La Voie de la Providence
by cathy29jes
Summary: Traduction : Après des années de morts et de destructions aux côtés de Maria, Jasper s'échappe avec l'aide de Peter. Ensemble, ils errent dans le Sud pendant des décennies, passant d'un endroit à l'autre. Une nuit, à Phœnix, Jasper vie une expérience qui change la vie, qui change sa vie. Jasper / Bella. UA/OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM. **

**L'histoire appartient à lissylouwho, elle est parue sous le titre '' The Path of Providence '', lien sur mon profil. **

**L'histoire comprend 33 chapitres. **

**Elle est classée M pour le langage, le sexe et la violence, en clair : interdit au – 18 ans.**

**Galswinthe est ma ßêta pour cette histoire. Merci pour ton travail remarquable. **

**Les fautes et les erreurs sont les miennes.**

* * *

**Prologue **

Après des années de morts et de destructions au côté de Maria, Jasper s'évade avec Peter. Ils vagabondèrent ensemble à travers le Sud pendant des décennies, errant d'un endroit à l'autre. Une nuit, à Phœnix, Jasper est bouleversé par une expérience qui change la vie, qui change sa vie.

Bella mène une vie stressante, devant se charger de problèmes d'adultes à un jeune âge parce que Renée est incapable de gérer ses affaires. Quand elles reçoivent miraculeusement un héritage d'une source inconnue, Bella est enfin en mesure de se concentrer davantage sur ses centres d'intérêt et ses rêves au lieu de s'inquiéter de la façon dont elles vont vivre au jour le jour. Au fil des ans, l'enfant timide, maladroite et en proie à l'anxiété se développe pour devenir une jeune femme gracieuse et franche.

Lorsque Renée se remarie, Bella décide de déménager et de revenir à Forks pour vivre avec son père. Elle pense qu'elle va s'ennuyer à mourir et que sa vie sera monotone, car rien ne change jamais à Forks. Ce qu'elle ne sait pas c'est que, loin de s'ennuyer, sa vie ne fait que commencer, mais pas de la façon qu'elle attendait.

* * *

**Chapitre un **

**POV Jasper **

Lorsque Peter revint pour moi, je n'ai pas hésité, nous avons couru. Nous n'avons jamais arrêté de courir depuis lors. Il est impossible que je revienne vers cette salope et, soyons réaliste, personne ne pourra me forcer à le faire. Non, pas si j'ai vraiment envie de me battre pour éviter cela. Ma réputation de ne jamais perdre un combat a été acquise pour une raison, j'ai toujours gagné.

On pourrait croire qu'après des décennies, mes instincts de combat ou de fuite commençaient à disparaître, hé bien non. Certaines des habitudes acquises à l'armée ne me quitteront jamais et je me retrouve constamment en mouvement. Chaque année ou presque, je deviens nerveux, assez pour ramasser mes affaires et partir. Peter et Charlotte me suivent en règle générale. Nous avons accumulés de nombreuses cachettes partout dans le sud, de sorte que nous ne sommes jamais trop loin de la « maison ». Je ne qualifierais pas cela de vie, mais c'est certain comme l'enfer que cela vaut mieux que ce trou de merde dans lequel nous étions.

Peter, Charlotte et moi avons formé ensemble un groupe très uni. Je prends soin d'eux deux et je ferais n'importe quoi pour eux. Notre histoire commune et le venin nous ont liés et ils sont devenus la chose la plus proche d'une famille que je n'aurai jamais, sans compter que je dois la vie à Peter. J'étais sur le point de succomber à ma bête lorsque Peter était revenu me chercher. Cela avait été une longue route pour revenir à un semblant de santé mentale et il était à mes côtés à chaque étape du chemin. Il y a eu des moments difficiles et de nombreuses personnes innocentes ont été blessées au cours de mes crises de rage.

J'ai travaillé dur pour maîtriser mon démon intérieur. Il m'a fallu de nombreuses années de travail, mais j'en suis venu à être en paix avec la prise d'une vie pour me maintenir en vie. Je suis devenu juge, jury et bourreau, le tout en un seul. Je suis la mort venant prendre les damnés. Le Major, comme Peter s'obstine à m'appeler.

Il n'y a pas tellement longtemps, j'ai eu un de ces moments où j'avais envie de passer à autre chose. Quand j'ai parlé de mes intentions à Peter, il a insisté pour que nous restions à Phœnix pendant quelque temps. J'avais accepté rapidement, même si je savais que si Peter insistait, c'est que cela signifiait réellement qu'il y avait quelque chose, mais j'aime notre maison à Phœnix et nous n'étions pas venus là depuis un long moment ce qui était un argument convaincant.

Nous sommes là depuis quelques semaines à présent et j'ai décidé de rester à long terme. Cela faisait du bien d'avoir un changement de décors. _De bonnes chasses également. _J'ai inhalé, savourant l'air du désert, l'odeur de la créosote et des cactus, l'herbe brûlée par le soleil et la poussière. _Le désert est sûr, il sent comme si j'étais à la maison. Je suis certain que je vais toujours trouver le chemin du retour avec lui. _me disais-je. J'ai écouté le crissement satisfaisant de mes bottes sur la terre desséchée du désert. _Oui, aucun doute, c'est la maison. _

Brusquement, mes pensées furent interrompues quand j'ai réalisé que j'étais seul avec mes émotions. En regardant l'homme dans mes bras, j'ai vu que la lumière s'était éteinte de ses yeux. J'ai laissé tomber le corps sans vie, ignorant le bruit sourd de sa tête claquant sur le trottoir. Ce n'était rien de plus que ce qu'il aurait fait subir à sa prochaine victime, je venais simplement de lui montrer la même courtoisie.

Je me suis essuyé la bouche du revers de ma manche et j'ai sorti un paquet de cigarettes de ma poche. Je l'ai allumé, tiré une bouffée et j'ai contemplé la scène devant moi.

La ruelle sombre était entourée sur trois côtés par des entrepôts abandonnés avec au-dessus, une fenêtre de ciel bleu marine parsemé d'étoiles et une route silencieuse derrière. Une couche de débris recouvrait le sol, des ordures et des boîtes étaient entassées contre les murs croulants de chaque côté.

Un peu de sang formait une petite flaque autour de la tête de l'homme, suintant de l'endroit ou je l'avais mordu. Il brillait comme de l'encre sous le clair de lune. J'ai suivi les motifs qu'il avait dessinés quand il avait couru à travers les buissons et le béton poussiéreux, minuscules ruisseaux de vie s'infiltrant toujours plus proche de mes bottes en peau de serpent, comme s'ils savaient qu'ils m'appartenaient désormais. C'_était _le mien, il courait dans _mes _veines à présent.

J'ai laissé tomber ma tête en arrière et j'ai exhalé. La fumée tourbillonnait dans la brise aride, entraînant le scintillement des étoiles dans le brouillard. La nicotine ne me faisait rien, mais les odeurs et les mouvements étaient une habitude apaisante qui ne m'avait jamais quitté. Maria avait toujours pensé que c'était très drôle car, même après avoir semé la destruction et la mort dans des villes entières et détruits tous leurs habitants, je m'arrêtais pour fumer une cigarette. J'ai toujours fumé après un repas.

J'ai pris une dernière bouffée et avec une chiquenaude négligente, la cigarette s'est envolé dans un tas de papiers secs et de cartons pourrissants. Les flammes ont instantanément bondi et se sont propagées d'un tas d'ordures à un autre. J'ai tourné les talons et je me suis avancé de nouveau dans la rue obscure, la lueur du brasier croissant dessinant ma silhouette et moulant mon ombre devant moi. _C'est approprié. _

En vérifiant l'heure à ma montre, j'ai vu que je ne devais pas rencontrer Peter et Charlotte avant encore plusieurs heures, alors j'ai saisi l'occasion d'errer sans but. Mes pieds m'ont portés du quartier industriel vers une partie plus résidentielle de la ville. Alors que les entrepôts vides et les immeubles de bureaux ont fait place à des résidences, le faible scintillement des émotions a commencé à chatouiller mon esprit. Il y avait des humains à proximité mais, même malgré ce fait, la plupart d'entre eux ne ressentaient pas quoi que ce soit. Cela m'était facile de dire que ces derniers dormaient.

La lumière jaune des réverbères jetait une aura maladive aux résidences éculées et aux pelouses bien rangées, mais desséchées. À l'intérieur de leurs maisons, les humains dormaient sans savoir que leurs vies pouvaient être confisquées pour mon plaisir. Heureusement pour eux, j'étais plein pour le moment. J'ai tourné le coin de la rue et j'ai tourné au carrefour quelques pâtés de maisons plus loin, avant de m'arrêter brusquement.

J'ai été agressé par une pression écrasante de doute et de désespoir et pendant un instant, j'ai pensé que j'avais peut-être une crise d'angoisse. Les mâchoires serrées, je me suis redressé en regardant autour de moi pour trouver la source de ces sentiments. Dans la maison directement sur ma gauche, j'ai vu une lueur et dans l'encadrement d'une fenêtre, une frêle jeune fille. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de 10 ou 11 ans. Elle avait une remarquable peau crémeuse et de longs cheveux acajou qui frisaient légèrement aux extrémités.

Elle était assise, penchée sur une petite table, ses jambes se balançant à quelques centimètres du sol. De temps en temps, elle passait ses mains dans ses cheveux et mes mains me démangeaient de faire la même chose. La tête penchée sur le côté, je l'ai regardé pendant près d'une demi-heure.

Il était clair qu'elle était responsable de ce que j'avais ressenti. La profondeur des sentiments de cette enfant était un océan à côté de la flaque d'eau qui était la spécificité des émotions humaines. Son état d'esprit était décidément mauvais, mais en dessous de ses préoccupations se précipitait un fleuve de quelque chose de beaucoup plus merveilleux. Je l'ai bu, me baignant dans la force et la pureté de son stupéfiant amour inconditionnel.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle a levé la tête et que j'ai vu ses yeux que j'ai su, consciemment et entièrement, que cette fillette était, sincèrement, au-delà d'incomparable, que mon univers avait irrévocablement changé . Alors qu'elle ne pouvait pas me voir, moi je le pouvais et je me suis perdu dans son profond regard mélancolique. Manifestement, elle en avait bavé pendant sa courte vie, elle en avait vu de dur et avait dû traiter avec beaucoup de choses. Il y avait une force indéniable derrière la gravité visible dans ses yeux.

'' - Hum. '' Elle poussa un long soupir et le charme fut rompu. '' Hé bien au moins, nous ne serons pas mis à la porte de notre maison ou avoir le courant coupé ce mois-ci… comment a-t-elle pu oublier de payer ! Et pendant cinq mois d'affilés ! '' Elle passa la main dans ses cheveux, sauta du tabouret et se mit à faire les cent pas.

J'ai rapidement cligné des yeux, mon esprit étant en surcharge. J'avais envie de voir plus d'elle, envie de savoir pourquoi cette enfant était tellement préoccupée par un problème d'adulte, envie de passer mes doigts dans ses cheveux. Une vague de confusion a déferlé sur moi. À quoi diable est-ce que je pensais ? C'était une fillette. _Une enfant. Une enfant humaine ! Reprends-toi, Whitlock. _

Noyé dans mes sens, j'ai essayé d'obtenir une emprise sur ce qui m'arrivait. Mon esprit a commencé à trier les faits de son propre chef, s'efforçant de trouver une réponse.

_1 . Je suis un vampire, comme si j'avais besoin de me le rappeler. _

_2 . Je suis un empathe. _

_3 . Cette enfant ressent les choses plus profondément que n'importe quel autre humain que j'ai rencontré. _

_4 . Je suis inexplicablement attiré par un enfant humain. _

La porte s'est ouverte et je me suis figé, accablé par le plus puissant et le plus beau parfum que je n'avais jamais rencontré. Il était fleuri et pur, mais au lieu de me mettre l'eau à la bouche, il a fait s'envoler mon cœur mort depuis longtemps. Pendant que j'essayais de me dire que 2 + 2 n'étaient pas égal à 4, je savais pertinemment qu'il ne pouvait y avoir qu'une seule raison pour que je me sente de cette façon. Je me suis dit : _Ce n'est pas simplement une réponse empathique. _

La jeune fille sortie et mit quelques lettres dans la boîte aux lettres qui était installée près de la porte d'entrée. Elle se tenait sur le porche avec les bras enroulés autour de sa taille comme si elle essayait de se maintenir ensemble. Sa poitrine frémit et elle s'effondra sur le sol, le dos contre la porte.

Quelques secondes plus tard, des sanglots étouffés arrivaient à mes oreilles sensibles. C'était le plus poignant et le plus déchirant bruit que je n'avais jamais entendu. Une partie de moi dont j'ignorais l'existence rugit à la vie. _Jamais, que ce soit avec Maria ou même avec Peter et Charlotte, je n'avais ressenti cela. _J'ai frotté ma poitrine, à l'endroit où je ressentais une douleur et j'ai baissé les yeux, légèrement surpris par le geste.

J'étais à mi-chemin pour traverser la route quand j'ai réalisé ce que je faisais. Je me suis châtié, _Imprudent idiot._ Il t'est impossible d'aller la réconforter ! Elle est humaine et je suis la chose la plus éloignée de cela.

Renfrogné, j'ai attendu dans l'ombre en faisant la seule chose que je pouvais faire pour elle, lui envoyer toute la paix et l'amour dont j'étais capable. Après quelques minutes, la jeune fille s'est calmé. Elle s'essuya les yeux et le nez et a pris quelques respirations profondes avant de retourner à l'intérieur.

J'ai écouté attentivement les bruits qu'elle faisait en se préparant pour aller au lit. J'ai seulement émergé de ma cachette quand j'ai entendu sa respiration. Je l'entendais même dans son sommeil.

Je suis rapidement arrivée à la porte d'entrée et j'ai exulté en trouvant la porte ouverte. L'ouvrant facilement, je suis entré comme une ombre à l'intérieur pour rechercher des indices sur l'identité de la jeune beauté._ Ma beauté ! _Unepartie de moi cria de reconnaissance_. _

La maison était très propre et bien rangée, mais petite et peu meublée. Chaque surface disponible était couverte de photos de la magnifique petite beauté construisant un château de sable sur la plage, marchant dans le désert, jouant une pièce à l'école, distribuant des cadeaux à Noël… j'ai tout mémorisé dans les moindres détails. En examinant de près une photo de classe, une partie de moi a grondé quand j'ai vu quel était son nom : Isabella Swan. _Sincèrement, elle est belle._

J'ai suivi son parfum jusqu'à une petite chambre sur l'arrière. J'ai regardé à l'intérieur et vu sa forme paisiblement couchée, tous les soucis et le stress qu'elle avait ressenti avaient disparu et elle dormait confortablement. À cet instant, j'ai su, sans l'ombre d'un doute, que je ferais n'importe quoi pour rendre heureuse cette fillette et lui enlever ses inquiétudes. _Je te le jure, Isabella, je vais m'assurer que ton avenir soit meilleur. Quoi que ce soit, cela ne t'importunera plus. _Je vais m'en assurer.

Je lui ai envoyé une forte dose d'amour et je l'ai quitté aussi silencieusement que j'étais venu. J'ai marché rapidement à la rencontre de Peter et Charlotte. Nous allions devoir faire des recherches et planifier la façon dont j'allais pouvoir l'aider.

Je croyais que Peter serait sceptique ou même cynique avec mon plan pour venir en aide à Isabella et sa mère, après tout, elles n'étaient que de la simple nourriture. La plupart des gens ne s'inquiètent généralement pas de leur hamburger et je pensais que Peter ferait probablement la même chose. Enfer, jusqu'à présent, cela ne m'aurait pas non plus dérangé. J'ai donc été plutôt agréablement surpris quand Peter s'est joint à mon projet.

'' - Oui Major. '' dit-il avec un clin d'œil. '' - Nous devons faire quelque chose pour la petite demoiselle. Elle ne peut pas grandir de cette façon. '' J'ai levé les sourcils en entendant sa réponse, exigeant silencieusement de plus amples explications, mais Peter ne m'était pas vraiment utile, comme d'habitude. '' - Tu sais que je sais que dalle, Major. Tu dois seulement me faire confiance, tu fais une bonne chose. ''

'' - Trouve des renseignements ! '' Ai-je aboyé et ce n'était pas une requête.

Après quelques efforts, nous avons pu découvrir qu'Isabella Swan était la seule enfant de Renée Swan, une enseignante de maternelle qui avait la réputation d'être excentrique et irresponsable. Il s'est avéré qu'elle avait souvent dépensé plus qu'elle ne gagnait et oubliait souvent de payer ses factures, laissant Isabella faire face aux conséquences. À plusieurs reprises, elles avaient eu le courant ou l'eau coupée.

Cela du moins, c'était un problème facile à résoudre. Je me suis arrangé pour lui allouer un fond en fiducie pour payer l'hypothèque de la maison et les factures des services publics sous le couvert que celui-ci était l'héritage d'un parent éloigné, perdu de vue depuis longtemps, qui était récemment décédé. Isabella n'aurait jamais à quitter son domicile faute d'argent. J'ai aussi fait appel à un cabinet d'experts comptables pour s'occuper des finances de sa mère afin qu'Isabella ne porte pas ce fardeau aussi jeune.

Le problème le plus délicat était la kyrielle d'hommes qui défilaient dans la maison de Renée Swan. Certains d'entre eux n'étaient rien que des indésirables et d'autres carrément des ordures._ De la nourriture. _Isabella n'aurait pas dû être exposé à ces êtres visqueux, mais il n'y avait pas grand-chose que je puisse faire au sujet des décisions de sa mère, sauf si jamais l'un d'eux envisageait de poser les doigts sur Isabella. Il serait exterminé. Douloureusement. J'observais pour m'assurer qu'elle était en sécurité.

* * *

Au cours des sept années suivantes, j'ai surveillé Isabella pour voir si elle allait bien au moins plusieurs fois par an. J'en suis arrivé au point où je ne pouvais pas rester à l'écart très longtemps et j'allais à Phœnix simplement pour être près d'elle. Peter pensait que c'était désopilant. Il venait avec moi, me parlant pendant tout le trajet de la façon dont une petite fille humaine tenait en laisse le Major.

Quand je ne le supportais plus, je lui bottais le cul, ce qui finalement le faisait taire pendant un certain temps. J'avais vu Isabella pour la dernière fois il y avait trois mois et j'avais l'impression que cela faisait une éternité. Je serais bien retourné plus tôt, mais à chaque fois que je parlais d'y aller à Peter, celui-ci m'affirmait que ce n'était pas le moment d'y retourner, mais je ne marchais plus.

La grande ferme que Peter, Charlotte et moi partagions devenait de plus en plus exigu. Une cage qui ressemblait à ma maison, mais qui n'en donnait plus l'impression. Il y manquait quelque chose et je savais vraiment, sans l'ombre d'un doute, que ce quelque chose était_ une personne _et qu'elle se trouvait actuellement loin, à Phœnix.

Après avoir fait les cent pas dans le salon pendant des heures, j'ai pris une décision. J'en avais assez d'attendre. J'allais retourner vérifier qu'Isabella allait bien et aucunes des excuses boiteuses à la con de Peter pour me forcer à rester ne m'arrêteraient. Je me suis dirigé vers les escaliers et j'ai fait irruption dans la chambre de Peter et Charlotte en claquant la porte tellement fort contre le mur que la poignée s'est encastrée dans le mur en placo.

'' - Putain , Major, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu as gâché un mur en parfait état. '' Peter m'a crié dessus, mais je n'ai pas trouvé cela amusant. Je ne donnait pas une merde de son foutu mur. Raide comme un piquet et les mains derrière le dos, j'ai soulevé mon menton pour lancer un regard noir à mon capitaine, mon ami, le vampire que j'avais créé. Au début, il me fusilla du regard en retour, mais détourna rapidement le regard quand il s'est rendu compte que je n'étais pas venu pour jouer à un jeu. J'ai laissé le silence se prolonger, attendant que Peter fasse le premier pas. Il a fini par comprendre le message et dit : '' - Je suis désolé, Major. ''

'' - Tu es pardonné. '' a été ma brève réponse. '' - Je vais à Phœnix. Tu viens où pas ? ''

* * *

**Bonne semaine à tous **


	2. Chapitre 2

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

**L'histoire appartient à lissylouwho, elle est parue sous le titre '' The Path of Providence '', lien sur mon profil.**

**Galswinthe est ma ßeta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable. **

**Les fautes et les erreurs sont les miennes.**

**Merci à tous pour la lecture et les examens.**

* * *

**Chapitre deux **

**POV Bella **

'' - Je descends dans une minute, maman. '' ai-je crié dans les escaliers. Roulant des yeux, je me suis retournée et contrôlée ma chambre. _Mon ex-chambre en réalité, _me suis-je corrigée. La plupart de mes biens terrestres étaient entassés dans une grande valise noire qui gisait sur le sol. Le reste était à la poubelle qui débordait ou dans des boîtes pour être stockés. Ce qui laissait ma chambre incontestablement nue.

Je me préparais à partir pour Forks, Washington, où j'allais vivre avec mon père, Charlie. J'aimais beaucoup ma mère. J'aimais même vivre avec elle, mais elle venait de se remarier et je savais que c'était mon signal pour laisser les jeunes mariés avoir un peu de temps seuls. Renée avait essayé de me convaincre de rester, mais c'était avec peu d'enthousiasme et nous le savions toutes les deux.

Bien que je l'aime beaucoup, Renée n'a jamais vraiment été une « mère » pour moi, j'ai toujours été celle qui s'occupait d'elle. C'était également stressant pour une gamine de s'inquiéter des choses dont je m'occupais. Des choses que les parents font pour leur enfant. Hé bien, tous les parents à l'exception de Renée. Je suis certaine qu'elle avait de bonnes intentions, mais n'a jamais compris que la nourriture ne se renouvelle pas ou ne se prépare elle-même par magie ou que les factures doivent simplement être payées.

D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, j'ai toujours fait la cuisine et le nettoyage. Quand je suis devenue assez grande pour voir dessus le comptoir, j'ai marché jusqu'au magasin pour acheter nos produits d'épicerie. À plusieurs reprises, j'ai dû m'assurer que Renée soit prête à l'heure pour ne pas perdre un emploi qui ne couvrait même pas ses passions folles et même ses petits amis extravagants.

Les hommes étaient presque de trop pour que je puisse les gérer. Le terme « rancard en série » était un euphémisme quand il s'agissait de Renée et elle avait généralement très mauvais goût. La plupart des nuits, elle revenait à la maison avec un type au hasard qu'elle avait trouvé Dieu sait où. Si les rencontres d'un soir étaient très mauvaises, j'ai commencé à craindre les rares qui restaient plus d'une nuit.

Le pire petit ami de Renée était un gars qui se faisait appeler « Rex ». Elle l'avait rencontré dans un bar et avait été impressionné par sa moto. Je n'ai jamais compris ce que Renée a vu en lui. Il avait une queue-de-cheval et un penchant à devenir violent quand il avait bu, ce qui arrivait souvent.

J'étais très douée pour l'éviter, mais un jour, je me suis retrouvée acculée et je n'ai pas su tenir ma langue. Il m'a jeté son verre à la tête et je n'ai pas été assez rapide. Résultat, je me suis retrouvée avec 15 points de suture au cuir chevelu. Il a dit à Renée que le verre était « tombé » sur ma tête et elle, bêtement, elle l'a cru plutôt que moi. Il m'a averti de ne pas prévenir la police ou sinon c'est Renée qui paierait pour ça.

Je me souviens encore quand les choses ont atteint leurs paroxysmes et j'ai bien failli tomber en morceaux. J'avais 10 ans et j'étais rentrée de l'école dans une maison vide, _comme d'habitude. _Je n'avais donc aucune idée de quand elle rentrerait à la maison. Elle était probablement avec « Rex ».

J'ai lavé la vaisselle et rangé la maison, en prenant les dizaines de canettes de bière pour les mettre à la poubelle. Ensuite j'ai commencé à ouvrir la pile de courriers qui s'était accumulées sur le comptoir. Mon estomac s'est serré quand j'ai remarqué plusieurs avis de mise en demeure de toutes évidences assez anciennes. La crainte m'a submergé, traversant tout mon corps, quoique je m'étais attendu au problème dans lequel nous étions.

C'était mauvais, pire que cela ne l'avait jamais été auparavant, Renée avait oublié de payer l'hypothèque de la maison pendant près de six mois. La banque allait nous expulser si nous ne pouvions pas payer ou si nous ne faisions pas une espèce de plan de financement. Ils lui avaient envoyé des avis depuis des mois et elle ne les avait même jamais ouvert ! J'ai sorti le carnet de chèques et remplis le dossier, déterminée à trouver un moyen de rester dans notre maison.

Nous avions un peu d'économie, principalement les miennes. Charlie m'envoyait de l'argent tout au long de l'année pour que je puisse faire « quelque chose de gentil » et, à la place, je le rangeais soigneusement pour les mauvais jours. Hé bien, les mauvais jours étaient arrivés. J'ai passé la soirée à payer de nombreuses factures, celle que je pouvais, et à comprendre comment nous pourrions garder la maison. J'ai dû utiliser toutes mes maigres économies, mais nous arriverions au moins à faire le premier versement du calendrier de remboursement. Cela avait été le point le plus bas de ma vie.

Quelques jours plus tard, notre banque nous a appelés. Renée a été informée qu'un quelconque parent nous avait laissé de l'argent dans un fond en fiducie et un comptable pour gérer nos finances. Je n'ai pas trouvé qui il pouvait bien être, mais Renée n'a pas été troublée le moins du monde. Elle a même insisté sur le fait qu'elle s'attendait à recevoir cet héritage, mais n'a pas été en mesure de préciser qui le lui avait laissé. C'était très étrange, mais pourquoi irais-je me plaindre ? Quelqu'un, quelque part, avait manifestement voulu s'occuper de nous et j'étais reconnaissante pour toute aide que je pouvais obtenir.

Après cela, les choses sont devenues un peu meilleures. Je n'avais plus à m'inquiéter autant pour savoir si l'eau serait coupée et comment nous allions vivre si Renée se faisait virer. La cerise sur le gâteau a été quand, un jour, Rex a disparu. _Bon débarras ! _Renée a été bouleversée, mais elle était certaine qu'il allait revenir. Quand il n'est pas revenu, elle a déposé un avis de recherche. Son cas a été non résolu, non pas que je m'en souciais.

Je devais encore empêcher Renée de se tuer elle-même en faisant du parachutisme, ou de tomber sur une autre raclure, mais dans l'ensemble, les choses semblaient s'arranger. Je passais mon temps libre nouvellement acquis à lire et à écrire. J'ai dévoré les classiques, la totalité de la littérature anglaise à la bibliothèque, les grands écrivains russes et je suis passée à l'histoire. De temps en temps, pour changer, je lisais même un peu de sciences-fictions et de Fantasy. Le bibliothécaire était mon nouveau meilleur ami.

Pendant quelques étés, j'ai même reçu une bourse pour participer à des camps d'écriture. Avec l'écriture, j'ai découvert ma voix. La parole écrite m'a permis de m'exprimer et j'ai appris lentement à avoir confiance en mes opinions et mes mérites. _C'est amusant de voir de quelle façon tu arrives à suivre la voie que ta vie a prise grâce à un unique événement. _Pensais-je. _Si nous n'avions pas eu cet argent, j'aurais pu être une personne très différente… timide, toujours inquiète, anxieuse… _

J'ai pris confiance en moi et même perdu l'habitude de trébucher sur du vent, cependant je continue de lutter avec le sentiment de ne pas être à ma place. Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'amis, être la seule responsable à dix ans modifie la façon dont tu interagis avec les autres et la plupart des adolescents n'arrivaient tous simplement pas à le comprendre. C'était comme si je parlais une langue différente en utilisant des termes comme « Services Publics » ou « Épicerie » au lieu de dire « Bal », « Petit Ami » et « Vêtements ». Ce qui ne m'aidait probablement pas non plus, c'était que je n'avais pas de patience pour les mesquines conneries du lycée et que je le faisais généralement savoir.

En dépit d'avoir toujours la sensation d'être comme une étrangère dans un monde étrange, j'étais pleinement convaincu qu'il y avait un objectif pour moi, quelque part. À l'heure actuelle, cet objectif me conduisait à Forks. _Joli discours d'encouragement, Mary Sue. _Me taquinais-je. J'ai toujours essayé de surmonter mon côté plutôt cynique et de regarder plutôt le côté positif de la vie. Parfois j'allais un peu trop loin.

'' - Bella ! Bella ! Il faut y aller maintenant ou tu vas rater ton avion ! '' Les mots de Renée ont brisé ma rêverie, m'invitant à prendre mes valises et descendre les escaliers. Je ne me suis pas retournée pour regarder ma chambre une dernière fois, je n'étais pas très bien avec les adieux de toute façon.

'' - Je suis prête, maman, allons-y . '' Je l'ai retrouvé devant la porte et suivis jusqu'à la voiture qui nous attendait dans l'allée. Le voyage jusqu'à l'aéroport s'est déroulé sans incident tandis que Renée bavardait, inconsciente de tout sauf de sa voix, je baignais dans la chaleur du soleil pour me souvenir de ma vie à Phœnix.

* * *

Forks était toujours la même. Humide. Grise. Froide. Verte. Si différente des bruns chauds et du soleil torride de Phœnix. Le contraste m'a donné d'autant plus le mal du pays. _Allez, Bella. Détends-toi, _me suis-je dit, pensant m'être réveillée du mauvais côté du lit. J'ai détourné mon attention à l'écart de la pluie.

Charlie n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois que je l'avais vu, immuable et tranquille. Un roc toujours stable. Après le premier « - Salut , comment vas-tu ? » il ne m'avait pas posé beaucoup de questions, me laissant tranquillement m'installer par moi-même. Je lui étais reconnaissante de me laisser du temps seule. Au moins, rien ne semblait changer ici. C'était familier même si ce n'était pas confortable.

En regardant par la fenêtre, à la lumière brumeuse du matin, j'ai souri en voyant mon camion. _Il est parfait pour moi. Cet énorme morceau d'acier me sera utile connaissant ma chance. _Charlie m'avait surprise avec lui quand il est venu me chercher à l'aéroport. Il était vieux et rouillé, mais roulait comme un champion et il était tout à moi ! J'étais tellement soulagée de ne pas avoir besoin de me balader dans la voiture de patrouille, surtout pour mon premier jour d'école.

J'ai fini de m'habiller, superposant des vêtements pour lutter contre l'air frisquet. Passant mes doigts dans mes cheveux humides, j'ai lourdement descendu les escaliers. Ce n'était pas la peine de les sécher, il pleuvait de toute façon. Comme j'étais en retard, j'ai rapidement grignoté du pain grillé. J'ai mis mon sac sur mon épaule avant de me diriger vers la porte d'entrée et de sortir dans la bruine perpétuelle.

Mon camion rugit à la vie et j'ai reculé dans la rue, heureuse une fois encore de rouler dans autre chose qu'une voiture de police. _Je suis suffisamment bizarre comme cela, _me suis-je dit en arrivant sur le parking du lycée. _Je n'ai pas besoin d'une escorte policière pour m'envoyer à l'école pour couronner le tout. _

Le parking de la petite école était presque plein et j'ai dû faire le tour une fois avant de trouver une place. Les enfants me regardaient lorsque je me suis garée et que je suis sortie, chuchotant probablement au sujet de la nouvelle fille. J'ai gardé la tête haute et me suis battue contre l'envie de me retirer en moi-même pour devenir invisible.

L'accueil était facile à trouver et j'ai eu juste assez de temps pour obtenir ma liste de classes et de voir mon emploi du temps avant que la cloche ne sonne. La matinée a passé en un clin d'œil. Je me suis souvenue de quelques visages et de quelques noms, heureuse que cette école soit petite au moins et que je n'avais ainsi pas trop de monde à rencontrer.

Au déjeuner, je me suis dirigée vers la cafétéria avec une fille nommée Jessica. Elle était bavarde et probablement méchante, mais je lui étais reconnaissante de me servir de guide. _Au moins je n'aurais pas besoin de m'asseoir près d'elle, _me disais-je en cherchant le côté positif. J'avais du mal à trouver quelque chose de positif aujourd'hui. Jessica et moi avons rejoint une table occupée par un groupe de ses amis. Elle m'a réintroduite auprès d'un garçon au visage poupin du nom de Mike, d'une jeune fille calme nommée Angela et d'un autre garçon nommé Éric, qu'ils _croyaient _tous que je reconnaissais. J'ai repassé leurs noms et leurs visages dans ma tête afin de ne pas les oublier de nouveau.

Peu de temps après nous être assises, j'ai remarqué un groupe de personnes assis à la table qui était en face de nous. Comment tout le monde faisait-il pour ne pas les regarder, cela me dépasse. Il y avait deux filles et deux garçons et, à eux tous, ils constituaient un ensemble des plus belles personnes que je n'avais jamais vu. Le fait qu'ils étaient tous réunis dans un même lieu était éblouissant. Ils se sont assis, moroses et silencieux, remuant quelque chose de temps en temps. J'ai eu l'impression qu'ils avaient envies d'être ailleurs et qu'ils avaient autre chose à faire. _La différence entre eux et les autres élèves est risible ! Ce n'est pas étonnant qu'ils restent entre eux, _pensais-je. Ma curiosité l'emporta et je me suis tournée vers Jessica pour lui demander qui étaient ces gens, en montrant leur table d'un signe de tête.

'' - Oh, ce sont les Cullen. '' Répondit-elle d'un murmure feutré. Les sourcils levés, elle s'est penchée pour me donner les ragots. '' - Ils sont tous adoptés par le docteur et madame Cullen. La blonde avec de longues jambes s'appelle Rosalie et le gars à côté d'elle, Emmett. Ils sont « ensemble » '' Elle a insisté sur le mot en me regardant d'un air entendu. '' - La jeune fille aux cheveux noirs et courts s'appelle Alice et à côté d'elle, c'est Edward .''

'' - Waouh. '' C'était une réflexion stupide, mais c'est la seule chose qui m'est venue à l'esprit. Tous des enfants adoptifs ? Qui tous, malgré la différence de taille, de corpulence, de couleur de cheveux, avaient les mêmes yeux d'or saisissant et une beauté d'un autre monde ? C'était très inhabituel.

Juste à cet instant, Edward se tourna vers moi et nos regards se sont croisés. Ma respiration s'est bloquée quand son regard aigu est tombé sur moi. Au lieu de rougir, _Dieu merci, je m'étais débarrassé de cette habitude gênante, _j'ai hoché la tête pour le saluer et je me suis tournée vers Jessica, un peu gênée d'avoir été surprise à le regarder. Jessica a continué à bavarder et j'ai réfléchi en silence. Il y avait quelque chose de surnaturel à propos de la peau pâle des Cullen et de leurs yeux dorés. Je brûlais de curiosité. _Je me demande quelle est la véritable histoire_. _Il doit y avoir_ _quelque chose d'autre en dehors du médecin compatissant qui s'occupe des vagabonds._

Le déjeuner a pris fin rapidement et nous sommes partis en cours de science. Quand je suis arrivée, la classe était pleine et il ne restait qu'un seul siège de vide, juste à côté d'Edward Cullen. Nos regards se croisèrent à nouveau et j'ai essayé de marcher aussi vite que possible vers mon siège sous son regard glacial. J'ai hoché la tête vers Edward et me suis assise, heureuse de ne pas avoir trébuché et de m'être cassé la figure.

Il n'a pas dit quoi que ce soit. Il ne s'est pas présenté ou dit « salut », ni même demandé mon nom. Ce silence hostile a commencé à m'échauffer les oreilles. Je me suis assise bien droite, en essayant de garder mes yeux devant moi et non sur le beau garçon assis à quelques centimètres de moi. Du coin de l'œil, je pouvais voir ses cheveux cuivre en désordre et sa lumineuse pâleur de peau.

Je pouvais voir aussi qu'Edward s'était légèrement penché pour s'éloigner de moi. Il avait une main fermée en poing et l'autre serré sur le bord de la table. Son visage était déformé par une grimace de dégoût. _Je suppose que tout le monde n'aime pas la nouvelle fille._ J'ai soupiré, un peu irritée que quelqu'un puisse se permettre de me détester sans au moins faire l'effort d'essayer de me connaître.

La leçon était une révision pour moi, ayant déjà suivi les mêmes cours de sciences à Phœnix. J'ai terminé rapidement, me laissant le temps d'examiner le fascinant Cullen. Ma première pensée fut qu'ils étaient tous très beaux, même les garçons. Ils ressemblaient tous à des mannequins et portaient des vêtements au-delà de mes moyens, non pas que je m'en souciais. _Je n'aurais jamais dépensé autant, même si je l'avais pu, _ai-je raillé.

Edward et Rosalie étaient de loin les plus magnifiques personnes que je n'avais jamais vues. _Les mauvaises manières d'Edward ne correspondent pas à son visage ! _Pensais-je. _Ce n'est pas typique ! Joli à l'extérieur, moche à l'intérieur. _Je me suis souvenue de quelle manière ils n'avaient pas vraiment parlé au déjeuner et je me suis demandée pour quelle raison, d'ailleurs, je ne me souvenais pas non plus de les avoir vus manger. Ils doivent tous surveiller leur poids, comme s'ils en avaient besoin. C'est Forks après tout, pas Hollywood.

J'ai sursauté sur mon siège quand la cloche a sonné. Le temps de rassembler mes livres et de prendre mon sac, j'ai fini par être une des dernières à sortir de la classe. Alors que je regardais autour de moi dans le couloir pour déterminer de quelle manière me rendre à la salle de gym, j'ai vu Alice Cullen. Elle avait une conversation hâtive avec son frère, Edward. Ils parlaient avec animation, Alice hochant furieusement la tête à chaque mouvement d'Edward. Quand ils m'ont remarqué, ils se sont tus instantanément. Il s'est éloigné et elle s'avança pour parler.

'' - Salut, je suis Alice Cullen. Tu es Isabella Swan. Je sais tout sur toi ! Nous allons être les meilleures amies du monde ! '' Elle a dit tout cela sans reprendre son souffle, rebondissant de haut en bas sur la pointe des pieds. J'étais épuisée tout simplement en la regardant. J'ai tendu la main et j'ai commencé à me présenter, mais elle l'a tout simplement ignoré et m'interrompit : '' - Oh, rien de tout cela, nous avons dépassé le stade de la poignée de main ! ''

J'ai fermé la bouche d'un mouvement sec, peu habitué à être si facilement rembarrée. Elle a glissé son bras sous le mien et m'a tiré en me disant : '' - Bella, nous avons vraiment besoin de parler. Veux-tu venir faire un tour avec moi ? '' Je me suis laissée entraîner dans le sillage d'Alice, réfléchissant à sa requête.

Normalement, je ne sèche pas de classe, mais le cours suivant était EPS. Je n'avais pas de tenues pour m'habiller dès le premier jour alors j'ai accepté, me demandant ce que cette fille merveilleuse pouvait bien me vouloir. _Elle pense sûrement qu'elle me connaît ! Je verrais bien. _J'ai hoché la têteet je lui ai fait signe pour dire que je la suivais. '' - Très bien Alice, allons-y. ''

Nous sommes allées ensemble dans la forêt jouxtant le parking de l'école. J'ai regardé mes pieds pour ne pas trébucher sur les racines noueuses qui dépassaient dans tous les sens. Nous avons marché pendant environ une centaine de mètres jusqu'à ce que l'école soit occultée par les arbres. Alice s'arrêta et se tourna vers moi.

'' - Bella, j'ai des choses très importantes à te dire. S'il te plaît, écoute et essaye de ne pas trop paniquer. '' J'ai hoché la tête pour qu'elle puisse continuer. _Bien, je t'écoute. De tout ce dont je m'attendais à ce qu'elle dise, ce n'était sûrement pas cela… _'' - Bella, nous, ma famille et moi, sommes différent de toi. '' Alice a commencé à parler avec hésitation. Elle me regardait comme si elle attendait une réaction.

J'ai grogné en réponse : '' - Ouais , j'ai remarqué. '' _Quelqu'un pourrait-il ne __**pas**_ _le remarquer ?_ Alice a secoué la tête, niant quelque chose que je pensais savoir.

'' - Non, Bella, tu ne sais pas vraiment. '' Elle a pris une de mes mains dans les siennes. Elles étaient glacées et j'ai senti la chaleur de ma main disparaître. Nous sommes restées là un moment en nous tenant la main jusqu'à ce que j'arque mon sourcil et batte des pieds.

'' - Hé bien Alice, que dois-je comprendre ? '' lui ai-je demandé, en retirant ma main des siennes. Je commençais à penser que c'était une sorte de blague organisée pour la nouvelle fille et je n'ai pas été amusée. Alice n'a rien dit et je me suis retournée pour partir. Ses paroles suivantes, chuchotées, m'ont arrêtées net dans mon élan.

'' - Nous ne sommes pas humains. ''

Silence.

_Qu'a-t-elle dit ? Pas humains ? Alors que diable sont-ils ? _Mon esprit tournait alors que j'essayaisde comprendre ce que voulait Alice en me faisant, seule dans la forêt, une telle révélation fracassante. Je me suis retournée et j'ai croisé mes bras sur ma poitrine avant de répondre. '' - Pas humains. '' Je ne savais pas si je devais constater un fait ou en faire une question.

'' - Non. '' Répondit Alice. '' Actuellement, je sais que cela peut sembler choquant, mais nous étions humains, autrefois, mais à présent, nous sommes des vampires… '' J'ai regardé son visage dans l'expectative pendant quelques secondes puis soudain, j'ai éclaté de rire.

'' - Vampires… '' J'avais la respiration sifflante alors que je redoublais de rires hystériques. Mes mains étaient sur mes genoux pour m'éviter de tomber, j'avais le souffle coupé et besoin d'air. Je n'en pouvais plus._ Des vampires. Elle est bien bonne celle-là._

Les larmes coulaient de mes yeux et je les ai essuyés en essayant de reprendre mon souffle. _Quelle chose absurde à dire ! Mais pourquoi le dirait-elle si ce n'était pas vrai ? _Mes pensées m'ont dégrisé rapidement. J'ai regardé Alice et me suis rendue compte qu'elle était très sérieuse. _Ah ah,_ _et aussi morte, tu comprends ? _Je repoussais mes pensées perturbées pour me concentrer sur le présent. '' - Alors je suis le déjeuner ? '' ai-je demandé impassible.

'' - Non, non, bien sûr que non ! '' Alice se précipita vers moi pour me rassurer. '' - Nous ne mangeons pas les gens ! On pourrait dire que nous sommes végétariens. Nous nous nourrissons d'animaux. C'est pourquoi nos yeux sont dorés.'' Elle battit des cils pour accentuer son propos. Ses yeux étaient comme de l'or en fusion, d'une couleur dont j'étais certaine que personne ne l'avait jamais eu à la naissance. '' - Les mangeurs d'humains ont les yeux rouges. '' Alice continuait, mais la chanson du dessin animé « Le volant violet mangeur de personnes » flottait dans ma tête et j'ai dû me mordre la langue pour ne pas éclater de rire à nouveau. Je devenais peut-être folle.

'' - Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi tu me le dis. '' Ai-je dit à Alice. C'était ça le hic. Si je n'allais pas servir de nourriture, j'étais certaine comme l'enfer de vouloir savoir ce que _j'étais_. J'ai croisé les bras et attendu une réponse, comme si je ne venais pas simplement d'apprendre que mon monde avait été bouleversé et que le surnaturel marchait sur terre.

Alice a répondu sincèrement : '' - Parce que tu vas être l'une d'entre nous. '' Une sonnerie a rempli mes oreilles, alors que j'essayais de comprendre ce qu'elle venait de dire. Tout semblait flou, mais étrangement clair. Je savais que j'entendais des bruits, mais je n'arrivais pas à distinguer ce qu'ils étaient. J'avais Alice en point de mire alors que tout le reste était brumeux. Je me suis sentie accablée et surexcitée et très troublée.

La voix d'Alice semblait faible et étirée, comme si elle parlait au ralenti. Son explication sur la manière dont elle voyait le futur et me voyait devenir un vampire était, la plupart du temps, reconnu. J'ai entendu ses paroles, mais elles n'ont pas été enregistrées. Les ténèbres se sont refermées sur moi et je n'en ai pas su plus.

* * *

**Bonne semaine à tous **


	3. Chapitre 3

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM. **

**L'histoire appartient à lissylouwho , elle est parue sous le titre '' The Path of Providence '' , lien sur mon profil. **

**Galswinthe est ma ßeta pour ce chapitre, merci pour ton travail remarquable. **

**Les fautes et les erreurs sont les miennes.**

**Merci à tous pour la lecture et les examens.**

* * *

**Chapitre trois **

**POV Bella**

Je me suis réveillée sous les yeux d'un homme blond incroyablement beau. Il était penché sur moi, un stéthoscope pressé contre mon cœur. Remarquant que mes yeux étaient ouverts, il a enlevé le stéthoscope de ses oreilles pour m'adresser la parole. '' - Reste immobile, Bella. Tu as eu un très grand choc. Tu t'es évanouie et Alice t'a emmené à moi. Je suis le docteur Cullen, mais s'il te plaît, appelle-moi Carlisle. '' _Naturellement qu'il en est un, _me suis-je raillée. _Personne d'autre n'a des yeux pareils. _

Sa voix était mélodieuse et apaisante. Ma tête me tuait ! Évidemment, j'avais sûrement touché quelque chose de dur quand je m'étais évanouie. Il me tendit deux pilules et un verre d'eau en me disant : '' - Prend ça, elles vont d'aider à atténuer la douleur. ''

J'ai avalé les pilules et, avec prudence, me suis mise en position verticale en regardant autour de la pièce. Les murs étaient tapissés d'étagères et au centre se trouvait un imposant bureau. Deux fauteuils en cuir étaient devant, posés en biais. J'étais assise sur le canapé noir assorti. _C'est probablement le bureau de Carlisle à l'hôpital, _me suis-je dit, en essayant de mettre toutes les pièces ensemble. Il a attendu que je prenne la parole, les sourcils froncés et les lèvres serrées en une ligne dure.

Avec la force d'un avion à réaction, les révélations d'Alice sont revenues au premier plan de mon esprit et m'ont fait vaciller. J'ai appuyé une main sur ma tempe avant de demander : '' - Très bien, il vaut mieux aller à l'essentiel, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? '' Ma voix affaiblie ne correspondait pas à l'insistance de mon ton. Je voulais des réponses et je les voulais maintenant. Carlisle s'est assis sur le bord du canapé et a commencé ses explications.

'' - Comme ma fille Alice te l'a dit, nous sommes des vampires. Nous nous nourrissons du sang des animaux car il nous permet de garder une partie de notre humanité. Esmé, Alice, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett et moi vivons ensemble comme une famille depuis des décennies. '' Il a pris une respiration inutile avant de continuer.

'' - Certains vampires ont des talents spéciaux. Ils conservent les qualités de leur ancienne vie, qui sont ensuite améliorées avec le changement. Par exemple, Edward peut lire les pensées des gens, de tous les gens, excepté les tiennes, en fait. Alice peut voir les résultats futurs en fonction des décisions que prennent les gens… '' Carlisle a fait une pause pour me permettre d'absorber tout ce qu'il avait dit. _Edward peut lire dans les pensées ? Toutes sauf les miennes ? Merci mon Dieu ! Et Alice peut voir le futur ? _J'étais perplexe, mais je lui ai fait signe de continuer, heureuse d'obtenir des réponses.

'' - Alice t'a vu comme l'une d'entre nous. Elle a eu une vision de toi en tant que vampire avant même que tu ne viennes habiter à Forks. Pendant qu'elle effectuait davantage de recherche sur toi, elle est devenue persuadée que c'était inévitable, qu'il n'existait pas d'autre possibilités pour ton avenir. Dans tous les cas, quel que soient les choix qui étaient faits, tu devenais l'une d'entre nous. ''

J'ai pris une grande respiration pour me concentrer et pour procéder au traitement de tout ce que j'avais appris. _Les vampires existent, pas des qui foutent les jetons, des vampires incroyablement beaux, et je vais en être un, peu importe ce qui arrive ?_

C'était plus qu'invraisemblable. Ils ne s'attendaient tout de même pas réellement que je crois leur histoire de fous, pourtant Carlisle est assis là, m'implorant de faire exactement cela. Le fait qu'il soit un médecin et un membre respecté de la société, **même Charlie le respectait, **donnait de lacrédibilité à l'incroyable. Mais voir, c'est croire et je voulais des preuves. '' - Mmm hum. D'accord. Si tu es un vampire, alors prouve-le-moi. ''

Sans rien dire, Carlisle s'est dirigé vers une étagère et a pris un petit modèle du « David » de Michel Ange. Il s'en est emparé, le portant facilement, et me le tendit. Prenant la figurine, mes bras ont tressailli à son poids surprenant. J'ai eu quelques difficultés à la tenir avec mes deux mains. Il me semblait que c'était une solide pièce de fonte massive d'environ 45 centimètres de hauteur.

Il l'a repris, la tenant sans effort entre le pouce et l'index. Mes yeux se sont écarquillés en voyant la facilité avec laquelle il tenait la lourde figurine. J'ai eu le souffle coupé quand Carlisle resserra son poing sur elle, écrasant la statuette qui a coulé entre ses doigts comme du beurre. Un bruit de crissement strident retentit dans mes oreilles et l'ex-David est devenu une masse déformée. Carlisle me la tendit pour que je l'inspecte en disant : '' - Si c'est suffisant pour l'instant, pouvons-nous continuer ou désires-tu une autre démonstration ? ''

J'ai hoché la tête, abasourdie. J'ai compris que ce qu'il prétendait était vraisemblablement vrai. Aucun _humain _n'était capable de faire ce qu'il venait de faire. Même s'il ne correspondait pas à la version hollywoodienne d'un vampire, il en était suffisamment proche pour ne faire aucune différence à long terme. Ils n'étaient certainement pas humains, et ils semblaient penser qu'un jour, je ne serais plus humaine non plus.

Un bref moment de chagrin a déferlé sur moi quand j'ai compris qu'une voie de mon chemin de vie était très probablement perdue. J'ai presque eu l'impression que quelqu'un était mort, parce que, en un sens, je l'étais. _Où le serais finalement, _ai-je pensé sombrement. '' - Mais pourquoi ? '' ai-je demandé.

Carlisle a poursuivi en posant sa main légèrement sur mon bras. J'étais fiévreuse avec ces nouvelles connaissances et son contact froid était apaisant. '' - Le changement est une expérience traumatisante et le réveil est déroutant, au mieux. Alice a estimé qu'en raison de ton destin, tu avais mérité la chance de le connaître et de te préparer pour cela d'une manière qu'aucun d'entre nous n'a jamais eue. Elle aurait peut-être pu te le dire d'une manière plus délicate, mais Alice a toujours un esprit qui lui est propre. '' Il poussa un profond soupir. '' - Elle veut bien faire, et ne te l'aurait pas dit si elle avait réussi à trouver une meilleure solution, malheureusement, ses actions ont des conséquences. ''

'' - Donc, qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? '' ai-je demandé à Carlisle et, toujours pratique, j'ai ajouté : '' - Donne-moi le plan sur 5 ans. ''

Il sourit, manifestement soulagé que je manipulais la situation aussi bien. _Ah !_ J'ai ri avec amertume. _C'est ce qu'il croit._ '' - Bien, mais je dois être honnête. Puisque tu connais la vérité sur nous, tu es tenue par la loi, soit d'être changé, soit être tuée. Si je puis me permettre, je préférerais que tu ne meures pas. '' J'ai ri à son humour macabre. J'_allais_ mourir, c'était seulement une question de sémantique. Faisant preuve de tact pour une fois, je ne l'ai pas corrigé.

'' - Ce plan d'action sur 5 ans aurait l'avantage de te préparer à ce changement de style de vie et te permettre de faire tes adieux, mais nous devons te changer le plus tôt possible. À présent que tu connais la vérité, ta vie est perdue et chaque jour qui passera, si nous attendons, augmentera le risque que ce choix soit fait pour toi et nos dirigeants ne sont généralement pas des êtres miséricordieux. Tu ne seras plus en mesure de voir ta famille une fois que tu seras un vampire. Ce serait risquer leur vie et pas parce qu'elle apprendrait ce que tu es. ''

Ses yeux ont exprimé sa sympathie pour ma perte inévitable. En dépit du fait que nos rapports n'étaient pas particulièrement étroits, Charlie et Renée me manqueraient toujours. Je devais faire en sorte que les choses entre nous se terminent sur une note positive. Je ne pouvais pas leur laisser de moi des souvenirs acides.

Prenant une note mentale d'être plus présente dans mes relations avec mes parents, j'ai retourné toute mon attention sur Carlisle. Il a poursuivi son explication d'un ton plus doux. '' - Nous pourrions alors te changer et t'habituer à la vie d'un nouveau-né. Approximativement un an après le changement tu seras plus stable et prête pour vivre en société quelques années plus tard. ''

J'ai hoché la tête à son explication, même si je n'avais pas bien compris le sens de ses paroles. Il a semblé comprendre que j'étais débordée et a eu pitié de la fragilité de mes nerfs humains. Debout, Carlisle m'a tendu la main pour m'aider. Je l'ai accepté, toujours un peu chancelante. '' - Alice doit t'emmener chez nous ce soir et nous pourrons en discuter plus en détail. Cela te donnera le temps de réfléchir à toutes les questions que tu pourrais avoir. '' Il me conduisit vers la porte et l'a tenu ouverte.

Alice attendait de l'autre côté et se précipita pour me soutenir quand j'ai pénétré dans le couloir. Elle m'a aidé à sortir pour aller vers la voiture et m'a conduite à la maison. Je n'ai rien remarqué du trajet. La seule chose à laquelle je pouvais penser était que ma vie avait été irrévocablement modifiée.

Quand nous sommes arrivées à la maison, Alice a garé la voiture et m'a suivi jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, s'attendant apparemment à entrer et d'y passer du temps. Son audace continuelle était exaspérante, me secouant de ma torpeur. Comment pouvait-elle penser que je voulais être autour d'elle ? J'ai bloqué la porte, les mains sur mes hanches. '' - Non, Alice. Tu ne peux pas entrer. ''

Elle a avancé sa lèvre inférieure, les yeux écarquillés devant mon ton insistant. Elle ressemblait à un poisson-globe. Je me suis mâché l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas rire. '' - Allez, Bella, arrête de faire semblant d'être en colère. Nous sommes censées être les meilleures des amies : des sœurs ! Tu ne peux pas rester en colère contre ta sœur ! ''

'' - Alice, à quoi diable penses-tu ? '' lui ai-je crié, les mains levés en un geste d'exaspération. '' - Tu n'es pas ma sœur. Nous venons de nous rencontrer, si on peut même appeler cela « une rencontre » '' , j'ai fait des guillemets avec mes doigts. '' - Ensuite tu largues une bombe pour me dire que, non seulement toi et ta putain de famille êtes des vampires, mais tu me dis en plus que je suis destinée à en être un aussi ! Dans quelle réalité est-ce que cela t'a semblé être une bonne idée ? ''

La bouche d'Alice en est restée béante, s'ouvrant et se refermant lentement. J'ai eu l'impression qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'être contredite. '' - Ne t'es-tu jamais arrêtée pour réfléchir à la façon dont j'allais réagir en me disant que ma vie était essentiellement terminée, ou as-tu été tellement aveuglé par ta_ vision_ du futur pour voir l'arbre au milieu de la forêt ? ''

'' - Mais Bella, '' a protesté Alice, '' - Je regardais seulement pour t'aider ! ''

'' - Non, Alice, si tu avais été réellement inquiète de mes intérêts, tu ne serais pas intervenue et commencé à dicter le cours de mon existence. Je ne saurai jamais si j'étais vraiment destinée à être un vampire. Tu m'as enlevé ce choix quand tu m'as dit ce que vous étiez. '' J'ai poursuivi mon coup de gueule, finalement satisfaite de pouvoir me défouler un peu. '' - Tu peux nous avoir vu être des amies, mais il faut être deux pour danser le tango et actuellement tu es en solo. Ce n'est pas la peine de venir me chercher ce soir, je conduirais moi-même. '' Claquant la porte au nez d'Alice, j'ai glissé sur le sol, sanglotant tristement sur la perte de ma vie et de tout ce que je pensais savoir.

* * *

Ce soir-là, la réunion c'est mieux passée que je ne m'y attendais et pire que ce que j'avais espéré. Emmett craignait que je ne pense toujours pas qu'ils étaient réellement des vampires et il m'a proposé davantage de démonstrations : abattre un arbre, se balancer comme une chauve-souris, passer comme un éclair sur la pelouse plus rapidement que je ne pouvais le suivre et même boire un écureuil à ma demande. Il a grimacé et jeté le cadavre de l'animal dans les arbres. Je l'ai remercié de m'avoir aidé à les croire.

Quand Alice a expliqué sa vision avant de la soumettre à un vote, Carlisle et Esmé ont été immédiatement convaincu de m'accueillir dans leur famille. Emmett ne pouvait pas être plus heureux, même Rose adhérait aux souhaits de la famille. J'ai été abasourdi que des personnes que je connaissais à peine soient aussi disposées à m'accepter dans leur maison et dans leurs vies.

Seul Edward n'était pas content, en fait, il était même furieux. Il gronda Alice pour avoir partagé leur secret, disant qu'elle les avait tous mis en danger. Ses paroles résonnent toujours dans ma tête, même maintenant. '' - À quoi pensez-vous tous en prenant un parasite humain comme animal de compagnie et prétendre qu'elle va être de la famille ? '' Il lança un regard noir à tout le monde dans la pièce, essayant de déterminer dans leurs pensées ce qu'ils voyaient en moi. '' - À quoi sert-elle ? Nous ne pouvons même pas la manger ! ''

Esmé a eu le souffle coupé aux cruelles paroles de son fils et les yeux de Carlisle se durcirent. Emmett jouait avec ses muscles et faisait craquer ses articulations et je voyais bien qu'Alice n'allait pas se taire pendant encore très longtemps. Le sang m'est monté à la tête en sifflant et j'ai vu rouge. _Comment osait-il ! Simplement parce qu'il est un putain de vampire ne signifie pas qu'il est mieux que moi ! _Je commençais à perdre le contrôle sur le filtre de ma bouche.

Avant que quelqu'un ne puisse dire ou faire quelque chose, j'ai rétorqué : '' - Hé bien, Edward, je te dirais bien de me mordre, mais mon sang est trop riche pour toi. Tu pourrais aller chercher une gerbille à la place et jouer avec. '' J'ai gardé mes yeux sur Edward, lui faisant comprendre en termes non équivoques que je n'étais pas un animal. J'ai entendu Rose murmurer, « allez jeune fille, » sous son souffle.

Le visage d'Edward s'est rembruni et je me suis demandée pendant un instant si je n'étais pas allé trop loin. Mon cœur battait la chamade, mais je voulais garder un air assuré. Brusquement, son visage s'éclaira et un sourire désinvolte apparu sur ses lèvres. C'était comme s'il n'avait jamais été bouleversé. Il a pris ma main et, pendant qu'il soutenait mon regard il a aussi, pendant un moment infinitésimal, serré les lèvres avant de dire : '' Pardonne-moi, Isabella. J'ai eu tort. ''

Si mon cœur battait la chamade avant, c'était une tachycardie désormais. Troublée par la réaction de mon corps, j'ai arraché ma main en sifflant un « Je pense aussi ». Ce n'était pas la chose la plus gracieuse à faire, mais il m'avait traité d'animal domestique ! Il n'allait pas me marcher dessus et quelque chose me disait qu'Edward n'était pas vraiment désolé.

Depuis cette nuit-là, Edward était d'une douceur charmante. Il me dirigeait pour me faire entrer et sortir de la classe, tenait les portes ouvertes et me sortait ma chaise, me proposait de porter mes livres, enfin tout ce qu'on pouvait attendre qu'un homme fasse. Bien que ça me semblait tout de même un peu étrange, Alice pensait qu'Edward m'aimait et qu'il était peut-être mon âme sœur, mais elle admettait qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu. Je pensais simplement qu'il mijotait quelque chose.

Pendant que je réfléchissais, j'ai lentement mangé mes céréales en attendant que Rose vienne me chercher. Les deux derniers jours, les choses avaient commencé à redevenir presque normales. Je m'étais installé dans la routine de l'école, avec les Cullen et à l'occasion avec Charlie, mais pour être honnête, je passais la majorité de mon temps avec les Cullen.

Ce soir, j'allais passer la nuit dans leur maison, étant donné que Charlie était hors de la ville. Il avait aisément accepté de me laisser sous la surveillance de Carlisle et d'Esmé. Je dois dire qu'il était tout à fait favorable à l'idée que Rose soit mon amie. Sachant que je n'étais pas seule le faisait se sentir moins coupable d'aller à la pêche tous les week-ends. Le fait qu'elle pouvait « parler voitures » ne faisait pas de mal non plus.

C'était encore difficile de comprendre tout ce qui s'était passé depuis que j'avais déménagé à Forks. Tant de choses s'étaient produites en un si court laps de temps et c'était difficile de tout digérer. Parfois j'aurais aimé avoir déjà un cerveau de vampire pour m'aider à faire face à cette même surcharge d'information.

Les jours ont filé comme dans un brouillard. Cela ne faisait seulement qu'un mois qu'Alice avait craché le morceau et rien n'était plus pareil. Je m'asseyais avec les Cullen pour le déjeuner à présent et toutes les classes avec au moins un des membres de la fratrie. Le majeure partie de mon temps libre était consacrée à traîner dans la maison des Cullen avec Rose, Emmett et Alice.

Rose et moi étions très proches. Après le conseil de famille, Rose m'avait dit qu'elle avait été impressionnée par la façon dont j'avais rembarré Edward. Elle avait décidé à ce moment-là que j'étais de la famille et qu'il n'y avait pas de retour possible. C'est facile d'être autour d'elle, nous avons toutes les deux la même façon d'appeler un chat, un chat, je le vois dans son attitude dans la vie. Elle encourageait définitivement le côté garce en moi et, je dois admettre que ce n'était pas si mal. Rose avait même été jusqu'à me montrer comment travailler sur mon camion. Nous avons réussi à le remettre au maximum en état, il ronronne à présent quand je le démarre.

Après s'être excusée pour avoir largué la totalité de la chose « tu vas être un vampire » sur moi et avoir promis de rester en dehors de mon avenir, Alice et moi nous entendions très bien. Elle aime jouer à m'habiller et je lui fais plaisir aussi longtemps que je peux tenir debout. Son attitude de madame je-sais-tout est agaçante, mais j'essaie de me souvenir qu'elle ne peut pas faire autrement et que cela part toujours d'une bonne intention.

Quand je n'en peux plus de me déguiser, Rose vient « me sauver ». Nous restons traîner, travailler sur la voiture ou je joue avec Emmett sur sa console de jeux. La plupart du temps je perds, mais je m'améliore. Rose m'a donné quelques conseils sur la façon de gagner, mais je préfère attendre avant de sortir l'artillerie lourde. Emmett est aussi bien que n'importe quel frère pourrait l'être et je l'aime déjà.

Esmé me cajole tellement que cela en devient absurde. Elle cuisine pour une armée et garde la maison approvisionnée avec tous mes plats favoris. Chaque fois que j'arrive, elle me demande comment ma journée se passe, si quelque chose d'intéressant est arrivé à l'école ou si quelque chose de bien m'est arrivé. Elle est la figure maternelle que je n'ai jamais eue. Sa tendresse me donne une sensation de chaleur et me rend sentimentale, comme si j'étais enveloppée dans une grande couverture.

Le plus grand changement, cependant, est invisible. Personne ne peut rester le même après avoir appris qu'il était condamné à être une créature surnaturelle. Tout ce que je pensais pouvoir être ou faire est devenu subitement hors d'atteinte. Une toute nouvelle identité s'est imposée à moi et il m'est difficile de comprendre la personne que je deviendrais. J'ai pleuré la perte inévitable de mes parents, en essayant d'être reconnaissante du temps qui me restait avec eux.

Quand je suis arrivé à comprendre l'ampleur de mon avenir, toutes les pièces du puzzle de ma vie sont tombées en place. C'était logique, réellement. J'ai toujours lutté avec le sentiment de n'être pas à ma place, d'être hors du temps et il s'avère que c'était parce que je n'appartiens pas à ce temps ! Je sais que je vais devoir abandonner certaines de mes expériences humaines, y compris mes parents, afin de pouvoir changer. J'essaye de croire que cela en vaut la peine pour gagner une famille que je n'ai jamais eue.

Après avoir décidé d'embrasser ce qui semble être mon destin, J'ai pensé que je pourrais tout aussi bien y plonger directement. Je passe des heures avec Carlisle, discutant de ce que c'est d'être un vampire. Il m'a expliqué les lois des Volturi et l'histoire de la race des immortels, ainsi que son histoire personnelle. Il s'agit d'une énorme quantité d'informations à absorber, mais je fais face assez bien.

C'est étrange d'avoir une telle certitude, mais je sais, sans l'ombre d'un doute, que c'est mon objectif dans la vie : être un vampire. _Hah ! Je ne vais pas le dire à Charlie de sitôt. Je suis sûre qu'il n'apprécierait pas ''- hé papa, quand je serais grande, je veux être un monstre suceur de sang ! '' _Même à moi cela semble fou, mais des événements providentiels m'ont amené dans cette voie, je ne vois donc pas de raison de faire des pieds et des mains pour y échapper.

La sonnette retentit, mais avant même que je ne puisse me déplacer pour répondre à la porte, Edward se tenait devant moi. '' - Bonjour, Chérie, '' a-t-il roucoulé, me regardant fixement avec ce que je suppose était censé être un regard langoureux. J'ai pensé que cela lui donnait l'air un peu fou, mais en règle générale, tu évites de dire des choses qui pourraient faire chier le vampire.

'' - Salut, Edward. '' J'ai poussé ma chaise et suis restée debout pour qu'Edward ne reste pas en suspens au-dessus de moi. '' - Où est Rose ? Je pensais qu'elle venait me prendre. '' En fait, je _savais_ que c'était elle qui devait venir me chercher, elle m'avait envoyé un texto il y a une heure. Le changement de plan était légèrement déconcertant, je n'avais pas envie d'être seule avec Edward plus longtemps que nécessaire.

'' - Alice a vu que nous allions avoir des invités , ils arriveront à la maison plus tard et elle avait besoin de Rose pour l'aider à tout préparer. '' _Hummm. Je dirais plutôt que tu es parti avant que quiconque ne puisse t'en empêcher. _Ai-je pensé. Edward n'avait pas l'air heureux de partager cette information avec moi. Il semblait ne jamais avoir envie de me mettre dans le coup. Haussant les épaules, j'ai nettoyé la vaisselle et saisi mon sac, mettant la conversation au point mort.

'' - Nous devrions y aller. '' ai-je suggéré. Edward m'a ouvert la porte et je suis sortie à l'extérieur dans la brume incessante. J'ai atteint le côté passager de la précieuse Volvo argent d'Edward, j'allais ouvrir la portière quand il s'est jeté dessus et l'a ouverte pour moi. '' - merci. '' dis-je automatiquement. Du coin de l'œil, je l'ai vu sourire d'un air suffisant à ma réponse polie. Il s'efforçait constamment d'être dans mes petits papiers.

Nous avons traversé la tortueuse route forestière en silence. Mon pied se balançait avec impatience. Je voulais seulement arriver pour pouvoir m'éloigner de sa présence indésirable. J'ai laissé échapper un soupir de soulagement quand Edward a tourné en bas de la longue allée qui menait chez les Cullen. Quelques instants plus tard nous étions garés devant la maison et Alice s'est précipitée pour m'emmener à l'intérieur.

J'ai poussé un profond soupir. Cela allait être une _longue_ journée. Nous sommes allés à l'intérieur, je l'ai suivi tandis qu'elle me conduisait à travers la maison maintenant familière. Levant brièvement les yeux de la revue qu'elle lisait, Rose eut un petit rire en voyant Alice me tirer derrière elle. '' - Fais-moi savoir quand tu auras besoin d'être secouru, Bella. '' a-t-elle fait remarquer. Rose savait à quel point j'aimais laisser Alice me maquiller.

'' - Oh quelle vache, merci Rose. '' répondis-je. '' - Cela m'aide beaucoup... '' Elle ricana avec délicatesse à mon ton sarcastique.

J'ai fait signe à Emmett pendant que nous traversions le salon pour aller vers les escaliers. Sans quitter des yeux la télé, il m'a fait un petit salut en disant : '' - Hé, Bells. Je ne peux pas parler maintenant, je suis en train d'exploser des zombies. '' Emmett aimait ses jeux vidéo. Il devenait un résident permanent sur le canapé quand il en avait acheté un nouveau.

Alice baragouinait au sujet d'un groupe de vampires qu'elle avait vus venir leur rendre visite. '' - Ils seront là dans environ 3 heures. Nous allons les rencontrer sur le porche. Il y a deux hommes et une femme. '' Alice m'a emmené dans sa chambre somptueuse, fermant doucement la porte derrière nous. Elle a ensuite posé mon sac sur le sol près de son lit. Le sac de sport usé n'avait décidément pas l'air à sa place parmi les meubles anciens d'Alice et son linge de maison de luxe.

J'étais intéressée d'en savoir davantage sur les visiteurs. J'étais nouvelle dans le monde surnaturel, je trouvais tous les détails fascinants. Carlisle m'avait dit que la plupart des vampires étaient des nomades et qu'il n'était pas rare d'en croiser un de temps en temps. '' - Pourquoi viennent-ils ? Vont-ils créer des problèmes ? '' ai-je demandé à Alice en me laissant tomber sur son énorme lit à baldaquin. Je m'étais mise à me soucier profondément de ma famille de substitution et je ne voulais pas que l'un d'entre eux soit exposé au danger même si je n'allais pas verser beaucoup de larmes s'il s'agissait d'Edward ou encore d'Alice en l'occurrence.

Alice a voleté à mes côtés et elle a répondu : '' - Pas d'après ce que j'ai pu voir ! En fait, je pense qu'ils vont rester avec nous pendant quelque temps, mais ce n'est pas très clair pour une raison quelconque. J'ai du mal à voir les détails, mais je suis certaine qu'il n'y a rien à craindre. '' Un reflet sournois est apparu dans ses yeux et elle a fait tourner une mèche de mes cheveux autour de son doigt. '' - Ce qui est clair par contre, c'est qu'il faut te préparer ! ''

J'ai levé les yeux quand Alice s'est mise à rebondir de haut en bas sur le lit. Elle m'avait visiblement vu dire oui, je me suis alors levée pour me diriger vers la salle de bains, en marchant comme si je me rendais à mon exécution. '' - Oh, cela suffit, Bella ! Tu sais que je vais te faire paraître sublime. '' Alice gazouillait, elle m'a placé en face du miroir et m'a fait asseoir sur un tabouret.

J'ai passé les heures suivantes, _des heures ! _À être pomponnée et habillée, frisée et soignée. Ce n'était pas vraiment mon truc, mais je permettais à Alice de le faire pour la rendre heureuse et elle me donnait_ l'impression_ d'être superbe, mais seulement après avoir appris qu'il y avait certaines choses que je ne voulais pas porter et qu'il était dangereux pour son bien-être d'essayer de me forcer à les mettre.

* * *

**Bonne semaine à tous**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

**L'histoire appartient à lissylouwho, elle est parue sous le titre : '' The Path of Providence'' , lien sur mon profil.**

**Galswinthe est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

**Les fautes et les erreurs sont les miennes.**

**Merci à tous pour la lecture et les examens.**

* * *

**Chapitre quatre**

**POV Jasper**

Nous avons couru toute la nuit sans nous arrêter. _Il était grand temps pour moi de venir la voir, _grognais-je. Mes pensées défilaient à toute vitesse, j'avais l'impression de faire une course, mais je n'avais aucune idée de contre quoi je courais. Je savais que Peter et Charlotte pouvaient sentir mon désespoir d'être près d'Isabella à nouveau et ils ne se plaignaient pas de la vitesse à laquelle j'allais. Ils devaient avoir un certain sens de l'auto-préservation après tout.

C'était presque l'aube quand nous avons atteint la périphérie de Phœnix. Pour les yeux humains, il avait l'air de faire aussi sombre que la nuit, mais je pouvais détecter le moindre éclaircissement du ciel à l'est. L'obscure noirceur s'évanouissait au profit d'un sombre marine. J'ai calculé mentalement la durée d'obscurité que nous avions encore. Si nous nous hâtions, je pouvais vérifier si Isabella allait bien et partir avant le lever du soleil.

Montrant le chemin de sa maison, j'ai remarqué qu'une pointe d'inquiétude venait de Peter. Je me suis tourné vers lui pour en déterminer la raison, mais avant que je ne puisse le lui demander il a dit : '' - Ne t'énerve pas, Major. Les choses vont s'arranger. '' Avec un soupir excédé, je me suis retourné et me suis de nouveau concentré sur Isabella. Je détestais les réponses vagues de Peter, mais je me consolais en sachant qu'il avait presque toujours raison. _Au moins les choses vont s'arranger, _n'arrêtais-je pas de me répéter.

Nous avons tourné au coin de la rue d'Isabella et je me suis arrêté brusquement en face de sa maison. J'ai respiré profondément, espérant sentir le doux parfum de ma beauté. Je n'ai même pas senti la moindre bouffée. C'était comme si elle n'existait pas.

De plus en plus inquiet, j'ai couru autour de la maison vers sa fenêtre, je savais où était la chambre d'Isabella. Les fenêtres étaient dégarnies, se moquant de moi. En regardant à travers la vitre, je me suis préparé pour ce dont mon instinct m'avertissait déjà. Toutes les affaires d'Isabella avaient été enlevées et il y avait ce qui semblait être un atelier artistique à la place.

Isabella avait disparu.

Disparu. Disparu. Disparu. Disparu.

Elle avait disparu.

Les mots résonnaient dans mon esprit alors que je restais cloué sur place. _Quelqu'un va payer pour ça,_ ai-je ragé, _comment ont-ils osés ! _Mes mains se sont recourbées en griffes et mes lèvres ont tremblées en émettant un grognement. J'étais prêt à déchirer membre par membre quelqu'un pour avoir enlevé mon Isabella, pour avoir enlevé MA compagne.

Choc... mon esprit emballé s'est gelé, bourdonnant au nouveau sens de ma dernière pensée : compagne. C'était la première fois que je m'admettais à moi-même ce que j'avais toujours su : Isabella Swan, de manière inexplicable et aussi impossible que cela puisse paraître, _une humaine_ était ma compagne. Étourdi par cette réalisation, j'ai secoué la tête légèrement pour en dissiper le brouillard.

Perter m'a dit quelque chose, mais sa voix était un faible écho et je ne comprenais pas ses paroles. La seule chose que je pouvais sentir était la douleur brûlante dans mon cœur, la terrible solitude qui menaçait de me consumer. _J'avais finalement réalisé ce que j'avais et cela m'avait été enlevé._

'' - Major, grouilles-toi ! '' Peter m'a frappé à l'arrière de la tête, me ramenant à la raison. Il avait de la chance que je ne faisais pas attention, sinon il lui manquerait un bras. '' - Ton Isabella a peut-être disparu, mais elle n'est pas perdue. Réfléchi, Major, que savons-nous d'elle ? Où pourrait-elle être autrement ? '' Peter était frustré et inquiet, probablement en raison de ma rupture momentanée avec la réalité. Il m'avait poussé à l'action, affiné mes projets grandioses, restreint mon courroux. Il était le commandant idéal en dépit du fait qu'il pouvait être ennuyeux.

Les questions de Peter ont réussi à remettre mes synapses en mouvements et j'ai mentalement parcouru toutes les informations que nous avions sur Isabella. Elle était la fille unique de Renée Swan. Renée avait brièvement été mariée à Charlie Swan. Quand Isabella était seulement un bébé, Renée s'était enfuie avec elle e avait demandé le divorce. Charlie vivait à Forks, dans l'État de Washington. Isabella passait parfois des étés avec son père. C'était le seul endroit logique où elle pourrait être.

'' - Nous allons à Forks. '' Sans attendre de voir si Peter et Charlotte me suivaient, je me suis tourné et j'ai couru vers le nord. _Je vais la trouver. Cela va s'arranger. Il le fallait. _J'ai répété ce mantra, farouchement disposé à croire moi-même que ce serait vrai. Peter ne se trompait jamais. Je ne pouvais pas imaginer une autre fin. Je ne l'envisageais même pas.

Il nous a fallu quelques jours pour courir de l'Arizona jusqu'à Washington, puisque nous avions décidé de nous arrêter et de chasser en chemin. _Hé bien, Peter l'avait décidé en réalité. _J'ai soufflé, irrité. Je voulais que nous allions tous directement à Forks, mais Peter m'a convaincu que je devais me nourrir. Il a souligné, à juste titre, que je ne pouvais pas aller voir Isabella en étant affamé et risquer de la blesser. Je détestais quand il avait raison, d'autant plus qu'il allait inévitablement s'en vanter pendant des jours.

Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que j'allais faire une fois arrivé à Forks. Prendre Isabella et exiger de savoir pourquoi elle était partie me semblait être une bonne option, mais Peter n'était pas aussi enthousiaste. Il semblait penser qu'elle serait offensée. Ce n'était pas comme si elle me devait une explication.

Non, mais c'est vrai, à quoi est-ce que je m'attendais ? Elle ne savait même pas que j'existais et encore moins la part que j'avais prise dans sa vie, ni même la grande influence qu'elle avait sur moi. Sans oublier un petit détail, il se trouvait que j'étais une machine à tuer qui pouvait la vider jusqu'à la dernière goutte à tout moment. _D'abord la trouver, se soucier du reste plus tard. _

Dans la matinée du troisième jour, nous avons finalement atteint la modeste ville de Forks. La ville était entourée d'une forêt dense qui menaçait constamment de récupérer son territoire. Reconnaissant pour le temps nuageux qui nous permettait d'être dehors dans la journée, Peter , Charlotte et moi-même déambulions nonchalamment dans la rue principale.

Nous avons passé une station d'essence, un commerce et l'école quand soudain, j'ai ramassé des traces incontestables de freesia. _Elle est là, _me suis-je loué. J'ai tourné pour aller dans la forêt pour que je puisse accélérer le rythme sans attirer d'attention indésirable sur moi-même.

Le parfum d'Isabella était facile à suivre à travers la ville. Il nous a conduit directement vers ce que je pensais être la maison de son père. La vieille maison et la cour étaient saturées de son puissant parfum. La pluie l'ayant imprégné dans le sol. Je respirais son parfum comme un homme mourant de soif boit de l'eau. Cela sentait le freesia, les fraises et le savon de nettoyage. Il y avait aussi quelque chose de doux et de sirupeux en dessous de tout ça.

Peter m'a regardé avec prudence, semblant prêt à entrer en action. Ce n'était jamais un bon signe. Après quelques instants de bonheur, j'ai commencé à analyser ce que je sentais. Sous le parfum enivrant d'Isabella, il y avait des traces de quelque chose d'autre. C'était quelque chose sur laquelle je n'arriverais jamais à me méprendre et j'ai senti mes yeux s'assombrir.

_Des vampires. Merde ! _J'ai juré intérieurement. _Merde. Merde. Merde ! _Il y avait eu des vampires dans la maison de ma belle. Comment diable Isabella réussissait-elle à prendre au piège, non pas seulement un, mais plusieurs clans de vampires ? J'ai serré les poings et un grondement est sorti de ma poitrine.

L'inquiétude m'a envahi et c'était vraiment la mienne. Du coin de l'œil, j'ai pu voir que Peter se tenait sur ses gardes, ne me regardant manifestement pas. Mes yeux se plissèrent et j'ai lentement tourné la tête pour surveiller mon commandant en second. La colère bouillonnait, me mettant le feu au ventre.

Je l'ai traqué, ne m'arrêtant que lorsque ma poitrine a touché la sienne. J'ai collé mon visage contre celui de Peter de sorte que nous soyons nez à nez, j'ai sifflé froidement : '' - C'est de _ta_ faute. Tu m'as empêché de retourner la voir. Cela ne se serait pas produit si tu ne m'avais pas arrêté à chaque fois... ''

Peter ne m'a pas répondu, ce qui m'a fait encore plus chier. Je l'ai cogné dans les intestins, la force de mon impact a fait un bruit assourdissant à travers les arbres. Il s'est plié en deux et j'ai senti sa douleur irradier de son corps. '' - Rien ? Tu n'as rien à dire ? '' Je me suis placé devant lui, attendant une quelconque explication. Il s'agissait de sa gueule et j'allais m'assurer qu'il le sache. Il resta silencieux. '' - Hé bien? '' demandai-je, le poussant durement sur le sol. Il a glissé dans la terre meuble, laissant une traînée dans son sillage. '' - Dis quelque chose ! ''

'' - Tu peux me botter le cul si tu le veux, Major, mais je croyais que tu voulais retrouver ta compagne aussi vite que possible. Me déchirer ne ferait seulement que te faire perdre du temps. Devons-nous aller trouver ces connards ou quoi ? '' Il avait raison. Je détestais quand il avait raison.

Je lui ai fait un bref signe de tête : '' - Nous y allons maintenant. '' Je ne l'avais pas laissé s'en tirer, j'avais seulement reporté mon jugement. Isabella n'était pas dans sa maison, ce qui augmentait la probabilité qu'elle était peut-être avec les vampires inconnus. Je n'avais pas le temps d'attendre. Et s'ils la vidaient ? Et si elle était morte ? _NON ! N'y pense même pas. J_e me suis rappelé qu'il fallait se concentrer. Je devais aborder cette question avec soin. Des plans m'ont traversés l'esprit, mais je les ai rejeté les uns après les autres.

Il ne restait qu'un seul choix logique. Si Isabella était avec des vampires, il était alors inutile de cacher ce que j'étais. Puisque je n'avais pas besoin de cacher ce que j'étais, je pouvais donc tout aussi bien utiliser mes compétences à mon avantage. Nous pouvions aller les trouver, neutraliser l'ennemi et mettre Isabella en sécurité. Il n'y aurait pas de discussion, aucune occasion pour qu'elle soit lésée. Toutes les questions pourraient être réglées après.

Sachant que mon apparence travaillerait en ma faveur, j'ai arraché mon sac à dos et me suis dépouillé de ma chemise. Alors que nous courions sur la piste sans relâche, j'ai senti plutôt que vu, Peter faire la même chose. Ses cicatrices n'étaient pas aussi nombreuses que les miennes, mais ensemble, nous faisions sûrement forte impression. Nous étions du genre de ceux qu'ils ne valaient mieux pas baiser. La plupart des gens se recroquevillaient rien qu'en me voyant, mais avec nous deux, notre côte augmentait du double.

C'était une piste facile à suivre. Les vampires inconnus avaient presque taillé une autoroute à travers la forêt et tout était saturé de leurs parfums. Je sentais que nous nous rapprochions. Des émotions ont taquinées mon esprit et ont commencées à devenir plus intense. Je pouvais distinguer plusieurs jeux d'émotions distincts et nous savions que nous allions devoir faire face à un grand clan.

J'ai ralenti et Peter est venu à côté de moi, Charlotte se mettant de l'autre. Nous sommes sortis à grands pas d'entre les arbres pour entrer dans une clairière artificielle. Une vaste maison blanche se dressait en plein au milieu, mais ce n'est pas sur elle que je portais mon attention.

Debout sur le porche se trouvait un groupe de vampires. Ils avaient manifestement anticipé notre arrivés et nous avaient attendu. Ils étaient six en tout: trois hommes et trois femmes, dont aucun ne semblait être des combattants, sauf peut-être le grand. Un jeune homme blond était devant, les mains tendues en geste de paix.

La paix n'était pas ma mission. Cependant, comme je ne voyais pas Isabella, j'ai commencé à changer mon plan initial, et les réponses sont devenues mon objectif. J'allais peut-être y aller doucement avec eux. C'est toujours difficile d'obtenir des réponses lorsque la victime est trop effrayée pour parler. Grondant, j'ai envoyé une petite quantité de peur et de crainte devant moi. Combiné avec la vue de mes centaines d'horribles cicatrices, le groupe s'est rapidement recroquevillé de terreur, prêt à être exploité.

L'homme qui était devant était assez réveillé pour se tourner et s'adresser aux autres, leur demandant d'aller à l'intérieur parce qu'il traiterait avec moi, seul. Quand ils l'ont fait, je l'ai vu. _Comment ai-je pu être aussi distrait ? Crétin. Espèce d'idiot. C'est ce qui arrive quand tu cours en aveugle. Tu te connais pourtant mieux que cela, Major, _me suis-je reproché.

Isabella s'était tenue derrière les autres pendant tout ce temps et je n'avais même pas remarqué sa présence. Je la remarquais certainement maintenant. Les battements de son cœur m'appelaient, me commandaient de me rapprocher. Elle était vêtue simplement d'un jean sombre et d'un chandail de couleur sauge et de hautes bottes en cuir souple. Ses cheveux châtains bouclés tombaient en cascade dans son dos, ondulant dans la brise, encadrant son magnifique visage en forme de cœur.

_Et ses yeux, _soupirais-je. Je pourrais me noyer dans ses yeux chocolat pour l'éternité. Même après toutes ces années, ils n'avaient pas perdu de leurs puissances, seulement maintenant, ils étaient accompagnés par de la sagesse. La belle enfant avait grandi et était devenue une femme gracieuse. J'étais en extase.

J'étais prisonnier, mémorisant ses longues jambes et ses traits délicats. C'était la première fois que je voyais Isabella sans me sentir comme un harceleur fou et je voulais en profiter. Quand elle s'est rendue compte que je la regardais, Isabella lécha ses lèvres pulpeuses et se redressa. Elle me regardait effrontément, droit dans les yeux et a penché sa tête sur le côté comme si elle essayait de résoudre un mystère.

Je pouvais sentir qu'elle avait de l'attirance pour moi autant que j'en avais pour elle. De puissants sentiments d'espoir, de joie et d'émerveillement s'écoulaient d'elle, me caressant dans leurs tendres étreintes. Elle fit involontairement un pas en avant. Quand elle l'a fait, le garçon aux cheveux bronze l'a attrapé par la taille et a commencé à la faire glisser à l'intérieur. Elle s'est débattu en vain, criant : '' - Lâche-moi Edward. '' Même furieuse, sa voix était musicale.

Tout ce que j'ai vu, c'est du rouge. La fureur m'a inondé comme un torrent et j'ai entendu les autres gronder en réponse. Il l'avait touché et elle ne voulait pas être touchée. Plus rapide que l'éclair, j'ai pris le jeune fou loin d'Isabella et je l'ai cloué sur le sol, mes dents à quelques millimètres de sa gorge. Peter a crié quelque chose et l'homme blond est venu vers nous. Je me suis figé, mes instincts guerriers luttant les uns avec les autres. Je ne voulais pas laisser cette ordure, mais je devais me rendre près d'Isabella pour être sûr qu'elle n'avait pas souffert.

Le jeune homme blond s'approcha lentement de moi, les mains et les yeux baissés, regardant fixement le garçon entre mes mains. Il parlait calmement et doucement, essayant de m'apaiser pour me faire retrouver ma lucidité. Le garçon aux cheveux bronze a bougé de manière insignifiante et j'ai renforcé ma prise, écoutant l'autre avec méfiance. '' - Je suis Carlisle Cullen. C'est ma maison et ces personnes sont ma famille. Tu tiens Edward, mon premier fils. Si tu le libères, il va aller à l'intérieur et nous laisser parler. Je suis certain que nous pourrons régler tout malentendu qu'il pourrait y avoir. ''

J'ai débattu sur son offre pendant quelques minutes, en essayant de me calmer suffisamment pour laisser Edward s'en aller. Quand j'ai été suffisamment tranquille pour parler sans grogner, j'ai dit : '' - Isabella reste ici avec nous. '' Carlisle a été abasourdi par ma demande. J'ai senti le choc qu'il ressentait malgré son attitude calme. J'ai aussi senti son assentiment quand il s'est rendu compte qu'il n'était pas en position de négocier.

'' - Très bien. Bella, viens nous rejoindre, s'il te plaît, ma Chérie. '' Carlisle lui fit signe de s'approcher. Elle est venue, rayonnante de curiosité et d'étonnement, mélangé avec aussi de l'excitation. Alors qu'Isabella s'approchait de nous, j'ai relâché Edward, le poussant grossièrement en direction de la maison. Il s'est retourné, la mine renfrognée. J'ai senti sa haine pour moi et sa possessivité tordue pour Isabella.

Il ne l'aimait pas, il ne voulait même pas d'elle. En fait, il la détestait. Mais sa haine était mélangée avec son besoin de l'avoir. Je pouvais sentir qu'il l'avait revendiqué comme sa chose et il était furieux contre moi pour empiéter sur ce qu'il considérait comme son territoire.

Edward redressa sa veste avec colère et a fait irruption à l'intérieur de la maison en claquant la porte derrière lui. Carlisle se tenait à côté d'Isabella, tandis que Peter et Charlotte se sont tenus derrière moi. Je n'avais d'yeux que pour elle et, de la même manière, elle ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux loin de moi. Le désir m'a inondé et j'ai réalisé qu'elle examinait ma poitrine nue, admirant manifestement ce qu'elle voyait.

Je me suis redressé de toute ma hauteur, fier que cette jolie femme ait envie de moi._ Elle ne s'est pas enfuie ! _Ai-je exulté. Personne ne m'avait jamais regardé avec du désir auparavant. Les vampires jetaient un regard sur moi et s'enfuyaient dans l'autre sens. Ma peau était mutilée par des centaines et des centaines de cicatrices, me rendant dur et terrifiant à regarder. Elles criaient à tous ceux qui les voyaient « danger ! ».

J'avais envie de la prendre dans mes bras, pour la tenir proche de moi, mais je me suis abstenu. Je me suis souvenu que, même si je l'aimais depuis des années, elle venait seulement de me rencontrer pour la première fois. Je suis resté aussi immobile que possible, lui donnant la chance de s'habituer à mon apparence et à ma présence. _Je peux y aller doucement. Je pourrais continuer à aller aussi lentement que nous en aurons besoin._

Avant que je ne puisse l'arrêter, Isabella est venue vers moi et d'une touche aussi légère qu'une plume, elle a tracé le motif des cicatrices au-dessus de mon cœur. Mon cœur mort a grimpé en flèche à ce simple geste d'agrément. Un grondement sourd a vibré dans ma poitrine et je me suis réjouit de son toucher. Si je pensais que je me souciais d'Isabella avant, cette seule action a augmenté mon amour au centuple.

J'ai tendu la mains et tracé la courbe de son visage, soulevant son menton pour que je puisse mieux admirer ses traits. Sa peau était du satin sous mon doigt et j'ai été émerveillé quand elle a fermé les yeux et s'est penchée vers mes caresses. _Incroyable_, murmura mon cœur. Des étincelles ont enflammées tous mes nerfs, envoyant de la chaleur dans tout mon corps. Immédiatement, la paix s'est installée en moi et j'ai ressenti de la joie pour la première fois dans ma longue existence.

Me rappelant que plusieurs personnes étaient témoins de notre moment d'intimité, J'ai rompu le contact, chaque cellule de mon être me criant de ne pas le faire. Me retournant vers Carlisle, je me suis présenté : '' - Je suis Jasper Whitlock. Les deux autres sont Peter et Charlotte Whitlock. '' Les yeux de Carlisle se sont écarquillés à mon nom. De toute évidence, il avait entendu parler de moi._ Je suppose que c'est la réaction que vous obtenez quand vous avez une réputation tristement célèbre comme la mienne. _Ai-je admis_._ J'espérais que cela ne compliquerait pas les choses.

Carlisle a ouvert la bouche pour parler, mais je l'ai rudement interrompus. Je n'étais pas d'humeur à jouer au jeu des vingt questions. '' - La façon dont nous sommes arrivés sur vos terres et une longue histoire, mais je crois que je suis suffisamment calme, assez pour vous la raconter maintenant.'' J'ai tout de même offert : '' Je ne vais pas poser de problèmes aussi longtemps qu'Edward gardera ses mains pour lui. Vous aurez l'occasion de poser vos questions. ''

Carlisle nous a étudié tous les trois avant d'acquiescer et de nous inviter à l'intérieur. '' - S'il vous plaît, entrez. Nous pourrons avoir cette discussion plus confortablement. Bienvenue dans notre maison. '' Il sourit et fit un geste doucement vers la maison, nous invitant à le suivre.

Pour Isabella, j'ai ajouté doucement : '' Cela te concerne aussi, ma Belle. '' Elle hocha la tête, sans corriger mon terme d'affection. Avec une légère inclination, je lui ai offert mon bras. Alors qu'elle posait sa main dans le creux de mon coude, j'ai senti un léger frémissement parcourir son corps. J'ai posé ma main sur la sienne, m'abandonnant avec délice à la sensation de toucher son bras soyeux. Suivant l'allée qu'avait empruntée Carlisle, je l'ai escorté à l'intérieur.

* * *

**Bonne semaine à tous**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

**L'histoire appartient à lissylouwho, elle est parue sous le titre : '' The Path of Providence '', lien sur mon profil.**

**Galswinthe est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

**Les fautes et les erreurs sont les miennes. **

**Merci à tous pour la lecture et les examens. **

**A/N : Merci à toutes pour votre soutien, j'ai fini au pied du podium, mais c'est un résultat inespéré. Seul les trois premiers gagnaient une bannière. Merci à toutes. cathy**

* * *

**Chapitre cinq**

**POV Bella **

À l'heure prévue pour l'arrivée des « invités » qu'attendaient les Cullen, nous nous sommes installés sur le perron. J'avais l'impression que nous nous étions réunis pour recevoir des dignitaires étrangers, au lieu de vampires nomades inconnus. Carlisle les attendait sur la première marche avec Esmé à ses côtés, le reste d'entre nous agglutinés à l'arrière sur le porche.

Nous ne savions pas quelles étaient les motivations des visiteurs à venir, puisque les visions d'Alice n'avaient pas été très précises. Elle avait insisté sur le fait qu'elle le verrait si la réunion devait mal tourner. Mais ses visions n'étaient pas très claires ces derniers temps, un fait qui la rendait folle. C_e qui ne me dérangeait pas,_ avais-je pensé. _Je __**voulais **__qu'elle reste en dehors de mon avenir._

Carlisle ne voulait prendre aucun risque puisque nous marchions en aveugle. J'étais donc cachée derrière le corps massif d'Emmett et le corps sculptural de Rosalie. Regardant entre leurs épaules, je gardais les yeux fixés sur la forêt qui bordait l'extrémité sud de la pelouse. Ils regardaient tous dans cette direction, ayant évidemment entendu quelque chose alors que je ne le pouvais pas.

L'attente s'éternisait et je passais mon poids d'un pied sur l'autre. _Imbécile de vampires infatigables, _me plaignais-je intérieurement, _certains d'entre nous ont encore besoin de s'asseoir à l'occasion. _Je m'agitais un peu pour soulager ma tension.

Il y eut un bruit de branches cassées et je pouvais entendre le bruissement des feuilles. Tout à coup, j'ai quand même pu détecter un mouvement dans une trouée du sous-bois. Trois vampires sont apparus sous le couvert des arbres, l'un d'eux légèrement en tête, encadré par les autres. Je me suis tenue sur la pointe des pieds et j'ai tendu le cou pour avoir une meilleure vue des nouveaux arrivants.

Les deux hommes étaient torse nu et même à cette distance, je voyais qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange à propos de la texture de leur peau. Mes yeux se sont posés instantanément sur le grand homme aux cheveux blond-sable qui était au centre. Il était mince , mais solidement bâti. Ses muscles saillants étaient bien définis, le résultat d'années de dur labeur avant qu'il ne devienne un vampire. Il se tenait avec une grâce mortelle, exsudant la confiance et l'espoir. J'ai pu voir instantanément que c'était un homme qui était habitué à obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

Alors que les trois vampires approchaient, les Cullen et moi-même avons été frappés, vagues après vagues, par de la terreur et de la crainte. Rosalie s'accrochait à Emmett et Alice a fait plusieurs pas en arrière en trébuchant. Je ne l'avais jamais vu avoir l'air si petite et si fragile. Esmé s'est déplacée derrière Carlisle de façon à ce qu'elle ne soit plus en vue en saisissant son bras. Edward était courbé, grognant faiblement. Mes genoux s'entrechoquèrent et menacèrent de me lâcher. _De toute évidence, la rencontre n'allait pas être aussi facile qu'Alice l'avait prévu, _ai-je gémi intérieurement.

Carlisle s'est tourné vers nous, nous demandant de rentrer dans la maison. Les autres ont obéi et se sont dirigés vers l'intérieur, mais mes pieds étaient collés au sol. Quand Emmett et Rosalie ont bougés, j'ai finalement eu une vue complète de l'homme blond. Ses cheveux bouclés tombaient au hasard sur son visage, encadrant une forte mâchoire et des yeux noir de jais.

Nos yeux se rencontrèrent et un lien profond s'est établi entre nous. J'ai senti l'air d'alourdir, chargé d'anticipation et de non-dits. J'ai été surprise de ne pas voir les câbles qui me liaient à cet étranger impénétrable. Ils devaient sûrement être évidents. J'avais besoin d'être près de lui, je devais le toucher. L'envie me consumait et j'ai fait un pas en avant.

Tout c'est passé si brusquement. Une seconde, mon corps était attiré vers l'homme semblable à un Dieu, l'instant d'après, Edward m'avait grossièrement attrapé par la taille et me traînait à l'intérieur. Il m'a sifflé dans l'oreille : '' - Viens, ma chérie. Carlisle nous a dit de rentrer. Ce n'est pas sûr pour toi d'être dehors avec ces monstres. Ses doigts s'enfonçaient dans mon ventre, les mouvements microscopiques de ses ongles n'étant pas loin de percer ma peau comme le feraient des ciseaux.

Je n'ai pas réfléchi, j'ai simplement réagi. J'ai lancé ma jambe, donnant un coup de pied dans le tibia d'Edward. Il n'a même pas bronché et cela n'a servi qu'à rendre mon pied douloureux. J'ai essayé en vain d'arracher l'étau de son bras de ma taille. '' - Laisse-moi partir, Edward ! Tu n'as aucun droit ! '' Lui ai-je crié, brusquement furieuse.

Avant même d'avoir fini de parler, Edward avait disparu, ses doigts arrachés de ma taille. J'ai massé l'endroit où il avait posé sa main, j'allais sûrement avoir des bleus. Stupéfaite, j'ai regardé autour de moi pour voir ce qui était arrivé à Edward.

Environ trente mètres plus loin, Edward était épinglé sur le sol par l'homme blond et ses dents brillaient sur son cou. Leurs grondements combinés se répercutaient sur la maison et les arbres. La force de l'impact les avait enterré d'au moins vingt centimètres dans le sol, projetant de la terre dans toutes les directions. Les compagnons du nouvel arrivant essayaient de le calmer en raisonnant avec lui pour qu'il les écoute. Carlisle s'approchait lentement d'eux, les mains en l'air.

J'étais figée sur place, fascinée. J'avais vu les Cullen utiliser leur vitesse naturelle et leur force à plusieurs reprises, j'avais même vu Emmett et Edward se battre, mais je n'avais jamais vu une telle puissance brute et bestiale. Mon cœur a fait une pirouette à cette vue, soit de crainte ou soit d'excitation, mais je ne savais pas. Le dos du blond frissonnait avec ses grognements et il avait les bras tendus avec la tension.

Je suis revenue à moi en sursautant après l'avoir entendu dire mon nom. D'une certaine manière et de façon inexplicable, le vampire blond connaissait mon nom et voulait que je reste. Mon esprit était rempli de questions. _Comment peut-il me connaître ? Sont-ils venus ici simplement pour moi ? Que va-t-il se passer à présent ? Calme-toi, Bella. _J'ai essayé de me calmer.

Carlisle me fit signe de le rejoindre. C'était comme si l'univers bougeait plus lentement, le temps s'est ralenti. J'ai marché jusqu'à l'endroit où ils étaient regroupés, dans le milieu de la cour, le nouveau venu maintenant toujours Edward au sol. Lorsque je me suis approchée, le blond a relâché Edward et l'a poussé vers la maison.

J'ai essayé de ne pas me réjouir de voir Edward battu, il se vantait toujours de la façon dont son don le rendait presque invincible. Époussetant ses vêtements, Edward s'est retourné et m'a fusillé du regard. Pendant un bref instant, je me suis demandée s'il n'avait pas entendu mes pensées.

Je me suis arrêtée de marcher, de sorte que je me trouvais juste en face du blond, me permettant d'avoir une vue détaillée de lui-même. De près, j'ai réalisé qu'il était encore plus magnifique que je ne l'avais pensé. Il mesurait plus de 1,80 mètre et il avait une façon de se tenir qui le faisait paraître comme s'il dominait le reste d'entre nous. Il se tenait droit, les épaules en arrière et la tête haute.

Ses yeux perçants, si différents de l'or fondu des Cullen, scrutaient directement dans mon cœur. La couleur noire s'était effacée, et ils brillaient maintenant d'un rouge profond, rougeoyant d'un feu ardent comme des braises. Je me suis brûlée dans les flammes de ses yeux, brûlée jusqu'à mon âme même.

Détournant mon regard du sien, j'ai baissé les yeux. J'ai été captivée les motifs entrecroisés qui sillonnaient sa poitrine et ses abdominaux, ses épaules, son cou et ses bras. Quand je les ai regardés de plus près, j'ai réalisé que les motifs étaient composés d'innombrables marques en forme de croissant. Je les ai rapidement reconnu, en soupirant, comme des marques de morsures de vampires. Ma main s'est déplacée de son propre chef et j'ai suivi la multitude de cicatrices juste à l'emplacement de son cœur. J'avais l'impression de passer mes doigts sur l'écorce d'un bois pétrifié.

J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu pour ne pas m'évanouir quand le blond a tendu la main et caressé doucement mon visage avec un doigt. J'ai fermé les yeux et et savouré son contact brûlant. _Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? _Ai-je crié mentalement. Je n'avais jamais ressenti quelque chose de semblable. J'avais le sentiment que ma raison de vivre était incarnée par cet homme en face de moi. Rien d'autre n'avait d'importance. À ses côtés, je pourrais faire n'importe quoi.

Ce moment a éclaté comme une bulle et je me suis sentie malheureuse. Le blond s'est tourné vers Carlisle, se présentant ainsi que ses compagnons. _Jasper. Hé bien, c'est agréable de te rencontrer aussi, Jasper. _Je ronronnais. Son nom démodé lui allait bien. Je me suis demandée quel âge il avait. Physiquement, il avait l'air d'avoir seulement quelques années de plus que moi.

Quand il parlait, j'avais l'impression d'avoir des papillons dans l'estomac. _Ai-je dit des papillons ? Je voulais dire des albatros. _Il avait une riche voix traînante avec des nuances d'un quelconque accent étranger. _Espagnol, peut-être ? _J'y ai réfléchi. J'avais pris des cours pendant deux ans, mais j'étais loin de le parler assez couramment pour pouvoir détecter des inflexions résiduelles chez les autres.

Il a proposé de nous expliquer comment il était arrivé là et comment il me connaissait, Carlisle a donc invité Jasper, Peter et Charlotte à entrer dans la maison. Mon cœur a battu fortement quand Jasper s'est tourné vers moi et m'a offert son bras. _Être un gentilhomme semble être naturel pour lui._ Me suis-je dit, de nouveau curieuse d'apprendre son histoire.

J'ai lié mon bras au sien, frissonnant de plaisir à ce contact intime. L'électricité vibrait entre nos deux corps. Alors qu'il m'accompagnait à travers la pelouse et dans la maison, j'avais l'impression d'avoir été transportée dans une autre époque.

Les Cullen nous attendaient et se sont tous pressés autour de nous quand nous sommes entrés dans la maison. Les sourcils de Rose se sont levé quand elle a vu mon bras lié à celui de Jasper et elle articula les mots « plus tard ». Edward grogna en nous voyant ensemble, Jasper et moi, mais je l'ai ignoré, ne voulant pas d'un affrontement pour le moment.

Carlisle cependant, lança un regard aigu à Edward, lui donnant évidemment des ordres silencieusement. Edward hocha la tête, acquiesçant brusquement, un rictus entachant ses traits parfaits. S'adressant à sa famille, Carlisle a expliqué : '' - Je vous présente Jasper Whitlock. Quand vous serez tous assis, il m'a proposé de nous expliquer pourquoi lui et ses compagnons sont venus parmi nous. ''

Nous nous sommes rassemblés dans le salon, éparpillé dans le canapé ou sur des chaises. Charlotte et moi étions sur le plancher. Je me suis penchée contre les jambes de Rose, directement en face de Jasper. _C'est pour mieux te voir, mon cher. _Ai-je dit mentalement. Jasper n'avait pas pris de siège, mais avait choisi de rester debout au milieu de la salle, les mains croisées derrière le dos, les pieds plantés au sol et les épaules bien droites.

Jasper a commencé dès que nous avons été installé. Il a démarré par un bref aperçu de son histoire. '' - Je suis né en 1844. Je ne me souviens pas beaucoup de ma vie humaine, sauf de mon temps dans l'armée confédérée. J'ai menti sur mon âge pour pouvoir m'engager. Parce que j'étais qualifié, à bien des égards, j'ai rapidement gravi les échelons. Je devins bientôt le plus jeune Major de toute l'armée. Dans chaque bataille dans laquelle j'ai combattu, nous avons gagné. ''

Des images d'uniformes et de chevaux, d'épées de cavaleries et de belles du Sud ont surgit dans mon esprit. La vision de Jasper en uniforme était une image follement attrayante. _À quel point en a-t-il bavé ? _Me suis-je demandé. Jasper s'est mis à marcher comme un lion en cage, faisant trois enjambées vers la gauche, ensuite trois vers la droite. Nos yeux le suivaient, hypnotisés par sa brutale assurance.

Nous étions transportés alors qu'il continuait de parler. '' - C'est-à-dire, jusqu'à ce qu'un soir , j'ai rencontré trois femmes qui voyageaient seules sur une route sombre. C'était un vampire du nom de Maria et ses deux compagnes. Bien sûr, je ne le savais pas à l'époque. Quand je leur ai offert mon aide, elles m'ont attrapées. Elles ont commencées à s'alimenter chacune à leur tour, avant que Maria ne me transforme. ''

La température a chuté de plusieurs degrés et j'ai frissonné. Jasper récitait son histoire comme s'il lisait une liste de faits. Je n'étais pas sûre si son ton froid et ses manières détachées avaient pour but d'en faciliter l'audition ou de la rendre plus difficile. '' - Je me suis réveillé et c'était lutte ou meurt. Beaucoup ont combattu et sont mort tout de même. J'ai été chanceux. Une partie du charisme que je possédais en tant qu'humain s'est reporté lors de mon changement. J'étais capable de manipuler les émotions des autres. Mon don était utile pour contrôler les nouveaux-nés et rapidement, c'est moi qui commandait l'armée de Maria.''

Mon cœur se serra devant la douleur qu'avait endurée Jasper. Il était mort en se battant lors d'une guerre et s'était réveillé pour vivre une vie encore plus sinistre dans une autre guerre. J'aurais voulu pouvoir tout lui enlever et soulager sa mémoire, mais je savais d'expérience que c'était ce que tu avais traversé qui faisait de toi ce que tu étais. Jasper était manifestement un homme fort, courageux et plein de ressources.

Jasper a poursuivi en nous parlant du changement de Peter et de quelle façon il avait réussi à briser et à traverser la coquille impénétrable de Jasper. Il nous a raconté comment il a laissé s'échapper Peter avec Charlotte, puis de quelle façon il s'est ensuite enfui loin de son père quand Peter revint pour le chercher. Il nous a expliqué leurs liens et comment ils avaient vécu et voyagé ensemble pendant des décennies. Comment de temps en temps, ils déménageaient dans une maison différente et avaient un jour, il y a près de sept ans, décidé d'aller dans leur maison à Phœnix.

Alors que je l'écoutais, une sonnette d'alarme a commencé à retentir dans ma tête , atteignant son point culminant quand Jasper s'est tourné vers moi. Sa voix a baissé d'une octave quand il a dit : '' - Par une nuit noire, les circonstances m'ont conduit dans un petit quartier. Pendant que je le traversais, j'ai inopinément rencontré les émotions les plus extraordinaires que je n'avais jamais ressenties. Elles venaient d'une jeune fille. Toi, Isabella. ''

Il y eut un soupir collectif, comme si nous avions tous lu la même chose. Edward se leva d'un bond, les poings serrés. Jasper a ignoré nos réactions. Il a continué de progresser dans son récit, parlant rapidement, comme si son histoire était un pansement qu'il fallait arracher d'un seul coup pour ne pas souffrir. '' - C'était la nuit où tu étais tellement inquiète à l'idée de perdre ta maison. Je t'ai vu payer les factures et essayer de comprendre comment tu allais faire pour t'occuper de ce que ta mère aurait dû faire. Mon cœur s'est brisé quand je t'ai vu pleurer sur le porche. Je désirais tellement te tenir dans mes bras, mais la seule chose que je pouvais faire était de t'envoyer mon amour. ''

'' - C'était toi ? '' ai-je balbutié. Je me rappelais ce moment précis avec une parfaite clarté. Le souvenir de l'amour indescriptible que j'avais ressenti était gravé dans mon esprit. Sorti de nulle part, j'étais passé du désespoir au calme, de la solitude à l'amour. '' - Tu as fait ça ? '' ai-je demandé, mais je ne lui ai pas donné le temps de répondre. Tous les événements ont repris leur place. '' - Et le reste ? Le fond en fiducie ? Rex ? Était-ce toi aussi ? '' Je ne savais pas si j'étais irritée par son ingérence arbitraire ou reconnaissante qu'un homme merveilleux ait travaillé pour apporter du bien dans ma vie.

'' - Oui. '' C'est tout ce qu'a dit Jasper. Ses yeux brillaient, me mettant au défi d'avoir l'audace d'argumenter, l'audace de me plaindre. Je ne l'ai pas fait. Je savais que je ne pouvais pas. Il avait pris soin de moi, s'était soucié de moi quand personne d'autre ne le faisait. Ses actions étaient la raison pour laquelle ma mère avait encore sa maison, la raison pour laquelle nous n'avions pas fini dans la rue. Il était celui qui m'avait permis de grandir sans être constamment inquiète et stressée, probablement battue ou pire encore. Ma vie aurait été très différente et pas pour le mieux si Jasper n'avait pas décidé de m'aider. Je lui étais redevable. _À bien des égards. _

Je me suis levée et je me suis tournée vers lui, les paumes en avant. Il a pris ma main dans la sienne et je lui ai dit : '' - Merci, Jasper, vraiment. Pour tout. '' J'étais frustrée que mes paroles ne puissent même pas commencer à exprimer mes sentiments de manière adéquate. Je me souvins alors que Jasper nous avait parlé de son don. J'ai rassemblé toute ma gratitude, toute ma reconnaissance, tout mon amour et je les lui ai envoyés, j'ai mentalement croisé les doigts pour que ça fonctionne.

Jasper me serra doucement la main et un simple sourire a tremblé sur ses lèvres. '' - Je sais. '' répondit-il. '' - Il y a autre chose que je dois dire. '' J'ai hoché la tête et Jasper a poursuivi en me tenant toujours la main. Je me sentais bien. Elle lui appartenait de toute façon. '' - J'étais attiré par toi, Isabella. À maintes reprises, j'ai ressenti le désir de te voir, être simplement proche de toi. ''

'' - Il a sacrément raison, '' intervint Peter, '' - Ce salaud était éperdument amoureux et nous faisait courir à Phœnix tous les deux jours. ''

'' - Peter ! '' a aboyé Jasper. Peter a compris l'allusion et l'a fermé, faisant signe à Jasper de continuer. '' - Je ne le savais pas jusqu'à ce que nous retournions à Phœnix il y a quelques jours, c'est alors que j'ai réalisé ce que nous étions, ce que tu représentais pour moi. Nous sommes allés à la maison de ta mère et tu n'étais pas là, et tu avais à l'évidence disparue depuis quelque temps. J'ai failli devenir fou. J'ai de moi-même, fini par admettre que je ne pouvais pas vivre sans toi. J'ai réalisé que tu étais Ma compagne. '' Il l'a dit d'une telle façon que j'ai entendu le « M » majuscule.

J'ai bien vu l'explosion dans la pièce, tout le monde a sauté sur ses pieds, mais tous leurs cris n'étaient qu'un bourdonnement sourd. Edward s'est précipité sur Jasper et j'ai eu le souffle coupé. La pièce s'est mise à tourner et je me suis soudain retrouvée debout derrière Jasper. Emmett a attrapé Edward par derrière et l'a poussé hors de la pièce. Le tout s'est déroulé en l'espace d'une ou deux secondes et mon esprit a essayé de rattraper ce qui s'était passé. J'ai posé mon front contre le dos de Jasper, essayant frénétiquement de traiter ces informations.

Compagnons ? Carlisle m'avait parlé de ce phénomène. Certains vampires avaient la chance de trouver leur autre moitié, leur compagnon d'âme. Quand cela arrivait, c'était instantané et irrévocable. Ils seraient ensemble pour l'éternité, à moins que l'un d'eux ne disparaisse et dans ce cas, la séparation était de courte durée. Un compagnon ne pouvait pas vivre sans l'autre. C'était généralement considéré comme impossible.

Mais les vampires ne s'accouplent pas avec les êtres humains, je pensais que c'était seulement avec d'autres vampires. Maintenant que j'y pense, Carlisle ne m'avait jamais donné de détails sur sa logique. _Est-ce que je le ressens ? Jasper pourrait-il être mon compagnon ? _Ce n'était pas une idée des plus farfelues. J'avais pleinement souscrit à l'ensemble des choses vampires, par rapport à cela, l'idée de l'amour à première vue n'était pas du tout tirée par les cheveux et avoir mon compagnon rendrait l'éternité beaucoup plus supportable.

Des sentiments tourbillonnaient en moi, correspondant assurément à la description que Carlisle m'avait donné. J'étais inexplicablement attiré par un homme que je venais de rencontrer. J'avais une envie irrésistible de prendre soin de lui, de le consoler, de le serrer dans mes bras. Il était ma vie. « Si tout le reste périssait et que lui demeurât, je continuerais d'exister ; mais si tout le reste demeurait et que lui fût anéanti, l'univers me deviendrait complètement étranger, je n'aurais plus l'air d'en faire partie. » Les mots de Cathy ne m'avaient jamais paru avoir plus de sens qu'a ce moment-là. Ils étaient logiques dans leur folie, dans le genre film d'horreur d'une certaine manière. _Bon, hé bien, _pensais-je,_ quand le vin est tiré, il faut le boire._

* * *

_* _Bella cite Cathy dans Les hauts de hurlevent, Emily Brontë 1847, chapitre neuf.*

**Bonne semaine à tous**


	6. Chapitre 6

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM. **

**L'histoire appartient à lissylouwho, elle est parue sous le titre : '' The Path of Providence'' , lien sur mon profil. **

**Galswinthe est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable. **

**Les fautes et les erreurs sont les miennes. **

**Merci à tous pour la lecture et les examens.**

* * *

**Chapitre six**

**POV Jasper**

Après ma déclaration, j'ai été bombardé avec des émotions de tous les côtés. Exultation, joie, choc, perplexité, assurance, colère, haine : d'une extrémité de la gamme à l'autre. Tous les Cullen étaient debout et criaient. Leurs cris se chevauchaient les uns les autres de telle sorte que si je n'avais pas été un vampire, je n'aurais pas été en mesure de dire ce qui c'était effectivement dit.

'' - C'est trop dangereux. ''

'' - Tu bois des êtres humains, comment pourrais-tu être avec elle ? ''

'' - Elle est à moi ! ''

'' - Elle est censée être une Cullen, tu ne peux pas l'emmener loin de nous. ''

J'ai gémi sous le poids des émotions de dix personnes. Edward s'est précipité sur moi, un regard déterminé sur le visage. J'ai déplacé Isabella hors de sa portée, mais sans nécessité. Avant qu'il ne puisse nous atteindre, le grand a saisi les bras d'Edward et l'a poussé dans un coin, alors qu'il luttait en vain, et a fini par le sortir de la pièce.

_Ce n'est pas ce dont j'ai besoin en ce moment, ni ce dont Isabella a besoin actuellement. _Faisant unsigne de tête à Peter pour communiquer silencieusement, j'ai conduit Isabella vers la porte de derrière, sans dire un mot. Personne n'a essayé de nous arrêter, même si les cris redoublèrent. Leurs peurs et leurs hésitations à faire quoi que ce soit les paralysaient.

Alors que la porte se refermait sur nous, j'ai pu entendre Peter commencer à donner des explications. '' - Asseyez-vous. Le Major ne parlera pas avec vous tant que vous n'arriverez pas à contrôler vos émotions. Rappelez-vous, il ressent ce que vous ressentez, à moins que vous ne vouliez qu'il joue les Durs à cuire avec vous, je vous suggère de les tenir en échec. '' Derrière moi, l'horreur a inondé les Cullen quand ils ont réalisé que j'avais été assez coulant avec eux.

Isabella ne disait rien et suivait mon exemple. À la limite des arbres, je me suis arrêté. '' - Nous avons besoin d'aller quelque part pour parler en privé. '' lui ai-je dit. Elle a hoché la tête. '' - Si je te porte, nous serons en mesure d'aller plus loin. '' Encore une fois, elle a hoché la tête, refusant de rompre le contact avec mes yeux. Une complète confiance se dégageait d'elle, me signalant sa bonne volonté. Je me suis baissé et j'ai enlevé ma séduisante beauté. Tout allait bien dans le monde avec Isabella dans mes bras.

Je n'ai pas perdu un instant. La tenant proche de ma poitrine, j'ai foncé. Nous avons couru à travers la forêt sans direction particulière, mon désir était tout simplement de m'éloigner. Nous sommes rapidement arrivés au pied d'une colline abrupte et escarpée. J'ai regardé aux alentours pour trouver un endroit pour nous arrêter. Sur une corniche, à environ 45 mètres plus haut sur la colline, il y avait une petite prairie battue par le vent. Après plusieurs grands sauts, nous avons été perchés au-dessus de la vallée, enfin seuls.

J'ai posé Isabella dans les hautes herbes et je me suis étendu à côté d'elle, en croisant mes pieds chaussés de bottes l'un sur l'autre. Elle a posé sa tête sur mon torse toujours nu, ses doigts suivant les cicatrices sur mon ventre.'' - Alors tu m'aimes depuis tout ce temps ? '' a-t-elle demandé. Cela ressemblait à une question de pure rhétorique, mais j'y ai tout de même répondu.

'' - Oui. Pendant tout ce temps. Depuis la première fois que je t'ai vu. '' J'ai soulevé la tête afin de pouvoir croiser son regard. '' - Je sais que cela fait beaucoup de choses à prendre en compte et je veux que tu saches que je t'aimerais de n'importe quelle manière que tu me le permettras. Tu es ma vie. '' J'ai effleuré le haut de sa tête avec mes lèvres, inhalant son odeur. Elle frissonna devant mon geste.

'' - Je sais que cela paraît complètement fou, mais Jasper, je t'aime aussi. Je ne sais pas comment, ni même vraiment pourquoi, puisque je ne connais pas la moindre petite chose à ton propos, mais je ne peux pas le nier. Je suis attirée par toi. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je dois être avec toi. '' _Oui ! _ai-je hurlé intérieurement. _Elle m'aime ! Elle sera à moi. Elle **est **à moi ! _Je l'ai bombardé de mon amour, de mon absolue dévotion et de mon désir.

Elle a écarquillé les yeux et a mâché sa lèvre inférieure. Brusquement, sa bouche s'est écrasée contre la mienne avec insistance. Elle a gémi quand ma langue a rencontré ses lèvres et elle a ouvert la bouche pour répondre. J'ai lacé ma main dans ses cheveux, l'attirant plus proche de moi.

Elle était de l'ambroisie, elle était le paradis, elle était la maison. J'ai dévoré sa bouche, savourant son goût délicieux. L'amour a déferlé sur moi, le même amour inconditionnel et infini que j'avais senti pour la première fois sept ans plus tôt. Je lui ai envoyé tout l'amour que j'avais pour elle en retour, désireux de lui assurer que je ressentais exactement la même chose. _À présent que je l'ai, rien ni personne ne va l'emmener loin de moi. Elle est mon tout. _

Isabella s'arrêta, la respiration haletante, me regardant avec étonnement. '' - Tu ronronnes. '' a-t-elle déclaré. J'ai ri et je l'ai serré contre moi. '' - Oui. Les vampires ronronnent. J'ai toujours pensé que c'était extrêmement stupide, mais à présent, je comprends. '' Je ronronnerais pour Isabella tous les jours.

Nous sommes restés sur notre corniche pendant des heures. J'ai raconté à Isabella des histoires sur ma vie de vampire : à propos de Maria et sur les nouveaux-nés, comment j'avais laissé Peter et Charlotte s'enfuir, de quelle façon Peter était revenu vers moi, me sauvant de moi-même. Elle haletait et s'exclamait au bon moment et, à ma grande joie, ne s'est jamais sentie dégoûtée par mes révélations. Mon passé était devenu seulement cela, mon passé et j'étais arrivé à composer avec toutes les choses horribles de j'avais faites, mais je ne me glorifiais pas d'avoir à les lui raconter.

'' - Jasper, c'était qui _tu as été_. '' a-t-elle insisté, ses mains sur mes joues, me forçant à la regarder dans les yeux. '' - Tes décisions ont fait de toi celui que tu es aujourd'hui. Tu as senti que les choses n'étaient pas justes, alors tu les as modifié. La seule chose que tu pouvais faire était d'apprendre à partir de ton expérience et de progresser. '' Elle était si sage pour son âge. Je lui étais reconnaissant de m'aimer pour qui j'étais et non pas pour quelqu'un qu'elle voulait que je sois.

Je lui ai raconté tout ce dont je me souvenais de ma vie avant que je ne sois transformé : comment j'aidais mon père à la ferme, ma fugue et mon enrôlement dans l'armée lorsque les États sont entrés en guerre et tout ce que j'avais fait dans l'armée. Quand le soleil a commencé à descendre, j'ai ramassé du bois et ai allumé un feu pour qu'elle ne prenne pas froid.

Isabella m'a parlé de sa vie avant que je ne la connaisse, de son déplacement à Forks et comment elle avait appris ce que les Cullen étaient. Alors qu'elle me décrivait de quelle façon les événements avaient eu lieu, j'ai senti un choc à ses souvenirs, le désespoir et l'acceptation. Sa capacité à supporter de telles montagnes russes d'émotions était incroyable. Beaucoup de gens se seraient refermés sur eux-mêmes ou seraient devenus fous furieux après avoir eu tellement de choses jetées sur eux en un si court laps de temps.

J'ai posé des tas de questions sur ses goûts, sur ce qu'elle aimait et n'aimait pas, sur ses choses favorites. J'ai mis chacun d'eux à l'abri dans mon cœur, comme un petit trésor. C'était des détails que je n'avais jamais été en mesure de découvrir et de savoir et les apprendre d'elle me la rendait d'autant plus _réelle_ pour moi.

Les étoiles ont commencé à miroiter, scintillants avec bienveillance sur nous. Isabella était assise entre mes jambes, le dos appuyé contre ma poitrine. Je me suis allongé sur les coudes, savourant notre proximité. Elle s'intégrait parfaitement avec moi. Je ne pensais pas que cela pouvait être mieux, je me suis trompé. '' - Tu vas me transformer, non ? Si je dois être un vampire, alors je veux que tu sois le seul à le faire. '' a demandé Isabella nerveusement. Elle tourna la tête pour voir ma réaction et mâchant sa lèvre inférieure avec anxiété.

Mon cœur rugit complètement en accord. Elle serait à moi dans l'amour _et_ le venin. Passant ma main derrière son cou, j'ai caressé sa clavicule avec mon pouce.'' - Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir, ma belle. Si tu le souhaites, je te ferais mienne. ''

La rage. La haine. Le dégoût. Pendant un moment, j'ai regardé Isabella avec confusion, avant de réaliser que ces sentiments ne venaient pas d'elle. J'étais sur mes pieds instantanément, cherchant dans l'obscurité la source de ces sentiments. Isabella s'est levée à mes côtés, sa main serrant mon avant-bras, tout en regardant aux alentours. '' - Jasper ? Qu'y a-t-il ? '' demanda-t-elle, préoccupée par mon action brutale.

'' - Chut. Écoute. '' ai-je ordonné, excessivement heureux quand elle s'est immédiatement conformée à mes désirs. Elle avait les yeux fermés, la tête légèrement tournée, ayant un peu de difficulté à entendre ce que j'entendais. Rapidement, nous avons pu entendre des petits cailloux cliqueter sur le côté de la colline, nous signalant l'approche de quelque chose ou de quelqu'un.

J'avais une bonne idée de qui il s'agissait, mais je n'ai rien dit. Il pouvait venir à moi comme un concurrent et déclarer venir en paix, mais je n'allais pas le reconnaître d'ici là. Les gens étaient toujours très mal à l'aise devant le silence, c'était une technique utile pour avoir le dessus.

La première chose à apparaître fut ses cheveux ridicules. _Les garde-t-il en bataille intentionnellement ? _Ai-je pensé, me demandant si quelqu'un avait trouvé cela séduisant. Un grognement flottait dans la brise. Quelques instants plus tard, Edward passait la crête et se tenait debout visible grâce la lueur du feu. J'ai croisé mes bras sur ma poitrine et j'ai attendu. J'étais bon en attente et il semblait qu'Isabella l'était aussi. Elle n'a pas dit un mot, se tenant là, la main sur mon bras, et regardant fixement Edward. _Elle_ _est vraiment ma compagne. _

Il n'a pas tenu longtemps sous mon regard. Se tournant, il s'est adressé à Isabella. '' - Bella, mon amour, tu dois venir avec moi. Je suis certain que tu as peur et que tu souhaites rentrer à la maison. '' Minauda-t-il, espérant la convaincre de venir avec lui. N'importe quel trouduc aurait pu dire qu'elle n'était pas dupe, mais Edward était dans son propre petit monde.

'' - Il y a beaucoup de choses qui clochent dans ce que tu m'as dit, Edward, et je ne vais pas perdre mon temps à essayer de te les expliquer. '' Elle était une vraie diablesse et j'adorais cela. C'était une réponse que j'aurais pu donner et elle l'avait prononcé avec de l'acier dans la voix. Se tournant vers moi , elle a demandé : '' - Est-ce que tu pourrais me ramener, Jasper ? Je veux rencontrer officiellement Peter et Charlotte et faire savoir à tout le monde que je vais bien. ''

Avec une petite révérence d'assentiment, je l'ai ramassé. Quand nous sommes passés devant Edward, je l'ai regardé fixement sans dire un mot. _Elle est à moi_, a résonné dans mon esprit. Edward grogna, mais Bella l'a complètement ignoré. Au pied de la colline, j'ai couru vers la maison des Cullen, en espérant que Peter avait réussi à calmer tout le monde.

Tout le monde nous attendait dans le salon quand nous sommes arrivés. Bella et moi sommes entrés par la porte de derrière , nous tenant par la main. Les visages se sont tournés et sept paires d'yeux ont suivi notre entrée. Je ne me suis pas excusé pour être parti en courant, j'avais pris l'habitude de ne jamais m'excuser pour ce que j'étais. Le silence a persisté jusqu'à ce que Peter ait ironisé : '' - Tu as mis assez longtemps, Major. '' Quelques rires ont éclaté et la tension a disparu.

Isabella m'a serré la main et s'est dirigée vers la poupée Barbie blonde. Je l'ai entendue assurer à tout le monde qu'elle allait bien. Ils tournaient autour d'elle, l'étreignant en riant et lui disant à quel point c'était merveilleux pour elle d'avoir trouvé son compagnon. Elle a reçu les félicitations avec un regard perplexe sur le visage. Je n'avais assurément pas prévu cette réaction.

Je me suis tourné vers Carlisle et je lui ai fait part de mes réflexions. '' - Ah, oui. Après votre départ à Bella et à toi, Alice a eu une vision qui a confirmé ton histoire. '' _Vision ? _Sentant ma question muette,Carlisle a précisé : '' - Alice peut voir l'avenir, les futurs potentiels. Réellement. Ses visions sont basées sur les décisions qui sont prises. Elle a vu que Bella et toi étiez réellement âmes sœurs et que si nous la forcions à choisir, Bella te choisirait.'' Il semblait résigné et je pouvais sentir son désespoir. '' - Nous ne parions jamais contre Alice. '' Carlisle rit sombrement de sa plaisanterie.

Il sourit avec bonne humeur. '' - Je suppose que « Bienvenue dans la famille » est adéquat. Plutôt que de perdre ma fille, j'ai gagné trois enfants de plus. '' J'ai fait la grimace quand il s'est référé à moi comme étant un enfant, mais j'ai décidé de ne pas chipoter. Les choses se passaient beaucoup mieux que je ne l'avais jamais espéré ou prévu, comme si le destin était intervenu.

C'était comme s'il n'en fallait pas plus pour les Cullen, pour la plupart d'entre eux du moins, pour accepter cette tournure des événements et m'accueillir, nous accueillir, comme faisant partie de la famille élargie. Nous avons tous été présentés les uns aux autres. Je me sentais bizarrement en milieu familial.

Quand les civilités ont été terminées, j'ai abordé la question d'Edward. '' - Il nous a suivis et espionnés. Je ne vais pas accepter ça. '' J'ai ponctué mon exigence d'un petit coup sec de mon doigt sur la table. Carlisle m'a assuré qu'Edward ne pensait pas à mal et qu'il n'y aurait pas de problème. Je n'étais pas certain que ce soit la vérité. J'avais l'impression qu'une pièce me manquait. Certaines des actions d'Edward ne s'additionnaient pas. Les choses se sont finalement mise en place. '' - Est-il également doué ? '' ai-je demandé.

Carlisle acquiesça, l'air un peu penaud. '' - Oui. Edward est capable d'entendre les pensées des autres. J'aurais dû faire les présentations d'usage et te donner des explications plus tôt, mais j'ai estimé que ton histoire devait avoir la priorité. '' J'ai hoché la tête, d'accord avec son jugement, mais un peu irrité de ne pas avoir eu cette information pertinente plus tôt.

Il était tard et j'ai vu Isabella étouffer un bâillement. Quand elle a remarqué que je la regardais, elle s'est levée avant de s'étirer. '' - Je vais aller au plumard. '' dit-elle, faisant craquer sa mâchoire en baillant. '' - Bonne nuit à tous. '' Elle s'est dirigée lentement vers les escaliers puis s'arrêta et s'est retournée. '' - Tu viens ou quoi, Jasper ? '' La plus subtile des couleurs roses est montée à ses joues et j'ai senti son embarras après avoir fait cette demande.

Comment pouvais-je lui refuser ça ? '' - Oui, Madame. '' ai-je dit d'une voix traînante en m'approchant d'Isabella. '' - Bonne nuit à vous tous. '' ai-je dit, m'adressant à l'ensemble de la pièce. J'allais régler les questions en suspens plus tard. Pour l'instant, ma compagne avait besoin de moi.

Isabella nous a ouvert la voie en montant à l'étage et nous sommes entrés dans une chambre décorée de façon criarde. Tous les meubles étaient dorés et sculptés, avec des volants et des dentelles pour enjoliver le tout. Choisissant d'ignorer le décor hideux, je me suis assis sur le lit et j'ai enlevé mes bottes. Isabella a disparu dans la salle de bains et je l'ai entendu se brosser les dents et changer ses vêtements.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle est sortie, vêtue seulement d'un débardeur qui était presque transparent et d'un short minuscule. Je l'ai regardé, les yeux posés sur ses jambes longues et minces. Je voulais lécher chaque centimètre de son corps. Mon pantalon est devenu inconfortablement serré et je me suis trémoussé pour essayer d'avoir plus de place. Souriante, elle a sautillé pour traverser la chambre avant de sauter dans le lit. Elle a soulevé les couvertures et tapoté la place à côté d'elle.

Je me suis couché près d'elle et elle s'est recroquevillée contre moi, posant encore une fois sa tête sur ma poitrine. '' - Bonne nuit, cow-boy. '' marmonna Isabella quelques instants plus tard, sombrant déjà dans le sommeil. '' - Dors tranquille, ma belle. '' répondis-je. Je suis resté avec elle toute la nuit, la tenant dans mes bras et l'embrassant avec amour.

* * *

Isabella s'est réveillée aux alentours de 8 : 30 heures, en s'étirant comme un chat. '' - Mmmmm... '' gémit-elle avec un plaisir évident, me souriant d'un air somnolent. '' - C'est la meilleure nuit que je n'ai jamais passée. Merci d'être resté avec moi. '' a-t-elle ronronné, la voix encore enrouée de sommeil. J'ai hoché la tête, la gorge soudain sèche. C'était la seule chose que je pouvais faire pour éviter de succomber et de la prendre sur-le-champ, la réclamant comme compagne.

Dieu merci, les besoins humains d'Isabella se sont fait sentir. Elle s'est dirigée vers la salle de bains avec des vêtements de rechange et j'ai poussé un soupir de soulagement tremblant. Aussi tenté que je l'étais de jeter un regard sur elle alors qu'elle prenait sa douche, je me suis souvenu que j'étais un gentilhomme. Laissant Isabella à sa vie privée, je suis descendu retrouver les autres.

Tout le monde était dans le salon, traînant comme s'il n'y avait rien d'inhabituel. Charlotte et Rose échangeaient leurs idées en regardant un magazine de mode, tandis que Peter et Emmett jouaient à un jeu vidéo. _C'est une version décalée de « La famille Brady ¹»_ , pensais-je. J'ai salué tout le monde poliment, m'adressant à la pièce dans son ensemble. '' - Bonjour. ''

Une série de « Bonjours » m'a suivi alors que je marchais vers le mur avec de grandes baies vitrées donnant sur l'arrière de la maison. Je suis resté debout, les mains croisées derrière le dos, à profiter de la vue donnant sur les montagnes et de la lumière du soleil pâle qui parvenait à traverser les nuages. Quelques minutes plus tard, j'ai entendu l'eau s'arrêter et Isabella marcher sur le tapis. Elle a ensuite rapidement descendu les escaliers. Esmé la salua et lui a offert de faire son petit déjeuner. Isabella a poliment refusé, optant pour une barre de céréales à la place.

Me détournant de la fenêtre, je me suis raclé la gorge et adressé à Carlisle. '' - Je voudrais discuter avec toi et Isabella des plans pour son avenir. '' J'y avais pensé toute la nuit et je voulais que les points essentiels soient adoptés. Isabella voulait que je la transforme, je ne voyais donc aucune raison d'en différé la planification.

'' - Bien sûr, pourquoi ne vous joindriez-vous pas à moi tous les deux pour en parler dans mon bureau ? '' a répondu poliment Carlisle, posant un livre sur la table basse avant de se lever. Isabella s'est dirigée vers moi avec un sourire éclatant. J'ai pris sa main et nous avons suivi Carlisle jusqu'à son bureau à l'étage. Il a fermé la porte derrière nous et nous a fait signe de nous asseoir. J'ai tiré une chaise pour Isabella et je l'ai aidé à s'installer, mais j'ai choisi de rester debout.

Carlisle s'est installé derrière son bureau et il est allé droit au but. '' - Pour le dire simplement : Alice a vu que Bella serait un vampire, c'est la raison pour laquelle elle a eu connaissance de ce que nous sommes. Bella a accepté d'être transformée et comprend les conséquences de sa décision. En dehors de cela, nous n'avons pas fait de plans concrets. ''

_Bien. _ai-je pensé. Nous allons être en mesure de travailler ensemble à ce projet. Tactiquement, je voulais avoir le contrôle sur son changement, elle était ma compagne et il était nécessaire que tout soit parfait. Elle serait en sécurité, tous ses besoins et ses désirs seraient respectés et j'essaierais de lui rendre le changement aussi confortable que possible. Me tournant vers Bella, je lui ai demandé : '' - Que désires-tu voir se réaliser, Isabella ? ''

Elle a réfléchi un moment avant de répondre : '' - Je voudrais aller à l'université d'abord, je pense. Cela rendrait Charlie et Renée heureux et l'obtention du diplôme serait le moment propice pour rompre les liens. Je sais que vous pensez qu'attendre serait risqué, mais je pense que je mérite cela. Appelez-la une dernière requête. '' J'ai senti sa tristesse et je lui ai envoyé un regain de confiance. '' - Jasper sera celui qui va me transformer. '' a-t-elle ajouté.

'' - Cela me semble raisonnable. '' commençais-je, regardant Carlisle pour évaluer sa réaction. Il a hoché la tête, en accord avec ma déclaration. Je l'aurais fait changer d'avis si cela s'était avéré nécessaire.

'' - Oui, Bella. Ce sera même très facilement réalisable. La famille t'aidera de quelque manière que tu le souhaiteras. Souviens-toi toujours que tu es une Cullen, quel que soit le nom que tu prendras, ou l'endroit où tu vivras. ''

Il s'est enduite adressé à moi en ajoutant : '' - Toi aussi, Jasper. Tu fais parti de la famille à présent et tu seras toujours le bienvenu. À ce propos, puisque vous allez rester avec nous pendant un moment, pourquoi ne pas, toi, Peter et Charlotte, vous installer dans des chambres ? Je suis sûr que vous aimeriez avoir un endroit pour vous vider la tête. ''

'' - Je te remercie, ce sera très apprécié. Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait autre chose dont nous avons besoin de discuter pour le moment, n'est-ce pas ? '' demandais-je.

'' - Je ne pense pas. '' a convenu Carlisle. '' - Pourquoi ne vous montrerais-je pas vos chambres ? '' Il nous a conduit, Bella et moi, au rez de chaussée et dans un corridor derrière les escaliers. J'ai fait signe à Peter de nous suivre.

Il y avait quatre portes : trois chambres, dont une suite avec une salle de bains et une salle de bains commune. J'ai réclamé la suite pour moi, sachant que ce serait utile si Isabella restait avec moi. '' - Pas du tout, Major ! Je veux la chambre avec la salle de bains ! Je déteste partager... '' gémit Peter. '' - Allez, ce n'est pas comme si tu en avais besoin et tu sais à quel point j'aime avoir la tête sous la douche. Tu ne peux pas te détendre si quelqu'un peut te surprendre. ''

Il me poussait à bout et il le savait. Ma bonne humeur ne durerait pas éternellement. '' - Au moins, laisse-moi me battre pour l'avoir. Le premier à épingler l'autre remporte la chambre. '' a-t-il proposé bêtement. Je n'avais toujours pas oublié les dégâts que son ingérence pour m'empêcher de voir Isabella aurait pu causer. J'ai accepté.

'' - Dehors. ''

Les Cullen, Isabella et Charlotte nous ont suivis comme une troupe quand nous sommes sortis dans la cour. Peter a fait craquer son cou, se réjouissant d'avance de notre affrontement. Les spectateurs étaient debout sur la terrasse. Quand Isabella a crié : « Bonne chance », Peter a bondi, m'attrapant directement par la poitrine. Alors que nous culbutions en arrière, je me suis dégagé de l'emprise de Peter, faisant un bond en arrière pour me retrouver sur mes pieds.

'' - Qu'est-ce que je t'ai toujours dit sur le fait de te retenir, Major ? '' a raillé Peter. Très bien. C'est lui qui l'aura voulu. Avant que le dernier mot ne sorte de ses lèvres, je l'avais épinglé sur le terrain, les lèvres retroussées et mes dents sur sa gorge. '' - Au gagnant de deux manches sur trois ? '' a-t-il demandé.

Lui permettant de se relever, j'ai reculé de quelques pas, attendant. Il a fait signe qu'il était prêt et, une fois encore, je l'ai épinglé. Sous la force de mon impact, sa peau de marbre s'est fissurée comme une tasse de porcelaine brisée. '' - Cela fait deux. '' lui ai-je murmuré à l'oreille. Tout était fini en quelques secondes seulement.

Quand elle a réalisé que le combat était terminé, Isabella a couru vers moi, un feu flamboyant dans les yeux. Tout d'un coup, une tache floue de bronze l'a intercepté, la forçant à s'arrêter. '' - Bella, non ! '' lui a crié Edward. '' - Je ne vais pas te laisser aller à lui. Ne vois-tu pas ? C'est un buveur d'humains ! La seule chose qu'il veut, c'est ton sang. C'est trop dangereux. Viens avec moi et je vais te mettre en sécurité. ''

J'étais prêt à bondir et tuer ce salaud, mais Isabella m'a regardé dans les yeux et secoua la tête. Elle reporta ensuite son attention sur Edward. '' - Casse-toi, maintenant. '' A exigé vulgairement Isabella, les bras tendus sur ses côtés et les poings serrés. Ma bite s'est durcie devant sa voix impérieuse. Elle était ma compagne dans tous les sens du terme.

Edward a agi comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu. Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase et elle a explosé. '' - Edward, tu n'as rien à dire sur ma vie. Je ne t'ai pas accordé ce droit et je ne le ferais jamais. Si tu n'aimes pas mes choix, alors tu peux aller de faire foutre. À présent. Ôte-toi. De. Ma. Route ! '' Elle le poussa, en essayant de l'écarter pour passer.

Il la saisit par les épaules et a insisté : '' Bella, ma chérie, ce n'est pas une discussion. '' _Oh, hé bien à_ _présent, il tient un tigre par la queue. _Ai-je pensé. Ce n'était pas difficile de comprendre qu'Isabella n'aimait pas qu'on lui dise quoi faire. Elle est sortie de son emprise d'un coup sec et, sans manquer un battement, elle a lancé sa main en arrière avant de le cogner en pleine gueule. Un craquement net a aussitôt suivi, faisant écho après l'impact. Isabella a juré bruyamment, tenant sa main délicatement contre sa poitrine.

J'avais immobilisé Edward dès l'instant où Isabella avait crié. Il s'est débattu vainement entre mes mains, mais je le tenais fermement. Carlisle a inspecté la main d'Isabella et a donné son diagnostic. '' - J'ai l'impression qu'elle est cassée. Je vais pouvoir la remettre en place et poser un plâtre ici, nous n'aurons pas besoin de t'emmener à l'hôpital. ''

Isabella hocha la tête en acquiesçant. Des larmes coulaient sur son vidage et j'ai atténué sa douleur en la prenant en moi. Elle a grimacé et m'a regardé, annonçant durement : '' - Fais-lui ce que je ne peux pas, Jasper. ''

Avec un cri retentissant, j'ai arraché le bras gauche d'Edward. Il a crié de terreur et de douleur à la perte de son membre, ses genoux se dérobant sous lui. Je l'ai laissé tomber sur le sol et ai balancé le bras supprimé à Carlisle. Il l'a rattrapé, le tenant contre sa poitrine avec surprise. '' - Tu conserveras son bras jusqu'à ce que la main d'Isabella ait été soignée. '' l'ai-je informé. '' - Le garçon peut attendre pendant un moment. '' Il était temps qu'Edward apprenne une leçon.

* * *

**1. « The Brady Bunch » est une série à succès sortie aux États Unis en 1969, elle est inédite en France.**

**Bonne semaine à tous**


	7. Chapitre 7

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

**L'histoire appartient à lissylouwho, elle est parue sous le titre : '' The Path of Providence '', lien sur mon profil. **

**Galswinthe est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable. **

**Les fautes et les erreurs sont les miennes. **

**Merci à tous pour la lecture et les examens.**

* * *

**Chapitre sept**

**POV Jasper**

Après que le choc dû à mes actions se soit dissipé, Carlisle a conduit Isabella dans la maison et dans son bureau pour s'occuper de sa main cassée. Je suis allé avec eux, je voulais m'assurer qu'elle soit bien soignée. Carlisle a remis l'os en place et a ensuite enveloppé dans une attelle amovible. _Personne ne la touche sauf moi ! _Je grognais chaque fois que Carlisle touchait Isabella. C'est son flux constant d'amour et d'attachement qui m'a permis de rester sain d'esprit et même à distance.

'' - Si tu es prudente, tu pourras te débrouiller sans plâtre. '' a dit Carlisle à Isabella en faisant doucement une deuxième vérification sur la raideur de l'attelle. '' - Et voilà, le tour est joué, Bella. '' prononça-t-il une fois terminé. Elle se leva et vint à mes côtés. J'ai tenu sa main cassée dans la mienne, apaisant la douleur avec mon don et la froideur de ma peau. '' - Et en tant que médecin, je te suggère d'éviter également de frapper des vampires dans un proche avenir. '' a-t-il ajouté avec un sourire ironique.

Isabella s'est raidie, je pouvais dire qu'elle se sentait humiliée. Je me suis hérissé de colère en réponse. '' - Je n'aurais pas été obligée de frapper quiconque si Edward saisissait mes allusions et qu'il apprenait que non, c'est non. '' grommela-t-elle.

'' - Peut-être que quelqu'un devrait lui donner un coup de main pour lui apprendre ce concept. '' remarquais-je, les bras croisés sur ma poitrine. Isabella ricana devant l'ironie de ma déclaration, son humour me chatouillant agréablement et allégeant légèrement ma mauvaise humeur. Je lui ai envoyé mon amusement et j'ai senti son humeur s'alléger en retour.

Carlisle leva les yeux avec une grimace à ma plaisanterie. Le dégoût se dégageait de lui, dessinant ses traits, que ce soit pour mes actions où pour celles de son « fils », je ne savais pas. '' - Oui, hé bien, je crois que ta démonstration devrait suffire. '' répondit-il froidement, la consternation et la sympathie se battant pour prendre l'ascendant.

Cela ne pouvait pas durer plus longtemps. Quelqu'un devait s'occuper d'Edward et je l'avais fait. Je n'aimais pas devoir m'expliquer, mais je l'ai tout de même fait, puisque Carlisle était important pour Isabella. _Je ferais tout pour la rendre heureuse, _me suis-je juré, _n'importe quoi. _

'' - Tu as promis qu'il ne serait pas un problème et pourtant, il continue à être un emmerdeur au mieux, et Dieu sait quoi d'autre, dans le pire des cas. C'est un handicap et je ne le tolérerais pas. Si tu n'arrives pas à contrôler ton clan, alors j'interviendrais de nouveau si c'est nécessaire ou quand cela le deviendra. '' Je l'ai laissé avec l'impression que je parlais sérieusement.

Carlisle hocha vivement la tête, mon message parfaitement compris. '' - Je te remercie de me prévenir, mais il ne sera pas un problème. Je vais m'occuper de son comportement. '' a-t-il promis sombrement. '' - Edward doit apprendre à être un gentilhomme. ''

Bella renifla avec indignation. '' - Je suis désolée d'être le porteur de mauvaises nouvelles, Carlisle, mais je pense que c'est le moindre de ses problèmes. Il a besoin d'apprendre les bonnes manières comme, oh, je ne sais pas, la liberté individuelle peut-être, et pas quelle fourchette utiliser au dessert. ''

'' - Oui, bien... '' Carlisle se sentait déchiré entre son envie de prendre soin d'Isabella, qu'il considérait comme sa fille, et son fils, son premier compagnon. Il se tut, effleurant la porte des yeux. Nous avons saisi l'allusion, il était temps de partir. '' - Je dois m'occuper d'Edward et je pense qu'il serait préférable que vous soyez absents tous les deux pour faire cela. Edward devient passionné quand il s'agit de Bella et j'ai bien peur qu'il ne puisse dire quelque chose de désagréable. ''

J'ai conduit Isabella à son domicile, en continuant d'atténuer sa douleur persistante. Le crépitement continue de la pluie et le chuintement des balais d'essuie-glaces berçaient Isabella d'une tranquille fascination. Je me suis nourri de ses émotions, me relaxant profondément. Le contentement se répercutait entre nous, créant une ambiance réconfortante. Mes muscles se sont détendus, alors que je ne savais même pas qu'ils étaient tendus.

Le tout s'est terminé en un éclair. Le cruiser était garé dans l'allée d'Isabella et les lumières brillaient aux fenêtres, éloignant les ténèbres grandissantes. Elle se tourna vers moi et j'ai senti son désespoir devant notre séparation. '' - La maison de Charlie. '' a-t-elle déclaré alors que c'était une évidence et me demandant en silence de trouver une solution à ce problème inexprimé.

'' - Je vais retourner chez les Cullen pendant un moment. Appelle-moi quand ton père ira au lit et je vais revenir immédiatement. Je pourrais alors rester toute la nuit. '' Ce n'était pourtant pas la meilleure des alternatives, je voulais fusionner avec Isabella et ne jamais la quitter. Gênée, elle haussa les épaules, mal à l'aise avec ce plan.

Isabella a atteint la poignée de la portière et j'ai posé ma main sur la sienne pour l'en empêcher. '' - Attends. '' Le mot est sorti dans un grondement rauque. J'ai caressé sa joue avec le dos de ma main, la regardant profondément dans les yeux. Je me suis penché dans le creux de son cou, traînant mon nez le long de sa clavicule en inhalant son parfum lentement. Elle frissonna, son désir et sa nervosité altérant sensiblement son odeur.

Me relevant jusqu'à sa bouche, j'ai capturé ses lèvres avec les miennes, m'abreuvant de son goût délicieux. Isabella passa ses doigts dans mes cheveux, tirant légèrement sur les racines. Elle approcha ma tête près de la sienne en gémissant, son bonheur absolu primant sur toutes ses autres émotions. Je m'exaltais de son plaisir, me baignant dans la profondeur de ses sentiments. Chaque battement du cœur d'Isabella était comme une éternité au paradis.

Elle fut bientôt à bout de souffle, alors qu'elle pressait fiévreusement ses lèvres à maintes reprises. '' - Vas-y. '' ai-je ordonné. '' - Rentre maintenant où je ne serais pas responsable des conséquences. '' l'ai-je prévenue avec un clin d'œil suggestif. Son cœur s'envola de nouveau à mon insinuation. Elle a sauté hors du camion et est rentrée à l'intérieur en remuant les hanches plus que nécessaire. Dès que la porte s'est refermée, j'ai foncé dans la direction opposée.

Quand je suis arrivé chez les Cullen, Peter m'a intercepté dans la cour. '' - Soit prudent, Major. Tu t'es toi-même fait un nouvel ennemi. Il n'a été que pleurs et gémissements depuis que tu es parti avec ta belle, exigeants que Carlisle nous mette tous dehors. '' Il avait raison, _comme d'habitude, _même de l'extérieur, je pouvais entendre des éclats de voix. Peter me frappa sur l'épaule pour me rassurer après la pointe d'inquiétude que je lui avais envoyée.'' - Rappelles-toi ce que je t'ai dit, Major, tout s'arrangera à la fin. ''

J'ai fait irruption dans la maison, ouvrant la porte et la frappant contre le mur pour annoncer ma présence. Sept têtes se sont brusquement tournées dans ma direction. Tout le monde s'était figé entre-temps. Ils étaient une nature morte et à cet instant, ils en avaient simplement le comportement. Alors qu'ils enregistraient qui était entré, j'ai été submergé par un mélange de dégoût, de fureur et de tristesse, le tout éclipsé par une énorme répugnance.

Le bras d'Edward avait été remis à sa place et il n'avait pas l'air de se porter plus mal. Il se tenait au centre de la salle de séjour, le doigt toujours pointé sur la poitrine de Carlisle. '' - Toi ! '' a-t-il crié, se précipitant vers moi, sa voix habituellement harmonieuse remplacée par un grincement strident. '' - Tu as arraché mon bras ! '' m'a-t-il accusé, frottant avec sa main son bras récemment remis en place, se souvenant de la douleur endurée.

'' - Il est très perspicace. '' a plaisanté Peter. '' - Je pensais que le Major t'avait arraché les couilles , vu la façon dont tu braillais comme une pute. '' Mes lèvres ont tremblées avec amusement. Peter pouvait être un ennuyeux fils de pute, mais son timing comique était impeccable.

'' - Ce que tu m'as fait n'est que la pointe de l'iceberg. Je peux le voir dans ton esprit. Tu étais un monstre à la naissance et tu l'es toujours actuellement. Tu n'as rien à faire ici ! Ni avec nous, ni avec ma Bella. Je dois la protéger, tu comprends. '' Edward a continué, aiguillonné par les coups d'épingle de Peter.

J'ai laissé Edward terminer sa diatribe avant de lui dire : '' - Tu vas rester à l'écart d'Isabella. Tu ne la regarderas pas, ne la toucheras pas et ne penseras même pas à elle. '' lui ai-je dit, ignorant complètement sa plainte. Ma voix était impassible, malgré le fait que je ressentais un flot d'émotions intérieurement. Mentalement, j'ai visualisé toutes les choses que je lui ferais s'il me poussait à bout de patience.

'' - Bella est à moi. '' Edward a commencé impérieusement, mais l'a fermé devant l'expression de mon visage. Je savais que mes yeux étaient noirs comme de la poix, noirs comme l'enfer, mes lèvres une ligne blanche inflexible. Plutôt que de tenter un véritable affrontement, Edward s'est tourné vers papa. '' - Tu ne comptes sûrement pas sur moi pour supporter ce genre de traitement, Carlisle ! C'est ma maison : j'exige qu'ils s'en aillent ! ''

Carlisle regarda son fils avec résignation. '' - J'ai invité les Whitlock à demeurer ici pendant quelque temps. '' répondit-il, '' - Tu vas les traiter, ainsi qu'Isabella, avec respect. Si tu n'arrives pas à le faire, alors tu peux aller à Denali jusqu'à ce que tu ais appris. ''

Edward a rugi en réponse, son visage portant un masque de fureur. Il est sorti furieux par la porte arrière qu'il claqua, faisant vibrer une fenêtre qui est sortie de son châssis et s'est écrasée sur le sol. Tout le monde était figé, les yeux fixés sur le capricieux vampire adolescent. Carlisle a rompu le silence, ne parlant à personne en particulier. '' - S'il te plaît, pardonne à Edward. Il n'a pas l'habitude d'être déçu. J'ai bien peur également d'avoir été trop indulgent avec lui. ''

Il y eut un concert de murmures disant « non, Carlisle. » et « ça va aller. » J'ai hoché la tête, reconnaissant avoir compris son message, mais sans pardonner. _Cela ne va pas aller, _me suis-je dit._ Ce n'est pas encore fini, en aucun cas. Edward est un petit salaud déterminé, il n'y a pas de doute. _

Mon téléphone a sonné. Le prenant dans ma poche, j'ai lu le message qu'Isabella m'avait envoyé. M'adressant à toute la pièce, j'ai dit : '' - Charlie s'est endormi, je vais retourner chez Isabella pour la nuit. Je vous verrais dans la matinée... ''

Avant que je ne puisse bouger, Peter m'a bloqué la route, m'empêchant de passer. '' - Une seconde. Que vas-tu faire demain, Major, lorsque Bella sera à l'école ? '' demanda-t-il, voulant toujours connaître mes projets.

_L'école, merde. _Je n'avais même pas pensé à l'école. Isabella et moi serions séparés toute la journée, cinq jours par semaine. _C'est inacceptable. _J'ai rapidement pris une décision, grimaçant à l'idée. '' - Je vais aller avec elle. ''

Peter s'esclaffa, se tapant sur les genoux. '' - Très drôle, Major. Je ne savais pas que tu savais faire des blagues. '' Il s'est écroulé, riant aux éclats, sa joie rayonnant vers moi. Je ne pensais pas que c'était drôle, j'étais tout à fait sérieux, même je ne débordais pas d'enthousiasme.

Il a compris que j'étais très sérieux quand je l'ai frappé à l'arrière de sa tête qui était penchée. '' - Ce que je voulais dire par là, Major, c'est que je suis désolé, mais je ne crois pas que cela va fonctionner. Je veux dire, regardes-toi, tu ne pourras jamais passer pour un être humain, encore moins pour un adolescent. ''

Carlisle hochait la tête en assentiment, comme la plupart des autres. '' - Ce serait difficile. Nous essayons de garder un profil bas, ce qui ne te correspond pas exactement. '' Il avait l'air désolé, alors j'ai essayé d'être raisonnable. C'était une idée ridicule, mais l'idée d'être séparé d'Isabella pour tellement de temps était terrible.

Rosalie fronça les sourcils, reflétant mon abattement. '' - Nous allons veiller sur Bella à l'école. '' a-t-elle poursuivi en hochant la tête. '' - Elle a quelques cours avec Edward, mais il ne sera pas en mesure de faire quoi que ce soit dans une salle pleine d'humains. Le reste du temps, elle est avec l'un de nous. S'il sort du rang, nous allons y faire face. ''

Cela n'a pas allégé mon malaise. J'étais moins inquiet à propos d'Edward que pour moi. Depuis que j'avais goûté au paradis, je le voulais tout le temps. _Que ferais-je sans elle_

* * *

_Je vais tuer Edward. Et Carlisle. Et peut-être aussi cette satanée voyante pour faire bonne mesure. Peter pourrait être une bonne option, lui aussi. _J'ai déchiqueté un énorme sapin de Douglas d'une simple pression, ajoutant de la hauteur toujours croissante de sciure de bois qui occupait le milieu de la clairière. L'absence d'Isabella avait un effet marqué sur mon humeur et la flore locale en payait le plus lourd tribut. _Et Emmett, et Rosalie, et Charlotte... _J'étais furieux, hurlant de frustration. _Comment osent-ils ? Pour qui se prennent-ils ? Ne savent-ils pas qui je suis ?_

Logiquement, je savais qu'ils avaient raison, je ne pouvais pas aller à l'école avec elle, je n'aurais même jamais envisagé d'y aller si ce n'était pas pour mon désir d'être près d'Isabella, mais j'avais l'impression qu'il s'agissait d'un complot pour m'empêcher d'être près d'elle. Et il n'était que 9 heures du matin ! À midi, il ne resterait plus rien de la forêt. La clairière dans laquelle je me trouvais était déjà deux fois plus grande que lorsque j'avais commencé.

J'ai passé les trois heures suivantes à ravager les arbres et les rochers, dans une tentative désespérée d'étouffer le désir constant de ma poitrine, me perdant dans le souvenir de son toucher, de sa voix, de son odeur. Peter est venu me voir à un moment donné et s'est trop approché. Je lui ai jeté une dalle d'une tonne de granit à la tête, rugissant contre lui pour qu'il me laisse tranquille. _Si je ne peux pas être avec Isabella, je ne veux pas de quiconque. _

Après une éternité, la cloche a sonné pour le déjeuner. J'étais appuyé contre le capot du camion d'Isabella avant que la sonnerie ne s'arrête, respirant fortement avec impatience plutôt que de fatigue. Quelques secondes plus tard, Isabella est apparu et mon cœur mort a sauté. Me tenant droit, je me suis avancé, attiré vers elle de manière incontrôlable.

Isabella s'est arrêtée et a niché une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille en regardant autour du stationnement. Ses yeux ont trouvés les miens et elle a traversé le parking, sa chevelure acajou coiffée en queue de cheval volant derrière elle. Elle s'est écrasée dans mes bras avec un bruit sourd, enroulant ses bras autour de ma taille. J'ai embrassé le dessus de sa tête, la tenant contre moi et grondant alors que ma douleur disparaissait et était remplacée par une émotion beaucoup plus attrayante.

Son désir a amplifié le mien et je l'ai étreint avec impatience contre moi. '' - Jasper. '' murmura-t-elle contre ma poitrine, '' - Je ne peux plus le supporter. Tu dois me faire sortir d'ici. Emmène-moi quelque part, n'importe où. Je ne peux pas être loin de toi plus longtemps. ''

Elle n'a pas eu besoin de me le dire deux fois. '' Monte. '' ai-je ordonné d'un ton bourru, faisant un signe vers le camion avec ma tête. Isabella a monté du côté du passager et je suis allé à celui du conducteur, ouvrant violemment la portière. Elle avait déjà mis les clefs dans le contact alors j'ai démarré le moteur et fais hurler les pneus sur le parking.

Nous avons roulés en silence, l'air vrombissait et la tension s'est de plus en plus épaissie. Elle s'est assise au milieu de la banquette, nichée dans le creux de mon bras. J'ai pris des routes au hasard, ne sachant pas où j'allais et n'y faisant pas vraiment attention. Après avoir roulé sur des routes plus étroites , nous nous sommes retrouvés devant un sentier qui menait à une plage.

Un ruban d'eau argenté était visible à travers des variétés de sapins, des rochers et la flore des bords de mer. J'ai garé le camion dans la zone de stationnement de gravier et ai couru pour ouvrir la porte à Isabella avant qu'elle ne le fasse. Elle est sortie, un sourire éclatant sur le visage. '' - Merci, Jasper. ''

Prenant sa main dans la mienne, j'ai conduit Isabella sur un court sentier jusqu'à une plage de sable fin, à travers le gris vaporeux des embruns. Un important morceau de bois flotté se trouvait sur la gauche de l'endroit où le sentier rejoignait la plage, à l'abri du vent et derrière un grand rocher. Nous nous sommes assis, jouissant de la présence de l'autre.

Mes yeux rencontrèrent les siens et tout le reste s'évanouit. Le battement des vagues sur le rivage est devenu un sourd mugissement qui a étouffé tous les autres bruits. La seule chose que je voyais, c'était elle. Je me suis penché vers Isabella, mes yeux fixés sur sa bouche alors qu'elle léchait ses lèvres rouges.

Nos lèvres se sont d'abord rencontrées dans une tendre étreinte. J'ai approfondi le baiser, tournant la tête pour être encore plus proche d'elle. Sa langue a exploré ma bouche, réuni à la mienne dans une danse légère. Elle a gémi et s'est installée sur mes cuisses, enroulant ses jambes autour de ma taille. J'ai mis mes bras autour d'elle, l'enveloppant dans mes bras. Broyant ses hanches aux miennes, Isabella m'a envoyé des vagues de désirs. J'ai grogné, saisissant ses cheveux brillants avec mon poing.

_Elle me fait tellement de bien. C'est là qu'est sa place, dans mes bras. _Je voulais crier sur la plus haute montagne qu'Isabella était ma compagne, je voulais la réclamer entièrement comme la mienne, mon amour, ma femme, mon âme sœur. Mon esprit a finalement rattrapé mes actes et j'ai réalisé ce que je faisais et où je le faisais. Après un dernier baiser énergique, j'ai reculé ma tête en arrière pour la laisser reprendre son souffle. Dénouant ses jambes de ma taille, J'ai déplacé Isabella et fait en sorte qu'elle soit assise à côté de moi.

Elle a passé ses doigts dans ses cheveux en haletant et se détourna de moi. Elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure et a gardé les yeux baissés sur ses pieds, refusant de me regarder. J'ai senti sa frustration, mais je voulais lui donner la possibilité de m'en parler plutôt que de nous affronter à ce sujet.

Isabella a finalement brisé le silence. '' - Écoute, Jasper. Nous devons parler. '' Elle se retourna complètement sur la souche pour me faire face. Elle avait serré ses mains ensemble et son cœur battait très fort. L'embarras s'écoulait d'elle, mais elle releva le menton et prit une profonde inspiration.

'' - Tu sais que tu me rends folle. Je n'arrive pas à me rapprocher assez de toi. Maintenant, je sais que notre relation est encore assez récente, même en tenant compte de l'ensemble des choses sur l'accouplement, mais je voudrais que tu me donnes quelques lignes directives pour la... euh... partie physique de notre relation. Je n'aime pas être allumée ou entraînée. Il faut que tu me dises à quoi m'attendre pour qu'il n'y ait pas d'espoir de ma part par manque de clarté. '' Elle a été très directe sans être grossière. Peter aurait simplement demandé quand il allait se faire baiser.

'' - Hé bien, ma belle, '' ai-je fredonné, '' - je n'ai jamais été du genre à avoir des relations sexuelles lors d'un premier rendez-vous. J'ai grandi en apprenant à être respectueux envers les femmes. Je suppose qu'une part de moi est restée un gentilhomme du sud, même si c'est ce qui m'a plutôt conduit dans un premier temps, je ne vais pas dire que je n'ai pas eu d'expériences. Mes années avec Maria ont été pleines de violences. Elle récompensait une bonne conduite avec du sexe et du sang et ce n'est un secret pour personne que j'y ai participé autant que n'importe qui. '' Ma voix s'est éteinte, n'aimant pas la direction dans laquelle allaient mes pensées. J'avais envie de me gifler.

'' - En outre, il y certains aspects qui nécessitent d'être organisés avant que cela n'arrive de toute façon. '' Le visage d'Isabella s'est assombri, le rejet colorant ses joues. '' - Attention, je ne dis pas « jamais », seulement pas pour l'instant. Premièrement, je vais avoir besoin d'être bien nourris, le sexe est instinctif pour les vampires et je ne voudrais pas être submergé et finir par te blesser. Un ventre plein pourrait m'aider à rester en contrôle. Deuxièmement, tandis que je te promets qu'un jour nous ferons l'amour sur une plage, ce ne sera pas pour notre première fois. ''

J'ai porté sa main à mes lèvres, les pressant doucement sur le dessus pour l'embrasser. '' - Nous avons l'éternité pour découvrir notre relation et nous allons savourer toutes nos expériences. '' Je savais que, alors que ses hormones hurlaient en signe de protestation, Isabella se sentait aimée et adorée. Elle caressa ma joue, les yeux plissés et un sourire aux lèvres.

'' - D'accord, Major. Tu gagnes... pour l'instant. '' _Dieu, j'adore quand elle m'appelle comme cela. _J'ai ronronné quand elle utilisait mon surnom. '' - Seulement ne te méprend pas, je te désire. Énormément. Lorsque le temps sera venu, je sais que je vais le vouloir autant que toi.'' Elle l'a affirmé, une main sur la hanche et l'autre caressant mon bras. J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu pour tenir ma promesse pour ne pas la prendre sur-le-champ.

Pour éclaircir l'atmosphère... et ma tête, j'ai suggéré une promenade. La marée était basse et nous avons choisi de marcher en longeant doucement les galets. Isabella a ramassé des coquillages et du verre poli par l'océan, admirant chacun d'eux avec bonheur. C'était un moment tellement idyllique que je pouvais presque croire que j'étais humain. Il n'y avait pas de soif de sang, pas de vampires vindicatifs, aucun assaut de sentiments, seulement ma compagne et moi, appréciant une journée au bord de la mer.

Nous avons passé le reste de l'après-midi sur la plage, sans interruption. Nous avons parlé de temps en temps pour partager nos souvenirs de voyages ou pour signaler quelque chose d'intéressant. J'ai raconté à Isabella comment j'avais nagé du Texas au Mexique lors de mon engagement dans les guerres du Sud. Elle m'a décrit sa tentative d'apprendre le surf et comment elle a fini à l'hôpital pour avoir des points de suture, mais la plupart du temps, nous sommes simplement restés silencieux, satisfaits de la présence de l'autre.

Le soleil a commencé à descendre. Nous étions au milieu de notre plage privée, regardant notre spectacle de sons et lumières privées. Le ciel brillait dans des tons de rouge et d'orange qui léchaient les bleus et les violets qui se propageaient à l'est. Quand le dernier rayon doré a disparu au-delà de l'horizon, je me suis tourné vers ma compagne et j'ai suggéré de retourner à la maison. La journée avait été parfaite, merveilleuse, tout ce dont j'avais besoin, mais nous n'étions seulement que lundi...

* * *

**Bonne semaine à tous **


	8. Chapitre 8

**Les personnage appartiennent àSM. **

**L'histoire appartient à lissylouwho, elle est parue sous le titre : '' The Path of Providence '', lien sur mon profil. **

**Galswinthe est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable. **

**Les fautes et les erreurs sont les miennes. **

**Merci à tous pour la lecture et les examens.**

* * *

**Chapitre huit**

**POV Alice**

Les vêtements que j'avais commandés spécialement de Paris étaient enfin arrivés._ Cela leur avait pris assez longtemps. _Me suis-je mentalement plainte. _J'ai presque dû devoir porter la même tenue deux fois ce mois-ci ! _C'est seulement Forks et personne ne l'aurait jamais su à part moi et le reste de la famille, mais c'était pour le principe. Est-ce que la reine d'Angleterre doit porter deux fois la même robe de bal ? Je ne crois pas. Alors pourquoi diable devrais-je le faire ?

Au moins quelque chose se passait bien cette semaine, jusqu'à présent cela avait été la semaine de l'enfer. Les visiteurs que j'avais vus venir étaient, comme par hasard, Jasper, Peter et Charlotte Whitlock, maintenant également connus comme le compagnon de Bella et sa famille. Quelle surprise cela avait été ! J'avais dû beaucoup m'organiser et rapidement quand j'avais appris cette petite information.

J'ai abandonné les paquets sur mon beau lit à baldaquin de style Français, j'ai poussé les doubles portes de mon dressing, pas de simple placard pour _moi_. Ma suite était la plus importante de la maison. En fait, j'avais la plus grande suite dans toute nos maisons. Ce n'était pas plus que ce que je méritais.

Afin de faire de la place à mes nouveaux ensembles, j'avais besoin de me débarrasser de certaines de mes anciennes affaires. Les tenues du mois dernier ont été rapidement mises dans un sac pour les sans-abri. Carlisle avait insisté pour que nous donnions nos vieilles affaires à une organisation caritative. _Comme si les sans-abri reconnaissaient même le nom de Versace, où encore moins savoir où se soucier de ce qu'ils portaient ! _Pensais-je irritée. C'était un gaspillage complet, ce serait presque préférable de le jeter.

Après avoir fait de la place pour mes nouvelles tenues, j'ai rapidement déchiré les emballages pour ouvrir mes paquets. Soulevant un chemisier moiré de soie jaune jusqu'à mon nez, j'ai respiré son parfum de créateur. '' - Mmmm. '' ai-je gémi de plaisir. Les vêtements coûteux sentaient meilleurs, plus que n'importe quoi d'autre au monde, encore meilleur que Bella, bien qu'Edward serait en désaccord avec cela.

J'avais essayé d'élever le style de Bella pour qu'il soit approprié à celui d'une Cullen, mais elle avait résisté, me donnant des coups et criant à chaque fois que j'essayais. Elle n'avait vraiment aucun goût ! Elle ne semblait pas comprendre que son style se reflétait sur moi, je ne peux tout de même pas m'entourer de rats de supermarché.

J'ai réorganisé ma collection complète de vêtements de marque et j'allais y inclure mes nouveaux achats quand un flot de visions m'a traversé l'esprit. Emmett et Rosalie en vacances, mais c'était difficile de dire où puisque l'arrière-plan était flou. J'ai vu qu'ils dansaient ensemble, Emmett faisant valser Rosalie. Ils ont disparus, remplacés par une autre scène.

J'ai vu Edward traverser les régions sauvages du Canada pour se rendre à Denali. Il s'est arrêté pour sortir son téléphone portable. Je ne pouvais pas voir le numéro qu'il composait. Lorsqu'il a commencé à parler, cette vision est devenue noire.

Carlisle est apparu dans mon esprit, l'air très sérieux, le stéthoscope à ses oreilles. Il semblait apparemment penché pour examiner quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Vraisemblablement un patient à l'hôpital, mais d'après ce que je pouvais voir, cela ne ressemblait pas vraiment à un hôpital.

_Argh ! Pourquoi est-ce que tout est aussi flou ? Mes visions n'ont jamais manqué de clarté ! _J'ai donné une petite tape sur le sol avec le pied. Plus je cherchais à voir, plus cela empirait. Je n'avais pas eu de visions claires depuis quelques semaines, seulement de petits instantanés aléatoires qui faisaient allusion à des possibilités. Tout avait parfaitement marché, j'avais tout arrangé, mais maintenant, tout était simplement en train de s'effondrer et je ne pouvais même pas compter sur mes visions pour m'aider à trier tout cela.

Quand je me suis réveillée à cette vie, j'ai eu des visions de tous les futurs possibles de mon existence. Beaucoup étaient absolument horribles : la mort, la destruction, toujours en train de courir. Parfois dans mes visions, je trouvais un compagnon, dans d'autres, je n'en avais pas. La meilleure était avec les Cullen, j'ai vu une famille qui m'aimait, qui avait besoin de moi, qui m'adorait. J'ai vu les maisons, les voitures, les vêtements, l'argent, le pouvoir. Dans un de ses avenirs, Carlisle gouvernait le monde des vampires, avec moi tirant les ficelles.

J'ai vécu la guerre, la richesse, la paix, la famine, le sang, le massacre, le confort, le pouvoir. Je les ai _toutes_ vues, toutes les éventualités. À ces moments-là, j'étais Dieu. Les assauts du temps ont disparus à travers la brume de ma première année en tant que nouveau-né et maintenant, mes visions dépendent toutes des décisions qui sont prises.

Je n'oublierais jamais ce que j'ai vu, n'oublierais jamais l'incroyable puissance de la connaissance. Personne n'est pleinement conscient de la façon dont je suis spéciale, peu importe le nombre de fois où je le leur rappelle, seul Edward s'en rapproche puisqu'il peut entrer dans mon esprit. Si seulement ils savaient ce que j'ai vu, ils comprendraient alors à quel point je suis extraordinaire.

Toutes ces années, pendant des décennies, j'ai travaillé pour parvenir faire mon bonheur. Si d'autres personnes en ont retirées de la joie, de quel droit oseraient-ils se plaindre ? Ils _devraient _m'être reconnaissants. Et puis, il y a huit ans, tout avait changé. J'ai vu qu'un vampire puissant menaçait de perturber ma façon de vivre. Elle serait puissamment douée et d'autres vampires se rassembleraient autour d'elle pour l'écouter, la suivraient, même les Cullen.

Cela m'a pris un certain temps pour trouver un nouveau moyen de conspirer pour retrouver ma voie, mais j'ai finalement réussi. Bella allait simplement devenir ma sœur. Elle ferait partie de la famille à _mes_ conditions. Avec elle à mes côtés, je serais devenue invincible, rien ne m'aurais empêchée de faire ce que j'aurais voulu.

Malheureusement, les choses ont déraillé de nouveau. _Pourquoi est-ce que les choses ne se passent-elles pas comme je le veux une seule fois ? _Ai-je déploré. Bella était censée m'être reconnaissante d'être son amie, m'être reconnaissante de l'avoir sortie de son taudis et de lui avoir donné une vie meilleure, mais quand je lui ai appris la nouvelle, Bella a fait exactement le contraire. Elle est devenue furieuse et m'a fait dégager ! Elle ne m'a pas été du tout reconnaissante. Elle n'a tenu aucun compte de tous les vêtements que je lui avais achetés, comment je lui donnais une bonne apparence, sans oublier de parler de la famille que je lui avais donné.

Elle aime réellement Rose plus que moi. Pourquoi, je n'en sais trop rien. Rose est une garce au dernier degré, je suis un million de fois mieux qu'elle. Bella a seulement besoin de le voir. J'ai essayé de l'inciter à tomber amoureuse d'Edward, de sorte qu'elle puisse être ma sœur, mais ce plan est tombé à l'eau lui aussi. _Pas comme s'il avait fait tout son possible de toute façon. Ce n'est pas de ma faute. _

À présent, si je ne joue pas adroitement mes cartes, je pourrais la perdre tout à fait, et avec elle, tout le reste. Jasper pourrait bien l'emmener. Si Jasper l'emmène, Rose et Emmett partiront aussi, c'est une chose que _j'ai vue_. Carlisle et Esmé seront déchirés entre Bella, Rose et Emmett d'un côté et Edward et moi de l'autre.

Ils choisiront finalement Bella, tout le monde le fait. J'ai reporté immédiatement mon attention sur ce que j'avais vu arriver huit ans auparavant. Mon emprise sur la famille allait se relâcher et se briser. J'allais tout perdre ! Déjà, ils m'écoutaient de moins en moins. La seule chose que j'entendais, c'était « Bella ceci et Bella cela ». Je me souviens d'un temps pas si lointain où c'était Alice qui passait en premier, toujours Alice. Jamais personne ne me contredisait.

Si je réussis à faire voir à Bella que je suis sa meilleure amie, alors tout sera parfait. Je pourrais retourner à la gestion de notre vie quotidienne et, ensemble, nous allons être les petites filles à papa. Personne ne me défie, rien ne pourra m'empêcher d'obtenir mon bonheur éternel. Tout va bien se passer, les choses seront parfaites.

La robe de soie arachnéenne d'Alexander McQueen que je tenais entre mes mains avides a cédé, tombant pratiquement en lambeaux sous la pression de mon toucher. _Merde ! _Ai-je juré silencieusement en jetant le morceau d'étoffe inutile sur le sol. _C'était une pièce de la nouvelle collection de printemps. Ce n'est même pas encore sorti. Regarde ce qu'elle m'a fait faire ! _

**POV Inconnu**

Soulevant mon verre d'alcool, j'ai incliné ma tête à une bombe rousse qui se tenait à l'autre côté du bar. Elle portait une robe serrée en cuir noir ultra-courte et des chaussures rouges à très hauts talons. Rougissant à mon attention, elle se lécha les lèvres et baissa la tête. Elle agissait d manière beaucoup trop timide, vu la façon dont elle était habillée. Elle était pratiquement priante de ce faire dévorer.

J'ai bu mon verre de tequila, savourant sa brûlure. L'alcool pouvait être bu par les vampires, mais il en fallait beaucoup pour que cela fasse effet. Ce soir, je n'avais pas l'intention de m'enivrer, j'étais là pour satisfaire un appétit très différent.

Je venais dans ce même tripot depuis des semaines, juste pour regarder cette jeune fille, pour prolonger ma tentation, mon désir. Elle était vêtu de rouge la plupart des nuits, pour attirer, se jeter sur différents hommes. Elle avait probablement une espèce de complexe du père où quelque chose, du moins, c'était mon hypothèse.

Elle avait une odeur absolument divine. Quand elle était saoule, elle jetait ses cheveux en arrière, m'envoyant des vagues de son arôme de pêches et de crème. C'est de cette façon que je l'avais remarqué, de cette façon que j'avais décidé que j'avais besoin d'un peu de distraction. Je me suis laissé tenter par son parfum, laissant croître l'attente pour me réjouir d'avance. Plus longue est l'attente, meilleur est le plaisir.

Habituellement, je restais en arrière-plan pour regarder et apprécier, mais ce soir, c'était différent. _Ce soir serait le grand soir. _Avais-je décidé._ J'allais avoir quelques pêches à la crème. _La vibration douce de mon téléphone m'a chatouillé la jambe, interrompant mes agréables méditations. _Ahh, les appels de travail, _ai-je soupiré, abandonnant à regret ma proie.

Très peu de gens avaient mon numéro, et encore moins l'utilisaient. La plupart des gens étaient dégoûtés à l'idée de s'en servir. Ceux qui le faisaient trouvaient mes services efficaces et qu'ils valaient le prix qu'ils avaient payé. Même dans le monde des vampires, louer les services de bandits était considérés comme une offense. Tuer pour le sang, tuer par cupidité, tuer par envie où pour le plaisir, tout cela était parfaitement acceptable, mais payer quelqu'un pour faire le sale boulot ? Seulement le dernier des derniers le faisait. Seulement le rebut de la société se ferait payer pour cela. _J'imagine que je suis un rebut. _Pensais-je en riant.

Attrapant mon téléphone de la poche de mon jean, je suis resté bouche bée devant le nom de l'identifiant, je n'avais pas entendu parler de lui depuis des lustres, et jamais en tant que client. Je devais prendre cet appel, ne serait-ce que pour satisfaire ma curiosité. _Je suppose que je vais devoir attendre une autre nuit pour avoir mon dessert. _Je suis sorti du bar pour aller dans la rue calme et crasseuse.

Il a bien choisi son moment ! C'est la deuxième fois qu'il m'enlève ma proie. Nous nous étions rencontrés dans une ruelle sombre à New York, alors qu'il chassait un violeur en série qui n'avait qu'une faible espérance de vie. Il jouait à l'ange exterminateur et j'étais moi-même, hé bien, entre deux emplois et j'avais grandement besoin de chasser. Rien de tel qu'un professionnel du crime pour relever un petit défi.

J'avais poursuivi ce gars-là pendant des semaines, le traquant de ville en ville. Traquer un harceleur est toujours amusant. Ce gars était à moi et je le lui avais fait savoir très clairement. AV « L'ange vengeur » comme je l'avais surnommé avec mépris, avait rapidement reculé quand je l'avait défié sur son, _mon_, repas. J'avais rapidement appris qu'au fond, c'était un lâche et qu'il haïssait la confrontation. Nous avons voyagé ensemble pendant un an ou deux avant que nos chemins ne se soient séparés. Il était retourné à son créateur et j'avais continué mon petit bonhomme de chemin.

Il n'avait jamais utilisé mes services, même si j'avais pensé qu'un jour viendrait où il le ferait. Sa seule et unique priorité était d'atteindre ses désirs avec aussi peu de répercussions et de conséquences que possible. Je suppose qu'il avait enfin rencontré une situation où il ne pouvait pas franchement n'en faire qu'à sa tête. J'ai appuyé sur le bouton accepter pour répondre à l'appel. '' - Oui. ''

Sa voix douce était comme je me la rappelais, froide, détachée et toujours sarcastique. Sans préambule ou subtilité, il s'est lancé dans sa proposition. '' - Il y a une fille, Bella Swan... ''

Je l'ai écouté décrire ce qu'il voulait, de plus en plus intrigué par ce travail. Ce gars-là était encore plus tordu que je ne l'avais d'abord pensé. Les efforts qu'il déployait pour arriver à ses fins allaient bien au-delà du mal habituel. Il n'avait pas seulement envie de le faire, il voulait le faire et s'en tirer à bon compte, comme étant quelqu'un digne de confiance et un lèche-botte comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

'' - Je pense que je peux me débrouiller avec ta petite tâche. '' ai-je commencé avant qu'il ne me coupe rapidement la parole.

'' - Très bien. À présent, je veux que tu... '' a-t-il commencé, brûlant les étapes.

'' - Tu vas attendre un instant maintenant.'' l'ai-je interrompu. '' - Nous n'avons pas discuté du paiement. Quels sont les avantages pour moi ? '' J'étais _engagé_ après tout, pas bénévole. Non pas que cela me prendrait beaucoup pour me faire tremper dans cette petite aventure. C'était un défi, mais c'était ce qui le rendait amusant.

Mes oreilles se sont dressées à son offre. '' - Tu te rappelles de celle qui a disparu ? Je sais où tu peux la retrouver. Tu m'aides à obtenir ce que je veux et tu auras enfin ce que tu as toujours voulu durant toutes ces années. ''

'' - Marché conclu. '' ai-je accepté. C'était une évidence, je l'avais chassé jusqu'à ce qu'on me la prenne. L'occasion de retrouver enfin celle qui c'était enfuie était alléchante. Ce serait une petite aventure amusante pour passer le temps, qui pourrait se transformer en quelque chose de plus à long terme. J'avais hâte de retrouver ma petite amie, une fois que j'aurais découvert où elle était, j'aurais des années de plaisir !

Je pouvais presque entendre sa satisfaction quand il a commencé à me donner les petits détails de ma tâche. '' - La jeune fille est à Forks. Washington. Je veux que tu viennes ici et que tu provoques un peu de troubles... '' _Cela va provoquer des troubles en effet, _pensais-je en écoutant son plan. _Il veut plutôt que le lion enragé devienne un lâche pour que le loup puisse le faire fuir et être le héros, ensuite le mouton oublie que son sauveur est un loup et baisse sa garde... _

Notre objectif était d'aller là-bas, nous révéler comme étant une menace, faire un peu de dégâts et partir. Il pourrait alors venir prendre ce qu'il voulait. Il avait insisté sur le fait que les dommages collatéraux ne posaient pas de problèmes et avaient même suggéré quelques possibilités. Plus nous serions menaçants, mieux se serait. Quinze minutes plus tard, j'ai raccroché mon téléphone.

Je me suis mis à courir vers la maison pour rassembler les autres et nous préparer. Il nous faudrait quelques jours pour courir jusqu'à Washington. Nous étions attendus pour la fin de la semaine. _De nouveau au travail. _Ai-je pensé résolument. _Mais cette fois, je peux mélanger les affaires et le plaisir. _J'ai senti un sourire relever mes lèvres et j'ai imaginé tout ce que je ferais quand nous aurions atteint Forks.

**POV Peter**

_Le Major s'est fait fustiger. _Ai-je pensé, essayant d'ignorer les regards bizarres où fixes que je recevais. _Enfin ! _Il avait besoin d'une petite femme pour lui botter le cul de temps en temps. J'avais donné le meilleur de moi-même, mais je n'avais pas la finesse qu'une belle paire de seins pouvait offrir.

Bella était parfaite pour lui. Je l'avais soupçonné la première fois qu'il était revenu d'une chasse un peu plus de huit ans auparavant, en jacassant au sujet d'une certaine petite enfant humaine. Le Major n'aimait pas les humains, il ne s'en souciait pas non plus. Il ne pensait tout simplement jamais à eux, sauf pour se nourrir. Chacun de nous le faisait. Alors quand il est rentré en délirant sur ce plan ridicule pour intervenir dans la vie de la pauvre gosse, je savais que quelque chose était différent.

La première fois que je l'ai vu la regarder, mes soupçons ont été confirmés. Il a commencé à faire les yeux doux et à être tout doux et fleur bleue avec moi. _Le Major doux et fleur bleue ! Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que c'est vraiment arrivé, _ai-je gloussé en secouant la tête à ces souvenirs.

Il s'était accouplé avec un être humain ! De tous les vampires à avoir fait quelque chose de ridicule, le Major aurait été le dernier à qui j'aurais pensé. Le plus drôle, c'est qu'il ne semblait pas le savoir, où peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas l'admettre.

Nous sommes restés en permanence impliquée dans la vie de Bella, vérifiant comment elle se portait, nous assurant qu'elle était heureuse et soignée. C'est finalement quand elle s'est éloignée qu'il s'en ait rendu compte. J'aurais peut-être dû le mettre sur la voie en cours de route, mais j'ai pensé qu'il finirait par additionner 2 et 2 de son propre chef. Parfois le Major pouvait être vraiment stupide malgré son cerveau et de ses talents.

Lorsque nous avons retrouvé sa compagne, nous avons constaté qu'elle fréquentait d'autres vampires, le putain de Major a failli devenir fou. _J'aurais pu me faire botter le cul pour cela. _Ai-je reconnu. _Le Major n'est toujours pas heureux avec moi à ce sujet. _Je suppose que j'aurais dû lui permettre de retourner à Phœnix avant moi, mais je savais que ce serait mieux si nous faisions les choses de cette façon. _Et j'avais encore raison. _Ai-je noté béatement. _Bella s'était accrochée avec le Major comme une moule à son rocher. Encore un bon point pour moi. _

À présent, alors que nous aurions pu être n'importe où ailleurs, nous étions à Washington, traînant avec une famille de bouffeurs de fourrure, simplement pour que le Major puisse être avec sa compagne. Pour être honnête, Rosalie et Emmett étaient solides comme un putain de roc. Ils étaient les seuls éléments qui rachetaient les Cullen, hé bien, eux et Bella. Le Major n'aimerait pas que je l'oublie, mais je n'ai jamais pensé à elle comme étant une Cullen. Elle était une Whitlock, où elle le serait bientôt. Je le savais.

Charlotte, Rosalie et Bella étaient déjà comme des larrons en foire, ayant toutes les deux acceptés Charlotte comme sœur. Je sais que Charlotte avait été ravie d'en faire partie, elle doit avoir une vie merdique avec nous deux étant des connards et pas d'autres femmes autour d'elle. Elle était un soldat, mais se sentait parfois un peu seule sans compagnie féminine. Une fois , elle m'avait même habillé d'une robe et m'avait maquillé. Le Major ne m'avait pas laissé oublier cela pendant des mois. Plus jamais ça ! Cela allait changer, j'avais la bonne impression qu'elle ne serait plus la seule femme de notre clan à partir de maintenant.

Emmett est un homme et un vampire selon mon cœur. Il joue plus de tour que moi, baise au moins aussi souvent que moi et savait botter des culs à Call Of Duty. Le Major allait en avoir plein les bras avec nous deux, ça c'est sûr.

Le reste des Cullen étaient, hé bien, manifestement cinglés. La prétention d'avoir une « famille » plutôt qu'un clan était une idée originale, mais ils étaient la chose la plus éloignée d'une famille que je n'avais jamais vue. Putain, le Major, Char et moi étions plus comme une famille qu'eux et je suis absolument sûr que je n'appellerais jamais le Major « papa ».

Je suis persuadé que la voyante ne pense à personne d'autre qu'elle-même. Elle prétend faire attention à l'avenir pour sa « famille », mais curieusement, toutes ses décisions coïncident avec ce qu'elle veut. Emmett, Rosalie et Bella ne sont pas dupes et je sais que le Major n'a aucune chance de l'être non plus. Carlisle et Esmé le sont cependant, et font tout ce que dit la naine.

Le télépathe, Edward, va nous créer quelques difficultés. Il a déjà commencé. Il est, soit très courageux soit un parfait crétin, vu la façon dont il tente de tenir tête au Major au sujet de Bella. Je suis avec le Major depuis qu'il m'a créé et je continue pourtant à choisir et peser les motifs d'un combat. La compagne du Major ne serait sûrement pas l'un d'eux à moins que je n'aie le désir de mourir.

Je suppose que l'amour vous fait aussi agir comme un idiot. Il suffit de voir ce que je fais pour Charlotte. Personne d'autre ne pourrait me faire porter son immense sac à main rose scintillants et des tonnes de sacs pendant qu'elle fait les magasins. _Elle aurait dû aller avec Rosalie ou Alice, bien que je pense que je ne voudrais pas qu'elle aille avec Alice, même pour simplement faire les magasins. _

J'ai soufflé, déplaçant les sacs d'une main dans l'autre. Ils n'étaient pas lourd, mais un jeune adolescent à la figure boutonneuse a remarqué mon sac à main et s'est mis à rire. J'ai préféré faire une plaisanterie plutôt que d'être le dindon de la farce. '' - Va te faire baiser ! '' ai-je crié. '' - Ensuite tu sauras qui tient les cordons de la bourse. '' Le gamin a détalé et je me suis laissé tomber dans le fauteuil du « mari » qui était placé près de la cabine d'essayage des dames.

Étant donné que nous avions l'intention de rester à long terme, Charlotte avait insisté sur le fait que nous aurions besoin de nouveaux vêtements. Normalement, je réussissais à porter la même chose pendant des jours, voire des semaines, ce qui ne la dérangeait pas quand nous étions sur la route, mais chaque fois que nous restions au même endroit pendant plus de quelques jours, elle me faisait le coup pour essayer de me rendre plus présentable, plus civilisé. Elle ne s'occupait pas de la garde-robe du Major, seulement de la mienne. Je ne vois pas comment cela pouvait être juste.

_À présent, il va avoir Bella pour le faire. _J'ai ri intérieurement. _Toutes ces années où il m'a chahuté pour ce que me faisait porter Charlotte, cela va être enfin son tour. _Alors que je réfléchissais à ce que je savais de Bella, mes pensées ont changées. _Mais Bella semble mesurée, elle ne s'inquiétera probablement pas de ce qu'il porte. Bâtard chanceux. _

Nous sommes arrivés à Vancouver, au Canada, pour « frapper le centre commercial » , comme disait Charlotte, comme si c'était un combat qu'elle entendait mener contre les magasins avant de manger un morceau. J'avais besoin de toutes mes forces pour faire face à tous ses achats. Heureusement pour moi, j'avais eu un Italien.

Nous avions eu simplement l'intention de nous diriger à Seattle, mais Carlisle nous avait demandé de chasser un peu plus loin, comme si la frontière internationale empêcherait les soupçons sur le bon médecin. Il n'aurait pas eu à s'inquiéter à ce sujet s'il n'avait pas eu la prétention d'être autre chose que ce qu'il était réellement.

J'ai enfin vu la lumière au bout du tunnel quand j'ai vu Charlotte remettre sa carte noire American Express au vendeur. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle a quitté la caisse avec plus de trois sacs débordant d'achats.

Elle me les a tendu avec un sourire et un baiser sur la joue, en disant, à mon plus grand soulagement : '' - Hé bien, beau mec, j'ai terminé. Est-ce que cela te dirait si je te ramenais à la maison ? '' J'ai suivi Charlotte qui se pavanait les mains vides alors que je marchais péniblement les bras encombrés de la moitié de la galerie.

Nous nous sommes dirigés vers la voiture que nous avait prêtée Rosalie elle-même, prêtée à Charlotte en fait. On m'avait interdit de conduire le « bébé » de Rose. Elle semblait penser que je pourrais ne pas être très prudent avec lui. À mi-chemin du parking, un sentiment de crainte s'est abattu sur moi, perçant mon cœur, j'ai _su. _

Quelquefois j'en savais plus, d'autres fois moins. Je n'avais aucun contrôle, aucune possibilité de prévoir quoi que ce soit. La seule chose que je savais désormais, c'est que de la merde était sur le point de tomber. Je ne savais pas quand, sauf que c'était très bientôt et je ne savais pas non plus qui où quoi pour l'instant, mais je vous fiche mon billet que j'allais le savoir.

* * *

**Bonne semaine à tous**


	9. Chapitre 9

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM. **

**L'histoire appartient à lissylouwho, elle est parue sous le titre : '' The Path of Providence '', lien sur mon profil. **

**Galswinthe est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable. **

**Les fautes est les erreurs sont les miennes. **

**Merci à tous pour la lecture et les examens.**

* * *

**Chapitre neuf**

**POV Bella**

Être séparée brutalement de Jasper après avoir passé deux jours d'affilés en sa compagnie a été horrible. Le lundi ça craint en général, mais hier cela a été la pire journée dans l'histoire. Pendant la seconde période, la douleur sourde qui était dans mon estomac s'est transformée en gouffre béant. C'était tellement éprouvant que j'ai fini par sauter toutes mes classes après le déjeuner pour pouvoir être avec Jasper. Carlisle, agissant comme étant mon médecin, m'a fait porter pâle.

Nous avons fait l'école buissonnière et avons passé l'après-midi sur une plage isolée. Cet après-midi a été merveilleux. Nous étions seulement tous les deux. Nous avons aimé parler sans être entravés par des vampires envahissants où par des humains trop curieux. _Au moins ce casse-couille d'Edward ne nous a pas interrompu à nouveau, _ai-je conclu avec reconnaissance, me souvenant du baiser torride que Jasper et moi avions partagé.

J'étais tellement à l'aise avec Jasper, c'était comme si je l'avais connu toute ma vie, je veux dire le connaître comme je me connaissais. J'avais l'impression que nous n'avions pas besoin de nous forcer pour être connectés. Lien de compagnons, coup de foudre, folie du destin, cela ne m'intéressait pas de savoir pourquoi j'aimais Jasper, simplement je le faisais.

Jasper est resté avec moi jusqu'à ce que Charlie rentre à la maison, mais seulement pour battre en retraite dans ma chambre. Je me suis sauvée le plus rapidement possible après le dîner, utilisant mes devoirs comme excuses. Charlie, déjà absorbé par un jeu quelconque à la télévision, m'a seulement fait un signe pour me dire bonsoir. Le reste de la soirée, je suis restée dans les bras de Jasper alors que nous rêvions de ce que nous allions faire de notre éternité.

Aussi merveilleux que le lundi après-midi avait été, il a inévitablement eu une fin. Le mardi matin est arrivé trop vite . J'avais sérieusement envisagé de dire à Charlie que j'avais la grippe et de lui demander de rester pour cause de maladie, mais ce plan est tombé à l'eau quand j'ai réalisé que Charlie pourrait faire un esclandre si je voulais sortir avec des amis alors que je manquais l'école. J'ai traîné les pieds tout le temps qu'il a fallu pour me préparer, essayant de retarder l'inévitable séparation.

Jasper ne m'a pas aidé. Mon humeur affectait la sienne et il a boudé dans la maison pendant que je m'habillais et prenais mon petit déjeuner. Chaque fois que je me retournais, il était sur ma route, sa grande stature surplombant la mienne. Il ne m'a jamais dit de ne pas y aller, ne m'a pas empêché de faire ce que j'avais dit que je voulais, c'est-à-dire finir l'école et aller à l'université avant d'être transformée. Je m'étais imposée cette torture et je n'avais personne d'autre que moi-même à blâmer.

Après deux heures de cours, j'étais déjà courbée sur le dessus de mon bureau, les bras enroulés autour de ma taille. Je ne m'étais pas sentie aussi mal depuis très très longtemps. Maintenant que j'y pense, c'était bien avant que Jasper ne soit venu dans les ténèbres qu'était ma vie. _Et il n'est même pas encore l'heure du déjeuner. Il reste plus de la moitié de la journée à tenir. _Me suis-je mentalement plainte. La troisième heure a traîné en longueur, la voix de l'enseignante bourdonnant dans un recoin de mon esprit. Au moins elle ne m'a jamais interrogé, elle aurait découvert que j'étais totalement inconsciente de son cours.

Quand la sonnerie a finalement retenti pour le déjeuner, j'ai été la première à sortir de la classe. Je me suis précipitée vers mon camion, désireuse d'être de nouveau avec mon compagnon. Jasper attendait, appuyé nonchalamment contre le capot, dans la même position que la veille. J'ai eu une impression de déjà-vu. Des lunettes de soleil sombres cachaient ses yeux, en dépit de la constante couche de nuages gris surplombant la ville. N'étant pas capable de m'en empêcher, j'ai couru me jeter dans ses bras ouverts. La douleur a reculé sous son toucher et j'ai poussé un soupir de soulagement.

Nous nous sommes assis dans l'habitacle du camion pendant que je mangeais un sandwich au jambon et au fromage et avons écouté de la musique tout en bavardant tranquillement. En général, Jasper est un homme peu bavard, mais très éloquent sur ses sujets de prédilection. Je l'ai découvert de première main quand il a vivement critiqué les inexactitudes concernant la guerre civile dans mon manuel scolaire, et se plaignant de la manière dont ces « maudits yankees » étaient toujours montrés comme des héros.

'' - Hé bien Jasper, ce n'est pas comme si nous pouvions le changer. Je ne peux pas entrer dans ma maison d'édition et leur dire qu'un vampire de cent cinquante ans m'a dit que leur interprétation de l'histoire était mauvaise. Ils me jetteraient aussitôt dans un asile d'aliénés. '' ai-je dit rationnellement. '' - Le problème, c'est que ce sont les vainqueurs qui racontent toujours l'histoire, de sorte que c'est forcément toujours faussés. '' Il soupira, pas du tout convaincu que ce soit une mauvaise idée de demander que se soit modifié.

Quand le temps de retourner en classe fut venu, j'ai dû me forcer à retirer ma main de la sienne, mon cœur se brisant dès la perte de contact. Jasper avait l'air tellement triste et abandonné quand je suis partie que j'ai failli retourner et lui dire que l'école pouvait aller au diable. Les bras enroulés autour de ma taille, je me suis éloignée de ma raison de vivre, me demandant si les cours à domicile pouvaient être une option valable.

J'ai été malheureuse pour le reste de la journée. Je ne pouvais pas me concentrer sur quoi que ce soit. Les cours entraient par une oreille et sortaient par l'autre. La seule chose à laquelle je pensais était que je voulais être avec Jasper. J'aurais été inquiète au sujet de mes cours si Alice n'avait pas veillé à ce que je prenne des notes et suivent les directives des enseignants. _Je suppose qu'Alice peut être utile de temps en temps. _Grognais-je intérieurement, perpétuellement de mauvaise humeur.

Rose a finalement lâché un commentaire sur mon humeur brillante entre la cinquième et sixième heures de cours, ce qui voulait vraiment dire quelque chose, venant de la reine des râleuses elle-même. '' - Du courage, Bella. '' m'a-t-elle dit quand j'ai poussé un long soupir. '' - Je sais que ça craint d'être loin de lui, je sais que cela fait mal, mais tu es assez forte pour ne pas laisser la douleur te consumer. En finir avec ce « pauvre de moi » de merde et grandir un peu. '' Rose m'a bousculé en me lançant un défi.

Elle avait raison. J'avais besoin de me ressaisir. Il m'était impossible d'être en permanence avec Jasper. Autant que j'avais besoin d'être près de lui et que je l'aimais, autant nous allions probablement en avoir rapidement assez de l'autre si nous n'avions pas _un certain degré_ d'autonomie. Où était ma positive attitude ? _Je l'ai peut-être perdu lorsque j'ai cogné Edward, _me suis-je dit.

Toutes mes pensées étaient axées sur Jasper quand je n'étais pas avec lui, désirant être dans ses bras. C'était cela le problème, du moins pour l'instant, je pourrais peut-être compartimenter mes pensées lorsque je serais un vampire et mon désir d'être avec mon compagnon, mais comme humaine, mon esprit était facilement submergé par lui. Je devais me concentrer sur le présent et profiter de ma vie pendant que je le pouvais encore. Me lever et grandir un peu comme disait Rose et trier ma merde.

'' - Je suis désolée, Rose, tu as raison. '' ai-je reconnu d'un air contrit. '' - Merci de m'avoir supporté alors que je me suis comportée comme un chien battu pour les deux derniers jours. ''

'' - Ouais, hé bien fait en sorte que cela ne se reproduise pas. '' A répondu Rose en levant ses sourcils parfaitement sculptés tout en examinant ses ongles manucurés. Me scrutant à travers ses longs cils noirs, elle a ajouté plus doucement : '' - Je suis passée par là, Bella. Vous êtes accouplés, c'est évident quand on vous regarde sans même avoir besoin de la vision d'Alice. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai accepté Jasper, parce que je ne voudrais jamais que quelqu'un me sépare d'Emmett. Ce serait injuste de t'imposer ça, mais n'oublie pas ta sœur dans l'étourdissement d'un premier amour. Ne me force pas à te botter le cul. ''

* * *

Le reste de la semaine a été un peu flou. Le temps alternait entre des heures qui n'en finissaient pas et des moments où les heures passaient avant même d'avoir commencées. J'avais l'impression d'être dans un rêve où des choses sauvages et absurdes arrivaient, qui semblaient tout à fait naturelles même si je savais que cela ne l'était pas.

J'avais appris qu'il y avait des vampires. _Pas de problème ! _Que j'allais en être un . _Ce n'est pas grave. _Que j'avais un compagnon qui s'était impliqué dans ma vie depuis mon enfance. _C'est parfaitement naturel. _Que j'avais été amené à ce stade de ma vie par d'autres forces que la mienne et pourtant je me sentais plus moi-même que je ne l'avais jamais été.

De temps en temps, je me pinçais l'intérieur du bras pour savoir si cela me faisait toujours mal. C'était le cas, me rappelant que ce qui se passait était réel. Les vampires étaient réels, les âmes sœurs aussi et Dieu sait quoi d'autres. J'étais presque certaine que j'allais avoir une dépression nerveuse, mais cela n'est jamais arrivé.

Je chéris chaque instant que je passe avec Jasper, et même en sachant que nous aurons une éternité de pareils instants, cela ne diminue en rien leur valeur. Quand je ne suis pas avec lui, je m'accroche à tous ces moments et je les enferme dans mon esprit, cela m'aide à ne pas avoir le cœur brisé et de pouvoir continuer.

J'ai beaucoup travaillé pour vivre réellement au lieu de passer la journée à rêver. J'ai suivi les cours volontairement, les écoutant et participant aux discussions. J'ai été une élève-modèle. _Par rapport à la moyenne des adolescents du moins. _Ai-je relativisé. Rose, Emmett et moi bavardions entre les cours, ce qui consistait principalement à écouter Emmett dire des conneries idiotes alors que Rose et moi avions une discussion normale.

J'ai même supporté Alice plus que d'habitude. Aujourd'hui je l'ai écouté jouer son rôle pendant cinq heures sans m'enfuir en criant. Apparemment, nous allions, les Cullen, les Whitlock et moi-même jouer ce soir au base-ball. Alice avait été un peu plus supportable que d'habitude, sans doute dû au fait que je n'avais pas été irrité par la présence supplémentaire de son frère.

Edward n'était heureusement pas en classe. Carlisle l'avait envoyé à Denali pour « apprendre les bonnes manières. » Je pensais que c'était probablement un cas désespéré, mais pourquoi me serais-je plainte ? Ses insinuations obséquieuses ne me manquaient pas, ni son contact visqueux sur mon bras quand il m'escortait au lycée. J'avais eu toute une semaine sans le voir, malheureusement, cela n'allait pas durer. Alice avait vu qu'Edward serait de retour à la maison avant la fin des cours.

Jasper m'avait dit qu'Edward ne voyait seulement en moi que sa propriété, ce qui n'était pas une surprise. J'ai toujours pensé que si Edward me voulait tellement fort, ce n'était qu'à cause de mon sang ou parce qu'il ne pouvait pas entendre mes pensées. Pour lui, je n'étais qu'une anomalie qu'il devait résoudre, quelque chose qu'il devait vaincre. _Ce n'est pas une grosse affaire. _Ai-je réfléchi, _Je ne veux pas de son amour de toute façon, pas quand j'ai Jasper. Qui pourrait se comparer à lui ?_

Enfin, après une attente interminable, la sonnerie a annoncé la fin de la journée. J'ai retrouvé les autres dans le couloir parce que nous avions tous eu des cours différent en dernière heure. Rose, Emmett , Alice et moi sommes sortis ensemble de l'école. Une large bulle de vide nous entourait pendant que nous marchions, la plupart du monde craignait les Cullen et leur laissait le champ libre. À l'extérieur, nous nous sommes dirigés vers le parking. Mon fidèle camion et la décapotable rouge cerise de Rose étaient garés l'un à côté de l'autre. Cependant ce n'était pas de sa voiture que j'étais admirative.

Appuyé contre le capot de mon camion, ses pieds bottés nonchalamment croisés, se trouvait ma raison de vivre. _Jasper ! _A chanté mon cœur. J'ai sauté sur lui, tout d'un coup légère et libre. C'était le week-end et j'avais 48 heures non stop avec lui. Rose m'avait invité à rester chez eux et Charlie n'avait pas pu refuser. Il n'y aurait rien pour nous empêcher d'être ensemble à moins qu'Edward ne continue à ne pas vouloir comprendre nos allusions.

Jasper m'a enveloppé dans ses bras. J'adorais la façon dont il pouvait m'envelopper complètement contre lui. Le monde disparaissait et j'étais dans un cocon, étreinte par mon amour. Je respirais sa merveilleuse odeur, un mélange de cuir, d'herbe et de quelque chose de piquant. '' - Jasper. '' ai-je murmuré, sachant qu'il m'entendrait. '' - Tu m'as manqué. '' Je lui ai envoyé tout l'amour, la douleur et le désir que j'avais ressentie tout au long de la journée. Il m'a tenu plus serré.

'' - Allons chez toi pour récupérer tes affaires , ensuite nous pourrons nous aller chez les Cullen si tu le veux, mais je dois t'avertir... Edward est de retour. '' Je pouvais sentir le grondement dans sa poitrine pendant qu'il parlait, les vibrations m'ont envoyées des picotements jusqu'aux orteils. '' - Il est revenu quelques heures plus tôt. '' Je n'étais pas trop inquiète à ce sujet, j'avais Jasper pour m'aider si la situation devenait hors de contrôle.

J'ai hoché la tête contre sa poitrine, puis je me suis reculée pour regarder dans ses yeux cachés par des lunettes de soleil. _J'aimerais qu'il ne soit pas obligé de les porter en permanence. _Ai-je pensé avec nostalgie. J'adorais les yeux de Jasper. Ils étaient comme deux rubis flamboyants allumés par les flammes de sa nature passionnée. Selon son humeur, ils changeaient de l'ébène profond du sang séché au pourpre lumineux d'une rose rouge, en passant par toutes les couleurs entre les deux.

Jasper m'a conduit à la maison et je me suis précipitée dans ma chambre pour emporter des vêtements et mon sac de toilette. J'ai jeté le tout dans mon sac de sport usé, ne me souciant pas si c'était bien rangé. J'étais prête à partir en 10 minutes. J'ai sauté en bas des escaliers pour aller trouver Jasper qui m'attendait dans la cuisine. Il a pris mon sac et m'a ouvert la porte.

Je suis montée dans mon camion, Jasper a jeté le sac derrière nous et nous sommes partis. J'aimais beaucoup la façon de conduire de Jasper. Il roulait toujours en respectant les limites de vitesse, en faisant quelques détours afin que nous puissions être plus longtemps seuls ensemble. C'était tellement paisible, seulement nous deux, le crépitement de la pluie et les éclaboussures des pneus sur la chaussée. Conduire était rapidement devenu une de mes activités favorites les jours de pluie.

Lorsque nous sommes arrivés chez les Cullen, Peter et Emmett étaient devant la maison , vêtus de tenus complètes de base-ball, jouant à attraper les balles. Emmett était en rose. _Ah. _Ils jetaient la balle trop rapidement pour que mes yeux la suivent. '' - Hé, Bella, Major, '' a crié Peter à mon attention, '' - Vous avez tous les deux des tenues qui vous attendent à l'intérieur. Le lutin insiste pour que vous les mettiez. '' _Bien sûr,_ ai-je pensé tristement.

Jasper et moi sommes entrés dans la maison. Rose, Charlotte, Alice, Esmé, Carlisle et Edward étaient tous dans le salon. Tout le monde était vêtu comme Peter et Emmett, en grandes tenues de base-ball de toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. C'était un peu choquant. La profusion de couleurs se distinguait brillamment contre les couleurs neutres de l'ameublement. Mes yeux ont commencés à se brouiller.

'' - Allez vous changer. La tempête est sur le point d'arriver et nous avons besoin de nous rendre sur le terrain. '' a ordonné Alice autoritairement en essayant de nous rassembler dans le salon. Elle faisait des gestes frénétiques, battant des mains et, pendant un moment, elle m'a rappelé un pingouin.

Carlisle est intervenu en étendant son bras pour nous arrêter. '' - Attendez un instant, s'il vous plaît, Jasper et Bella. Edward aimerait vous dire quelque chose. '' C'était ce que les parents disaient généralement à leurs enfants quand ils voulaient qu'ils s'excusent. Je savais ce qui allait arriver. J'ai croisé les bras et tapé du pied, pas d'humeur à fréquenter le roi des baratineurs.

Edward a fait le tour du canapé pour s'adresser à nous, s'arrêtant au milieu de la pièce quand Jasper a grogné. Tendant la main comme s'il s'attendait à ce que je la prenne, Edward a dit : '' - Allons quelque part afin que nous puissions parler, Bella. '' Il a fait sonner cela comme si c'était une demande alors que ce n'était pas le cas. '' - Il y a des choses dont nous devons discuter. '' La similitude de ses paroles avec celle de Jasper la semaine précédente, a été déconcertante. _Nous aurait-il espionné pendant tout ce temps ? _Me suis-je demandé, troublée.

J'ai secoué la tête avant de parler. Mon cœur battait et j'ai senti un petit renfort de courage venir de Jasper, ce qui m'a donné la force de me défendre. '' - Non, Edward. Tu peux me dire maintenant tout ce que tu as à dire. ''

Edward regarda par-dessus son épaule pour voir que tout le monde l'écoutait de manière flagrante. Il soupira, baissant un peu la tête. '' - Bella, je suis réellement désolé de ne pas avoir respecté les limites que tu avais définies. Tu es un membre de la famille et je vais essayer de me rappeler que je dois te traiter comme tel. Je veux que tu me donnes une seconde chance de te prouver que je peux être un gentilhomme. S'il te plaît ! '' Il a ouvert les yeux et se pencha légèrement vers moi, les mains tendues._ Il vient vraiment de battre des cils ? _

Ses excuses, je les ai mentalement mises entre guillemets, étaient tous les mots qu'il fallait dire, mais ses manières paraissaient tout autres. Une partie de moi a crié qu'il n'était pas sincère, il avait lu dans l'esprit de Carlisle et dit ce qu'on attendait de lui. J'ai haussé les épaules en relevant un peu le menton. '' - Je ne sais pas, Edward. Tu n'as jamais semblé t'inquiéter de ce qu'étaient mes limites auparavant, tu dois donc me pardonner d'être un peu sceptique... ''

'' - Je sais, Bella, donne-moi une chance,'' a-t-il supplié. Cela sonnait plutôt comme un sarcasme pour moi, mais le regard sur le visage de Carlisle était tellement rempli d'espoir que je n'ai pas pu le décevoir.

'' - Très bien, mais ne me pousse pas à bout. '' ai-je acquiescé sans aucune gratitude. _Qui serait reconnaissante de recevoir des excuses qu'il s'est forcé à donner alors qu'il ne voulait manifestement pas les dire ? _J'ai passé une main dans mes cheveux et ai poussé un soupir. '' - Viens, Jasper. Allons nous changer. Je ne voudrais pas foutre en l'air l'horaire d'Alice. ''

Je l'ai suivi dans le couloir jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup changé depuis son arrivée la semaine dernière, à part son sac à dos, Jasper n'avait pas apporté de nombreux effets personnels. Alice avait acheté à Jasper, Peter et Charlotte de nouveaux vêtements le lendemain de leurs arrivées et Jasper avait fini par tout remplacer pour des vêtements plus dans son style, disant qu'il n'allait pas s'habiller comme un jeune cadre dynamique d'une fraternité d'étudiants. Alice avait été indigné, mais avait trop peur de Jasper pour se plaindre ouvertement.

'' - Isabella, fait attention à Edward, s'il te plaît. '' A insisté Jasper dès que la porte fut refermée. Les autres étaient en mesure d'entendre notre conversation aussi clairement que s'ils étaient dans la pièce, cette conversation serait donc aussi pour leur profit. '' - Je n'ai pas détecté de mensonge, mais il y avait quelque chose de pas clair au sujet de ses émotions, comme s'il avait quelque chose à cacher. Jusqu'à ce que je sache ce qui se passe avec lui, essaye de garder tes distances. ''

L'inquiétude de Jasper a confirmé mon impression de mensonges lors des excuses d'Edward. '' - Merci, Jasper. '' ai-je répondu, retirant une boucle errante devant ses yeux. '' - Je me suis dit qu'Edward avait sûrement des motifs inavoués pour être aussi aimable. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je resterais à tes côtés comme une moule sur son rocher. '' Après être resté seulement une semaine avec lui, j'avais déjà reprise la phrase favorite de Peter.

Il hocha la tête, ses lèvres réprimant un sourire. '' - Fait cela, s'il te plaît. Et maintenant examinons l'ampleur des dégâts. '' Nous nous sommes tournés pour examiner les tenues qu'Alice avait choisies pour nous. Elle avait disposé sur le lit deux tenues complètes de base-ball, tout compris, casquettes, gants, chaussures, pantalons, maillots et manteaux aux couleurs coordonnées. Le mien était vert gazon et blanc, Jasper était en gris acier et blanc. _Au moins nos couleurs ne sont pas incompatibles. _ai-je pensé avec reconnaissance. Je me suis changée dans la salle de bains afin d'avoir un « moment humain ».

Quand je suis sortie, Jasper finissait tout simplement de boutonner son maillot d'un air excité. '' - Tu vas jouer au base-ball alors ? '' ai-je demandé, un peu irrité. Je n'avais jamais été très bonne en sport, mais jamais vraiment mauvaise non plus. Je n'aimais pas assez les sports d'équipe pour essayer de faire l'effort d'être bonne. Cela n'avait pas vraiment beaucoup d'importance auparavant, mais être autour d'un groupe de vampires hyper coordonnés m'avait donné l'impression d'être sortie de la moyenne dans le domaine sportif. Je n'avais même pas une chance.

'' - Oui. '' a dit Jasper, alors qu'il faisait fléchir le gant entre ses mains. '' - J'ai pratiquement assisté à la création de l'ensemble des règles du jeu de base-ball et j'y ai joué depuis presque aussi longtemps. '' J'ai été étonné de la façon dont il faisait nonchalamment référence à son âge, pour lui, le temps était tout simplement un nombre, quelque chose qui pouvait être commenté comme étant vu par un observateur extérieur et non pas comme quelque chose qui l'impliquait. '' - Et toi ? '' a-t-il demandé en mettant la casquette sur sa tête.

'' - Non, pas vraiment. Je peux lancer la balle et frapper une balle où deux, mais je reste fermement dans la catégorie novice. Je vais sans doute simplement regarder les gars jouer, puisque je pourrais très probablement me faire tuer par une balle perdue. '' Ai-je répondu, essayant de ne pas me sentir décontenancé. '' - Il me serait difficile de lancer la balle où de me servir de la batte contre vous de toute façon. '' ai-je ajouté, heureuse d'avoir une excuse légitime.

'' - Nous allons te faire jouer, d'une façon où d'une autre. '' répondit Jasper avec un sourire en coin. J'ai fondu. Un sourire illumina son visage, le faisant paraître plus près de son âge physique que de son âge réel. J'ai posé ma main sur sa joue, la caressant avec mon pouce. Il a déplacé son visage afin de pouvoir embrasser la paume de ma main.

Alice a interrompu notre moment intime en nous hurlant de nous bouger. _Pourquoi y a-t-il toujours quelque chose pour nous arrêter ? _Ai-je grogné mentalement. J'ai été brusquement emporté dans ses bras et retourné doucement avant d'être posé debout près de la porte, à l'extérieur de la chambre. Mon cœur battait vite et j'étais haletante. Jasper a souri en voyant l'effet qu'il avait sur moi. '' - Frimeur. '' murmurai-je.

'' - Je sais. '' répondit-il sans aucune honte. Il m'a envoyé son amusement et m'a tendu la main. '' - Pouvons-nous y aller ? '' _Bien sûr, nous y allons. _J'ai pris sa main et nous sommes descendus à la rencontre des autres.

Comme il n'y avait pas de route pour nous rendre sur le terrain de base-ball, nous avons dû courir. Je suis montée sur le dos de Jasper, pendant qu'il courait sans effort à travers l'épaisse forêt en esquivant les arbres. Les muscles agiles de Jasper ondulaient sous son maillot pendant qu'il courait, il était le pouvoir incarné. La vitesse était exaltante et je sentais l'adrénaline courir dans mes veines. Peter, Charlotte, Emmett et Rose couraient autour de nous, le reste des Cullen étant parti devant.

Un éclair a illuminé le ciel, aussitôt suivi par le roulement de tambour du tonnerre. Jasper a commencé à ralentir avant de s'immobiliser au milieu d'une grande clairière ronde. Il a lâché mes jambes et j'ai glissé sur le sol, légèrement étourdie. Nous avons rejoint les autres qui étaient déjà sur le terrain, attendant notre arrivée.

Tout le monde s'est regroupé autour de Carlisle alors qu'il commençait à indiquer les bases. Je n'ai pas fait tellement attention parce que je ne pensais pas pouvoir jouer. J'étais appuyée contre la poitrine de Jasper, me permettant de zoner pendant un moment, tout simplement heureuse d'être auprès de mon amour.

La voix d'Alice m'a sorti de ma rêverie comme une lame de couteau, faisant chuter mon cœur jusque dans mon estomac. '' - Oh, non ! '' _Non mais vraiment. Quoi encore ? _J'ai grincé mentalement des dents. J'espérais qu'Alice venait de voir que son couturier favori avait arrêté la fabrication de vêtements où quelque chose, mais d'après le regard sur le visage de Peter, j'ai su que cela n'allait probablement pas être de bonnes nouvelles.

* * *

**Bonne semaine à tous.**


	10. Chapitre 10

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM. **

**L'histoire appartient à lissylouwho, elle est parue sous le titre : '' The Path of Providence '', lien sur mon profil. **

**Galswinthe est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable. **

**Les fautes et les erreurs sont les miennes. **

**Merci à tous pour la lecture et les examens.**

* * *

**Chapitre dix**

**POV Jasper**

'' - Oh non ! '' La voyante couinait comme un cochon qu'on égorge. '' - Je n'ai rien vu ! Pourquoi n'ai-je rien vu ? '' Les Cullen étaient rassemblés autour du lutin manipulateur, la bombardant de questions.

'' - Qu'as-tu vu, Alice ? ''

'' - Est-ce que tout va bien se passer ? ''

'' - Qu'a-t-elle vue, Edward ? ''

'' - Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? ''

_Ils sont certainement du genre excité. _Ai-je pensé exaspéré. _Ils pourraient tout aussi bien courir partout avec leurs têtes coupées, pour le bien que cela leur fait. _J'en avais assez de cette merde. Cela ne menait nulle part. '' - Assez ! '' J'ai hurlé de même que Carlisle qui a finalement crié : '' - Tout le monde se calme. '' _Je suppose qu'il peut prendre le contrôle si cela s'avère nécessaire. _Ai-je pensé avec une légère approbation. Nous avons échangé un regard et j'ai fait signe à Carlisle de prendre la parole.

'' - Alice, s'il te plaît, calmes-toi et dis-nous ce que tu as vu. '' a dit Carlisle, la main posée sur l'épaule de la voyante.

'' - Nous allons avoir davantage de visiteurs qui vont arriver. Oh, pourquoi n'ai-je rien vu ? '' a-t-elle balbutié, ne nous donnant pas vraiment de réponses pour nous dire pourquoi elle était tellement bouleversée. Je pouvais sentir son angoisse, sa frustration et sa préoccupation. Voyant que j'avais besoin d'intervenir pour obtenir des réponses, je lui ai envoyé une légère dose de calme et de concentration. Pas trop cependant, où ils allaient tous tomber dans un état de stupeur.

'' - Quand vois-tu ces gens arriver, Alice '' A demandé Carlisle d'un air préoccupé.

'' - Maintenant. '' a-t-elle crié, toujours légèrement hystérique, même après mon concours. '' - Ils arrivent tout de suite, quatre nomades. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils veulent, ce n'est pas clair ! '' La voyante se tirait les cheveux, sa frustration me submergeant. '' - Nous n'avons pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit ! Ils seront ici dans une seconde. ''

Avoir de la clairvoyance pouvait être un don utile. Malheureusement, il semblait que les Cullen étaient si dépendants de la voyante, que lorsqu'elle était aveugle, ils ne savaient pas quelle conduite adopter. Je n'avais pas besoin de visions pour réussir dans une bataille, ou pour avoir la haute main sur à peu près n'importe quelle situation.

Je n'ai pas aimé qu'Isabella soit exposée devant des vampires inconnus, du moins pas tant qu'elle était encore humaine. Il fallait minimiser les risques qu'elle encourait, je ne veux pas que quiconque pense à la confondre avec un casse-croûte. J'ai mentalement passé en revue divers plans possibles, en pesant les risques et les avantages potentiels de chaque combinaison.

Courir serait un mouvement stupide à ce point, ils nous donneraient probablement la chasse, simplement pour savoir pourquoi nous ne voulions pas les rencontrer. Voir les nouveaux arrivants à nos propres conditions était la meilleure des options pour nous. C'était ma spécialité, j'ai donc instinctivement pris en charge la situation.

'' - Emmett, Peter, Edward, Carlisle, répartissez-vous devant, les dames derrière. Rose, Charlotte, Je veux que vous soyez prêtes à courir avec Isabella à mon signal. Isabella, tu restes entre Rose et Charlotte, quoi qu'il arrive. Si nous avons de la chance, ils ne vont même pas te remarquer. '' J'ai sèchement donné mes ordres, retombant facilement en mode de combat pour redevenir, une fois de plus, le chef de file d'une bataille. À mon ton de commandement, tout le monde a bondi pour exécuter mes ordres, même Edward. J'avais supposé qu'il serait agressif parce que quelqu'un lui avait dit quoi faire.

Je me tenais à gauche de Carlisle, qui était un peu en avant, le signal qui voulait dire qu'il était le chef de file de ce clan. Je voulais qu'il prenne la parole, nous étions sur ses terres après tout. Ce qui me permettrait également d'observer les intrus sans être distrait par le fait de les interroger. J'ai brièvement examiné l'idée d'enlever ma chemise, mais j'ai décidé que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Nous voulions essayer de régler rapidement cette affaire et voir mes cicatrices ne ferait qu'aggraver la situation.

Nous n'avons pas eu à attendre longtemps. La voyante avait raison, je pouvais détecter le bruit lointain et sans équivoque de personnes qui se rapprochaient. Ils faisaient du vacarme, sans se soucier de cacher leur présence.

Quatre vampires ont émergé de la forêt, trois mâles et une femelle, pieds nus et sauvages. Ils étaient clairement des nomades. Leurs vêtements étaient un fatras d'éléments dépareillés, leurs cheveux étaient emmêlés avec des feuilles et de la saleté.

La reconnaissance les a tous inondés alors qu'ils s'approchaient de nous. Il n'y avait aucune surprise de leurs parts de trouver neuf vampires au milieu de la forêt. C'était très suspect. Les poils de mon cou se sont hérissés en réaction.

'' - Bonjour. '' Carlisle a commencé en s'adressant aux nouveaux arrivants. Les mains tendues en signe de paix. C'était un peu étrange de voir et d'entendre Carlisle leurs dire la même chose qu'il nous avait dite, il n'y avait qu'une semaine seulement. _Tant de choses ont changés en si peu de temps. _J'y ai brièvement réfléchi avant de retourner toute mon attention sur la situation à porté de main.

'' - Nous sommes les Cullen et lesWhitlock. '' Il fit un signe de la main, désignant les vampires disposés derrière nous. '' - Je suis Carlisle. Vous êtes sur nos terres. Nous avons un foyer permanent ici et je vous demande de vous abstenir de chasser pendant que vous les traversez. ''

Le vampire aux cheveux noirs a parlé, ses yeux parcourant notre groupe, examinant chacun de nous à tour de rôle. J'ai eu l'impression qu'il était à la recherche de quelque chose où de quelqu'un. '' - Je suis Laurent. Je vous présente mon clan : James, Victoria et Riley. '' Il nous a souligné chaque personne qu'il a nommée. _Vérité, _ai-je pensé, en évaluant ses émotions. Au moins, c'était leurs véritables noms.

'' - S'il vous plaît, pardonnez-nous de vous déranger. Nous ne savions pas que nous étions sur vos terres. '' _Mensonge. _Il savait qu'ils étaient sur le territoire des Cullen, peut-être qu'ils pourraient même être venus ici intentionnellement. J'ai senti une petite quantité de malaise et je me suis aperçu que Laurent n'était pas habitué à parler. Il n'était pas leur chef.

Évaluant les autres, mon regard s'est tourné vers l'homme qui se tenait à l'arrière. Il était de taille moyenne, de corpulence moyenne avec de longs cheveux blonds tirés en arrière en queue de cheval . Bien qu'il se tienne derrière et qu'il permettait à Laurent de parler, je pouvais sentir qu'il était en totale confiance et n'était absolument pas un suiveur. _Il est le chef. _Je l'ai enregistré dans mon esprit.

Sans quitter James des yeux, j'ai écouté Laurent, évaluant ses paroles. '' - Nous ne vous voulons aucun mal. '' _Mensonge. _Nous avons entendu du bruit et nous sommes venus voir. '' _Mensonge encore une fois._ Continuant, Laurent a légèrement souri, bien qu'il n'ait pas atteint ses yeux. Il regarda notre équipement de base-ball et demanda : '' - Avez-vous de la place pour quatre joueurs de plus ? ''

'' - En fait, nous étions en train de terminer la partie. '' a dit Carlisle, feignant le remords. '' - Si vous souhaitez vous pourriez venir chez nous, nous pourrions peut-être ainsi faire connaissance plus confortablement. _Folie, c'est un geste risqué. _Ai-je critiqué intérieurement. Son invitation était une tentative désespérée pour éloigner les intrus d'Isabella, mais seulement pour les emmener dans un endroit saturé de son parfum. _Je savais que j'aurais dû être celui qui devait parlementer ! _

Juste à cet instant le vent s'est levé et le parfum puissant d'Isabella a flotté vers moi. James pencha la tête sur le côté, en demandant : '' - Vous avez apporté une collation ? Vous accepterez peut-être de partager avec nous ? '' _Merde. Il est temps de passer au plan B ! _Ce qui était hors du niveau de compétence de Carlisle.

J'ai fait quelques pas en avant, me redressant de toute ma taille et j'ai déchiqueté ma chemise, d'étroites bandes de tissu flottant dans le vent. _Ma compagne n'est pas un casse-croûte. _Ai-je pensé avec fureur, vaguement conscient que j'envoyais ma fureur autour de moi. Du coin de l'œil, j'ai vu Edward s'accroupir en claquant des dents en réponse à mes émotions.

'' - Je suis le Major Whitlock. '' ai-je simplement dit, en envoyant des vagues successives de respect et d'appréhension. Je n'avais pas besoin d'élever la voix. Ils écoutaient un peu plus attentivement ma faible prononciation. Laurent, Victoria et Riley étaient visiblement secoués, mais James, bien que je puisse sentir sa peur, ne tremblait pas. '' - Elle est ma compagne, pas une collation. Si j'étais vous, je partirais. Maintenant. Ou si vous ne profitez pas de cette occasion, vous ne partirez jamais. ''

'' - Très bien. '' siffla James, ne prenant plus la peine de cacher qu'il était le décideur du groupe. '' - Nous allons partir. '' _Menteur. _Hésitant légèrement, il a continué : '' - Un petit avertissement : je vais dévorer cette petite friandise avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne le fasse. ''

J'allais me précipiter sur lui, mais Peter et Emmett ont saisi mes bras, s'efforçant de garder les mains sur moi. M'arrachant de la main de Peter, je me suis débattu pour sortir de leurs emprises. '' - Viens, Major, laisse-les partir. Inutile de nous battre si nous n'avons pas à le faire. '' Peter ne comprenait pas. Ils n'avaient pas l'intention de partir, ils étaient après Isabella pour une raison quelconque et j'allais mettre un terme à cela maintenant.

Avec un léger signe de la main et un sourire sadique, James se retourna et s'enfuit avec Laurent, Riley et Victoria. Quand ils eurent tous disparus et que tous les bruits qui les accompagnaient se soient éteints, Emmett et Peter ont desserrés leurs emprises. Je les ai repoussé avec fureur. Ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce qu'ils avaient fait.

'' - Ils mentaient. '' leur ai-je dit durement, les bras croisés sur ma poitrine. '' - Ils ne sont pas tombés sur nous par hasard. Ils savaient parfaitement que nous étions ici et qu'ils empiétaient sur votre territoire. '' _Pourquoi étaient-ils ici ? _Me suis-je demandé, parcourant mentalement la liste de mes ennemis. _Quelqu'un pourrait-il les avoir envoyés pour moi ? _

Edward hocha la tête, en accord avec moi pour une fois. '' - Il a raison. '' dit-il à contrecœur. '' - Ils pensaient à la façon dont ils avaient été envoyé ici. '' Mentalement, j'ai soufflé d'exaspération. _Il était temps qu'Edward dise enfin la vérité ! _Je ne demanderais pas mieux que d'être en mesure de le lui rappeler et peut-être de lui arracher de nouveau un membre ou deux.

Les Cullen, doutant précédemment de ma déclaration, ont été assailli d'inquiétude et de crainte. _Génial. Ils ne me croyaient pas. _Ai-je pensé au-delà de furieux. _Ils ne comptent uniquement que sur les dons d'Edward et d'Alice. _

En dépit de son aide, j'ai grogné sur Edward quand il s'est tourné vers Isabella en disant : '' - Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie. Je ne vais pas les laisser te faire du mal. Tu es en sécurité avec moi... avec nous. '' a-t-il rectifié en voyant la grimace sceptique d'Isabella. Murmurant un « c'est sans importance », Isabella est venue se placer près de moi, passant doucement sa main de haut en bas de mon bras nu.

'' - Il n'y aurait pas eu besoin « d'assurer sa sécurité » si vous ne vous en étiez pas mêlé. '' ai-je froidement déclaré à Peter et Emmett, en leur envoyant l'intensité de mon mécontentement. Emmett n'avait toujours pas compris, mais Peter savait mieux que quiconque qu'il valait mieux ne pas me poser de questions. À présent, nous allions avoir la tâche fastidieuse de chasser ces imbéciles. '' - J'aurais pris soin de la question. ''

'' - Monsieur, oui, Major. '' aboya Peter au garde-à-vous. Je sentais sa détresse et je savais qu'il se sentait très mal maintenant qu'il avait compris toute l'histoire. '' - Quelle sera la tactique, Major ? ''

J'ai enroulé mes bras autour d'Isabella pour la mettre contre moi, j'ai ensuite commencé à étudier la meilleure façon de procéder. J'avais besoin de retirer Isabella de l'équation afin d'avoir les mains libres pour pouvoir chasser sans entraves. Si elle se trouvait à proximité pour nous attendre, je serais continuellement préoccupé par sa sécurité.

La note positive était que le père d'Isabella ne s'attendait pas à la revoir avant lundi soir après l'école. Elle avait reçu la permission de rester avec Rose tout le week-end et d'aller en cours avec elle lundi matin. Nous pourrions envoyer Isabella à notre ranch en Arizona. James n'avait aucune chance de connaître cet endroit. Isabella y serait en sécurité.

'' - Peter, je veux que Charlotte et toi, vous emmeniez Isabella chez nous à Phœnix. Faites profil bas et gardez les yeux ouverts. Je vais courir après nos oiseaux et m'occuper du problème. Nous vous appellerons quand la situation aura été résolue et vous pourrez revenir avec Isabella. Peter n'allait pas aimer rester loin des combats, mais il allait peut-être apprendre sa leçon et me suivre un peu mieux à l'avenir.

'' - Non, c'est une idée effrayante ! '' a crié Edward. '' - Tu vas nous séparer et emmener Bella loin de nous ! Nous avons besoin de nous serrer les coudes. Nous allons emmener Bella à la maison où elle y sera en sécurité. Nous pourrons ensuite aller tous chercher ces vampires. Plus nous serons nombreux à les chercher, plus vite nous les trouverons. ''

J'ai secoué la tête. '' - Le premier endroit où ils vont la chercher sera votre maison. Isabella ne devra en aucun cas être dans les environs. '' ai-je dit, luttant contre son raisonnement.

'' - Euh, bonjour ! '' Isabella prit la parole en agitant la main afin d'attirer notre attention. J'ai senti qu'elle était de mauvaise humeur pour avoir été ignoré. '' - Nous pourrions peut-être inclure Bella dans la discussion, au lieu de tout décider pour elle ? ''

'' - Bien sûr, ma belle. '' ai-je précipitamment répondu à ma compagne. C'était une tigresse et je ne voulais pas qu'elle m'en veuille. '' - Que souhaites-tu faire ? Rester ici, aller à Phœnix ou faire autre chose ? ''

'' - Tu penses que Phœnix est la meilleure solution ? '' m'a-t-elle demandé.

'' - Oui. '' ai-je répondu en la serrant un peu contre moi. '' - Tu peux aller avec Peter et Charlotte et rester à la maison. Elle est isolée et facile à surveiller pour te garder en sécurité. Je déteste l'idée d'être séparé de toi, mais ce sera plus facile pour moi de m'occuper des problèmes qu'il y a ici si je sais que tu es à l'abri. Ce ne sera que pour un jour ou deux. '' je l'ai câliné en espérant qu'elle allait faire ce que j'avais proposé, mais je n'allais pas la forcer, elle était indépendante et aimait prendre ses propres décisions.

'' - Très bien, Jasper. Je vais y aller contre mon gré. J'aurais simplement souhaité pouvoir rester à tes côtés et être utile. '' Un poids a été enlevé de mon cœur devant sa décision, j'étais reconnaissant de savoir qu'au moins elle serait loin de tout risque potentiel.

''- J'irais avec toi, Bella. '' a proposé Rose. '' - Ils n'ont pas besoin de moi ici. Toi, Charlotte et moi allons avoir tellement de plaisir à être ensemble que Jasper n'aura même pas le temps de te manquer. '' Char acquiesça en rebondissant un peu. Elle était excitée d'avoir de nouvelles amies. Je suppose que passer plusieurs décennies avec deux hommes aguerris doit être barbant après quelque temps.

J'ai réfléchi à la proposition de Rosalie. C'était une bonne idée. Il y aurait une paire d'yeux supplémentaires pour surveiller Isabella et cela apaiserait les Cullen d'avoir un des leurs avec elle. J'espérais aussi que cela aiderait Isabella à ne pas être trop inquiète pour moi. _Je peux m'occuper de moi-même, ce sera du gâteau. _

'' - Très bien. Carlisle ? '' J'ai demandé son avis par courtoisie.

'' - Oui, je crois que ce serait la meilleure solution. Elles peuvent prendre ma voiture. Elle a des vitres teintées, de cette façon, elles pourront aussi conduire pendant la journée. '' a proposé Carlisle. '' - Alice ? ''

La voyante avait le regard fixe. Après quelques instants, ses yeux sont revenus à la normale. '' - Cela devrait marcher. '' Elle avait l'air confiante, mais je sentais son malaise. '' - Je les ai vu à Phœnix pendant que nous pourchassions James, Laurent et Victoria, ensuite cela devient vide, mais j'ai pu nous voir tous ensemble et Bella était un vampire. Je suis donc sûre que le plan va fonctionner puisque aucun de nos avenirs n'a changé. '' a-t-elle conclu. Je voulais lui rappeler son manque de confiance un peu plus tôt, mais j'ai choisi de ne pas le faire. Elle était d'accord avec mon idée, après tout.

'' - Nous allons donc rentrer. Peter, Charlotte, faites des patrouilles derrière nous pour être certains que nous ne sommes pas suivis jusqu'à la maison des Cullen. '' Peter me salua avant de laisser tomber son bras et de partir, Charlotte le suivant de près. Quand ils eurent disparu entre les arbres, j'ai continué à donner mes instructions.

'' - Emmett, Rosalie, allez en éclaireurs, assurez-vous que nous ne tombions pas dans une embuscade. Revenez immédiatement si quelque chose ne vous semble pas à sa place. '' Ils se sont élancés sans avoir besoin de le leur dire deux fois. Je pouvais sentir qu'ils aimaient Bella comme un membre de leur famille et qu'ils mourraient pour elle s'il le fallait. Ils avaient gagné mon estime.

'' - Isabella, je vais devoir te porter. '' Elle m'a regardé dans les yeux et m'a envoyé sa confiance. Passant sa main autour de mes épaules, elle s'est mise derrière moi. Je me suis penché et j'ai senti une légère pression quand elle est montée sur mon dos. '' - Accroches-toi à moi et ne me lâche pas quelle qu'en soit la raison. '' Ses bras étaient serrés autour de ma gorge.

M'adressant aux quatre vampires restants, j'ai aboyé : '' - Restez ensemble. Gardez les yeux ouverts. Nous allons courir le plus rapidement possibles, à moins que les autres ne nous fassent un rapport nous disant de ne pas le faire. '' J'ai renforcé le courage du groupe, voulant obtenir toute l'aide dont nous pourrions avoir besoin au moindre signal de danger. Nous sommes partis à un rythme d'enfer. Les bras d'Isabella se sont sensiblement resserré devant la force de notre inertie.

La forêt devenait silencieuse à notre passage. Nous avons ralenti en approchant de la maison des Cullen. Une impression de déjà-vu chatouillant mon esprit. Bien sûr, au lieu d'aller à la rencontre de ma compagne pour la sauver, je devais la renvoyer au loin pour la protéger. Emmett et Rosalie nous ont accueillis quelques centaines de mètres plus loin que la cour des Cullen. '' - Tout va bien. '' Nous a signalé Emmett. '' - Aucun signe où odeur des intrus. ''

'' - Nous allons attendre que Peter et Charlotte nous rejoignent, alors nous pourrons rentrer. '' Nous n'avons pas eu à attendre longtemps. Peter et Char ont rapidement couru vers nous, venant tous les deux de directions opposées. Ils ont tous deux hochés la tête, signe que nous n'étions pas suivis. Nous avons massivement couru hors du couvert des arbres de la forêt pour aller dans la maison.

Nous nous sommes précipités à l'intérieur et nous sommes rassemblés dans la salle de séjour. Isabella est allée dans ma chambre pour en ressortir rapidement avec le sac de sport qui contenait ses vêtements de rechange. Elle marchait la tête haute vers l'extérieur en cachant sa nervosité, son impuissance et son inquiétude, mais en dessous de tout cela, je pouvais sentir l'incontournable omniprésence de son amour pour moi. _Je déteste être loin d'elle. Je vais terminer cela le plus rapidement possible. _Je me le suis promis silencieusement pour Isabella et pour moi-même.

'' - Major ? '' a appelé Peter nerveusement à voix basse. '' - Puis-je te dire un mot avant de partir ? '' J'ai hoché la tête, nous excusant auprès du groupe. Peter et moi avons marché à l'extérieur jusqu'à la ligne des arbres où il serait difficile pour les autres de nous entendre.

Me tournant vers mon capitaine, j'ai attendu qu'il se décide à parler. '' - Major, je suis désolé. '' Peter m'a envoyé ses remords. Il était sincèrement désolé. '' - Je sais que j'ai merdé. '' a-t-il continué en regardant droit devant lui, refusant de rencontrer mon regard réprobateur.

'' - Hier, j'ai eu l'impression que la merde était sur le point de frapper le ventilateur, mais je ne savais pas ce que c'était. J'ai décidé de faire quelque recherche au sujet de la situation, mais je n'ai toujours rien trouvé d'autre que ce que tu sais déjà : La naine ne pense qu'à elle-même et le télépathe est obsédé par Bella. '' J'ai sèchement hoché la tête, d'accord avec lui.

Peter s'est finalement tourné pour me regarder dans les yeux, il a bronché devant le regard dur que je savais que je portais. '' - J'aurais dû comprendre aussitôt ce qui se passait quand la naine a eu sa vision. Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû t'empêcher de t'occuper de cette affaire. Je n'ai pas réfléchi, j'ai seulement agi. J'ai pensé que s'ils partaient, cela voudrait dire que ce n'était pas la merde qui est sur le point de nous tomber dessus et que nous n'aurions pas besoin de faire face à des problèmes supplémentaires. ''

Son explication, bien qu'elle ne diminue en rien ses actions, était du moins compréhensible. Je ne pouvais cependant pas laisser passer cette merde. Des gens allaient être blessés s'il continuait à être impulsif. '' - Tu as sapé mon autorité à de multiples reprises, capitaine. '' ai-je aboyé à Peter. '' - Je pensais que tu avais appris à respecter mes décisions et à suivre mes ordres, mais tu as peut-être besoin d'une autre leçon.

Les émotions de Peter ont bondis de l'anxiété à la résignation. Lorsque nous étions avec Maria, mes « leçons » consistaient en général à retirer des membres. Malheureusement, la leçon devrait attendre. J'avais besoin d'éliminer la menace que représentait le clan de James et j'avais besoin de Peter pour emmener Isabella à Phœnix. ''- J'apprécie tes excuses. Il te suffit de savoir que, à l'avenir, je m'attends à une complète obéissance à moins que tu saches pertinemment qu'il est justifié d'ignorer mes instructions, mais il vaudrait mieux que ce soit une sacrée bonne raison. ''

Il hocha vigoureusement la tête, reconnaissant d'avoir été gracié. '' - Oui, Major. Je vais écouter. Je te le jure. ''

Je faisais confiance à Peter en dépit de ses récents dérapages. Il prendrait soin d'Isabella, mais un rappel sévère n'a jamais fait de mal à personne. '' - Vois comme je te fais confiance. Je confis ma raison de vivre à ta garde. '' La conversation terminée, nous sommes retournés à l'intérieur pour faire nos adieux.

Lorsque nous sommes entrés dans la maison, Isabella s'est jetée dans mes bras, me couvrant de baisers. J'ai senti venir des autres l'amusement, l'embarras et le désir. _Et alors. _Ai-je pensé. _Laissons-les regarder. _Revenant à l'étreinte ardente d'Isabella, je l'ai embrassé profondément. Elle passa ses mains dans mes cheveux, me grattant la tête avec ses ongles.

Me perdant en elle, j'ai caressé son visage d'une main, la soulevant de l'autre. Elle a enroulé ses jambes autour de ma taille, s'accrochant à moi. J'ai ronronné, la faisant gémir en réponse. Finalement le bruit d'une toux nous a fait prendre conscience du monde qui nous entourait.

J'ai levé les yeux de mon exquise beauté et j'ai réalisé que j'avais inondé la pièce avec des vagues de désir et d'amour. Emmett et Rosalie étaient emmêlés l'un dans l'autre, pas loin de baiser. Peter et Charlotte étaient couchés sur le comptoir de la cuisine, à moitié dévêtus et même Carlisle et Esmé se tenaient l'un l'autre.

Tout le monde a retrouvé ses esprits dans la pièce et j'ai posé Isabella sur le sol. '' - Tu dois y aller. '' ai-je dit d'un ton morose. '' - Plus vite tu partiras, plus vite tu reviendras. Tout sera terminé avant que tu ne t'en aperçoives'' J'essayais de la réconforter, mais en réalité, ses paroles étaient plutôt destinées à me le rappeler à moi-même. Je ne voulais pas devoir lui dire au revoir.

Nous avons tous marché avec Isabella, Peter, Charlotte et Rosalie jusqu'à la voiture de Carlisle dans le garage. Des étreintes ont été échangées et des « au revoir » donnés. J'ai baissé la tête pour regarder mon amour, ma vie, mon tout et j'ai enlevé une mèche de cheveux de son visage pour la mettre derrière son oreille. Elle a posé la main sur mon cœur mort et m'a envoyé toute la puissance de son amour et de sa dévotion. '' - Tue rapidement ces salauds afin que je puisse revenir vers toi. '' m'a ordonné ma compagne. J'ai embrassé la paume de sa main, inhalant son odeur et l'enregistrant dans mon infaillible mémoire.

'' Oui, M'dame. ''

* * *

**Bonne semaine à tous**


	11. Chapitre 11

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

**L'histoire appartient à lissylouwho, elle est parue sous le titre : '' The Path of Providence '', lien sur mon profil. **

**Galswinthe est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable. **

**Les fautes et les erreurs sont les miennes. **

**Merci à tous pour la lecture et les examens.**

* * *

**Chapitre onze**

**POV Jasper**

Regarder Isabella partir avec Peter, Charlotte et Rosalie était angoissant. Mon cœur se serra de douleur et j'ai eu envie de la rappeler. Je détestais d'avoir à la renvoyer, mais je savais que je serais capable de faire le travail plus rapidement, la sachant hors de la voie et en toute sécurité. Pour être certain que mon amour n'était pas pris en filature par James ou son clan, j'ai couru dans les bois, derrière eux, jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'engagent sur l'autoroute 5 avant de faire demi-tour.

J'ai attendu jusqu'à ce que la voiture soit hors de vue et j'ai ensuite redoublé de vitesse en courant à travers les bois pour retourner à la maison des Cullen. En m'approchant, j'ai laissé les rênes du pouvoir et de l'autorité retomber sur mes épaules. C'était pour ce rôle que j'avais été créé, que j'avais été transformé. J'étais le Major et j'avais un travail à faire. Je suis allé jusqu'aux escaliers, mes pieds tambourinant sur les marches du perron, annonçant mon retour. Le reste des Cullen m'attendaient dans le salon. Leurs attentes, inquiétudes, excitations et frustrations m'ont accueillis quand j'ai pénétré dans la maison.

Debout devant les autres, les mains croisées dans le dos, j'ai passé en revue mes conscrits, en souhaitant avoir eu un meilleur bassin dans lequel puiser. Emmett était le seul qui semblait être à la hauteur dans un combat. Carlisle et Esmé étaient réticents à s'engager sur la route de la violence, Edward était trop confiant pour son propre bien et la voyante dépendait trop de son don pour être utile. J'ai soupiré. Je savais que j'arriverais à me débrouiller avec ce que j'avais.

Emmett a été le premier à prendre la parole. '' - Tu es de retour. '' _Il a la manière pour souligner une évidence. _J'ai souri. '' - Allons-nous bientôt partir éclater le cul de quelques vampires ou quoi ? '' Il était souriant et faisait craquer ses jointures, manifestement désireux de se battre. Je savais que je pouvais compter sur lui, sa personnalité était très semblable à celle de Peter.

'' - Oui, mais je dois d'abord mettre certaines choses au clair avant de partir. Si vous n'êtes pas capable de suivre les directives, vous allez être une gêne pour moi. Je n'ai pas besoin de quelqu'un qui n'est pas capable de suivre des ordres. J'attends de vous une obéissance absolue. '' J'ai croisé le regard de chacun deux, testant leurs émotions pour déterminer leur degré d'acceptation.

Bien que la plupart d'entre eux étaient réticents, ils ont tous hoché la tête en accord, tous sauf Edward. Quand il a finalement enregistré la coopération des autres, il a laissé échapper : '' - Pour quelle raison devrait-il être le responsable ? Bella est un membre de _notre_ famille. Elle m'appartient, elle nous appartient. C'est notre problème et c'est nous qui devrions y faire face. ''

'' - Edward... '' Carlisle a commencé à parler, mais je l'ai coupé, levant la main pour réclamer le silence.

'' - À présent, écoute, '' ai-je aboyé, faisant un pas en avant de sorte que j'étais nez à nez avec Edward . Il était plus petit que moi et je me suis servi de ma taille supérieure pour lui paraître plus menaçant. '' - Je ne vais pas me répéter. Isabella est_ ma compagne._ Ce qui l'emporte sur toute relation imaginaire que tu penses avoir avec elle. Elle a peut-être accepté ta famille comme la sienne et pour elle, je vais le faire aussi,mais je ne tolérerais aucune ingérence de ta part. ''

Edward a pris un peu de recul en réaction à mon hostilité maîtrisée. La peur et la haine suintaient en dessous de sa colère et je l'ai nourri d'incertitude. '' - Tu as été averti une fois. Si tu aimes avoir tout tes membres attachés, je te suggère de fermer ta gueule et de te rappeler qui je suis et pourquoi je suis ici. ''

Il grogna devant ma menace. J'ai sifflé, mes poings serrés sur mes côtés. '' - Je peux abattre ce clan avec ou sans ton aide. Je te donne la possibilité d'être impliqué à cette épreuve, ce qui est plus que ce que tu ne mérites. Si tu souhaites y participer, alors tu écoutes, obéis et ne provoques aucun problème. Mets-toi en travers de ma route et je vais t'éradiquer. ''

Edward fixait le sol et j'ai pensé : _Ne fais pas pleurer ta mère, Edward. Elle serait tellement déçue de te voir perdre la tête. _Ses yeux ont vacillé vers Esmé puis de nouveau vers moi et finalement, il a hoché la tête. _Il faudra faire avec, _ai-je pensé à contrecœur.

Me tournant vers le groupe, j'ai continué avec concision à donner mes instructions. '' - Très bien. Nous allons retourner au terrain de base-ball. À partir de là, nous allons chercher dans toutes les directions jusqu'à ce que nous captions leurs parfums. Si vous prenez un des membres du clan, handicapez-le, mais ne le tuez pas. Je veux avoir la possibilité d'obtenir quelques réponses. Des questions ? '' Personne n'est intervenu alors je leur ai dit : '' - allons les chercher. ''

J'ai passé la porte et ouvert la voie dans les bois, les Cullen à la traîne. Pendant que nous courions vers le lieu du crime, j'ai ouvert mes sens en alerte maximum pour essayer de trouver n'importe quel signe du clan des voyous. Quand nous avons atteint la clairière, j'ai ralenti avant de m'immobiliser au point mort. Les Cullen ont formés un demi-cercle autour de moi, attendant tranquillement mes instructions. _Ils pourront peut-être être d'une quelconque utilité après tout._ Ai-je pensé, légèrement optimiste.

'' - Le clan a quitté la clairière dans cette direction. '' ai-je dit en montrant l'endroit où ils avaient disparu dans les bois. '' - Nous allons commencer par là. Nous allons nous déployer et rester à portée de voix des autres. Si vous voyez ou entendez quelque chose, vous nous le signalez et nous allons vous rejoindre. '' Nous avons couru jusqu'à la lisière des arbres, nous déployant en arc pour couvrir plus de terrain. J'ai levé la main en l'air pour donner le signal d'avancer.

La piste a été facile à trouver, le clan n'avait fait aucune tentative pour dissimuler sa présence. Nous les avons suivi sur des kilomètres dans la forêt sans avoir besoin de changer de direction. Trente minutes après le début de notre chasse, j'ai entendu un cri sur ma gauche, suivi du fracas de branches brisées et du sifflement strident du métal contre du métal, ce qui était incontestablement le bruit que faisait la chair de vampire en étant déchiré.

Je me suis précipité sur le lieu de la cacophonie, sentant que les autres faisaient la même chose. La scène sur laquelle je suis tombé était surprenante, mais satisfaisante. J'ai grogné mon approbation. _Bien, nous faisons des progrès. _

Edward, de toutes les personnes, était aux prises avec le vampire appelé Riley. Un bras tremblait, impuissant, sur le sol, ce qui expliquait le crissement métallique que j'avais entendu. À mon arrivée, Edward avait finalement épinglé Riley au sol, en évitant ses dents qui claquaient.

J'ai envoyé un cocktail de peur, de respect et de désir de plaire, sachant qu'ainsi notre prisonnier serait prêt à me dire ce que je voulais savoir. Riley s'est immédiatement calmé, me regardant avec crainte.

'' - Lâche-le. '' ai-je ordonné à Edward. Il me grogna dessus, les yeux noir de jais, la montée d'adrénaline dû au combat ne s'étant pas encore dissipé. J'ai haussé les sourcils avec espoir. _Remettrais-tu déjà mon autorité en question de nouveau ? _Envoyant mes pensées à Edward. _Donne-moi seulement une occasion et tu seras parfait comme butoir de porte. _Obéissant enfin, Edward a lentement libéré le vampire sur le sol et a reculé. Il a rejoint les autres qui avaient formé un cercle autour de Riley et de moi-même.

Riley est resté sur le sol, pleurnichant déjà pour quelques dégâts. Il ne serait pas difficile à briser. '' - Tu vas me dire ce que je veux savoir. Si tu es coopératif, je pourrais être miséricordieux. Si tu ne l'es pas... '' Ma menace inachevée est restée suspendue dans l'air.

Riley hocha la tête rapidement, les yeux brillants de larmes. Son bras valide berçait le moignon qui restait de son autre bras, le venin coulant entre ses doigts. '' - Ou...oui. Bien en... entendu. '' Il bégayait de peur et de douleur, en se mettant sur les genoux. '' - Je dir... dirais tout c... ce que vous... voulez... sa... savoir. ''

Surplombant ce grotesque simulacre de vampire, j'ai croisé les bras et ai planté mes pieds dans le sol. '' - Pourquoi êtes-vous venus ? '' ai-je demandé calmement, mais distinctement. Lorsque j'interrogeais une victime conciliante, je ne posais jamais plus d'une question à la fois. Ce n'était pas nécessaire de l'accabler ou de l'embrouiller en le bombardant de questions trop nombreuses pour avoir des renseignements, cela ne faisait que retarder l'obtention de réponses cohérentes.

'' - James a trouvé du boulot. Il nous a dit que nous allions à Forks pour trouver une fille nommée Isabella Swan. '' Riley a lâché sa réponse presque plus vite que je ne puisse finir de poser ma question.

J'ai haussé les sourcils. _Isabella était leur cible ? Ils étaient venus exprès seulement pour elle ? C'était pire que je ne le pensais._ '' - Pourquoi Isabella ? '' Ai-je grondé, menaçant, ma fureur augmentant de façon exponentielle. Des grondements et des rugissements ont éclaté autour de moi, les Cullen vocalisant leur colère en réponse à la fureur qui jaillissait de moi.

Riley se blottit loin de moi, sa peur se renforçant. '' - Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas ! '' A-t-il crié, essayant désespérément de me convaincre de son honnêteté. Il n'avait pas besoin de le faire. Je pouvais sentir qu'il disait la vérité. _Merde. Première impasse . _

'' - Qui a embauché James ? '' demandais-je à voix basse, d'un air menaçant.

'' - Il n... ne nous a ja... jamais dit qui ét... étaient ses c.. clients. '' Riley a gémi, se penchant en arrière avec terreur quand j'ai avancé d'un pas. '' - Je... je te le jure. S... s'il te plaît ! '' _La vérité une nouvelle fois. Merde. Deuxième impasse. Je ne vais pas obtenir de réponses avec celui-là. _ai-je pensé frustré.

'' - Dans ce cas, je crains que tu ne me serves plus à rien. '' répondis-je d'un ton sec. L'immobilisant avec une puissante vague d'effroi, je me suis baissé et j'ai tourné rapidement la tête de Riley, la retirant de ses épaules d'un coup sec avec mes mains. Son corps s'est affaissé et j'ai dédaigneusement laissé tomber sa tête dans la poussière.

En regardant les autres, j'ai étudié leurs réponses à mes agissements. Emmet fronçait les sourcils, déçu de n'avoir pas partagé mon plaisir. Edward et Alice n'avaient pas l'air surpris, ayant à la fois l'un « vu » et l'autre « entendu » ma décision avant que je n'agisse. Carlisle et Esmé avaient l'air un peu malade.

'' - Edward. '' ai-je dit, me tournant pour lui adresser la parole. '' - As-tu lu quelque chose venant de Riley ? A-t-il pensé à quelque chose d'utile ? '' Pour une fois, le talent d'Edward pourrait être utile et je n'étais pas assez orgueilleux pour ne pas utiliser toutes les ressources dont je disposais.

De toute évidence en conflit entre la possibilité de m'être utile ou de continuer à me montrer son obstination malveillante parce que j'étais le compagnon d'Isabella, Edward n'a pas immédiatement répondu. Carlisle est intervenu. '' - Edward, répond-lui. Tout de suite. ''

Roulant les yeux et soufflant, Edward a répondu à contrecœur. '' - Riley a pensé qu'il n'aurait jamais dû se joindre au clan de James. Pendant que tu l'interrogeais, ses pensées correspondaient à ses réponses. Il ne savait vraiment rien de plus que ce qu'il t'a dit. James a été embauché pour s'en prendre à Bella, tout comme il avait déjà été embauché par d'autres à diverses occasions. Riley n'a jamais su ni les noms ni pour quelles raisons et s'en moquait. Il n'était là que pour l'argent et parce qu'il s'imaginait pouvoir être avec Victoria. ''

Edward disait la vérité, manifestement dégoûté par ce qu'il avait appris dans l'esprit de Riley. Hochant la tête au rapport d'Edward, j'ai demandé : '' - A-t-il pensé à l'endroit où ils se dirigeaient maintenant et où étaient ses compagnons ? ''

'' - Non. '' a dit Edward. '' - Il ne pensait qu'à la manière dont il avait été laissé derrière eux pour nous mettre sur une fausse piste. ''

'' - Très bien. '' J'ai sorti mon briquet et mon paquet de cigarettes. J'en ai allumé une, inspirant profondément tout en réfléchissant à mon prochain mouvement.

Carlisle m'a regardé de travers, n'aimant visiblement pas voir ce que je faisais. '' - Tu sais, Jasper, '' a-t-il commencé en parlant de façon clinique, '' - Fumer est très mauvais pour la santé. ''

En expirant , j'ai étouffé un grognement de rire. _De toutes les choses absurdes qu'il pouvait dire, il faut que ce soit « fumer est mauvais pour ma santé ». Bah ! _Ai-je pensé. '' - Vraiment Carlisle ? Tu pourrais peut-être me renseigner sur les effets nocifs de la nicotine sur les poumons des vampires. '' J'ai effleuré le vampire décapité avec la cendre de ma cigarette. Il a immédiatement pris feu, envoyant des nuages de fumée violets et des émanations nocives dans l'air.

'' - Ouais, Riley, tu n'aurais pas dû fumer. '' a fait remarquer Emmett en riant de façon hystérique. Tout le monde a gémi devant la plaisanterie d'Emmett, mais j'ai grogné devant son humour. _Pas étonnant que Peter et lui soient déjà comme deux larrons en foire. _

Nous avons regardé les flammes brûler Riley, Emmett remuant occasionnellement les cendres avec une grosse branche comme s'il s'agissait d'un feu de camp. Alors que le soleil commençait à descendre, un craquement a retenti dans le lointain. J'ai immédiatement été en alerte. Je m'attendais à ce que le clan de James voit la fumée et vienne enquêter, espérant ainsi les voir venir à nous.

Chacun de nous est devenu subitement silencieux en entendant le bruit. J'ai montré mes yeux avec deux doigts et j'ai ensuite montré les arbres, faisant signe aux autres de les surveiller attentivement. Gardant les yeux bien ouverts, j'ai scanné la forêt à l'endroit où j'avais entendu le bruit. Puis je l'ai vu, un éclair rouge qui s'est élancé d'un arbre et s'est ensuite éloigné de nous.

Je me suis élancé, courant comme un dératé, les Cullen sur mes talons.

Victoria était rapide. Quand je suis arrivé à l'endroit où elle s'était cachée, elle était déjà hors de portée de vue et de voix. Son odeur était puissante , elle nous avait regardé pendant un moment. Que nous n'avions pas pu ni la voir ni l'entendre était incroyable. _Elle doit avoir un don quelconque. _Ai-je pensé, déçu d'avoir perdu ma proie.

'' - Ils ne peuvent pas être très loin d'ici. Suivez sa piste, mais restez à portée de vue. Nous pourrions tomber dans un piège et ce n'est pas nécessaire de nous séparer. '' J'ai pris la tête de la chasse, m'élançant dans la direction où j'avais vu Victoria pour la dernière fois. Les autres m'ont suivi en formant un V, Emmett à ma droite et Carlisle à ma gauche.

À quelques kilomètres devant nous, son odeur convergeait avec deux autres que je reconnus comme étant les parfums de Laurent et de James. Ils étaient frais, ils avaient été là récemment. Leur parcours les conduisait dans une direction opposée, dans la direction par laquelle nous étions venus._ Comment avons-nous fait pour ne pas les voir ?_

Nous avons chassés James, Victoria et Laurent toute la nuit et la journée du samedi. Chaque fois que nous semblions gagner du terrain sur eux, chaque fois que nous nous rapprochions d'eux, ils glissaient hors de notre portée. C'était comme s'ils savaient que nous arrivions, comme s'ils s'attendaient à nos actions et y répondaient à l'avance.

Vers dix heures le samedi matin, nous avons fait une pause pour nous regrouper et pour que je puisse appeler Peter et vérifier avec lui comment se sentait Isabella. J'étais certain qu'ils étaient déjà au ranch à Phœnix et libres de parler. Peter a répondu à la première sonnerie, comme s'il avait attendu mon appel, ce qui était plus que probable.

'' - Major. '' a-t-il dit en guise de salutations.

'' - Peter. '' lui ai-je répondu rapidement avant de me lancer dans mon rapport.'' - Nous avons éliminé une des cibles... Riley. J'aurais voulu avoir d'autres bonnes nouvelles à te donner, mais nous rencontrons quelques difficultés. James et son clan sont des connards plutôt glissants. Nous n'arrivons pas à les rattraper. Cela va peut-être prendre un peu plus longtemps que prévu avant que nous puissions finir le travail. ''

'' - Compris, Major. Nous sommes tous très gentiment et confortablement installés ici au ranch. Charlotte et moi avons effectué des patrouilles et nous n'avons rien vu d'anormal. Nous allons continuer notre surveillance jusqu'à ce que tu nous donnes le feu vert ou que tu viennes récupérer ta belle. ''

'' - Bien. '' ai-je répondu, soulagé de savoir qu'au moins, elle était entre de bonnes mains. '' - Comment va-t-elle ? '' Mon cœur mort me faisait mal et je ne pouvais même pas me résoudre à dire son nom. J'avais envie d'être avec elle et ne pouvais pas attendre d'avoir enfin résolu ce problème pour que je puisse de nouveau la reprendre dans mes bras.

'' - Tu lui manques, Major, mais elle résiste comme un soldat. Char l'a installé dans ta chambre et elle y est depuis notre arrivée. Rose lui tient compagnie. '' Il a ajouté en s'excusant. '' - Je suis en train de courir à l'heure actuelle ou je t'aurais laissé lui parler. ''

J'ai soupiré , souhaitant avoir été celui qui lui tenait compagnie. _Reprends le dessus, Major, tu as un travail à faire. Alors fais-le et va réclamer ta compagne. _Je me suis mentalement donné quelques mots d'encouragement de manière à ce que Peter ne puisse pas entendre à quel point être loin d'elle me déchirait. '' - Ce n'est pas grave. Je lui parlerais bien assez tôt. Dis-lui simplement que je l'aime et que je reviendrais dès que possible. ''

'' - Très bien, Major. Autre chose ? '' a demandé Peter plutôt gentiment, pour Peter je veux dire.

'' - Non, c'est tout pour l'instant. Je vais t'appeler et t'informer des derniers développements dès que quelque chose aura changé. Tiens-moi au courant de la façon dont les choses se passent là-bas. ''

'' - Oui, Major. '' répondit Peter. J'ai mis fin à l'appel et j'ai rangé mon téléphone dans la poche de mon jean. Faisant rouler mes épaules dans une vaine tentative de soulager ma tension, j'ai redressé le dos et j'ai rejoint les Cullen. Ils avaient attendu quelques centaines de mètres plus loin pour tenter de me donner un peu d'intimité, mais ils avaient pu entendre toute la conversation.

Lorsque je me suis approché de la famille, ils se sont réveillés, s'étirant inutilement. '' - Nous sortons. '' ai-je commandé impérieusement. '' - Je veux que se soit fini pour hier. '' Emmett m'a lancé un regard impatient et a rebondi sur ses orteils d'une façon très semblable à la manière d'Alice. Les autres hochèrent la tête avec un peu moins d'enthousiasme.

Retrouvant leur piste une nouvelle fois, nous avons couru en suivant leur piste en zigzag aléatoire à travers les bois. Nous sommes allés assez vite pour rester au même rythme que nos proies, mais pas trop vite pour ne rater aucun signe de leur passage. En dépit de mes capacités de traqueur et du don de clairvoyance de la voyante, nous n'arrivions pas à rattraper James et son clan.

À quatre reprises nous les avons presque rattrapés et les quatre fois ils ont changé de direction, nous passant efficacement sous le nez. À chaque fois nous perdions du terrain, prenant encore plus de retard. Je n'avais jamais été contrecarré ainsi. _Je suis le Major. Je n'ai jamais perdu un défi ! _J'ai grogné et je me suis incité à aller encore plus vite. Être distancé par une bande hétéroclite de tueurs à gages était au-delà de frustrant.

Vers cinq heures du soir, alors que le crépuscule commençait à tomber, nous sommes brusquement sortis de la forêt pour nous retrouver au bord d'une falaise battue par le vent et donnant sur l'océan. Leur piste prenait fin sur le bord et disparaissait dans l'eau. _Merde ! Merde ! Merde ! _Ai-je juré en silence en regardant fixement le soleil se coucher.

J'y étais depuis un moment, pesant mes options, quand la voyante poussa un cri. La terreur la submergeait, ce qui m'a retourné l'estomac. J'ai senti les Cullen se blottir derrière moi, l'inquiétude et la crainte émanant du groupe. Me tournant lentement vers la voyante, j'ai ordonné : '' - Parle ! ''

D'une voix tremblante, elle a murmuré : '' - Je les ai vu aller vers le Sud. Ils étaient dans le désert. Je pense qu'ils se rendent à Phœnix. '' La forêt est devenue silencieuse pendant quelques minutes, même les animaux s'étaient tus. J'aurais pu entendre une épingle tomber dans un tas de plumes. Ensuite les Cullen ont explosés, se criant les uns sur les autres. Ce ne fut que grâce à mes sens de vampire que j'ai pu interpréter correctement le fatras confus de leurs débordements.

'' - Ils vont après Bella ! ''

'' - Quand vont-ils y arriver Alice ? ''

'' - Nous devons y aller maintenant ! ''

'' Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? ''

Leur vacarme était plus que ce que je pouvais gérer. J'ai explosé. '' - Que chacun ferme sa putain de gueule ! '' j'ai crié plus fort que les autres. Ils se sont calmés, mais ils ont continués de murmurer. '' - Vous allez la fermer ! Ce n'est pas en courant partout comme des poulets sans têtes que nous pourrons prévoir un quelconque plan d'action. '' Je me suis frotté le front pour réfléchir à l'afflux d'émotions que je recevais.

'' - Carlisle, tu peux affréter un avion, ce serait plus rapide que de courir et ils ont une longueur d'avance. '' Il a hoché la tête et a sorti un téléphone portable. S'éloignant un peu du groupe, il a composé un numéro et s'est mis à parler avec la personne à l'autre bout de la ligne. Il a raccroché quelques minutes plus tard et nous a rejoint.

'' - Je m'en suis occupé. J'ai dû faire appel à des personnes qui me devaient quelques services, mais nous pouvons prendre l'avion dans deux heures à SeaTac. Impossible pour le pilote de pouvoir faire plus vite, il faut qu'il dépose le plan de vol et prépare l'avion. Il peut nous prendre à Phœnix et décollera dans un peu plus de deux heures. '' Nous a informé Carlisle, contrit que cela ne puisse pas être plus rapide.

Pour une fois, j'ai apprécié son amour pour Isabella, lui étant reconnaissant qu'il soit prêt à tirer quelques ficelles pour pouvoir prendre soin de sa sécurité. _Si seulement il pouvait aussi réactif quand il s'agit de son propre « fils ». _ai-je pensé avec ingratitude. _Hé bien je suppose qu'Edward nous a été utile, quoique avec réticence. _Ai-je pensé en mon for intérieur. _Peut-être qu'il ne nous posera pas autant de problèmes à l'avenir. _Reniflant avec cynisme, je me suis rendu compte de ce que je pensais. _Non. Ce serait trop demander. _

'' - Bien. '' ai-je répondu rapidement. '' - Je vais appeler Peter pour l'informer que James se dirige peut-être vers lui et lui faire savoir que nous serons là dès que possible. '' J'ai sorti mon téléphone pour appeler une fois de plus le portable de Peter.

'' - Oui, Major ? '' a-t-il répondu, ayant l'air inquiet. Il semblait toujours savoir ce qui se passait, même sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il y avait.

'' - Peter. '' ai-je dit sèchement. '' - La voyante a vu James et son clan aller à ta rencontre. Je ne sais pas combien d'avance ils ont sur nous, mais je ne veux prendre aucun risque. Garde les yeux ouverts et surveille étroitement les alentours. Nous allons prendre l'avion pour aller à Phœnix et arriverons dans quatre heures environ. Nous viendrons directement au ranch, avec un peu de chance, nous serons là avant que quelque chose n'arrive. ''

Je pouvais presque entendre Peter hocher la tête contre le téléphone. '' - Oui, Major. Nous garderons Bella en sûreté . Ramène simplement ton cul rapidement ici, que je ne reste pas le responsable. Je suis le commandant en second pour une raison... '' a-t-il ajouté d'un ton sec. Il n'y a que Peter pour plaisanter dans des moments comme celui-là.

'' - Fais attention à ce que tu fais, Peter. '' répondis-je sobrement. '' - Je compte sur toi. Sois mes yeux et mes oreilles et reste en contact avec moi. Nous serons injoignables de dix-neuf à vingt et une heures, mais je vérifierais mon téléphone dès que nous serons à terre. '' Sans attendre de réponse puisque tout ce que j'avais besoin de dire l'avait été, j'ai mis fin à l'appel. J'ai regardé l'écran pendant quelques secondes, la durée de l'appel clignotant d'un air moqueur.

_Le temps. Il n'y a jamais assez de temps. _Ai-je pensé ironiquement. _Le temps ne devrait jamais être un problème_ _pour un vampire._ Revenant au présent, j'ai pris une profonde respiration pourtant inutile, me rappelant le doux et puissant parfum d'Isabella que je souhaitais pouvoir sentir dès maintenant. Faisant signe aux autres que j'étais prêt, j'ai hoché la tête à Carlisle. '' - Montre-moi le chemin. ''

Les Cullen et moi-même sommes partis pour l'aéroport de SeaTac, ne prenant pas la peine de nous arrêter pour prendre des voitures. Nous irions plus vite à pieds que d'essayer de passer dans le trafic à l'heure de pointe. Alors que nous approchions de la périphérie de la ville, nous avons dû ralentir et rester à couvert autant que possible. La nécessité de rester discret me tapait sur les nerfs. Je ne voulais rien de plus que de traverser la ville comme une flèche et envoyer au diable la loi du secret. Pour Isabella, je risquerais tout et n'importe quoi. Elle était tout ce qui comptait le plus pour moi, elle était la chose la plus importante de ma vie.

Une interminable heure et demie plus tard, nous sommes finalement arrivés à l'aéroport. Nous avons rencontré notre pilote au terminal des vols charters, contournant aisément les protocoles du poste de sécurité. _Avec de l'argent, on peut vraiment acheter n'importe quoi. _J'y ai songé, reconnaissant qu'au moins quelque chose se passait à notre satisfaction.

Vingt-cinq minutes plus tard, nous étions à bord de notre avion et nous attendions notre tour pour décoller. Je n'ai pas fait attention à l'intérieur moelleux ou à l'état de l'équipement de pointe de l'appareil. Ce n'est qu'après avoir entendu l'avion décoller et le train d'atterrissage être rentré que je me suis finalement adossé à mon siège en fermant les yeux.

Ignorant les Cullen, je me suis perdu dans mes souvenirs de ma délicieuse Isabella. _Je ne vais jamais plus la laisser hors de ma vue ne fusse qu'une seule fois. _Me suis-je juré. _Dès que tout cela sera fini, je vais la changer, lui faire l'amour et la faire mienne de toutes les manières possibles. _

Finalement, une éternité plus tard, la pose chaotique des roues sur le tarmac et le hurlement strident des freins nous ont annoncé notre atterrissage à Phœnix. Me secouant de ma rêverie, j'ai sorti mon téléphone de ma poche. Dès l'instant où le commandant de bord nous a donné l'autorisation d'utiliser le téléphone par l'interphone, j'ai allumé le mien. Fixant désespérément l'écran, j'ai attendu avec impatience le chargement de mes messages. Le téléphone a bipé une fois, deux fois, il y avait deux messages, tous les deux de Peter et seulement vingt minutes après que nous avions pris notre envol.

Inquiet, j'ai poussé le bouton envoyer pour appeler ma boîte vocale. La voix terrifiée de Peter a hurlé dans le haut-parleur. '' - Major ! Où diable es-tu passé ? Bella est partie ! Elle a pris la voiture de Carlisle et s'est enfuie. Nous étions en patrouille et elle a réussi à passer au travers du filet. Elle a disparu depuis peut-être cinq minutes. Ramène ton cul ici au plus vite ! '' Putain ! FAIS CHIER ! J'ai claqué mon poing dans le siège en cuir en face de moi, laissant un trou béant dans le rembourrage.

Comme si les choses ne pouvaient pas être pire, avant que je ne puisse écouter le second message de Peter, la voyante a gémi, se griffant les yeux. '' - Elle a disparu ! Tout à disparu ! Je ne vois rien ! Je ne peux plus rien voir du tout ! '' _Merde._

* * *

**Bonne semaine à tous**


	12. Chapitre 12

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

**L'histoire appartient à lissylouwho, elle est parue sous le titre : '' The Path of Providence '' , lien sur mon profil. **

**Galswinthe est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable. **

**Les fautes et les erreurs sont les miennes. **

**Merci à tous pour la lecture et les examens. **

**À la mémoire de mon fils.**

* * *

**Chapitre douze.**

**POV Bella**

Une nouvelle fois, ma vie a été bouleversée. J'étais très malheureuse, mais si Jasper pouvait tenir sans moi, alors je pouvais aussi supporter d'être loin de lui, c'est du moins ce que je me disais. Quand nous avons quitté la maison des Cullen, je l'ai regardé par la lunette arrière le plus longtemps que j'ai pu, refusant de rompre le contact avec ses yeux. Nous avons ensuite tourné sur la route et je l'ai perdu de vue.

J'ai retiré de mes pensées, autant que possible, les souvenirs de mon amour, les enfermant à l'écart dans mon esprit. C'était déjà assez difficile de gérer le stress de savoir que j'étais chassée sans avoir en plus le problème d'être obsédé par Jasper. Nous avons roulé toute la nuit, ne nous arrêtant que pour faire le plein d'essence où l'obligation de faire face à mes besoins humains. Je serais heureuse le jour où je n'aurais plus la contrainte d'avoir à utiliser les toilettes.

Je me suis assoupie, ma tête reposant sur les genoux de Rose alors qu'elle caressait mes cheveux. La plupart du temps, j'étais dans un état de demi-sommeil, vaguement au courant de ce qui se passait. Le faible bourdonnement de la conversation entre Peter, Charlotte et Rose était trop rapide pour que je la comprenne et me mettait dans une sorte de transe.

Nous sommes arrivés à la frontière de l'Arizona alors que le jour se levait à l'horizon. Peter devait avoir conduit au moins deux fois plus vite que la vitesse légale pour que nous y soyons en un peu plus de douze heures, il fallait normalement une vingtaine d'heures pour faire le voyage. Je me suis assise et me suis étirée, essayant de détendre mes muscles dans cet espace exigu. Un autre avantage à devenir un vampire : plus de muscles endoloris.

Je n'avais jamais pensé que je retournerais à Phœnix dans ces circonstances. La terre aride, brûlée par le soleil, les cactus de saguaro, le joli bleu vert du ciel, toutes ces choses que j'aimais en Arizona et qui m'avaient manqué quand j'ai déménagé à Forks, n'étaient simplement qu'une tache floue sans signification. Cet endroit, que j'avais toujours adoré n'était plus ma maison. C'était Jasper ma maison et peu importe où il était, c'est là qu'il y avait aussi mon cœur.

Nous avons traversé la banlieue de Phœnix en direction de la frontière mexicaine en évitant la ville. En tournant à gauche de la route principale, nous avons roulé jusqu'à ce que nous trouvions un long chemin de terre poussiéreux qui conduisait dans le désert. '' - Ce ne sera plus très long maintenant, petite. '' a dit Peter en me regardant à travers le rétroviseur. Il ne reste plus que quelques kilomètres. ''

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, j'ai pu apercevoir une grande masse blanche. Au début, j'ai pensé qu'il s'agissait d'une petite colline ou un grand amas de rochers mais, alors que nous approchions à portée de ma fragile vue humaine, j'ai réalisé que la masse blanche était en fait une maison, une très grande maison en Adobe.

Le bâtiment avait un étage, des portes de couleur café, les cadres de fenêtres et des façades avaient été blanchies. L'aménagement paysager avait l'air tellement naturel que je ne l'aurais pas vu et aurais simplement pensé que c'était un prolongement du désert à l'exception du chemin pavé de galets formant une allée qui conduisait jusqu'à la porte.

Peter a garé la voiture dans l'allée et a dit en faisant un grand geste : '' - Bienvenue à la Casa Whitlock. '' J'ai ouvert la portière de la voiture et ai levé mon visage vers le premier ciel sans nuages que je voyais depuis près d'un mois. Alors que la chaleur me faisait du bien, elle n'a pas réussi à réchauffer mon cœur qui souffrait de l'absence de Jasper.

'' - Ouah ! Ça c'est une maison ! '' me suis-je exclamée, essayant d'agir avec insouciance en me retournant pour examiner l'impressionnant bâtiment. '' - Depuis combien de temps possédez-vous cet endroit ? '' ai-je demandé à Charlotte, alors qu'elle nous faisait entrer à l'intérieur.

'' - Oh, je ne sais plus. '' a-t-elle réfléchit. '' - Une cinquantaine d'années environ. '' Nous sommes entrés dans un petit couloir carrelé qui donnait sur une grande pièce spacieuse. '' - Le Major a fait appel à Frank Lloyd Wright ¹ pour qu'il nous la construise. Il aime le soleil et ici, nous sommes assez loin de tout pour pouvoir rester à l'extérieur sans trop attirer l'attention. ''

L'intérieur était sombre et frais, une différence frappante avec l'extérieur où le soleil était brûlant. Quand mes yeux se sont adaptés au changement de lumière, j'ai vu que l'intérieur de la maison était aussi simple que l'extérieur. Avec ces murs blanchis à la chaux, son solide mobilier en bois sombre, ses luminaires en fer forgés et son sol carrelé en terre cuite, la maison ressemblait au décor d'un épisode de Zorro. J'avais l'impression d'être entrée dans une ancienne mission espagnole.

La différence entre la maison des Cullen et celle des Whitlock était vraiment frappante. Il n'y avait pas d'objets inutiles pour étaler l'aisance financière de ses propriétaires. Le salon avait l'air confortable et d'avoir vécu. J'ai aimé la simplicité de cette maison, je savais qu'elle serait un de mes endroits favoris pour y vivre après avoir été transformée.

'' - Laissez-moi vous montrer vos chambres à toutes les deux. '' nous a dit Charlotte, à Rose et à moi. Elle nous a conduit vers un large couloir, à gauche de la salle de séjour. Des portes s'alignaient des deux côtés du couloir. '' - Voilà ta chambre, Rose. '' a dit Charlotte en ouvrant la seconde porte sur la gauche.

Rose est entrée dans la pièce en regardant autour d'elle. La chambre était meublée avec un pesant mobilier de style espagnol, un immense lit à baldaquin était installé au centre de la pièce. '' - Merci, Char. '' dit-elle en souriant. '' Ce sera parfait. ''

'' - Viens, Bella. '' a dit Charlotte en me tirant doucement par la main. '' - Laisse-moi te montrer où tu vas séjourner. '' Elle me tira vers la dernière porte sur la droite. '' Allez. '' me dit-elle, en désignant la poignée pour que j'ouvre la porte.

La chambre était spacieuse et aérée comme le reste de la maison. Les seuls meubles étaient un grand lit de style Mission avec des draps de couleur crème, une commode et un fauteuil imposant en cuir assorti. Une simple petite table d'appoint flanquait la tête de lit et une étagère porte-livres se trouvait sous la fenêtre. Tout semblait familier et confortable. J'ai tourné sur moi-même, faisant le tour du propriétaire.

'' - C'est la chambre de Jasper. '' a dit Charlotte tranquillement, frottant doucement mon bras. '' - Je sais qu'il voudrait que tu restes ici. '' Me retournant, j'ai embrassé ma nouvelle amie, ma nouvelle sœur. Elle a enroulé ses bras autour de moi, me serrant contre elle en retour.

'' - Merci Char. Je t'aime. '' Je l'ai lâché et me suis laissée tomber sur le lit. Saisissant l'un des oreillers moelleux, je l'ai tenu contre mon nez, inhalant le faible , mais reconnaissable parfum de Jasper. '' - C'est parfait. ''

'' - Je vais te laisser t'installer . Tu dois sans doute être épuisée par le voyage. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas à me le faire savoir. '' Charlotte est sortie de la chambre en fermant doucement la porte derrière elle. Seule pour la première fois depuis que j'avais quitté Jasper, je n'ai plus été capable d'avoir une emprise sur moi-même. Appuyant mon visage contre son oreiller, je me suis mise sur le ventre et j'ai pleuré jusqu'à ce que mes larmes se tarissent.

Après quelques heures, quelqu'un a frappé un léger coup à la porte de ma chambre. Me levant du lit, je me suis essuyée les yeux avant de répondre. '' - Entrez. '' Ma voix enrouée et éraillée a difficilement ressemblé à la mienne.

Peter a ouvert la porte et passé sa tête dans l'embrasure. '' - Hé, petite. '' Son visage n'était guère réjoui initialement, mais un petit sourire est apparu sur son visage quand il a vu que j'essayais de prendre le dessus. '' - Comment vas-tu ? ''

J'ai haussé les sourcils à sa question ridicule. Je pouvais sentir que mes yeux étaient gonflés, mes cheveux emmêlés et mes vêtements froissés. Pour un vampire, je suis certaine que j'avais l'air horrible. '' - Oh, j'ai une pêche formidable. '' ai-je répondu avec sarcasme en passant ma main dans mes cheveux emmêlés. '' - Qu'y a-t-il ? ''

'' - Jasper a appelé tout à l'heure alors que je faisais le tour de la propriété. '' a dit Peter, sans aucun préambule. Il est entré dans la chambre et s'est laissé tomber dans le fauteuil en cuir. '' - Le Major a eu Riley, mais ils n'ont pas pris les autres pour le moment. Tu vas peut-être devoir rester ici un autre jour avant de pouvoir retourner à Forks. ''

Peter a poursuivi, le visage vierge, tellement contraire à son habituelle attitude de boute-en-train. '' - Ce n'est pas tout, Bella. Le Major a interrogé Riley pour savoir pourquoi ils sont venus à Forks. '' J'ai hoché la tête, lui faisant signe de continuer. Peter a dégluti. '' - James a été embauché pour aller après toi, mais nous ne savons pas qui où pourquoi, simplement que tu es leur cible et l'as toujours été. Ils sont venus à Forks spécialement pour toi. ''

Mon esprit s'est emballé, essayant de comprendre ces nouvelles informations. Cela n'avait tout simplement pas de sens. _Pourquoi quelqu'un voudrait me faire du mal ? Pourquoi embaucherait-on quelqu'un pour me faire du mal ? _Mais, au-delà du trouble causé par les raisons pour lesquelles j'étais pourchassée, j'avais quelque chose de plus important à l'esprit. _Un autre jour sans Jasper ? _Mon cœur a chuté.

Se méprenant sur la cause de mon chagrin, Peter s'est précipité pour me réconforter. '' - Ne t'inquiète pas, petite. '' a-t-il dit doucement. '' - Le Major y arrivera plus facilement que n'importe qui d'autre. Tu n'as pas besoin d'être inquiète à son sujet. ''

J'ai pouffé de rire, bien qu'il n'y ait rien de drôle d'être séparée de celui que j'aimais. '' - Je sais, Peter, je sais. Je ne suis pas inquiète au sujet de Jasper. Je m'inquiète pour moi ! Comment vais-je réussir à tenir encore 24 heures sans lui ? '' quand j'ai terminé, j'étais un peu hystérique.

Un petit sourire a tremblé aux coins de la bouche de Peter. '' - Oh, petite, tu es follement amoureuse ! '' Il a frappé son genou. '' - Le Major a vraiment rencontré un adversaire à sa mesure avec toi ! Un vampire cinglé, tueur à gages de surcroît, en a après toi, et la seule chose pour laquelle tu t'inquiètes, c'est que le Major te manques ! '' Son sourire s'est élargi pour être remplacé par un sourire narquois. '' - C'est la merde d'être séparé de son compagnon. Je déteste être loin de ma Charlotte, se servir de la veuve poignet pour étrangler popol n'est tout simplement pas la même chose que... ''

'' - Peter ! '' ai-je crié, lui jetant l'oreiller que je tenais à la tête. Il l'a attrapé au vol. '' - Je ne veux pas entendre parler de ta vie sexuelle ou de son absence. Je suis certaine que je vais vous entendre bien assez tôt en restant ici avec toi et Char. S'il te plaît, abstiens-toi de rentrer dans les détails. ''

Il m'a jeté l'oreiller à la tête et il m'a frappé sur le côté avant de retomber sur mes genoux. _Stupide réaction instinctive de vampires._ Ai-je grommelé. '' - Très bien, petite. Tu as gagné. Je voulais simplement dire que je comprends. Occupes-toi, cela t'aidera : lis un livre, va nager dans la piscine, regarde un film. La journée passera plus vite et en un rien de temps, le Major sera de retour à tes côtés. ''

Au mot « piscine », j'ai dressé l'oreille. '' - La piscine a l'air agréable ! Je n'ai pas eu la chance de sentir les rayons du soleil depuis que j'ai déménagé à Forks. Est-ce que Charlotte aurait un maillot de bain que je pourrais lui emprunter ? '' ai-je demandé. Avant même que je ne finisse de parler, Char a sautillé dans la chambre, tenant un bikini vert à la main.

'' - En voici un, Bella ! '' a gazouillé Charlotte mélodieusement en me tendant la tenue. '' - Va prendre un peu de soleil pour mettre de la couleur sur ton cul pâle ! Rose y est déjà. '' Peter s'est glissé hors de la pièce pour que je puisse me changer et Char me fit un clin d'œil avant de sortir en fermant la porte.

J'ai passé l'après-midi dans le patio avec Rose, alternant la lecture, la sieste et le barbotage dans l'eau fraîche la piscine panoramique. Vers cinq heures, Peter et Charlotte sont apparus, venant de directions différentes. Quand ils sont arrivés sur la terrasse , Peter a annoncé tristement : '' - Il y a une complication. Nous devons rentrer à l'intérieur. ''

Rose et moi nous sommes levées et avons rassemblé nos affaires avant de prendre la tête du groupe pour rentrer dans la maison par les fenêtres à la française. Assise sur le bord du canapé, j'ai regardé anxieusement Peter, attendant une explication. Heureusement, il n'a pas perdu de temps pour s'expliquer. '' - Alice a vu James et son clan se diriger vers le sud. Ils viennent ici. '' Rose laissa échapper un petit hoquet qui s'est transformé en un grondement sourd. J'ai été stupéfaite. _Comment ont-ils pu savoir que nous étions ici ? _

Comme si Peter avait lu dans mon esprit, il a poursuivi. '' - Pour autant que nous le savons, James ne connaît pas l'emplacement de la Casa Whitlock, tu devrais donc être en sécurité autour de la maison. Cependant, je voudrais que tu restes à l'intérieur. Char, Rose et moi, '' Il a regardé Rose pour la voir son hocher la tête en accord, '' - aurons besoin de faire des patrouilles autour du périmètre de la propriété juste par précaution. Jasper et les Cullen sont déjà en route, ils arriveront approximativement vers 21 heures. ''

'' - Jasper arrive ? Ai-je demandé avec enthousiasme en me penchant en avant. Le reste de ce que Peter a dit est entré par une oreille et sorti par l'autre. La seule chose à laquelle je pouvais penser était que dans moins de quatre heures, je serais de nouveau dans les bras de celui que j'aimais.

Peter leva les yeux au ciel devant mon enthousiasme. '' - Oui, il va arriver, mais il faut être sérieuse Bella. S'il te plaît,_ S'il te plaît. _Reste à l'intérieur. Si quelque chose arrivait, si quelqu'un s'approche à l'exception du Major, crie, hurle, mais quoi que tu fasses, n'essaye pas de t'en occuper toi-même. Le Major va me déchirer pièce par pièce si quelque chose t'arrive. ''

'' -Très bien Peter. Si quelqu'un ou quelque chose arrive jusqu'à moi, je te promets de crier au meurtre. '' J'ai roulé des yeux, trouvant très difficile de prendre la situation au sérieux. James ne savait pas où nous étions, Peter et Charlotte étaient des soldats endurcis par la guerre et même Rose était une salope brutale quand elle voulait l'être. J'étais en sécurité autant que c'était possible même si je n'étais pas avec Jasper. Je ne savais pas à quel point j'avais tort.

J'aurais dû y penser plus tôt. _Imbécile, idiote, fille stupide, _me suis-je admonestée. _Pourquoi n'ai-je pas hurlé ? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas essayé de les trouver ? À présent c'est fini. _J'étais étendu sur le carrelage froid, les yeux sans vie de ma mère me regardant à travers la pièce. _Je suis désolée, maman... _mais je présentais en vain mes excuses.

Il y avait quelques heures à peine, j'étais en sécurité, confortablement installée au ranch Whitlock. Peter, Charlotte et Rose faisaient des patrouilles autour de la propriété pour s'assurer que James et son clan ne nous prennent pas par surprise. Ils venaient de repartir dans trois directions différentes après être venus voir comment je me portais et le reste des Cullen était en route pour venir ici.

Je voulais simplement attendre tranquillement, assise nonchalamment dans le salon en essayant de lire un livre. Mon téléphone portable a sonné et, voyant que c'était Renée, je ne pensais pas avoir de problème en répondant. Quand je l'ai eu en ligne, elle avait l'air tellement inquiète. Sa voix me lançait des appels pressant à travers le téléphone. '' - Bella ? Bella ? Bella, où es-tu ? Que se passe-t-il ? Bella ? ''

Rien de ce que je disais ne la calmait. J'ai simplement pensé qu'elle avait une de ses crises de folie ordinaire jusqu'à ce qu'une voix différente ait parlé sur la ligne. Elle était mielleuse et sarcastique. Elle m'a envoyé des frissons dans le dos.

'' - Bonjour, Bella. C'est un appel de votre ami vampire, James. Je passais dans le quartier. Ta mère t'envoie son amour. Tu ne vas pas hésiter à venir nous rejoindre, n'est-ce pas ? Ensuite, ta mère et son charmant mari pourront se concentrer sur leur vie.'' Clic. La ligne a été coupée et j'ai regardé le téléphone dans ma main.

Je devais agir, mon seul objectif était de sauver Renée. Si j'étais chanceuse, je pourrais peut-être faire un échange. Elle n'avait peut-être pas été une bonne mère, elle n'avait peut-être pas agi comme une mère le devrait, mais elle était _ma mère_ et je ne voulais sûrement pas permettre qu'elle soit blessée par ma faute. L'unique raison pour laquelle James l'avait prise, c'était moi. C'était à moi de résoudre ce problème et je serais la seule à le faire.

J'ai sorti mon portable et j'ai envoyé à la hâte un texto à Jasper. Il était dans un avion et ne pourrait pas lire ce message avant d'avoir atterri, mais je ne pouvais pas partir sans lui faire savoir où je me trouvais.

_Jasper, _

_James a appelé. Il a ma mère et Phil et je ne peux pas rester assise et ne rien faire pour essayer de la sauver. Peter, Char et Rose viennent juste de partir en patrouille et je n'ai pas le temps de les attendre. Si tu arrives à temps, s'il te plaît, viens m'aider, je vais chez Renée, tu sais où est la maison. Si tu arrives trop tard, sache que je t'aime et que je t'aimerais toujours. Tu es dans mon cœur à jamais. _

_Je suis à toi pour l'éternité. _

_Isabella._

Heureusement, Peter avait laissé les clés de la voiture de Carlisle sur la table près de la porte d'entrée. Les saisissant, je me suis précipitée de la porte d'entrée dans l'allée. La voiture a vrombi en revenant à la vie, projetant du gravier quand j'ai écrasé la pédale de l'accélérateur en mettant les gaz.

Après avoir parcouru la longue allée, je n'ai pas eu de difficulté à retrouver le chemin qui menait à mon ancien quartier. Je me rappelais encore l'itinéraire dans les rues de Phœnix. Quarante cinq minutes plus tard, je suis arrivée en face de ma vieille maison et j'ai garé la voiture.

J'ai fait le tour de la maison et je suis arrivée à la porte de derrière. Tout était silencieux, tout avait l'air d'être à sa place, mais je ne pouvais pas entendre de bruits à l'intérieur de la maison. Ouvrant la porte coulissante, l'air frais s'est précipité dehors pour se mélanger avec la chaleur étouffante de l'Arizona. '' - Maman ? '' ai-je appelé, en espérant, priant même, pour que tout cela ne soit qu'une erreur. '' - Maman, où es-tu ? ''

Tournant l'angle exigu de la salle de séjour, je me suis arrêtée d'un coup, stoppée net dans mon élan. Renée gisait sur le sol, pâle et sans vie dans une mare de sang. À côté de ma mère, Phil était aussi étendu, la gorge arrachée. Prise de nausées, j'ai vomi, régurgitant mon petit-déjeuner. Je me suis ensuite évanouie, mon esprit refusant d'accepter ce que je voyais. _Je suis arrivée trop tard ! Elle était encore en vie i peine une heure. Je n'ai pas été assez rapide et maintenant elle est morte à ma place. _

'' - Ha, ha, ha. '' J'ai entendu son rire ignoble avant de voir son visage. James est arrivé en passant par la porte du couloir, suivi de Laurent et de Victoria. James a eu un petit rire en secouant la tête. '' - Le petit animal des vampires n'est pas si intelligent, après tout, n'est-ce pas ? '' a-t-il dit.

Relevant mon menton, j'ai refusé de lui répondre. Je n'allais pas jouer à ses jeux. Il avait sauvagement assassiné ma mère et son mari. Je n'allais pas l'aider à jouer avec sa nourriture. '' - Alors, Bella, Où est ton précieux compagnon à présent ? Où est ta famille ? Certainement, s'ils t'aimaient comme ils le prétendaient, ils auraient été ici pour te sauver. '' a raillé James.

J'étais cernée, les trois vampires m'encerclaient. Brusquement mon bras droit a été tordu dans mon dos et j'ai été forcée de me pencher en avant pour empêcher qu'il ne soit arraché de sa place. Victoria s'est penchée vers moi en ricanant. '' - Tellement fragile, si cassante. Ça fait mal, n'est-ce pas ? '' a-t-elle roucoulé à mon oreille, me tordant le bras encore plus.

'' - Pourquoi ? '' ai-je haleté de douleur. '' - Pourquoi faites-vous ça ? '' Haletante, je me suis battue pour garder mon équilibre afin de ne pas blesser mon bras. Mon esprit tourbillonnait, luttant pour essayer de comprendre. _Pourquoi ont-ils fait ça ? Pourquoi Renée ? Renée ! Je suis désolée. _

'' - Parce qu'on nous l'a demandé. '' A simplement répondu James. '' - C'était nécessaire pour mener à bien notre objectif. Si les choses s'étaient passées comme prévu, si tu étais restée à Forks, cela ne serait pas arrivé. Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas personnel. '' Il a saisi mon menton, le soulevant grossièrement pour que je croise forcément son regard. Il a souri et a ajouté : '' - Hé bien, d'une certaine manière, c'est en quelque sorte tout de même personnel. ''

Je n'ai pas compris ses commentaires. Ce n'était pas personnel, mais ça l'était ? Tuer Renée faisait parti de son objectif ? La douleur l'emportait sur mes pensées quand James m'a frappé dans l'estomac. J'ai volé à travers la pièce, m'écrasant contre le mur. J'ai glissé sur le sol, la tête bourdonnante. Le bras que Victoria avait tordu brûlait de douleur, il ne semblait pas se déplacer correctement.

Rampant sur mes genoux, j'ai essayé de me lever. _Il n'allait pas me prendre en position couchée. _La pièce a tourné et j'ai basculé. Ma tête avait été touché plus gravement que je ne le pensais. L'odeur métallique du sang a flotté vers mon nez et j'ai été prise de nausées, mais j'ai pu voir les yeux des vampires devenir noirs quand ils ont senti mon sang.

Je pensais mourir à chaque instant. Chaque seconde qui passait pouvait être ma dernière. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu rester consciente, enfin très vaguement, pendant leurs tortures.

James a lentement cassé tous mes doigts de la main gauche. Chaque fois qu'il en cassait un, il me demandait où était Jasper ou ma famille. Victoria a sculpté des motifs avec ses ongles dans mon dos, me disant qu'elle me ferait tellement laide que personne ne m'aimerait. Ils m'ont tous donné des coups à tour de rôle, me frappant et me giflant. J'ai été battue au point d'être incapable de me déplacer. Curieusement, à travers tout cela et en dépit de toutes les blessures que j'avais subi, ils ne m'ont pas mordu, ils n'ont jamais bu de moi.

À présent, il semblait qu'ils avaient décidé de me laisser mourir lentement, en compagnie de ma mère et de mon beau-père. J'ai trouvé du réconfort avec le carrelage froid sur lequel j'étais couchée, il était si semblable à la peau de Jasper. J'ai été tentée de simplement fermer les yeux et de prétendre que j'étais dans ses bras, mais je ne pouvais pas céder à la tentation. Si je m'évanouissais, je risquais de ne jamais me réveiller.

Le temps n'avait plus de signification. Je suis restée couchée sous le regard sans vie de ma mère pendant combien de temps ? Quelques minutes ? Quelques heures ? Je commençais à m'évanouir, mes yeux se fermant lentement, quand j'ai senti une vive douleur dans mon poignet. Des flammes brûlantes ont commencé à lécher ma main et j'ai hurlé de terreur et de douleur. Que m'avaient-ils fait ? _Ils m'ont mordu ! Non ! C'était censé être Jasper ! _J' ai ragé contre ce dernier coup du destin.

Depuis combien de temps est-ce que je brûlais ? Je ne pouvais pas le dire. J'étais perdue dans les flammes qui commençaient à s'étendre dans mon bras, ensuite il y eut des bruits, des cris et des hurlements, un crissement strident, le bruit sourd d'un grondement, j'étais trop désorientée pour dire ce qui se passait. De ma main, les flammes ont atteint mon épaule. J'étais certaine que si je regardais mon bras, il serait noirci et ma chair brûlée. '' - Aidez-moi ! Arrêtez le feu ! '' J'ai essayé de crier, de supplier, mais ma voix ne fonctionnait plus. Respirer était atroce et je n'avais plus la force nécessaire pour crier.

Quelque chose est apparue devant ma vision floue. Peau pâle. Cheveux bronze. _Edward. _La reconnaissance est venue à mon esprit. Edward était là, tenant ma main. Ses yeux étaient noirs et froids, me regardant d'un air absent. Il tenait mon bras contre sa bouche, son nez parcourant la pliure de mon coude. Mon esprit embrumé essayait de comprendre ses actions. J'ai été horrifiée, quand j'ai vu Edward poser ses lèvres sur mon poignet et se mettre à sucer.

Une étrange sensation de tiraillement passait à toute allure à travers mon corps. J'ai senti le sang se précipiter hors de mes veines. _Il se nourrit de moi, il est en train de me tuer ! _J'ai crié mentalement. Mes yeux voletaient et les choses sont devenues encore plus grises. '' - Adieu, Jasper. Je t'aime. '' ai-je réussi à murmurer. La pensée de ne jamais le revoir me brisait le cœur et les larmes ont inondées mes yeux alors que j'oscillais au bord de l'inconscience. Des grognements, des craquements et des grondements ont repris en stéréo cette fois.

Soudain mon bras est tombé sur le sol avec un bruit sourd. Edward n'était plus à mes côtés. Des cris et des hurlements ont résonné contre les murs, la voix de Jasper facilement reconnaissable. J'ai essayé de l'appeler, de me tourner pour le voir, mais mon corps n'a pas répondu. Rosalie est apparue en murmurant des sons apaisants alors qu'elle caressait mon visage, la seule partie de mon corps qui était à peu près intacte.

Ensuite, à mon grand soulagement, Jasper est enfin apparu devant moi. Ses yeux étaient d'un noir de jais et brûlants et ses cheveux blonds tombaient au petit bonheur sur son visage. '' - Isabella. '' grogna-t-il, enlevant doucement mes cheveux mêlés de sang de mon visage. Un faible bourdonnement venait de ma gauche et j'ai enregistré que des mains glacées effleuraient tous mes membres. '' - Isabella. Carlisle dit que tes blessures sont trop graves et que tu as perdu trop de sang. Tu vas mourir si je ne te transforme pas maintenant. ''

Il a penché un peu sa tête sur le côté et il a haussé les sourcils. Bien que cela ne soit pas une question, je savais qu'il voulait silencieusement s'assurer que c'était ce que je voulais. Il n'avait pas besoin de me demander la permission, j'étais déjà à lui, le cœur, le corps et l'âme. J'ai essayé de hocher la tête, mais elle n'a pas bougé. '' - oui. '' ai-je réussi à dire dans un sifflement presque inaudible.

Soulevant mon poignet mutilé, Jasper a déposé un baiser dans ma paume. En gardant les yeux rivés sur moi, il a retroussé les lèvres et a mordu dans ma chair déchirée. Quelques secondes plus tard, il a léché la plaie pour la refermer emprisonnant le venin qui permettrait de me sauver la vie et de l'absorber.

Lorsque la brûlure a commencé, j'ai pu sentir Jasper mordre mon autre bras et mes jambes. Il est ensuite revenu dans mon champ de vision, son visage portait une grimace de douleur en sentant les flammes qui me consumaient. '' - Je t'aime, Isabella. '' Il a penché la tête vers mon cou et m'a mordu. Mon esprit a finalement abandonné et j'ai sombré dans un enfer brûlant de flammes noires.

* * *

**1, Frank Lloyd Wright est né 8 juin 1867 dans le Wisconsin. Mort le 9 avril 1959 à Phœnix en Arizona. Architecte américains concepteur du style Prairie et des maisons Usonniennes, petites habitations en harmonie avec l'environnement. ( Wikipédia ) **

**Bonne semaine à tous **


	13. Chapitre 13

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

**L'histoire appartient à lissylouwho, elle est parue sous le titre '' The Path of Providence '' , lien sur mon profil. **

**Galswinthe est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable. **

**Les fautes et les erreurs sont les miennes. **

**Merci à tous pour la lecture et l'examen.**

* * *

**Chapitre treize**

**POV Jasper**

Dans le silence qui a suivi la déclaration de la voyante, mon téléphone a bipé sinistrement, me signalant l'arrivée d'un autre message. Comme dans un rêve, j'ai lentement baissé les yeux sur l'écran. Mon esprit n'arrivait pas à comprendre que je venais de recevoir un texto provenant d'Isabella et qui venait de se charger.

_Brave fille. _Ai-je pensé, remerciant le ciel qu'elle ait au moins eu la présence d'esprit d'essayer de me contacter, même si c'était de la folie d'y aller de son propre chef. _Elle va apprendre à suivre les ordres et ne pas se mettre en danger ! Comment a-t-elle pu prendre un tel risque en quittant le ranch ? Je suis sûr que Peter lui a dit de ne pas bouger. _

En appuyant sur « Entrée », j'ai ouvert le message. Je l'ai lu deux fois de suite et mon estomac a chuté. _Merde ! _C'était pire que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Isabella n'avait pas seulement fui, elle s'était carrément jetée dans la gueule du loup.

'' - James a pris la mère d'Isabella, ou du moins elle pense qu'il la détient. Elle est allée à son ancienne maison pour essayer de la sauver. '' ai-je dit à haute voix pour informer les Cullen de la situation. _Bordel, à quoi pensait-elle ? Elle doit bien savoir qu'elle n'est pas de taille contre un vampire ! _'' - Nous avons besoin de nous y rendre immédiatement ! ''

Quand je les ai regardé en levant yeux de mon téléphone, des hochements de tête affirmatifs ont répondu à ma demande. '' - Je vais voir dans combien de temps nous pourrons débarquer. '' a déclaré Carlisle, se frayant un chemin jusqu'à la cabine de pilotage. Les autres se sont levé, attendant l'arrêt de l'appareil.

'' - Nous n'avons pas le temps d'attendre ! '' a crié Edward, l'excitation suintant de lui alors qu'il se hâtait de mettre son téléphone dans sa poche. Avant que quiconque ne puisse l'arrêter, il a arraché le porte de la sortie de secours et a sauté. Du hublot, je pouvais apercevoir le flou chatoyant qu'était Edward alors qu'il sprintait, plus rapide qu'une balle de pistolet sous le clair de lune.

Devant les actions d'Edward, mon instinct m'a hurlé de me réveiller et de sentir enfin que c'était lui le traître. _Sinon pour quelle autre raison serait-il parti ? Je sais qu'il ne s'inquiète pas vraiment d'Isabella et comment pourrait-il savoir où se trouve la maison d'Isabella si quelqu'un ne le lui avait pas dit ?_

J'ai évalué les preuves avec un sentiment d'angoisse.

_1. James avait été délibérément engagé pour traquer Isabella. Par conséquent, ce devait être quelqu'un qui avait une connaissance intime de ses habitudes et voulait lui faire du mal ou à moi. _Isabella n'était pas quelqu'un d'enclin à se faire des ennemis, bien qu'elle semblait jouer de malchance quand il s'agissait de sa sécurité, elle avait tout de même réussi à s'impliquer avec plusieurs clans de vampires.

_2. Le clan de James avait toujours eu un temps d'avance sur nous, sur moi ! _Avec mon expérience dans la bataille, les visions de la voyante et la capacité de Peter à savoir la merde, cela n'aurait jamais dû être possible, à moins qu'ils ne soient doués ou que quelqu'un ne leur donne des informations. J'avais supposé que c'était la première solution, ne croyant pas que l'un des Cullen trahirait la femme qu'ils avaient acceptée dans leur famille.

_3. Edward était obsédé par Isabella et nous avait défié dès le départ. _J'avais pensé qu'il avait finalement compris où était sa place et qu'il s'était enfin rendu compte qu'Isabella ne serait jamais à lui, mais il continuait à traîner des pieds.

_Sans oublier le fait numéro 4 : Edward vient juste de sauter d'un avion en mouvement pour aller « sauver » une femme qu'il n'aime pas et qui est dans un endroit dont il ne devrait pas avoir connaissance. _

Les événements de ces dernières semaines ont commencés à se mettre en place et j'ai instantanément réalisé ce que j'avais bêtement ignoré. _Il n'y a qu'une seule conclusion logique. _L'aboutissement de mes conclusions s'est rapidement moqué de moi. Toute ma foi en mes capacités, mon habileté ou mon talent m'ont été inutiles puisque j'ai ignoré ce qui était tout simplement en face de moi.

_Comment cela a-t-il pu m'échapper ? _Me suis-je demandé avec colère. _Moi, avec toute ma formation, j'ai complètement ignoré tous les signes. Même en dépit de mes soupçons, je n'ai pas fait le rapprochement. À présent, tout est foutu ! _C'est la pire erreur que je n'ai jamais faite et c'est Isabella qui va payer pour mon erreur. _Isabella, _a crié mon cœur_, pardonne-moi !_

Alors que mon esprit envisageait rapidement les conséquences de mes découvertes, je me suis levé, me préparant à suivre Edward. _Je vais l'attraper et le faire payer. _Me suis-je juré, certain qu'il était responsable du récent enfer que nous avions vécu. _Comment se fait-il que la voyante n'ait rien vu ? Comment se fait-il que Peter n'ait pas eu de pressentiment ? Comment se fait-il que __**je**__ n'ai rien su ?_

'' - Non, Jasper, tu ne vas pas descendre. '' a déclaré Carlisle sévèrement, bloquant l'issue de secours. '' - Edward a déjà compromis notre couverture, tu risques d'aggraver la situation. '' _Comment n'a-t-il pas vu ce que j'ai compris ? _Me suis-je demandé, toujours dans la foulée de mes éclairs de lucidité. J'ai grogné, marchant dans le couloir pour faire face à l'inefficacité des Cullen et à l'aveuglement de son chef de clan.

'' - Bouge. Maintenant. '' lui ai-je grossièrement ordonné. '' - Ou c'est moi qui vais te faire bouger et je ne peux pas te garantir que tu resteras en un seul morceau. '' Carlisle n'a pas été assez rapide à mon goût, je l'ai donc violemment poussé hors de ma route. Le bruit du métal mince cédant sous le corps de pierre indestructible de Carlisle s'est fait entendre, faisant basculer l'avion.

Laissant les Cullen s'occuper des débris, j'ai sauté par la porte et j'ai couru sur la piste, de l'autre côté du trafic, à toute vitesse. J'ai franchi la barrière de sécurité d'un seul bond et j'ai couru vers la maison d'Isabella. Pendant que je courais, j'ai sorti mon téléphone, écrasant le bouton pour appeler Peter. Il a répondu avant que la première sonnerie ne soit terminée et a hurlé dans mon oreille. '' - Major ! Il était temps ! C'est Bella ! Elle est partie ! ''

'' - Ferma ta gueule, Peter, je sais ! Isabella m'a envoyé un texto. Elle est allée à la maison de sa mère. James l'a appelée et lui a dit qu'il tenait sa mère. Je m'y rends maintenant. Viens me rejoindre dès que possible. '' J'ai tourné à gauche, prenant une route qui me ferait arriver à Isabella plus rapidement. '' - Et Peter, si quelque chose lui arrive, ta peau est à moi. '' Je lui ai raccroché au nez, écrasant mon téléphone en un morceau de métal tordu dans mon poing.

Dix insupportables minutes plus tard, les plus longues de mon existence, je me suis précipité pour finalement arriver devant la maison de la mère d'Isabella. Les fenêtres étaient sombres. Aucun bruit ne provenait de l'intérieur, mais je pouvais entendre le léger battement d'un cœur. Donnant un coup de pied dans la porte d'entrée qui s'est ouverte avec un bang retentissant, j'ai examiné la pièce, momentanément paralysé par la scène devant moi.

C'était une zone de guerre. Les meubles étaient renversés, il y avait du verre partout et des débris jonchaient le sol. Renée et son mari gisaient, morts et mutilés, étendus dans une mare de sang. Le sang avait éclaboussé les murs, les meubles et même le plafond. Ils n'avaient pas été vidés pour se nourrir, c'était une mise en scène pour exposer la brutalité de leur mort.

Ce qui a attiré mon attention, c'est Isabella, brisée et meurtrie, gisant au milieu de la pièce et Edward tenant son poignet contre sa bouche, des vagues d'extase sortant de lui. '' - Bâtard ! '' ai-je grogné en me précipitant. _Je vais le tuer ! _

Avant que je ne puisse jeter Edward loin d'Isabella, j'ai été pris dans une embuscade. James, Laurent et Victoria ont surgi du couloir où ils m'avaient attendu. L'arôme du sang répandu avait masqué leurs parfums et j'avais été trop distrait par Isabella pour remarquer leurs émotions.

Instinctivement, je suis entré en mode de combat. Je leur ai envoyé vague après vague de terreur et bien qu'ils aient faibli devant l'assaut de mes émotions, cela ne les avait pas paralysé comme cela aurait dû le faire normalement. _Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? _Normalement, ils auraient dû se tordre sur le sol sous le poids de la peur que je leur envoyais.

Trois contres un n'était rien de nouveau pour moi, j'avais combattu des dizaines de nouveaux-nés avec une seule main, si ce n'était pas facilement, c'était du moins sans trop de difficultés significatives. Laurent a été le premier à descendre. Partiellement handicapé par mon don, il a été trop lent dans ses réactions. Quand il s'est approché pour m'attaquer, j'ai lancé un coup de poing circulaire qui a pris contact avec sa tête. La force de l'impact a arraché sa tête de ses épaules, l'envoyant voler comme une version macabre d'un ballon de football. _Un de moins, il n'en reste plus que deux. _

Victoria et James m'ont cernés, attendant une occasion de frapper. La salope a été la première à s'élancer. Elle a tendu ses mains recourbées en griffes et la grimace de fureur sauvage qui s'est répandu sur son visage a troublé ses traits parfaits de vampire. En utilisant son poids et sa force contre elle, j'ai attrapé un de ses bras et je l'ai tordu, la faisant s'envoler par-dessus mon corps. Alors qu'elle me survolait, j'ai arraché son bras de son épaule.

Avec un rugissement, James m'a frappé alors que je m'éloignais de Victoria. Il m'a sauté dessus par-derrière, essayant d'envelopper ses bras autour de ma taille. Me retournant entre ses bras, j'ai avancé ma tête vers lui pour le frapper, provoquant des fractures sur son visage. Saisissant ses deux bras, je les ai relevé brusquement, les arrachant tous les deux de son corps. Il lui avait été impossible de parer efficacement mon attaque. J'ai pu lui arracher la tête et la jeter avec indifférence sur le sol.

Hurlant de rage et de douleur, Victoria s'est précipitée sur moi._ Imbécile. Ne jamais utiliser la même tactique à deux reprises contre le même adversaire. _Ai-je raillé. J'ai attendu qu'elle s'approche et je lui ai arraché l'autre bras, immédiatement suivi par sa tête. Alors que je laissais tomber sa tête au sol, Peter, Char et Rosalie ont fait irruption dans la maison en passant par la porte d'entrée.

Mes yeux ont dérivés vers la porte pour un bref salut avant de retourner vers la tâche à accomplir. Enfin libéré de mes agresseurs, je me suis élancé vers Edward, l'arrachant de sa prise sur Isabella. Absorbé par le sang d'Isabella, il n'a pas été assez rapide pour échapper à mon attaque.

Edward a volé dans les airs avant de s'écraser contre le mur du fond, le plâtre du plafond tombant sur lui en cascade comme de la neige à la force de l'impact. Peter et Charlotte me suivaient de près et ils ont rapidement empoignés Edward par les bras alors qu'il essayait de les mordre en grognant. Rosalie est resté derrière, à genoux près d'Isabella.

Je me suis rabattu sur Edward, un grognement profond grondant dans ma poitrine. Debout devant lui, j'ai étudié son expression et ses émotions, furieux devant sa suffisance. Avançant la main, j'ai attrapé sa main droite et arraché son pouce avec la main gauche avant de lui demander : '' - Comment as-tu pu ? '' Il a hurlé de douleur, mais n'a pas répondu à ma question. Lentement, J'ai arraché chacun de ses doigts, un par un, savourant ses cris de douleur.

N'ayant plus de doigts sur sa main, j'ai pris son poignet et je l'ai replié en arrière de sorte qu'il lui touche le bras. '' - Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? '' _Je sais déjà qu'il a fait cela. _Me suis-je dit, malgré le fait de vouloir une explication. M'adressant à lui silencieusement, j'ai déclaré : _Je sais que c'est toi, Edward, un peu plus tôt, quand tu as quitté l'avion, tu as révélé ta culpabilité. Et quand je suis arrivé tu te nourrissais de ma compagne ! Tu ne peux pas le nier. Tu __**vas**__ me dire pourquoi ! _

Quand il n'a pas répondu, j'ai arraché la main de son bras avec un bruit écœurant, laissant un moignon dégoulinant. Son refus de me répondre me rendait furieux, mais j'ai gardé mon sang-froid, bouillonnant intérieurement. _Parle, fils de pute ! Parle, comme le bâtard que tu es !_

J'ai attrapé son autre bras comme dans un étau, j'avais déjà partiellement démembré l'autre conformément à la requête précédente d'Isabella, et je l'ai froidement déchiqueté, l'arrachant avant de le jeter lui aussi sur le sol. Il a atterri avec un bruit répugnant en harmonie avec son cri d'agonie. '' - Non ! Non, par pitié ! Je vais parler ! _Bien. Finalement tu vas parler !_

Des bruits de pas martelant le sol ont signalés l'arrivée tardive des Cullen dans ce chaos. J'ai tourné la tête pour regarder pas-dessus mon épaule, prenant note de leur présence. Ils se tenaient juste après la porte d'entrée, leurs poitrines haletantes se soulevant inutilement. Inspectant la destruction que James, son clan ainsi que moi-même avions accompli, j'ai senti leurs chocs et leurs consternations. Carlisle a été le premier à réagir en se précipitant aux côtés d'Isabella. Il s'est agenouillé précipitamment en disant : '' - Jasper, viens vite ! '

'' - Ne le laissez pas s'échapper. '' ai-je ordonné à Peter et Charlotte, avant de tourner mon attention sur Isabella. Rosalie s'est levée, se déplaçant rapidement pour me laisser la place et a rejoint Emmett, qui fusillait du regard cette saloperie de merde de mes deux qu'était son frangin. Je me suis penché sur ma raison de vivre, enlevant ses cheveux mêlés de sang de ses yeux. Elle était brisée et meurtrie. Ses doigts dépassaient avec un angle bizarre, ses vêtements étaient déchirés et ensanglantés, ses bras et ses jambes étaient couverts de bleus et avaient tous l'air d'être cassés.

Ils l'avaient torturé et battu. Je vais les rassembler de nouveau afin de leur faire payer au centuple ce qu'ils ont fait. Ils vont regretter le jour où ils ont même pensé à Isabella, le jour où ils ont été changés au lieu d'être vidés, le jour où leurs pères ont rencontrés leurs mères. Il vont connaître les répercussions d'avoir fait de moi leur ennemi.

Mais leur punition ne sera rien à côté de celle d'Edward. Après l'avoir démembré, je le remettrais ensemble pour pouvoir le brûler vif très lentement, peu à peu, rendant sa fin longue et douloureusement angoissante. Je garderais peut-être sa tête intacte, de sorte qu'il puisse exister avec cette demi-vie et être éternellement dans la souffrance.

Carlisle a examiné Isabella d'un air sombre. '' - Elle est en train de mourir. La plupart de ses os sont cassés, son poumon est perforé et elle a de graves blessures internes. Ces blessures sont presque toutes fatales, même sans la perte de sang, mais elle est presque exsangue et je ne sais pas si nous pouvons la sauver. Elle peut même ne pas survivre au changement. '' Son cœur s'est brisé en voyant l'état d'Isabella, il avait déjà abandonné tout espoir.

Furieux devant le désespoir de Carlisle, j'ai grogné. '' - C'est notre seule option. Elle ne mourra pas. Je ne le permettrais pas ! '' Me tournant vers Isabella, j'ai cherché son regard. Ses yeux ont papillotés quand je l'ai appelé par son nom. Quand son regard s'est porté sur moi, je lui ai expliqué la situation, recherchant la confirmation que j'étais réellement celui qu'elle voulait, que cette vie était ce qu'elle avait choisi.

Le « oui » presque inaudible en réponse a été tout ce qu'il m'a fallu pour continuer. Sans perdre de temps, j'ai soigneusement mordu Isabella aux bras et aux jambes, injectant autant de venin que j'ai pu dans son sang. Me tournant vers son cou, j'ai laissé échapper un misérable « je t'aime », sentant déjà sa douleur à la transformation qui avait déjà commencé. Léchant mes lèvres, j'ai goûté la douce l'essence de vie de mon amour. Elle était délicieuse, mais je n'avais pas soif de son sang, seulement de son corps, son âme son esprit et son cœur.

'' - C'est fait. Nous allons devoir déplacer Isabella pendant sa transformation. '' ai-je dit, assis sur mes talons. '' - Nous allons la ramener au ranch, c'est l'endroit sécurisé le plus proche. '' alors que je parlais, l'odeur douceâtre de la chair de vampire brûlée a agressé mon nez. Levant les yeux brusquement, j'ai vu qu'Alice et Esmé avaient entassé les corps démembrés et venaient de les mettre sur le feu.

'' - Non ! Imbéciles ! Bordel, qu'est-ce que vous avez foutu ? À présent je ne pourrais pas les interroger ! '' leur ai-je hurlé, les mains levées en signe d'exaspération. _Rien ne peut donc se passer correctement avec eux ? Les questionner était le moins que j'espérais accomplir. _Ai-je reconnu avec fureur. _La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid et j'avais espéré en profiter tout à loisir. _

'' - Jasper, je te serais reconnaissant si tu t'abstenais d'insulter... '' a commencé Carlisle d'un air offensé.

'' - Ferme ta gueule, Carlisle. '' ai-je crié, collant mon doigt devant son visage. _Je l'ai dit souvent ces derniers temps. _Faisant un signe à Rosalie, j'ai brutalement exigé : '' - Nous avons besoin de bouger. Trouve-nous une voiture que nous allons pouvoir utiliser pour transporter Isabella. '' Elle a hoché la tête et s'est dirigée vers le garage.

Quelques secondes après, j'ai entendu le rugissement d'un camion qui démarrait. Rosalie est revenue brièvement pour avoir d'autres instructions. '' - Installe Isabella dans le camion. '' ai-je ordonné. '' - Nous partirons dès que possible. '' Rosalie souleva doucement Isabella qui, en dépit d'une atroce souffrance, était restée silencieuse et immobile. Emmett et elle l'ont emmené dans le garage, le bruit des portières qu'on ouvre et qu'on referme m'a informé qu'ils se trouvaient dans la voiture et nous attendaient.

M'adressant à Peter j'ai commandé : '' - Le feu se répand rapidement et nous devons sortir d'ici avant qu'il n'y ait plus de dommages collatéraux. Tu vas emmener cette merde jusqu'au ranch et le jeter dans le sous-sol. Je m'occuperais de lui plus tard, quand j'aurais plus de temps pour lui payer une attention particulière. '' ai-je ajouté d'un ton inquiétant.

'' - Non, je ne le permettrais pas ! '' a crié Carlisle, les mains levées.

'' - Tu ne le permettras pas ? '' ai-je demandé d'un air menaçant. '' - Il a planifié tout cela, Carlisle. C'est de sa faute, je le sais même si toi tu ne le sais pas et je vais te le prouver, j'en ai les moyens, la seule chose dont j'ai besoin, c'est de temps. Vas-tu te mettre en travers de ma route ? T'opposer à ce que je rende justice ? ''

'' - S'il le faut. '' a-t-il répondu fermement. '' - Je ne peux pas croire qu'Edward, mon fils, aurait orchestré une pareille ignominie, une telle chose abjecte ! Edward a peut-être fait des erreurs dans le passé, mais Bella était sa chanteuse et il l'aimait. ''

'' - Ah. '' J'ai ri avec amertume devant la naïveté intentionnelle de Carlisle. '' - Elle est peut-être sa chanteuse, mais il ne l'aime sûrement pas ! As-tu une idée de ce que j'ai vu en arrivant ? Où es-tu trop aveugle pour ne pas reconnaître un monstre dans celui que tu as élevé comme un fils ? '' Pointant le doigt sur Edward, j'ai continué. '' - Ton précieux garçon se nourrissait de ma compagne, la jeune fille dont tu as affirmé qu'elle était ta fille ! ''

'' - Non ! NON ! '' c'est exclamé Edward en m'interrompant. '' - J'étais en train de la sauver ! Elle avait été mordu ! Je suçais le venin ! Elle serait morte si je n'avais pas été là. Je suis un héros, son sauveur ! '' a continué de protester Edward devant mon accusation.

'' - Ce sont des conneries. '' ai-je proclamé. '' - Tu peux continuer de mentir sans scrupules au sujet de tes actions, mais je sais que tu ne dis certainement pas la vérité ! Je peux le sentir. ''

Sans tenir compte des objections grommelées par Carlisle, je suis allé d'un pas furieux jusqu'au tas de merde couché sur le sol, l'inondant de la douleur que ressentait Isabella., même alors qu'elle se trouvait légèrement à l'écart, son angoisse était extrêmement écrasante. Edward se tordait et hurlait, revivant le supplice de la transformation par procuration.

'' - Arrête ça ! '' a exigé Carlisle. '' - Tu as entendu Edward ! Au pire, il a été submergé par son parfum enivrant. Sûrement que toi, un buveur d'humains, tu peux comprendre cela ! '' grogna-t-il d'un ton accusateur. '' - Les blessures que tu lui as infligées sont une punition suffisante pour toutes les erreurs qu'il a pu faire. Laisse-le partir. ''

Ignorant Carlisle, j'ai focalisé mon attention sur Edward. '' - Dis-moi pourquoi. Dis à ta « famille » pourquoi. Explique -nous pourquoi et je vais mettre fin à tes souffrances. '' Il a rué pour essayer de mettre de la distance entre nous. J'ai saisi le membre fautif et je l'ai brutalement arraché au niveau du genou puis, pour faire bonne mesure, j'ai supprimé l'autre aussi. Il est resté accroché entre Peter et Charlotte, incapable de se tenir debout. J'ai répété mon ordre. '' - Dis-moi ! ''

'' - Arrrrggh ! Parce qu'elle est à moi ! '' a-t-il finalement craché entre ses hurlements. '' - Elle est à moi et elle n'arrêtait pas de me rejeter ! Elle_ allait_ être à moi. '' Il soufflait et haletait frénétiquement, apparemment incapable de s'empêcher de divulguer l'ensemble de son plan tordu maintenant qu'il avait commencé.

'' - J'ai embauché James. Je lui ai dit où nous allions, où était Bella, qui étaient ses parents. Son travail consistait à lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait besoin de moi, qu'elle _m'appartenait_. Il était censé l'attendrir pour recevoir mes tendres caresses. Après ce qu'il lui aurait fait subir, elle n'aurait pas mis longtemps avant de me laisser prendre soin d'elle parce qui d'autre en aurait voulu une fois qu'elle aurait été brisée, mutilée et maltraitée ? Responsable du décès de sa mère... '' Il s'interrompit, perdus quelques instants dans les menus détails de sa combine.

'' - Je lui ai dit de la mordre, pour que je puisse la « sauver ». Avec mon venin courant dans ses veines, elle aurait été incapable de me résister ! Je serais devenu son père, son créateur. Elle m'aurait été redevable de tout ! Elle serait _devenue_ la mienne et dans le processus, j'avais une excuse parfaite pour déguster son grand cru. ''

Son visage s'est tordu dans un rictus sauvage, revivant le désir et l'extase ressenti. '' - Son sang était exquis. Y as-tu goûté, Jasper ? C'était au-delà de tout ce que je n'avais jamais connu, mon seul regret, c'est qu'il était nécessaire pour mes projets de la transformer. J'aurais aimé avoir quelques secondes de plus. '' Je lui ai envoyé un revers comme la petite salope qu'il était, sa peau de granit craquant sous la force de mon coup.

'' - Me crois-tu à présent ? '' ai-je demandé à Carlisle, alors que je me tournais vers les Cullen. Carlisle avait l'air épouvanté, il avait le visage décomposé comme s'il avait senti quelque chose de pourri. Esmé avait la main sur son visage, horrifiée. Même la voyante semblait choquée. '' - Voilà ton précieux fils. Il a reconnu sa culpabilité et sa vie est confisqué. '' J'ai prononcé mon jugement de mort.

Sortant de sa torpeur, Carlisle a parlé en hésitant. '' - Je... Je ne peux pas te laisser le tuer, c'est mon fils ! Tu peux sûrement comprendre que je ne peux pas rester à l'écart pendant que tu mets fin à son existence ! '' a crié Carlisle avec désespoir, passant devant moi pour se tenir debout devant sa progéniture, les bras écartés.

'' - Pour faire plaisir à Isabella et parce qu'elle se soucie de toi, je ne vais pas te faire de mal. '' _Isabella n'aimerait pas être séparée de sa famille. _Ai-je pris en considération. _Elle me détesterait pour avoir tué inutilement Carlisle parce qu'il se tenait simplement sur ma route._

'' - Je vais te donner le choix. '' ai-je continué, lui offrant mon ultimatum. '' - Tu prends la responsabilité d'Edward et tu t'en vas, mais sache que si jamais je revois le visage d'un seul d'entre vous encore une fois, ce sera la dernière. Ou tu peux rester et faire partie de la vie de ta « fille » . Quel est ton choix, Carlisle ? Ton fils ou ta fille ? ''

_Isabella m'a transformé. _Ai-je songé pensivement. _Avant, je n'aurais jamais été miséricordieux, surtout avec une racaille comme Edward. _Les flammes léchaient les murs, commençant à se propager à l'étage. Nous étions à court de temps. '' - Décide-toi rapidement. '' ai-je dit sèchement, luttant péniblement contre l'assaut de ses émotions. '' - Ma patience est presque épuisée. ''

Le désespoir et la résignation nettement perceptible dans sa voix, Carlisle a murmuré tristement : '' - Pardonne-moi. '' Il s'est détourné d'Edward, marchant d'un air brisé vers la porte d'entrée. Esmé et Alice l'ont suivi. Avant son départ, Carlisle s'est retourné, implorant. '' - S'il te plaît, soit indulgent. Tue-le rapidement. Je ne pourrais pas supporter qu'il soit de nouveau torturé. Il est peut-être un monstre, mais il est toujours mon fils. ''

_Merde ! Pourquoi a-t-il eu besoin de me demander ça ? _J'ai réfléchi à sa demande pendant un moment avant de répondre. J'ai hoché la tête à contrecœur, voyant s'évaporer tous les projets de tortures que j'ambitionnais de lui faire subir. '' - Très bien. Ce sera une faveur pour ta judicieuse décision. '' ai-je répondu avec difficulté. Faisant signe à Peter et Charlotte, j'ai ordonné : '' - Lâchez-le. ''

N'ayant plus de jambes pour se tenir debout et un seul semblant de bras mutilé, Edward s'est effondré sur le sol, amas impuissant d'un être brisé. '' - Non ! Attends ! S'il te plaît ! Tu ne peux pas m'abandonner ici ! '' Edward hurlait lamentablement, alors qu'il tentait de se mettre debout avec le moignon de son seul membre restant. '' - Carlisle ! Tu ne peux pas les laisser faire ça ! ''

'' - C'est ta sentence, Edward. '' ai-je proclamé froidement. '' - Tu as fait ton lit, maintenant tu dois te coucher. Je regrette seulement que ton décès ne puisse être prolongé. Cela le fera cependant, en raison de la connaissance que j'aurais que tu as péri péniblement, si ce n'est pas lentement. '' J'ai ajouté avec une joie venimeuse : '' - Il se peut que les flammes ne cessent jamais de brûler en enfer. ''

Ignorant ses cris incessants et ses pleurs, j'ai dit à Peter et Charlotte : '' - Allons-y, je veux rentrer à la maison avec Isabella. '' Nous nous sommes dirigés vers le garage en passant par une brèche dans le mur de flammes qui s'étaient désormais propagé dans toute la pièce. Nous avons sauté dans la Jeep que Rosalie avait démarrée en faisant se toucher les fils de contact et elle a reculé pour sortir du garage.

Quand nous sommes arrivés dans la rue, Emmett a crié : '' - Attends une seconde ! '' Rosalie a appuyé sur les freins, ce qui a arrêté la voiture devant la maison d'Isabella.

Emmett a sauté de la voiture avec un sac en plastique à moitié plein à la main. Se baissant, il a saisi un bâton sec sur le sol. Collant un truc blanc sur le bout , il l'a tendu vers les flammes qui léchaient la porte d'entrée et les fenêtres. '' - Qui veut des guimauves ? '' a-t-il demandé en souriant sombrement.

Peter lui a dit : '' - Tu es un diable, toi ! '' et a rejoint Emmett sur le trottoir. Il a trouvé un autre bâton et tendit ses mains pour avoir le sac de guimauves. Emmett l'a lancé à Peter en lui faisant un clin d'œil . Peter et Emmett se tenaient devant la maison, faisant allègrement rôtir leur guimauve sur le bûcher d'Edward, James, Laurent et Victoria.

Rosalie et moi sommes restés dans la voiture avec Isabella, regardant silencieusement leurs pitreries. Le reste des Cullen se tenait à l'écart, regardant d'un air maussade les flammes consumer la maison. _Comment peuvent-ils porter le deuil de ce fils de pute ? _Me suis-je demandé. _Certes, ils le considéraient comme leur fils, leur frère, mais les actes qu'il a commis auraient dû rompre tout lien affectif qu'ils avaient avec lui. _

Lorsque le toit a finalement succombé au brasier croissant de plus en plus, j'en avais assez vu. '' - Très bien. Allons-y. '' ai-je aboyé à Peter et Emmett. '' - Suivez-nous au ranch si vous le souhaitez. '' ai-je ajouté en regardant les Cullen. '' - Vous y êtes les bienvenus. '' Carlisle a rapidement hoché la tête.

Peter et Emmett sont remontés dans la voiture et Rosalie a démarré, sans avoir besoin de l'encourager pour quitter la scène qui avait été témoin de la destruction et de la trahison de la confiance. '' - Bon débarras. '' ai-je murmuré quand nous avons tourné au carrefour, les derniers vestiges de la maison d'Isabella seulement visible à la lueur des flammes rouge et or.

* * *

**Bonne semaine à tous **


	14. Chapitre 14

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

**L'histoire appartient à lissylouwho, elle est parue sous le titre : '' The Path of Providence '' lien sur mon profil. **

**Galswinthe est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable. **

**Les fautes et les erreurs sont les miennes. **

**Merci à tous pour la lecture et les examens.**

* * *

**Chapitre quatorze**

**POV Carlisle**

_Mon fils. Mon fils. Mon fils. _La litanie faisait comme un écho dans ma tête alors que nous roulions à travers les rues de Phœnix en suivant les Whitlock, Rose, Emmett et Bella jusqu'à leur ranch. _Comment a-t-il pu faire ça ? Comment ai-je pu être aussi aveugle à sa dépravation ? _J'ai secoué la tête comme pour chasser une mouche importune.

_Il était mon fils ! Je l'ai laissé mourir ! _C'était une terrible décision à prendre : choisir entre mon fils et ma fille. La décision était la mienne, je n'aurais jamais dû trancher. _Il y a toujours une solution, une façon de bien faire les choses pour satisfaire tout le monde, _me suis-je dit, me réprimandant. _J'aurais dû déployer davantage d'efforts, trouver un moyen de faire les choses correctement. _

Je me suis méprisé pour avoir abandonné mon premier né, mon compagnon, mais je n'aurais jamais pu me séparer volontairement de ma famille, ni de Bella. Elle était le ciment qui nous unissait. C'était relativement évident que sans elle, la famille Cullen s'effondrerait.

Je m'égarais, ressassant mon sentiment de culpabilité, faisant à peine attention à l'endroit où nous étions. La Jeep transportant la moitié de ma famille s'est arrêtée au bout d'une longue allée, me ramenant à l'effroyable présent. M'efforçant de faire attention, j'ai examiné la maison et les jardins environnants. Jasper s'est précipité avec Bella dans une simple maison en stuc, blanchie à la chaux, qui se confondait avec l'environnement.

_C'est ici que ma fille bien-aimée va vivre ? _Ai-je pensé avec mépris. _De l'extérieur je peux déjà dire qu'elle n'aura aucune des choses essentielles auxquelles nous sommes habituées. _Pendant un moment, j'ai envisagé de prendre Bella et ma famille et de retourner à Forks ou au moins l'emmener dans une de nos maisons plus confortable, mais je savais que Jasper ne le permettrait jamais. _Il a intérêt à prendre soin de ma fille ! _

Alice et Esmé ont suivi Rose, Emmett, Charlotte et Peter dans la maison, me laissant seul dans la nuit à son déclin. Personne ne s'est retourné pour voir si je venais, aucun ne s'est arrêté pour me consoler de mon chagrin, pas même mon épouse bien-aimée. Je savais que tout le monde me blâmait, me haïssait pour les choix que j'avais faits et pour ce que je n'avais pas réussi à empêcher. _Je ne peux pas leur en vouloir, _ai-je pensé, _je me déteste aussi pour ce qui s'est passé. _

Je me suis lentement laissé tomber sur le sol, restant assis sur le béton frais de la véranda. Les yeux fixés sur les innombrables étoiles, je me suis admonesté. _Je n'ai aucun droit d'être à la tête d'un clan et encore moins d'une famille. À présent ils en sont tous conscient. _Toute la perception que j'avais, mes idéaux pour être un chef de file, un père et un mentor étaient partis par la fenêtre.

Mon esprit de vampire m'a permis de revivre dans les moindres détails toutes mes erreurs, toutes mes failles, toutes les occasions manquées. _Si je m'étais plus impliqué, avais été plus conscient, j'aurais pu éviter ça ! _Me suis-je dit, essayant de trouver un moyen de sortir des sentiments de culpabilité et d'auto-flagellation qui me consumaient. _J'aurais pu sauver Edward du mal qui le rongeait. J'aurais pu le sauver de la mort éternelle. Edward ! Mon fils ! _

Le bleu sombre de la nuit a commencé à s'estomper, laissant place au froid gris pâle du petit matin. Je suis resté assis, ne voulant pas entrer à l'intérieur et faire face aux autres. Cela rendrait les horribles événements d'hier d'autant plus réels. Tant que je restais dehors, je pouvais imaginer qu'Edward n'était pas mort, que Bella ne faisait l'objet d'une transformation atroce, imposée à elle par mon fils égaré.

La porte s'est ouverte et Rosalie est sortie. Elle avait les mains sur les hanches et un air renfrogné troublait son beau visage. '' - Putain, Carlisle ! '' m'a-t-elle craché. '' - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Ta _fille _est à l'intérieur, subissant l'un des événements les plus atroces et les plus déterminants de sa vie et tu restes là à te morfondre ! '' Elle a secoué la tête, ses cheveux blonds flottant au-dessus de ses épaules délicates. '' - Et pour quoi ? Un putain de connard ! ''

'' - Je sais, Rose. Je sais. '' ai-je commencé faiblement, ne sachant pas vraiment ce que j'aurais pu dire d'autre. _Je n'ai aucune excuse pour mon insuffisance. _

'' - Non, Carlisle, je ne pense pas que tu le saches. '' A grogné Rosalie. Elle se pencha en agitant son doigt devant mon visage comme si j'étais un enfant devant être réprimandé. '' - Edward a vendu Bella ! Il a_ payé_ quelqu'un pour qu'elle soit torturée, maltraitée et mordue, tout cela pour qu'il puisse la vider et s'emparer d'elle. Ce n'était pas de la malveillance ordinaire ! Il a mérité tout ce qui lui arrivé et bien plus encore. ''

Rose s'est redressée, la tête haute. '' - Tu ne devrais pas porter le deuil pour sa mort, tu devrais être à l'intérieur, à consoler ta fille qui a failli perdre la vie. Même si elle réussit à passer à travers le supplice de la transformation, Bella risque de ne jamais s'en remettre. Nous savons un peu ce que James lui a infligé, ce qui dépasse de loin ce que la plupart des gens pourraient supporter et rester sains d'esprit. Elle a besoin d'avoir toute sa famille autour d'elle à présent ce qui te comprend. ''

J'ai tenu ma tête entre mes mains, absorbant les paroles de Rose. _Je mérite tout cela. Je les ai tous abandonnés, une nouvelle fois. _Après une courte pause, elle a continué sur un ton plus doux. '' - Tu as pris la bonne décision, Carlisle. Il n'y avait pas d'autre solution. Tu as choisi Bella et maintenant tu dois choisir d'être présent pour elle. ''

Elle m'a tendu la main pour m'aider à me lever, Je l'ai regardé un instant, surpris par son changement d'humeur. _Il y a une minute, elle était en train de me sermonner et à présent, elle m'offre du réconfort et de l'acceptation. C'est la plus grande qualité de Rose : sa loyauté. _J'ai pris sa main, malgré le fait que je n'avais pas besoin d'aide pour me lever, mais cela faisait du bien de faire l'objet de soins attentionnés.

Nous sommes entrés dans la maison et j'ai suivi Rose jusqu'à un salon ouvert où Esmé, Alice, Peter, Charlotte et Emmett étaient réunis. Bien qu'ils aient tous levé les yeux à notre apparition, aucun d'eux n'a croisé mon regard, me permettant d'avoir un semblant d'intimité quoiqu'ils aient tous entendu chaque mot de notre conversation.

J'ai toussé dans mon poing pour avoir leur attention. '' - Comment va Bella ? '' ai-je demandé calmement. Ils se sont tous regardés les uns les autres, échangeant des regards pour déterminer qui allait répondre à ma question. Peter a finalement été le seul à me répondre.

'' - Elle fait aussi bien que nous pouvions nous y attendre. '' Il a légèrement haussé les épaules. '' - Le Major est avec elle, il ne laissera aucun d'entre nous l'approcher. Ce connard m'a même grogné dessus ! Voyant mon inquiétude, il a ajouté : '' - Ne t'inquiète pas. Moi je ne le suis pas. Elle va passer au travers. Nous avons des problèmes plus importants que cela à gérer. ''

'' - Lesquels ? '' ai-je demandé, me demandant ce que je pouvais bien avoir oublié cette fois. C'était comme si le fait de m'avoir forcé à choisir un de mes enfants, abandonnant l'autre, avait frit mes circuits, réduisant mon cerveau en bouillie. _Encore une preuve de mon incompétence. Jasper a eu raison de reprendre les rênes à ma place. Il aurait dû le faire plus tôt. Si j'avais continué à être responsable, nous serions arrivés trop tard et j'aurais perdu deux enfants au lieu d'un seul. _

'' - Oh, je ne sais pas, '' a-t-il commencé d'un ton sarcastique, se tapotant le menton d'un air de fausse considération. '' - Laisse-moi réfléchir... ah oui ! Comment informer le père de Bella qu'elle-même, sa mère et son beau-père ont été tués dans l'incendie de leur maison ? Ou as-tu l'intention de le laisser croire qu'elle a disparu de la surface de la terre ? ''

_Bien sûr ! Comment ai-je pu être aussi négligent ? _Me suis-je réprimandé encore une fois. Cela devenait rapidement une habitude. Charlie s'attendait à ce que Bella rentre à la maison demain soir après la classe et nous manquions de temps pour brouiller les pistes. Mon esprit a réfléchi pour trouver rapidement une histoire de couverture potentielle, sachant que nous avions même une preuve pour le duper.

'' - Je vais appeler le chef Swan et l'informer que Bella a reçu un appel de sa mère lui demandant de rentrer immédiatement et qu'il y avait peut-être une situation d'urgence. Bella était inquiète et a décidé de partir aussitôt. Nous l'avons accompagnés pour être sûrs qu'elle arrive en toute sécurité et qu'elle obtienne toute l'aide dont elle aurait besoin. '' J'ai tissé notre histoire à haute voix, tout en pensant aux détails que nous aurions besoin d'affiner.

'' - Nous étions dans un hôtel pendant que Bella restait avec sa mère. Quand Esmé et Rose sont venues la chercher ce matin, la maison avait brûlé. '' Je les ai regardé toutes les deux pour savoir si elles étaient prêtes à jouer leurs rôles. Elles ont acquiescé toutes les deux. '' - L'incendie était tellement chaud qu'il a été impossible de savoir combien de personnes se sont trouvés en difficultés dans la maison. Il devrait cependant y avoir suffisamment de preuves et d'ADN de Bella restant pour corroborer notre histoire. ''

Comme il n'y a pas eu d'objection à ma proposition, j'ai commencé à déléguer les rôles de chacun, un peu surpris que quelqu'un ait même pris la peine d'écouter et encore plus surpris qu'ils soient d'accord avec moi. _Tout n'est peut-être pas perdu. _Je l'espérais. _Je vais peut-être pouvoir regagner de retour leur confiance. _

'' - Rose, Esmé, s'il vous plaît, dirigez-vous vers la résidence des Swan, vous devez y être à une heure logique pour une visite, vers 7: 30 où 8: 00 heures. Je suis sûr que les pompiers seront déjà sur place. Dès que vous aurez parlé à un responsable, appelez-moi. Je vais ensuite apprendre la nouvelle à Charlie. ''

Nous avions besoin d'attendre d'avoir appris officiellement qu'il y avait eu un incendie ou nous devrions répondre à des questions difficiles. Heureusement, nous avions planifié suffisamment de décès au fil des ans pour couvrir les événements relatifs aux disparitions que c'était devenus une seconde nature. Je me suis instinctivement tourné vers Alice pour lui demander : '' - Cela va-t-il fonctionner, Alice ? Cela va-t-il marcher ? ''

Elle a poussé un gémissement, tournant un visage désespéré vers moi. '' - Est-ce que cela va fonctionner ? Est-ce que cela va marcher ? '' a-t-elle explosé d'une voix stridente, ses cris aigus menaçant pratiquement de briser les vitres. '' - Comment peux-tu me poser ces questions ? Je t'ai dit que mes visions avaient disparu ! Noirs ! Terminés ! '' Elle arracha sauvagement sur ses cheveux, complètement incontrôlable.

J'ai fait un pas en arrière devant sa brusque crise d'hystérie, un peu surpris d'apprendre qu'elle ne pouvait toujours pas avoir de visions. Alice n'avait jamais eu de tels problèmes sauf pendant les dernières semaines. _Qu'allons-nous faire ? _Me suis-je demandé, en réalisant à quel point nous étions devenus dépendant de son talent. _Depuis qu'Alice avait rejoint la famille, je m'étais appuyé sur ses visions au fil du temps, pour nous guider. _Sans ses visions, nous avancions en aveugle. _Je suis un aveugle menant d'autres aveugles. _

**POV Peter**

J'ai ri en secouant la tête. Ils étaient tous des imbéciles ! Hé bien, peut-être pas le Major, mais il exagérait juste un poil de trop. _Je lui ai dit que tout finirait par s'arranger et je m'en tiens à ma prédiction. Il a besoin de se détendre._

Je suppose qu'il avait une excuse valable avec sa compagne prise dans la douleur de la transformation et tout ça. Cela seul suffirait à rendre n'importe qui nerveux, ajoutez à cela le fait que sa compagne a été brutalement torturée et presque tuée sur les ordres d'un membre de sa « famille » et il est un volcan prêt à exploser. Il a presque failli m'arracher la tête lorsque nous sommes arrivés au ranch !

Nous étions arrivés à la maison en un rien de temps. _Rose a conduit comme si elle avait le diable à ses trousses ! _Nous sommes sortis de la Jeep et nous sommes engouffrés à l'intérieur, le Major transportant Bella en la berçant dans ses bras. Il l'a emmené dans sa chambre, ouvrant la porte d'un coup de pied et l'arrachant de ses charnières avec un bruit sourd, faisant claquer ses bottes. Je suis allé pour l'aider à installer la petite, mais quand j'ai franchi le seuil de la chambre, le Major s'est retourné et a rugi sans me dire un mot.

Les mains levées en signe de soumission, j'avais reculé jusqu'au mur opposé de la chambre alors qu'il ne me quittait pas des yeux, puis il s'est retourné prendre soin de sa compagne. _Ouah, c'est le Major, _ai-je pensé en levant les sourcils devant sa réaction. '' - Tu n'auras qu'à simplement gueuler si tu as besoin de quelque chose. '' ai-je proposé à son dos. Le grondement sourd d'un grognement a été sa seule réponse. '' - Bien, bien. J'y vais. '' ai-je murmuré avant de regagner le couloir et la salle de séjour.

Depuis lors, nous étions tous assis dans le salon, attendant inlassablement. _Je déteste attendre. Au moins les Cullen nous fournissent-ils un divertissement. _Ils étaient actuellement, une nouvelle fois, en train de flipper à cause de la disparition des visions de la naine.

'' - Ah, sans déconner ? Tu ne vois rien ? '' J'ai lâché un petit soupir devant leurs expressions ébahies. _Je suppose que je vais devoir leur faire un dessin. _Depuis que nous nous étions joints à ce semblant pitoyable d'un clan, le Major et moi avions établi, à demi-mot, la liste des particularités de chacun d'eux. S'ils ne l'avaient pas appris grâce à une vision d'Alice ou le connard ne l'avait pas entendu dans l'esprit de quelqu'un, ils ne semblaient tout simplement pas capable d'absorber des informations dans leurs petits esprits restreints. _Hé bien, je trouve tout de même qu'Emmett est super. _Ai-je rectifié.

'' - Ne vous êtes-vous jamais posé la question, à savoir pourquoi la naine avait ses visions foirées ? Ou pourquoi le connard ne pouvait pas lire dans l'esprit de Bella ? Même les talents du Major ont été atténués... '' J'ai ralenti un peu sur la fin pour permettre à leurs petites cervelles de moineaux de rattraper leur retard.

Carlisle n'a même pas protesté devant mon ton insultant. La trahison de son « fils » envers sa fille lui avait vraiment mis le moral à zéro, hé bien ça et les remarques cinglantes que Rose lui avait balancées. _Elle a un côté salope qui pourrait rivaliser avec Char ! _Assez curieusement, ces garces, ou « femmes libérées » comme Char se définissait elle-même, ne semblaient jamais lâcher leurs chienneries intérieures sur l'autre, ou du moins pas très souvent. Elles se réservaient seulement pour le jeter sur des gens comme nous, pauvres hommes sans défense.

_Paye de l'attention à ce qui se passe, commandant ! _Ma voix intérieure, qui ressemblait à celle du Major quand il chiait une pendule, a interrompu les divagations de mes pensées. Le groupe n'avait pas encore additionné deux et deux. _Ils sont vraiment lents ! _J'ai levé les yeux au ciel. Enfin, les choses ont commencées à s'éclaircir. Je pouvais presque voir les petites ampoules commencer à s'allumer au-dessus de leurs têtes. '' - Veux-tu dire... ? '' a commencé Carlisle d'une voix hésitante.

'' - Ding ! Ding ! Ding ! On descend papa C ! '' lui ai-je répondu avec enthousiasme. '' - La petite Bella va être un vampire dur à cuire. '' Je pensais qu'ils avaient besoin de moi, encore une fois, pour les éduquer. J'ai commencé à leur expliquer à quel point impressionnante serait cette Bella surdouée.

'' - Même en tant qu'être humain, elle était en mesure de se protéger contre nos pouvoirs, Edfoiré, c'était certain. Elle devait probablement interférer avec les visions de la naine aussi bien. Aucun d'entre vous n'a remarqué que toutes les visions qui étaient troubles, imprécises ou noires, impliquaient Bella ? '' J'ai vu que mon observation avait fait mouche et que les pièces du puzzle ont cliqué mentalement à leur place, la compréhension est finalement apparue sur leurs visages.

Souriant avec jubilation, j'ai continué. '' - Je pense qu'une fois que la transformation sera complète, son talent ne fera qu'augmenter. Il est probablement déjà en train de s'amplifier, ce qui explique pourquoi la voyante ne voit toujours pas. Qui sait tout ce qu'elle sera capable de faire ! '' J'ai frappé une fois dans mes mains en riant sous cape devant leurs expressions.

Ils avaient la bouche grande ouverte, stupéfaits. De toute évidence, il n'avait pas envisagé la possibilité que Bella soit douée, ou même qu'elle puisse l'être. Je savais qu'elle était spéciale à l'instant où je l'ai vu, mais tout simplement pas l'étendue de ses capacités, personne d'autre n'aurait été en mesure d'attirer le Major.

Le silence me rendait un peu dingue, alors je me suis levé et j'ai attrapé la manette de la PS3. Jetant une seconde manette à un Emmett abasourdi, j'ai allumé la télévision et mis la console de jeux sous tension. '' - Prêt à foutre une raclée à quelques connards de zombies ? '' lui ai-je demandé.

Le visage d'Emmett s'éclaira, passant du choc à l'anticipation du plaisir à venir en zéro seconde chrono. '' - Putain, ouais ! '' a-t-il crié en se penchant en avant sur le canapé tout en faisant craquer ses doigts, ses pensées instantanément détournées de mes révélations sur la puissance de sa sœur.

'' - Fermez vos gueules tous les deux. '' a aboyé Char, alors qu'un puissant grondement résonnait dans le couloir. '' - Vous faites chier le Major et ses nerfs délicats. '' Le grondement s'est terminé par un grognement à la plaisanterie de Charlotte.

Nous nous sommes installés pour faire exploser quelques sales types. _Dommage que nous n'ayons pas fait exploser le connard. _Ai-je regretté avec nostalgie. Nous avons passé quelques heures à faire bourdonner au niveau le plus bas le jeu vidéo de combat. Vers 7: 30 heures du matin, alors que le soleil se levait à l'horizon, Rose s'est levée. '' - Esmé, nous devons y aller. ''

'' - Bien sûr , ma chérie. '' Esmé a rejoint Rose et elles se sont dirigées vers la porte d'entrée en disant au revoir.

Quarante cinq minutes plus tard, le portable de Carlisle a sonné juste au bon moment. Il l'a sorti et vérifié l'identité de l'appelant avant de répondre en disant : '' - Rose ? ''

'' - Papa ! Papa ! C'est Bella ! Elle est morte, oh mon Dieu, elle est morte ! '' _Et l'oscar est attribué à Rosalie Hale ! Quelle artiste, sans déconner !_ Me suis-je dit en interne à l'audition d'une Rose frénétique, parlant d'une voix pleine de désespoir. Si je n'avais pas su la vérité, j'aurais vraiment pensé qu'elle avait réellement perdu sa meilleure amie.

'' - Calme-toi, Rose. Passe-moi ta mère. '' a ordonné Carlisle d'une voix urgente, comme s'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait. Si quelqu'un était à l'écoute de l'autre côté de la ligne, il n'aurait jamais l'idée de penser que nous étions déjà informés, et encore moins penser que nous étions impliqués dans cet incendie. La voix d'Esmé a remplacé celle de Rose. Elle nous a fait le récit de la mort tragique de Bella aux côtés de sa mère et de son beau-père dans la maison en feu. Carlisle a raccroché après quelques minutes d'inepties récitées conformément à notre conversation antérieure.

Il a pris une profonde respiration et composa un autre numéro avant de placer le téléphone à son oreille. Le numéro appelé a sonné une fois, deux fois et il a ensuite été connecté. Une voix masculine a répondu en murmurant. '' - Chef Swan ? C'est Carlisle Cullen. '' Il a parlé d'un voix neutre, plate, inexpressive. J'ai écouté le père de Bella répondre d'une voix hésitante.

'' - Oui, Carlisle. Qu'y a-t-il ? '' a répondu Charlie, sa voix trahissant son inquiétude. '' - Y a-t-il un problème ? ''

'' - Hé bien, chef Swan, Charlie. '' Carlisle a toussé. '' - Je dois te dire quelque chose. La mère de Bella a appelé hier et lui a dit qu'il y avait une urgence. Elle a demandé à Bella de rentrer immédiatement. Comme Bella était avec nous, nous avons estimé qu'il était de notre responsabilité d'aider Bella à retourner chez sa mère. Nous avons, ma famille, Bella et moi-même, pris l'avion pour Phœnix la nuit dernière. ''

'' - Ah. Hé bien, j'aurais aimé être informé de cela avant que ma fille quitte l'État , mais étant donné que Renée vous a demandé de la ramener, je suppose donc qu'il n'y a pas de problème. '' a répondu Charlie gauchement.

'' - Ce n'est pas tout, je le crains. '' l'a interrompu Carlisle doucement. '' - Bella est restée avec sa mère la nuit dernière. Ce matin Rose et Esmé sont allées la chercher et, mon Dieu, je suis vraiment désolé. Il y a eu un incendie. Toute la maison a brûlé. Il n'y a pas de survivant. ''

Il y eut un silence à l'autre bout de la ligne. Aucun d'entre nous ne respirait afin de ne pas rater sa réponse. '' - Quoi ? '' a-t-il crié, moitié expirant, moitié parlant. '' - Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? '' On avait l'impression qu'il avait reçu un coup de poing dans l'estomac. _Ce que nous lui avions effectivement donné. _Me suis-je dis. _Ding, ding, ding, Whitlocks 1, Chef Swan 0. _

'' - Bella est morte, Charlie, Renée et son mari aussi. '' Carlisle a fait une pause pour laisser l'information pénétrer son esprit. '' - Le chef des pompiers a déclaré qu'il s'agissait d'un incendie d'origine électrique. C'est rapidement devenue une fournaise. Ils n'ont eu aucune chance. '' Il a récité notre histoire de couverture mécaniquement.

La ligne est restée silencieuse. Comme Charlie ne disait toujours rien, Carlisle a poursuivi avec obstination. _Il vaut mieux que ce soit lui plutôt que moi ! _Ai-je pensé avec reconnaissance pendant que j'abattais des chiens zombies cinglés. '' - Je suis vraiment désolé. Réellement désolé. Nous allons nous organiser pour que ses restes soient ramenés à Forks si tu le souhaites. ''

'' - Non. '' a vivement protesté le Chef Swan. '' - Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux vraiment pas. Enterrez-la à Phœnix. Elle a toujours adoré cet endroit. Enterrez-la avec sa mère. '' Avant que la ligne ne soit coupée, j'ai entendu un bruyant sanglot : '' - Renée. ''

'' - Hé bien, ça c'est bien passé ! '' ai-je dit jovialement. Papa C a levé les yeux d'un air dégoûté devant ma cynique remarque. '' - Ben quoi ? C'est fait ! Il l'a mieux pris que ce que nous attendions. '' J'ai retourné mon attention sur les zombies que nous exterminions. '' - Il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre que la petite se réveille ! ''

**POV Inconnu**

La douleur !

Le feu !

La douleur !

Les flammes !

La douleur !

La combustion !

La douleur !

L'interminable agonie !

Alors que les ombres s'éloignaient de mon esprit et que je devenais plus conscient, j'ai été submergé par une vague d'agonie qui s'est précipitée sur moi. Mon corps a hurlé pour protester contre cette souffrance. J'avais envie de bouger mes membres, mais je savais que c'était trop tôt, qu'ils ne répondraient pas encore, je restais donc immobile, comptant le temps qui passait lentement et qui me semblait durer comme l'éternité, en ruminant.

Le recoin de mon cerveau qui semblait encore fonctionner, qui ne pouvait pas ignorer ma misérable condition, était en résonance avec la haine et la vengeance. _Tout était allé de travers !_ J'avais tout planifié, j'avais organisé mon existence à la perfection. Comment ce fait-il que tout soit allé de travers ?

C'était de leurs fautes ! Ils m'avaient tout pris avec leur ignorance. Ils m'avaient arraché à ma famille. _Ma famille ! Comment avaient-ils pu me faire ça ? _Ai-je bouillonné. _Ils m'avaient éloigné de ma famille ! Et pour quoi ? Pour un tas de merde ! _

Mon ton acerbe était troublé d'amertume à l'intérieur de mon corps brûlant. L'eau, autrefois tiède, était maintenant presque bouillante de même que mes chairs, mais ne faisait rien contre la chaleur brûlante de mon intense fureur. _Je vais les faire payer !_ Ai-je fulminé intérieurement. _Dès que j'en serais capable, je ferais exactement cela, je vais me venger !_

Personne ne se mettra sur ma route. Je vais leur faire payer leur décision de s'être immiscé dans ma vie, de m'avoir arraché à tous ceux qui m'étaient chers. J'ai réfléchi à tout ce que j'allais pouvoir leur faire pour qu'ils regrettent d'être jamais allé contre moi. _Ils ne connaissent pas la signification du mot douleur, mais je vais changer cela. _

J'ai contrôlé mon impulsion de me tordre dans mon cocon aquatique, sachant que cela ne changerait rien à ma douleur dévorante. Je suis resté immobile, attendant, comptant les minutes qui passaient lentement alors que le monde s'écroulait sur le sol tout autour de moi, mesurant la douleur dans mes jambes alors que ma chair guérissait et se renforçait, cuisante.

Toute ma dévotion et mon ardeur me consumaient. Ils ne recevraient aucune pitié, pas de grâce. _Je vais leur faire tout ce qu'ils m'ont fait ! _Me suis-je juré. _Œil pour œil, dent pour dent. _

Des voix ont commencé à affluer dans les recoins de mon esprit, perçant mon brouillard de douleur. Dans la masse des individus, j'ai pu en distinguer immédiatement deux qui m'étaient familières. Rosalie. Esmé. _Où sont les autres ? _Me suis-je demandé.

Les flammes étaient en recul, bien que d'autres douleurs montaient de plus en plus, atteignant de nouveaux sommets. _Il est temps de bouger. _Ai-je décidé. Je suis sorti maladroitement de la baignoire dans laquelle j'étais resté immergé. Mon corps ne bougeait pas de manière naturelle et j'ai eu des difficultés à me frayer un chemin parmi les décombres. Je n'ai vu personne, même si les voix étaient devenues plus distinctes.

Ma gorge brûlait et j'aspirais au sang de la vie qui supprimerait ma soif. Esmé et Rose allaient sûrement essayer de m'empêcher de faire ce que je voulais, j'avais besoin de m'éloigner discrètement.

Dehors, dans la lumière grandissante du matin, j'ai étudié mon environnement, humant l'air avidement. Un parfum alléchant flottait dans la brise. Je suis parti à grands pas en suivant les ombres, mes jambes luttant pour fonctionner sous mon contrôle. _Je dois avoir du sang ! Et rapidement ! _Ai-je pensé.

Je me suis précipité vers la première maison occupée sur laquelle je suis tombé. Un homme et une femme étaient assis devant la table de leur cuisine, prenant leur petit déjeuner et ignorant qu'un tueur se tenait à l'intérieur de leur maison.

Je suis tombé sur eux rapidement, claquant maladroitement leurs cous. J'ai vidé l'homme avec avidité, sentant la brûlure refluer et le retour de mes forces dans mes membres. Quand il a été à sec, je me suis tourné vers sa femme. Des yeux bruns chocolat vitreux se sont levés vers moi, d'un air moqueur, je me suis penché vers son cou et je lui ai tranché la gorge.

Mon repas terminé, j'ai quitté la maison, si je n'étais pas rassasié, j'étais du moins en meilleur état que quand j'y étais entré. La force courait dans mes membres et j'étais capable de me déplacer facilement à travers les ruelles sombres, en restant à l'écart de l'éclat du soleil. _Carlisle est un imbécile pour forcer les autres à suivre son régime. _Ai-je pensé avec dérision. _Je n'aurais jamais réussi à traverser toute cette épreuve si je n'avais pas eu de sang humain courant toujours dans mes veines. _

Je suis arrivée à la lisière de la ville et j'ai couru à toute vitesse à travers le désert. Je ne la quittais que pour me concentrer et concevoir un plan. J'allais revenir, la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid.

* * *

**Bonne semaine à tous**


	15. Chapitre 15

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM. **

**L'histoire appartient à lissylouwho, elle est parue sous le titre : '' The Path of Providence. '' lien sur mon profil. **

**Galswinthe est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable. **

**Les fautes et les erreurs sont les miennes. **

**Merci à tous pour la lecture et les examens.**

* * *

**Chapitre quinze**

**POV Bella**

_J'étais dans les ténèbres. Ou étais-je ? _Me suis-je demandé. À ma droite, un miroitement argenté brillait faiblement, jetant une lumière tamisée grâce auquel je pouvais voir. Alors que je m'interrogeais sur ce lieu, j'ai pu discerner vaguement d'innombrables rangées de sièges. J'étais debout dans une longue allée bordée de chaises. M'approchant du siège le plus proche, mes doigts ont senti un matériau doux disposé sur le dossier. J'ai laissé traîner mon bras le long de l'allée de sièges, marchant vers la lueur quand j'ai finalement réalisé où j'étais.

_Je suis dans une salle de cinéma. Je me demande quel film est diffusé. _Je me suis arrêtée, surprise qu'il m'est fallu aussi longtemps pour comprendre où j'étais. _Longtemps ? Mais est-ce que je ne viens pas juste d'arriver? _Je me suis dirigée vers ce que je réalisais seulement maintenant, était un écran , me laissant tomber au milieu de la première rangée. J'ai croisé les bras et j'ai attendu avec impatience. Personne ne m'a rejoint, j'ai pensé que j'étais peut-être très en avance. _Trop en avance pour quoi ? Il aurait au moins pu me donner du pop-corn. _Ai-je soupiré.

Quelques instants plus tard, j'ai pu entendre le roulement et le ronronnement du projecteur, suivie d'un flash lumineux quand l'écran s'est allumé. J'ai regardé une photo d'un petit enfant sur un tricycle. Elle regardait les montagnes dentelées et brûlées de la sierra dans le lointain. La jeune fille avait des cheveux châtains coiffés en tresses et son visage était figé dans une expression de recueillement inadapté pour quelqu'un d'aussi jeune.

Elle m'était familière et pourtant tellement choquante. C'était moi. _C'est moi ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? _

L'image a disparu, remplacé par une autre, de moi encore une fois. Je me tenais devant la maison de Renée, c'était mon premier jour à l'école maternelle. _Je me souviens de cette robe ! _Ai-je pensé avec une vague d'embarras. Renée m'avait forcé à mettre une robe en satin rose, avec des pois noirs.

La robe aurait pu être supportable, je suppose, sauf que c'était une robe que Renée avait achetée pour elle-même et qu'elle l'avait accidentellement fait rétrécir dans le sèche-linge. La robe était évidemment coupée dans un style mettant en valeur le corps d'une femme et ne convenait pas à une enfant de cinq ans. Le professeur m'avait fait changer de vêtement dans le bureau en empruntant des vêtements dans le bac des objets perdus et trouvés.

Éclair. Image. Éclair. Image. Éclair. Photos après photos sont apparues sur l'écran : photos de ma famille, de Noëls, des anniversaires, des rentrées scolaires. Je me suis rappelée avoir vu ces photos dans des albums et partout dans la maison, mais c'était difficile de se rappeler quand elles avaient été prises. _Suis-je dans un épisode de « C'est votre vie » ? _ai-je pensé m'attendant à entendre une voix dans le micro réciter : « Isabella Marie Swan, ceci est votre vie ! », mais cela n'est jamais arrivé.

Bientôt, les photos ont été remplacées par des films de ma vie, de petits clips d'expériences dont je me souvenais. Alors que je vieillissais lentement à l'écran, les films se sont allongés, couvrant des périodes entières de ma vie, des jours, voire des semaines. Les films se jouaient sur avance rapide, mais j'étais capable de comprendre ce dont il s'agissait. J'ai été frappée par le fait que mes moments de bonheur étaient largement dépassés en nombre par les difficultés, le stress et la tristesse que j'avais vécu.

Le film a ralenti pour revenir à la vitesse normale. Je me suis vu assise à la table de la cuisine, payant les factures. En soupirant, j'avais passé mes mains dans mes cheveux de frustration et d'angoisse. Je me suis sentie imitant la vidéo, ressentant tout à coup un sentiment d'anxiété. _C'est à cette époque nous nous avions presque perdu la maison. _me suis-je souvenue.

Je me suis vue, encore jeune, sortir par la porte d'entrée avant de laisser tomber les factures dans la boîte aux lettres. Sur l'écran, je me suis effondrée sur le sol, comme au cinéma, ressentant le même désespoir et l'impuissance que j'avais ressenti cette nuit-là. Je pouvais encore me rappeler vivement la transition écrasante qui avait remplacé le désespoir par l'amour et la paix qui étaient sortis de nulle part. _Jasper avait été présent. Il avait pris soin de moi toute ma vie. _Me suis-je rappelée. _Il a été un tournant dans ma vie. _

À partir de cet instant, le film a commencé à avancer rapidement, à une vitesse que je ne pouvais pas suivre mais, d'une certaine manière, je savais que ces souvenirs étaient écrits de manière indélébile dans ma conscience. Ces expériences m'avaient modifié cependant, sachant que j'avais changé, j'avais été, si ce n'est pas plus heureuse, du moins satisfaite. J'avais appris, grandi et mûri, passant de cette maladroite enfant perpétuellement inquiète à une jeune femme confiante ayant foi en sa valeur.

Après quelques minutes, quelques heures, voire quelques jours plus tard, les images ont une nouvelle fois ralenti et j'ai réalisé que c'était le jour où j'avais déménagé à Forks. Je me suis vue résignée à vivre dans l'humidité grisâtre de Washington. J'ai rencontré les Cullen et me suis résignée à mon sort. Les leçons d'histoire avec Carlisle, mes entretiens avec Esmé, les fois où j'avais traîné avec Rose ont tous été revécu avec une parfaite clarté.

Puis ma vie a changé de nouveau. J'ai dévoré des yeux mon compagnon émergeant de la forêt, la puissance farouche émanant de lui comme une supernova. Mon cœur a accéléré à son contact, à ses baisers. Chaque seconde que nous avions passée ensemble projetées dans mon cœur et dans mon âme. J'ai revécu nos rencontres avec l'exaltation et l'émerveillement de tomber amoureuse pour la première fois.

La peur a commencé à ramper dans mon cœur alors que je me regardais m'enfuir en Arizona avec Peter, Char et Rose, lorsque je me suis enfuie pour rejoindre Renée dans une vaine tentative pour essayer de lui sauver la vie. J'ai eu la nausée devant la scène sanglante du salon de Renée couvert de son sang. Une douleur lancinante a poignardé mon cœur alors que j'étais impitoyablement torturée par James et ses compagnons. J'ai regardé quand Edward Cullen, le garçon que j'avais accepté à contrecœur comme un frère, un membre de la famille, est arrivé et, au lieu de me sauver, m'avait drainé.

La gêne et le désespoir ont disparus quand Jasper, mon amour, mon sauveur, est apparu dans un flamboiement de gloire destructrice, déchiquetant ceux qui avaient tué ma mère et avaient essayé de me tuer. J'ai senti l'angoisse de son désespoir quand il m'a embrassé une dernière fois, avant d'inonder mes veines de son venin. Venin qui brûlait encore en moi.

L'écran est devenu noir et je me suis vu sombrer dans l'inconscience. Cependant, si l'image avait disparu, la douleur associé à la scène finale, elle, ne l'a pas fait. Au contraire, elle a semblé croître et empirer. J'ai serré ma poitrine et me suis pliée en deux, sentant les battements insistants de mon cœur passer à la vitesse supérieure.

La douleur est devenue si intense que j'ai eu envie de hurler pour avoir de l'aide, mais, quand j'ai ouvert la bouche pour crier, aucun son ne s'est échappé. Je me suis roulée en boule, mes muscles se sont contractés pour former de massifs nœuds d'angoisses. Pendant quelques instants insoutenables, ou peut-être une éternité, j'ai réellement cru que j'allais mourir dans cet infernal feu ardent.

Soudain, tout a été terminé. Le battement final de mon cœur surmené a résonné dans la vaste chambre. J'ai soupiré de soulagement, surprise. La douleur qui m'écrasait précédemment ne persistait même pas. Les lumières ont commencées à s'éclaircir derrière mes paupières closes. Je pouvais détecter des voix dans le lointain.

J'ai ouvert les paupières, clignant furieusement des yeux devant le blanc éclatant scintillant de million d'arc-en-ciel éblouissants. Inspirant lentement, j'ai détecté une myriade de parfums, certains nouveaux et d'autres familiers, mais surtout ceux de l'herbe fraîchement coupée, du savon citronné et de la terre brûlé par le soleil. Je l'ai immédiatement reconnu. _Mon compagnon ! Jasper !_ Je me suis retrouvée assise brusquement. Il n'y avait pas d'entre deux, un instant j'étais couchée sur le lit, le suivant complètement assis, me balançant légèrement, prises de vertiges.

'' - Isabella. '' À ma gauche, une voix chaude a doucement prononcé mon nom. Sa voix avait, de façon plus subtile, une texture autre que celle dont je me souvenais, mais je savais qu'elle n'avait pas changé, moi si. '' - Isabella. '' a appelé de nouveau Jasper. En tournant la tête, je l'ai vu dans toute sa splendeur.

Il avait les bras croisés, les jambes bien plantées dans le sol, ses yeux rubis m'ont transpercées jusque dans l'âme. La foudre a traversé mon cœur et j'aurais juré que mon cœur mort a battu. Sa peau était brodée de cicatrices, créant des motifs plus complexes que n'importe quel artiste ne pourrait jamais comprendre. Ses cheveux brillaient comme un halo, encadrant à la perfection son regard de braise.

J'ai réussi à me lever du lit lentement et j'ai traversé l'espace entre nous en trois enjambées. Je suis entrée en collision avec mon compagnon, jetant mes bras autour de sa solide poitrine. Inspirant profondément, j'ai permis à son odeur de me saturer. _Je suis à la maison !_ Jasper a dégagé ses bras et les a enroulés autour de moi, me serrant étroitement. '' - Isabella, mon amour ! '' a-t-il grogné dans mes cheveux, couvrant de baisers le haut de ma tête.

J'ai levé les yeux vers lui et à cet instant, j'ai su. J'étais la sienne et il était à moi. _À jamais. Éternellement. Heureux pour l'éternité._ Ai-je silencieusement exulté. Jasper m'a tendrement recouché sur le lit, enlevant les cheveux de mon visage sans jamais rompre le contact visuel. Il se baissa sur moi, plaçant fermement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Il avait un goût de miel et de whisky.

Délaissant ma bouche, il a placé des baisers le long de ma mâchoire jusqu'à la morsure sur mon cou. Ses mains parcouraient chaque centimètre de mon corps, mémorisant mes courbes. Je me sentais tellement adorée, tellement belle, tellement aimée. Son amour pour moi était un océan sans fin et j'étais à la dérive sur la mer de son attachement.

J'étais absorbée par lui, mais ce n'était pas assez. Je voulais ne faire qu'un avec lui, être complètement immergée en lui. J'ai passé mes mains dans les cheveux de mon compagnon et il a arrêté ses attentions. Je lui ai dit résolument : '' - Jasper, fais-moi l'amour. Fais-moi la tienne. ''

Ses yeux cramoisis se sont assombris pour devenir ébène. Je pouvais sentir son désir tomber en cascade sur moi. '' - Comme tu veux, ma compagne. '' Il a lentement remonté ma chemise, exposant mon ventre et ensuite ma poitrine. Je me suis assise et il a tiré ma chemise par-dessus ma tête disparaissant momentanément à ma vue. L'air était chaud sur ma peau gelée et je me suis abandonnée avec délice à la sensation.

Jasper m'a aidé à me mettre debout, restant agenouillé sur le plancher devant moi. Le visage levé, il a lentement baissé mon pantalon de pyjama, me laissant nue devant son regard scrutateur. Il a caressé mes jambes alors qu'il se tenait là avec seulement quelques millimètres nous séparant. La tension était énorme et je tremblais d'anticipation.

Je suis arrivée à défaire les boutons de sa chemise. La première fois, j'ai miraculeusement réussi à le déboutonner. La seconde, j'ai réussi beaucoup moins bien, il est resté entre mes doigts, le fil trop délicat s'étant arraché du tissu, laissant un trou béant. Je l'ai tenu brièvement dans ma main avant de le jeter par-dessus mon épaule.

J'ai posé les doigts sur la clavicule exposée de Jasper, sa peau était étrangement chaude sous mon toucher. C'était terminé la peau d'albâtre glacée, elle a été remplacée par de la soie chaude. Mon désir pour lui a monté en flèche et j'ai découvert que je ne pouvais pas attendre plus longtemps. J'ai déchiré sa chemise en deux, envoyant les autres boutons voler dans la pièce, les faisant pleuvoir en crépitant et en tintant sur le plancher.

Jasper a grogné et m'a jeté sur le lit avant de se dépouiller rapidement de son jean. J'ai regardé avidement mon compagnon. Il était la parfaite représentation de la virilité, tout son corps jusqu'à sa... euh... virilité, qui était au garde-à-vous, me rendait hommage.

Jasper m'a rejoint et a commencé à m'embrasser réellement. Si j'avais encore été humaine, j'aurais été étouffée sous la frénésie de sa passion. Nous nous frottions l'un contre l'autre, cherchant plus de sensations et de frictions. J'ai senti grandir une chaude pression en moi. Jasper semblait ressentir tout ce que j'éprouvais et a fait une pause dans son offensive sur mon corps. _Hé bien, quelle bonne blague, et c'est une lapalissade. _Me suis-je dit. _C'est un empathe, tu t'en souviens ? _

Il a baissé sa main et frotta doucement deux doigts sur mon bouton gonflé. J'ai voûté mon dos, mes muscles se crispants de plaisir. Il a continué à me masser, embrassant chaque centimètre de mon corps qu'il a réussi à atteindre. Mon plaisir a commencé à se construire jusqu'au point de non-retour.

Alors que Jasper suçait mon téton dressé, j'ai senti les pulsations de mon orgasme m'emmener encore plus loin. Je n'ai pas pu empêcher de cri qui a éclaté du plus profond de mon âme. '' - Jasper ! '' Il a ralenti ses caresses, me permettant de monter sur les vagues du plaisir qui, loin de diminuer, a commencé à se construire de nouveau.

Quand ma respiration inutile à ralenti, Jasper s'est positionné devant mon entrée puis, très lentement, il est entré en moi. Pendant quelques secondes de frayeur, j'ai eu peur qu'il ne puisse peut-être pas s'adapter à moi, mais ensuite, tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes. _Nous sommes un ! Il est à moi ! Je suis à lui ! _Nous avons commencé à avancer ensemble, nos corps dansant en harmonie.

Un sentiment d'urgence a commencé à croître et j'ai répondu quand Jasper a pris de la vitesse. Je me suis accrochée au dos de mon compagnon, essayant désespérément de le tenir un peu plus longtemps contre moi. La pression a atteint un sommet et j'ai pensé que j'allais mourir d'extase.

'' - Viens, maintenant, Isabella ! '' A ordonné Jasper. Mon corps s'est soumis à l'ordre de mon compagnon. J'ai explosé, mordant l'épaule de Jasper dans une réaction instinctive. Il est venu avec moi l'instant d'après, plongeant ses dents profondément dans la morsure qui m'avait faite la sienne. La douleur et le plaisir se sont mélangés et j'ai frémi.

Nous étions couchés ensemble, enlacés. Je ne voulais plus jamais bouger. Mais je n'ai pas à le faire ! Nous pouvons rester ainsi pendant des décennies si nous le désirons ! Malheureusement, cela n'a pas été le cas. '' - Major ! Sort. Il faut sortir quoi que tu fasses! '' a crié Peter en tambourinant à la porte.

Jasper grogna d'irritation. J'ai enterré mon visage dans sa poitrine, espérant que Peter s'en aille. '' - Fais comme s'il n'était pas là. '' ai-je sifflé dans un souffle. '' _La, la, la, la, la, nous ne t'entendons pas ! _

Peter a frappé de nouveau et j'ai entendu les autres qui s'agitaient dans le hall. Quelqu'un fredonnait la chanson « Let's get it on » de Marvin Gaye . Apparemment, tout le monde était impatient de voir la nouvelle moi. '' - Allons, Major ! Nous voulons voir la petite ! '' _Je n'ai jamais ce que je désire. _J'ai gémi.

Jasper s'est rapidement déplacé jusqu'à la salle de bains et est revenu avec une serviette. Après m'avoir doucement nettoyée, il m'a aidé à m'habiller avecun jean et un tee-shirt. _Tout ce que j'aime. Il me connaît tellement bien. _Après m'avoir aidé à glisser dans un sweat-shirt à capuche, il s'est tourné vers l'armoire pour trouver quelque chose à porter.

Je suis restée à regarder Jasper s'habiller. Chacun de ses mouvements était magnifiquement redoutable. _Et il est tout à moi ! _Me suis-je enorgueillie intérieurement. J'ai repoussé mon désir croissant, mais pas avant que Jasper n'ait tourné un regard de compréhension vers moi. '' - Je crains que nous n'ayons pas de temps pour ça maintenant, Isabella, mais je suis très tenté. ''

Lorsque nous sommes sortis de la chambre, la famille était retournée dans le salon. Nous les avons rejoint, Jasper se tenant légèrement devant moi. _Mon Dieu, et protecteur en plus ? _J'ai ensuite réalisé qu'il tentait peut-être de _les _protéger de moi et la folie des nouveaux-nés.

J'ai regardé les autres par-dessus son épaule. Bien que je les ai reconnu, ils avaient l'air tellement différents d'autrefois. Rose était encore plus belle que je ne l'avais imaginé. Je suis resté la regarder avec émerveillement. '' - Ouah ! Tu es une bombe, Rose ! '' me suis-je écriée. Ma voix a retenti, forte et claire et j'ai claqué ma main sur ma bouche de surprise.

Tout le monde a ri. '' - Merci, Bella. '' a dit Rose avec suffisance. Elle a fait quelques pas vers moi, jaugeant ma réaction. '' - C'est sûr que tu as mis assez de temps avant de venir nous rejoindre ! '' Elle m'a souri avant de me tendre les bras. Je l'ai rejointe pour une étreinte et j'ai inhalé son parfum chaleureux. '' - Bon retour parmi nous, ma sœur. '' a-t-elle chuchoté, m'offrant une rare manifestation d'affection.

Nous nous sommes installées dans le canapé, flanquées de Jasper et d'Emmett. J'ai regardé tout le monde, balançant maladroitement la tête en guise de salutations. _Quand vont-ils arrêter seulement de me regarder ? _Ai-je soupiré agacé. _Qu'est-ce que je suis ? Un phénomène de foire ? _Carlisle a été le premier à rompre le silence. '' - Bella, ma chérie, je suis désolé pour ce qui t'est arrivée, mais soulagé de voir que tu as si bien réussi la transition. De quoi te souviens-tu ? ''

J'ai tourné la tête pour étudier Carlisle. Il avait l'air beaucoup plus jeune que dans mes souvenirs. _Concentres-toi Bella. _Me suis-je reproché. _De quoi je me rappelle ? Edward ? Renée? Les cullen ? __Ma vie ? C'est un peu vague ça, Carlisle. _'' - De tout. '' ai-je répondu.

Il a eu l'air abasourdi. '' - De tout ? De tes souvenirs humains ? Comment tu as été transformée ? Qui nous sommes ? ''

'' - Bien sûr. Tout est clair comme le jour. '' lui ai-je répondu avec nonchalance. '' - Je me souviens même de choses que je ne pensais même pas me souvenir, si cela a du sens. '' Carlisle donnait l'impression de balancer entre l'émerveillement et l'effroi.

'' - Je vois. Alors tu te souviens de ce qu'Edward t'a fait, je suppose ? '' Devant mon brusque hochement de tête, il a poursuivi. '' - Bella, je suis terriblement désolé pour ce que... cette chose t'a fait. C'est de ma faute si je n'ai pas reconnu plus rapidement les signes de sa perversité. C'était mon fils et il n'est plus. _Tu _es ma fille, si tu veux toujours de moi, de nous. '' Il fit un geste pour englober la famille qui se prélassait sur les canapés autour de la pièce.

J'ai réfléchi à sa proposition. Il n'était pas plus coupable que moi. J'étais celle qui s'était mise entre les mains de James et par conséquent dans celles d'Edward. Je n'avais aucune raison de lui en vouloir pour ce qui m'était arrivée, aucune raison de le rayer, lui ou les Cullen, de ma vie.

'' - Carlisle, nous avons tous été dupés par cette ordure. Il nous a tous maltraité, utilisé et trahis. Je suis désolée que tu aies perdu un fils, mais j'espère qu'il brûle en enfer. Et naturellement je voudrais que vous tous soyez toujours dans ma vie. '' _Bien que je réussirais facilement me passer d'Alice la plupart du temps. _Ai-je pensé immédiatement. '' - Tu ne vas pas te débarrasser de moi aussi facilement. ''

'' - J'accepte. '' a dit froidement Carlisle alors que tout le monde hochait la tête , mais il avait l'air soulagé. _Lui ai-je jamais donné de raison de penser que j'aurais agi autrement ? _Ai-je pensé. _J'ai le_ _droit_ _d'exprimer mon opinion et de ne pas être d'accord avec le fait d'avoir été maltraitée, mais je ne suis pas injuste. '' - _Nous te remercions de ta compréhension, Bella. À présent, passons aux questions immédiates. Comment te sens-tu ? Comment est ta soif ? '' a demandé le toujours clinique docteur papa.

J'ai haussé les épaules à ses questions. '' - Je ne sais pas. Bien je suppose. '' Ma gorge était un peu râpeuse, mais rien de terrible. Carlisle avait l'air septique et j'étais sur le point d'insister sur le fait que j'étais très bien, quand Jasper a pris la parole pour confirmer mon évaluation.

'' - Elle a raison. Je sens très peu de soif de sang venant d'elle. Elle est à un niveau similaire à la soif que je ressens venant de toi, Carlisle. '' Il a haussé les sourcils. Carlisle avait passé des siècles à apprendre à ignorer sa soif de sang. La bouche d'Emmett était béante et Esmé se tortillait sur son siège.

Je savais qu'ils avaient tous traversé une période d'adaptation difficile après la transformation et j'ai remercié ma bonne étoile, parce que jusqu'ici cela n'avait pas été si mal que ça. _Hé bien, excepté la torture. _me suis-je rappelé. _Oh, et aussi la perte de Renée, avoir été drainée par un enfoiré de psychopathe, ensuite Peter nous a interrompu Jasper et moi. Allez Bella, vois le bon côté des choses. Tu as obtenu Jasper. Pour l'éternité. _

'' - En dépit de ton manque de sensation de soif qui, je dois le dire, est très rare, je pense qu'il te faut tout de même te nourrir. J'ai un peu de sang venant de donneurs et je voudrais que tu le prennes. Le traumatisme qu'a subi ton corps t'a affaibli, cela t'aidera à acquérir quelque force. '' Il m'a tendu une bouteille thermos en métal verte qui était chaude au toucher.

J'ai dévissé le couvercle et porté le récipient à mon nez, reniflant avec prudence. Il ne sentait vraiment pas bon. Il avait la même odeur que le sang avait toujours eu pour moi, une forte odeur de rouille, mélangé avec une odeur nauséabonde et douceâtre. À part que maintenant, je la sentais mille fois plus forte. Mon estomac s'est retourné et j'ai eu l'impression de transpirer.

'' - Isabella ? Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas ? '' Le visage de Jasper a flotté devant mes yeux. Il a pris mon visage dans ses mains et m'a soulevé le menton. '' - Dis-moi ! ''

'' - C'est atroce ! Comment diable suis-je censé boire ça ? '' ai-je laissé échapper rageusement, tenant la bouteille thermos loin de moi et tournant la tête. '' - Je vais être malade rien qu'avec l'odeur ! Il doit y avoir quelque chose qui ne va pas avec ce sang, Carlisle. ''

Jasper a secoué la tête, les yeux assombris. J'ai ensuite réalisé que tous les yeux étaient noirs de désir. Ils n'avaient pas l'air de penser que cela avait la puanteur d'un animal écrasé. '' - Non, Isabella. C'est censé sentir comme ça. '' a dit Jasper, légèrement amusé. '' - Tu ne l'aimes vraiment pas ? ''

'' - Non ! Tiens, tu n'as qu'à le boire, je n'en veux pas. '' Je lui ai passé la bouteille, la pressant entre ses mains. Peter a essayé de l'arracher des mains de Jasper, mais je l'ai durement frappé pour l'éloigner comme la mouche importune qu'il était souvent. Jasper m'a regardé pour avoir une confirmation. Je lui ai fait signe de continuer et il a porté la bouteille à ses lèvres, buvant de longues gorgées. Un soupir très perceptible a fait le tour de la pièce, les autres avaient convoité le sang que j'avais donné à mon compagnon.

'' - Nous allons t'emmener chasser, Bella. Peut-être que le sang des animaux aura un goût plus agréable. '' Il était fier comme Artaban que j'allais être un buveur d'animaux comme lui, non pas que j'avais prévu de faire autre chose, de toute façon. '' - Pouvons-nous y aller maintenant ? '' a-t-il demandé à l'ensemble du groupe. Peter et Charlotte ont refusés, mais Jasper s'est levé.

'' - Je vais escorter ma compagne. '' a-t-il déclaré. Nous sommes sortis par la porte de derrière, avons passé sur la terrasse et au bord de la piscine. Passant en courant à travers les collines du désert, j'ai suivi ma famille, flanqué de mon compagnon. Après deux minutes, Carlisle a ralenti et s'est ensuite arrêté. Les autres se tenaient à l'écart pour nous donner de la place.

'' - Ferme les yeux, Bella. Sens-tu quelque chose ? '' J'ai senti l'odeur de quelque chose. Cela sentait comme du lait caillé ou des restes de quelque chose qui était vieux d'au moins un jour. J'ai tout de même hoché la tête. '' - C'est ton repas. Je veux que tu suives l'odeur. Lorsque tu seras assez près pour entendre un battement de cœur, arrêtes-toi. ''

_Génial. Du lait caillé pour le dîner. _Ai-je pensé tristement. Ouvrant les yeux, j'ai couru à grandes enjambées vers l'est. Bien que Jasper courût avec moi, foulée pour foulée, les autres suivaient derrière, légèrement en retrait pour me laisser me concentrer. J'ai rapidement pu entendre une douce cacophonie de bruits sourds. Je me suis arrêtée en réalisant et en voyant une meute de coyotes à environ cent mètres devant moi. J'ai senti Jasper près de moi, sa confiance en moi stimulant mon hésitation.

'' - Maintenant, Bella. '' m'a murmuré Carlisle. '' - Cible un des coyotes. Concentres-toi sur leurs rythmes cardiaques. Prends conscience de leur présence. Imagine de quelle façon tu vas les prendre. Imagine leurs sangs dans tes veines. Lorsque tu seras prête, bondis sur ta proie. '' a-t-il dit comme si c'était une seconde nature, je suppose qu'en tant que vampire, cela devrait l'être.

J'ai essayé d'ignorer l'odeur et de me concentrer sur leur rythme cardiaque._ Je devrais peut-être me boucher le nez. _J'y ai réfléchi avant de décider que cela pourrait être plus difficile d'attraper ma proie si je n'utilisais qu'une seule main. Prenant une grande respiration par la bouche, je me suis préparée pendant une fraction de seconde , puis j'ai couru aussi vite que l'éclair vers le groupe de coyotes le plus proche.

J'ai réussi à en attraper deux par le cou, faisant claquer leurs épines dorsales avec le plus léger des serrements de mes poings. La meute était en plein chaos, surpris qu'un prédateur ait pu arriver jusqu'à eux sans qu'ils ne l'aient détecté. Les coyotes couraient dans tous les sens, essayant d'aller où ils pouvaient du moment que ce soit loin de moi. '' - Et maintenant ? '' ai-je demandé à personne en particulier, mais j'ai entendu un rire quelque part derrière moi.

Haussant les épaules, j'ai pensé : '' - Allons y cul sec. '' J'ai fermé les yeux et j'ai mordu dans le cou du premier coyote. Le sang a jailli dans ma bouche à la première aspiration et j'ai eu une nausée. Me forçant à avaler, j'ai aspiré le sang aussi rapidement que je l'ai pu. '' - C'est atroce, je ne peux pas manger ça ! Je vais mourir de faim ! '' ai-je gémi en laissant tomber ma proie. Je crois que j'ai peut-être même tapé du pied. _Comment suis-je censée survivre avec des animaux puants comme des chiens écrasés ?_

'' - Isabella, tu dois boire davantage. '' Jasper s'est approché lentement et calmement. '' - Tu es un nouveau-né, tu as besoin de prendre des forces. '' Sous ses ordres, j'ai soulevé le second coyote et retenu un haut-le-cœur. Après l'avoir fini, il m'a tendu celui qu'il avait pris pour moi et je l'ai pris à contrecœur. Cette fois-ci, j'ai essayé de me pincer le nez pendant que je buvais, mais cela ne m'a pas aidé le moins du monde. J'ai fait une grimace et et tiré ma langue pour cracher du venin.

'' - Bien. '' a dit Jasper. '' - Penses-tu en avoir eu assez ? '' J'ai hoché la tête, en espérant que je ne serais pas obligée d'en supporter davantage, du moins pour l'instant. _Cela ira peut-être mieux par la suite._ Ai-je pensé avec espoir. '' - Très bien, nous allons retourner à la maison. '' Devant mon accord, Jasper a pris ma main et me ramena dans la direction par où nous étions venus.

C'était amusant de courir. Malgré le ballottement du sang dans mon estomac, j'ai été euphorique en voyant le monde se précipiter devant moi dans un flou de couleurs. Bien que j'étais devenue moins maladroite, je n'avais jamais été une sportive. Être capable de courir avec agilité et de filer comme une flèche était une nouvelle expérience, mais être en mesure de le faire en un clin d'œil était hallucinant.

Nous sommes revenus à la maison en un rien de temps. J'attendais avec impatience de pouvoir encore faire l'amour, mais cela n'a pas été possible. La famille avait déjà passé devant la piscine, nous attendant patiemment. '' - Excellent travail, Bella ! Tu es d'un naturel ! '' m'a félicité Carlisle. J'ai roulé des yeux. '' - Pourquoi n'irions-nous pas à l'intérieur pour discuter d'un certain nombre de choses ? Je suis sûr que tu as des questions, toi aussi, Bella. Il y a aussi quelques détails dont nous devons t'informer. '' Me résignant au fait de devoir attendre pour avoir du temps seule avec Jasper, j'ai suivi Carlisle à contrecœur dans la maison. _Casse-couilles !_

* * *

**Bonne semaine à tous**


	16. Chapitre 16

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM. **

**L'histoire appartient à lissylouwho, elle est parue sous le titre : '' The Path of Providence'' lien sur mon profil. **

**Galswinthe est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable. **

**Les fautes et les erreurs sont les miennes. **

**Merci à tous pour la lecture et les examens.**

* * *

**Chapitre seize**

**POV Jasper **

Pendant que ma compagne brûlait, le feu de mon venin coulant dans ses veines, je l'avais tenu, prenant sa douleur en moi-même. Peter avait essayé de vérifier que tout allait bien pour nous, mais je n'avais permis à personne de s'approcher d'Isabella alors qu'elle était dans cette situation tellement vulnérable. Après avoir presque arraché la tête de Peter, Charlotte avait veillé à ce que je reçoive un approvisionnement régulier de sang, mais avait gardé tout le monde à l'écart.

Ma belle est restée silencieuse et immobile tout le long de sa transformation, mais jusqu'à la fin, j'ai pu sentir son agonie, un atroce réconfort prouvant qu'elle était toujours avec moi. Quand ses émotions ont vacillé et ont disparu, j'ai cru pendant un moment angoissant qu'elle m'avait quitté pour toujours, mais non, son cœur battait toujours sauvagement dans sa poitrine meurtrie.

Je me suis préparé à toute éventualité. Certains ne survivaient pas à la transformation. Ma compagne pourrait même ne pas me reconnaître ou se souvenir de moi. Il n'était pas rare que les vampires ne gardent aucun souvenir de leur passé après le changement, particulièrement ceux qui avaient passé par une telle expérience traumatique. Même si Isabella survivait et se souvenait de tout, elle pourrait tout de même être dans un tel brouillard à cause de la soif de sang que rien d'autre ne compterait à part son alimentation. La plupart des nouveaux-nés étaient imprévisibles au mieux et des animaux enragés au pire.

Mon Isabella était merveilleuse. J'étais un fils de pute chanceux. Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un comme elle et des nouveaux-nés, j'en avais vu beaucoup. _Exceptionnelle et toute à moi_. _À jamais !_ Mon cœur a rugi de triomphe. J'avais eu de la chance et Isabella aussi avait été chanceuse. Elle était calme et posée, mais ses émotions vacillaient plus rapidement qu'auparavant, projetées dans et hors de ma conscience. Ses capacités motrices étaient stables et elle avait même un début de maîtrise sur la façon d'utiliser ses capacités plus fines. Malheureusement c'était ma chemise préférée qu'elle avait martyrisé avec sa force retrouvée.

Faire l'amour avec Isabella était le plus beau cadeau que je n'avais jamais reçu. Elle était la beauté incarnée, douce et délicate, tout en étant forte et sexy. Quand elle avait exigé que je lui fasse l'amour, je n'avais même pas envisagé de refuser. _Qui étais-je pour m'opposer à Aphrodite ? _

Quand je l'ai déshabillé, j'ai mémorisé les moindres détails du corps svelte d'Isabella. Elle était magnifique ! Sa peau était d'un albâtre laiteux qui brillait d'une lumière intérieure. Ses cheveux étaient légèrement plus long et plus épais, tombant en cascade sur ses seins ronds et dans son dos racé. La taille fine d'Isabella s'était élargie en forme de sablier alléchant qui ne demandait qu'à être touchée.

Les yeux de chocolat fondu de ma Beauté avaient radicalement changé, mais n'en étaient pas moins beaux. Au lieu d'être d'un brun riche, ils étaient d'un vibrant rouge rubis. J'étais dominé par son regard, impuissant devant le pouvoir de ses yeux.

Quand je suis entré en elle, je suis monté au ciel. Je pouvais encore sentir la façon dont son cœur chaud et étroit me serrait. J'ai fait l'amour doucement pour la première fois de mon existence. Il n'y avait pas de « baise » pour cette fois. _J'aurais beaucoup de temps pour cela plus tard, _me suis-je souvenu, sentant la flambée de mon désir. Isabella était ma compagne et j'étais déterminé à lui montrer exactement tout ce que cela signifiait pour moi. Et à en juger par son expression heureuse à cet instant, j'avais accompli ma mission.

J'ai été embrassé aussi bien par ses émotions que par son corps. Isabella m'avait inondé avec plus d'amour, de confiance, de désir et de convoitise que je n'en avais jamais ressenti auparavant. Dans ses bras, j'étais en paix. J'étais à la maison. J'aurais pu rester dans ses bras pour l'éternité. Malheureusement, les autres nous ont traînés dehors pour nourrir ma compagne, ce qui en soi a provoqué des problèmes. J'avais passé un moment agréable avec ma Bella, mais c'était loin d'être suffisant et j'étais déjà chaud pour remettre ça.

'' - Arrête ça, Major. Tu projettes. '' A haleté Peter. J'ai interrompu mon fantasme sexuel et j'ai secoué la tête avec réticence pour me sortir de ma rêverie. Tous les yeux étaient assombris de désirs et l'excitation imprégnait l'air.

Nous venions tout juste de rentrer de la première chasse d'Isabella. J'avais tellement été excité par sa grâce mortelle. Elle avait un talent naturel pour la chasse, mais n'avait pas l'air d'aimer beaucoup plus le sang des animaux que le sang des donneurs. J'ai craint qu'elle n'ait des difficultés pour s'alimenter si nous ne trouvions pas quelque chose pour l'aider.

Je n'avais jamais vu un nouveau-né qui pouvait non seulement refuser du sang, mais était en plus repoussé par lui. Un jour au déjeuner, ma Bella m'avait dit qu'elle pouvait sentir l'odeur du sang et que cela la mettait mal à l'aise. C'était pour cette raison que les cours de biologie ne la dérangeaient pas, sauf les jours où il y avait des cours sur la dissection et le sang. De toute évidence, cette particularité continuait après sa transformation. _Cela aurait été bien si Carlisle l'avait su quand il projetait de la transformer. _Ai-je pensé.

Sur une proposition de Carlisle, nous allions discuter des événements de la semaine écoulée et planifier l'avenir immédiat. Comme si Carlisle pouvait lire dans mes pensées, il a dit : '' - Il faut que nous trouvions une réponse à tes problèmes avec le sang, Bella.''

Je venais d'ouvrir la bouche pour aborder ce problème quand il m'a devancé. _Sur mon territoire ! _J'ai grogné. '' - S'il te plaît, n'hésite pas à nous faire part de tes lumières, Carlisle. '' ai-je dit doucement, lui faisant comprendre indirectement qu'il était dans _ma _maison et qu'il voulait discuter de _ma _compagne. '' - Je vous en prie, faites tous comme chez vous et asseyez-vous. '' Je leur ai fait un signe en montrant les canapés et les chaises et j'ai attendu que tout le monde soit assis.

Par habitude, je suis resté debout. C'était plus facile de me défendre si j'étais debout et il fallait que les autres lèvent les yeux sur moi, c'était aussi un message subtil à leur envoyer. Quand Isabella m'a rejoint dans le centre de la pièce, mon cœur est monté en flèche. Elle voulait rester là **avec **moi ! J'ai pris son bras et je l'ai posé au creux de mon coude et j'ai fait signe à Carlisle de continuer.

'' - Oui, hé bien, je te remercie pour ton hospitalité. '' a poursuivi Carlisle doucement, couvrant son faux pas. Il s'adressa alors à ma compagne. '' - En fonction de ta réaction aux donneurs de sang, Bella, et ton attitude très contrôlée, je voudrais avancer l'hypothèse que tu pourras être mise en contact avec le public plus tôt que nous ne l'avions supposé. ''

'' - Pas de la merde, Sherlock ! '' Peter avait interrompu Carlisle ironiquement. '' - Avez-vous tous complètement oublié ce que je vous ai dit à propos de la petite ? De quelle mémoire de vampire disposez-vous ? '' s'est-il moqué. Les Cullen se regardèrent les uns les autres sans comprendre. Moi aussi j'étais curieux, j'avais été hors-service la plupart du temps pendant le changement d'Isabella et inconscient des informations qu'il pouvait donner. Petar savait manifestement quelque chose au sujet de ma compagne et je voulais le savoir. Maintenant.

'' - Finis en avec ça, Peter. '' J'en avais assez de le voir tourner autour du pot.

'' - J'ai dit aux Cullen que Bella était un bouclier, Major. '' _Oh, je vois. _Me suis-je dit._ Bien sûr. C'est parfaitement logique. _La dernière pièce du puzzle s'est finalement mise en place, c'était pourquoi mon pouvoir était coupé de façon aléatoire, pourquoi la voyante ne voyait plus, pourquoi Edward n'a jamais pu lire dans les pensées d'Isabella. Elle était encore plus spéciale que je ne l'avais réalisé.

Toutefois, les Cullen n'avaient pas l'air de comprendre le train de pensées de Peter et ils n'avaient pas fait le lien entre l'aversion d'Isabella pour le sang et le fait qu'elle était un bouclier. '' - Isabella ne ressent pas de soif de sang parce que son bouclier la protège automatiquement contre cela. '' ai-je énoncé pour qu'ils comprennent.

J'aurais dû le comprendre plus tôt, ayant déjà été autour d'un bouclier auparavant. Maria avait eu un bouclier à un moment donné, mais il n'était pas très puissant. Comme le don d'Isabella s'était manifesté alors qu'elle était humaine, il était probable qu'elle serait un bouclier très efficace maintenant qu'elle était un vampire. J'avais hâte de voir ce qu'elle était capable de faire.

Peter se tenait droit, une main derrière son dos et a fait une grimace pompeuse en adoptant un faux accent britannique qu'il avait toujours associé à une leçon de professeur. '' - Je pense que si Mademoiselle Swan était capable de ressentir la soif de sang, comme le vampire typique le fait, cela l'emporterait sur son aversion pour l'odeur. Son esprit reconnaîtrait sa source de nourriture naturelle et y réagirait instinctivement. Nous devrions commencer par lui donner des instructions sur la façon de lever et d'abaisser son bouclier. Cela aidera peut-être sa volonté, à défaut de son goût. ''

'' - Oui, hé bien, c'est une déduction très logique, Peter. '' a dit Carlisle après un moment. Je pouvais sentir son irritation et j'ai supposé que c'était parce que Peter avait résolu un problème avant lui. L'attitude sarcastique de Peter en Monsieur je-sais-tout n'aidait pas non plus.

'' - Je sais que j'ai été un peu occupé depuis quelques jours. '' l'a interrompu Isabella, d'un ton ruisselant de sarcasme. '' - Avec le fait de mourir et tout ça, mais étant donné que nous parlons de moi, peut-être que vous pourriez _me_ parler et non faire comme si je n'étais pas là. '' J'ai ronronné. J'ai adoré qu'elle se batte pour elle-même. Ma compagne était une femme de tête et j'étais fier de l'avoir à mes côtés.

'' - Bella, un bouclier est quelqu'un qui est généralement à l'abri des pouvoirs des autres, que se soit physiquement ou mentalement et, en de rares occasions, il fait les deux à la fois. Les boucliers sont très puissants et ont aussi la capacité de protéger les autres personnes des pouvoirs étrangers ainsi qu'eux-mêmes. '' Carlisle avait commencé à l'expliquer de façon clinique, mais Peter n'aimait pas être mis à l'écart.

'' - Il est évident que Mademoiselle Swan peut se protéger des deux, des dons mentaux et physiques. Nous avons eu la preuve de son interférence avec les deux types de dons. '' l'a interrompu Peter avec ce qu'il pensait être une voix doctorale. J'ai roulé des yeux en le regardant et il a laissé tomber.

'' - Bella, tu savais botter des culs en tant qu'être humain, tu bloquais inconsciemment le connard pour l'empêcher de lire dans ton esprit. La merde émotionnelle du Major était également fortement perturbée. Il aurait dû être en mesure de faire tomber les connards sans hésitation, mais n'a pas réussi. '' Peter m'a souri, heureux que j'avais été handicapé pour une fois. '' - La fée avait également des difficultés à voir ton avenir. Quand tu étais avec James, elle a perdu complètement ses visions. ''

À cette observation, la voyante a poussé un cri, parlant pour la première fois depuis qu'Isabella s'était réveillée. '' - Tu m'as enlevé mes visions, espèce de salope ! Tu m'as détruite ! Tu as tout gâché ! Tous mes projets, tout ce que j'avais élaboré ! À présent je ne vois pas comment je vais pouvoir y remédier ! '' Elle pointait un doigt accusateur vers Isabella.

J'ai fais un pas en avant, poussant ma compagne derrière moi. _J'en avais plus qu'assez de supporter leur merde ! _J'ai grogné, prêt à l'attaquer. Je l'aurais bien déjà mise en morceaux, mais ma précieuse Bella s'accrochait encore à mon bras.

'' - Alice ! '' a brusquement crié Carlisle devant son accès de colère.

'' - N'as-tu rien appris à l'exemple de ton « frère », voyante ? '' ai-je grogné, l'inondant de mon mécontentement jusqu'à ce qu'elle tremble de terreur. Elle était faible sans ses visions et s'est recroquevillée impuissante devant moi. '' - Je serais très heureux de t'éclairer sur ce qui arrive quand ma compagne est maltraitée. ''

'' - Alice, Alice. '' a dit Esmé en serrant le bras de la voyante comme dans un étau. '' - Nous allons aller à la chasse. '' Elle se retourna et s'adressa à Isabella et moi : '' - S'il vous plaît, excusez-nous. ''

Les deux femmes ont passées la porte. Esmé tirant derrière elle la chienne pleurnicharde. '' - Pardonne à Alice, s'il te plaît, Jasper. '' a plaidé Carlisle timidement après leur départ. Ce n'était pas le moment qu'un autre de ses « enfants » ne me casse les couilles et il le savait.

'' - Non, Carlisle. Si la voyante veut mon pardon, elle me le demandera elle-même. '' lui ai-je répondu sèchement. '' - Je ne vais pas être de nouveau aveuglé par toi et permettre à tes excuses et tes promesses de couvrir les agissements de ta famille. Je me suis permis d'ignorer mon intuition et ma formation en raison de l'amour d'Isabella pour sa famille, ta famille, cela n'arrivera plus. '' ai-je dit à l'ensemble de la pièce. Cette leçon s'imposait depuis longtemps.

'' - Je ne sais pas comment tu diriges ta famille, Carlisle, mais j'ai appris que des limites sont essentielles pour avoir des relations saines dans les interactions. Je n'ai pas réussi à te communiquer mes espérances. Nous n'avons pas pu être à la hauteur de nos propres critères non plus. '' ai-je ajouté en aparté à Peter, qui a hoché la tête avec compréhension.

Nous avions très mal communiqué ces derniers temps. Ne nous consultant pas mutuellement à défaut de partager des informations vitales, ne nous tenant pas mutuellement informé de nos plans et de nos idées. Peter ne m'avait pas tenu au courant de ses intuitions jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop tard. J'aurais dû être plus explicite pour informer Carlisle des sentiments réels d'Edward et j'aurais dû insister pour que soit mis un terme à tout cela. J'aurais aussi dû être plus solidaire de mes capacités en tant que tacticien.

C'était pourquoi Edward avait réussi à mettre au point son plan tordu. Il y aurait forcément eu un jour où j'aurais exactement soupçonné ce qu'il projetait et aurait anticipé chacun de ses mouvements. Nous, non,_ j'étais _devenu complaisant. J'avais réalisé mes fautes dans cette situation mais, contrairement à Carlisle qui cachait sa culpabilité au lieu d'y faire face et d'y remédier, j'avais décidé de corriger mes erreurs et de m'assurer qu'elles ne se reproduisent pas.

'' - Je m'attends à être tenu au courant des informations vitales en temps opportun. '' ai-je continué. '' - Si vous ne savez pas si l'information est pertinente, il vaut mieux pêcher par excès de prudence. '' Peter m'a envoyé sa honte. Il n'avait pas réussi à me tenir informé de ses préoccupations avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Je lui ai fait un signe de la main, nous avions déjà débattu cette question.

'' - En retour. '' ai-je ajouté. '' - Nous ferons en sorte que vous soyez vous aussi informés. '' C'était de la courtoisie, pas une obligation. Isabella était ma compagne et cette relation éclipsait toutes les autres dans le monde des vampires. Si ma beauté voulait sa famille dans l'image, j'allais faire tout mon possible pour la jouer agréable. _Hé bien, j'allais essayer de ne pas délibérément les mettre en pièces sur une base régulière. _Me suis corrigé mentalement.

'' - Par ailleurs, tant que tu seras dans ma maison, lors des discussions avec les personnes, les questions qui me préoccuperont seront les miennes et seulement les miennes. Tu dois comprendre que tu n'es pas le chef de ce clan ni même notre père. Je te demande s'il te plaît, de te conduire de la manière appropriée qui sied à un invité en visite. J'exige que tu t'assures que ta famille se comporte elle aussi de la sorte. ''

Après avoir fini d'expliquer mes attentes, Carlisle avait l'air offensé, mais il lui fallait comprendre que j'en avais assez de feindre la diplomatie. Il y a eu quelques instants de silence alors que tout le monde essayait de trouver quelque chose à dire. Isabella a été la première à parler. '' - Génial ! J'ai un pouvoir ! '' Elle topa dans la main de Peter avec un craquement, brisant la tension. J'ai souri devant l'enthousiasme de ma compagne. _Naturellement qu'elle était spéciale._

'' - Mais plus sérieusement. '' a-t-elle dit, son visage devenant inexpressif. '' - Qu'en est-il de celui qui ne doit pas être nommé ? Que s'est-il passé avec le connard ? '' a demandé précipitamment ma Bella, mais je pouvais sentir son angoisse. _Elle ne croyait tout de même pas qu'il allait venir et passer par la porte, _me suis-je demandé.

'' - Je sais que j'ai dit que je me souvenais de tout, mais je ne suis pas sûre de tous les détails. Je me souviens _qu'il_ était là et de ce qu'il a fait pour moi, mais après que Jasper m'a mordu, ce n'est pas vraiment clair. '' a-t-elle admis. '' - A-t-il expliqué pourquoi il avait essayé de me vider ? L'as-tu foutu dehors, Carlisle ? Je t'ai entendu dire qu'il n'était plus ton fils... ''

Carlisle n'a pas eu l'occasion de répondre. '' - Hé bien, le Major a déchiré le connard en morceaux et il a été en mesure d'obtenir des réponses. '' a expliqué Peter. '' - Edfoiré avait tout prévu depuis le début, il avait engagé James et ses acolytes pour te kidnapper et te torturer, afin qu'il puisse t'attaquer par surprise, boire ton sang et ensuite te changer afin de faire de toi sa propriété. '' a déclaré Peter sans ambages.

Isabella a frémi. '' - C'est pour cela que James m'a dit que ce n'était pas personnel. C'était personnel pour _lui_. '' Elle n'avait pas dit le nom d'Edward. '' - C'est tellement merdique ! Qui, s'il était sain d'esprit réussirait à trouver un tel plan ? '' Elle s'est écriée après un moment. '' - Pourquoi ont-ils tués Renée et Phil, alors ? ''

'' - Il avait donné la permission à James de s'en prendre à toutes les personnes et les choses qui te tenaient à cœur afin de te préparer à obéir à sa volonté. '' ai-je dit doucement à Isabella Elle n'était pas responsable de la mort de sa mère et je voulais être certain qu'elle le sache. '' - Il a pensé que si ta mère disparaissait, tu te tournerais naturellement vers lui pour être réconforté. ''

'' - Oh, mon Dieu ! Charlie ! '' a crié ma compagne avec inquiétude. '' - Nous devons vérifier si mon père va bien ! ''

'' - Il est en sécurité, Bella. '' l'a rassuré Carlisle. '' - Je lui ai parlé l'autre jour. Il fallait que nous lui expliquions ce qui vous était arrivé à ta mère, son mari et toi-même. Je suis désolé d'avoir à t'informer que toi et ta famille avaient tous péri dans l'incendie de ta maison. C'était la meilleure façon de détruire les preuves. Malheureusement, à cause de l'incendie, il n'y aura aucun corps à ensevelir le jour de l'enterrement. ''

'' - Ce n'est pas grave. Nous pourrons au moins avoir un mémorial. Charlie va vouloir venir, j'en suis sûre et peut-être quelques amis de ma mère. Comme je suis morte, je vais devoir rester caché. '' Isabella avait pris les nouvelles mieux que je ne l'avais espéré. Quand elle a commencé à tout prévoir à haute voix, son anxiété et sa douleur ont diminuées. C'était bénéfique pour elle d'avoir quelque chose à faire.

'' - Oui, hé bien... '' a répondu Carlisle avec hésitation. '' - Nous avons parlé avec ton père au sujet d'un monument commémoratif et il nous a autorisé à prendre les dispositions nécessaires, mais nous a informé qu'il ne serait pas présent. '' La colère a voltigé autour de la pièce, chatouillant mes sens. Tout le monde était bouleversé par le manque de sensibilité de Charlie Swan quand il avait rejeté sa fille morte car c'est ce qu'il avait fait. Même s'ils n'avaient pas été très proches de son vivant, il aurait au moins pu les honorer en étant présent à l'enterrement de sa fille et de sa mère.

Isabella était un mélange de tristesse et de culpabilité. J'ai essayé de lui envoyer mon soutien et de la paix, mais cela a simplement semblé rebondir sur moi. '' - J'ai besoin de ressentir ça, Jasper. '' m'a-t-elle dit doucement. '' - Laisse-moi pleurer leur perte et faire mon deuil, c'est le moins que je puisse faire parce que d'une certaine façon, ils ont été assassinés à cause de moi. ''

J'ai été impressionné qu'Isabella soit déjà en mesure de contrôler son don en levant son bouclier pour m'empêcher d'influencer ses émotions et elle n'avait seulement que quelques heures. Elle a même été capable de me dire que j'avais tenté de manipuler ses émotions. Cependant, c'était exactement ce que je ne voulais pas qu'elle ressente : de la culpabilité et de se sentir responsable de la mort de sa mère.

'' - Ma compagne. '' Je me suis tourné vers ma précieuse Bella. '' - Tu n'es _pas_ responsable des actions du gamin. '' ai-je craché par dérision. '' - Nous avons tous pris de difficiles et peut-être d'imprudentes décisions, mais ce qu'il t'a fait n'était en aucune façon justifiée. Faire tuer ta mère était un acte de folie et une tentative désespérée pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Rien de ce que tu as fait ou n'as pas fait, n'a causé leurs morts. ''

La famille d'Isabella s'est empressé d'en convenir et de veiller à ce que le blâme pour la mort de sa mère ne soit placé que sur les épaules de leur ancien frère et fils. Elle a hoché la tête pour acquiescer, mais je pouvais sentir qu'elle n'était pas vraiment convaincu. '' - Pas de mémorial, alors. Du moins pour moi. Nous pourrions peut-être mettre des fleurs sur la tombe de Renée ou quelque chose, mais je ne veux pas y penser en ce moment. '' a déclaré Isabella avec fermeté.

'' - Très bien, Bella, je comprends parfaitement. '' a convenu Carlisle. Il se sentait aussi coupable que ma compagne et il avait hâte de passer à un autre sujet. '' - Dans un autre registre, nous avons besoin de t'arranger une nouvelle identité. J'ai besoin de savoir quel nom tu souhaites utiliser, car Swan est hors de question. Tu peux utiliser le nom de Cullen évidemment. '' a commencé Carlisle timidement.

_Bien sur que non ! Elle est à moi ! C'est une Whitlock de haut en bas. _Heureusement, Isabella ne voulait rien de tout cela. '' - Je voudrais être Isabella Whitlock. Cela n'a rien de personnel contre vous tous, mais Jasper est mon compagnon et je devrais porter son nom. '' _Oui, mon amour ! _J'ai exulté.

'' - Nous comprenons, Bella. Tu feras partie de notre famille, peu importe le nom que tu portes. '' a déclaré Carlisle. '' - Très bien. Je vais contacter notre responsable des documents et commander ta nouvelle identité. Je vais aussi ouvrir un compte bancaire à ton nouveau nom. Nous nous sommes arrangés pour que tous les biens de Renée te soient donnés sous un pseudonyme puisque tu es officiellement morte et que tu ne peux donc pas hériter. '' Ma Beauté a hoché la tête. Heureusement que Carlisle avait passé du temps à la préparer à cela, de sorte qu'elle s'attendait à ce que tout cela arrive.

Carlisle a continué, pragmatique. '' - Ses actifs comprenaient une police d'assurance-vie de 250.000 dollars, le produit de l'assurance en tant que propriétaire du logement et le solde d'un compte fiduciaire, qui se monte à plus de 5 millions de dollars. Je vais transférer tous ces fonds sur le nouveau compte. '' Isabelle n'avait pas le moins du monde l'air surpris. Je ne serais pas étonné si elle avait su exactement ce que sa mère possédait comme actifs, après tout elle était la seule qui s'était régulièrement occupée des questions financières de sa mère.

Le fond en fiducie était celui que j'avais mis en place pour sa famille quand Isabella était encore une enfant. Alors que sa mère n'avait pas eu accès au capital ou même été informée du montant disponible, je savais qu'Isabella avait harcelé l'expert-comptable pour connaître tous les détails. J'avais initialement déposé deux millions, mais grâce a des investissements judicieux, le comptable avait été en mesure d'augmenter le capital au fil des ans.

Carlisle a poursuivi : '' - J'ai aussi déposé un million de dollars pour toi en guise de cadeau de bienvenue dans la famille. Tu peux en faire ce qu'il te plaît, même si un jour tu décides de ne plus faire partie de notre famille. Tu auras également accès aux comptes de notre famille, ainsi qu'une carte de crédit que tu pourras utiliser pour tes dépenses ordinaires. '' Il a pris une profonde inspiration et j'ai pu sentir qu'il se préparait psychologiquement pour une lutte. '' - À présent, avant que tu ne commences à argumenter, essaye de comprendre, s'il te plaît, que j'ai fait la même chose pour tous les membres de la famille lors de leurs changements. ''

Je m'attendais à ce que Carlisle fasse quelque chose comme cela et j'aurais été déçu s'il ne l'avait pas fait. C'était une pratique courante pour un nouveau vampire d'être parrainé financièrement par le clan qu'il rejoignait. Même si Isabella était ma compagne et que c'était mon venin qui l'avait transformé, c'était Carlisle qui était responsable de l'avoir amené dans notre monde et qui allait être tenu pour responsable de cette décision.

Carlisle était généreux, mais ce n'était en rien quelque chose sortant de l'ordinaire. Même Maria, alors qu'elle ait toujours été une salope impitoyable, partageait les richesses de ses conquêtes avec ses officiers favoris. Quand je m'étais enfui avec Peter et Charlotte, j'étais plusieurs fois multimillionnaire. Aujourd'hui, grâce à une gestion prudente et grâce aussi aux intuitions de Peter, ma fortune pouvait rivaliser avec celle de Bill Gates ou Warren Buffet.

Isabella a surpris tout le monde. '' - Bien. '' Elle a haussé les épaules avec dédain. '' - Merci à vous tous. Vous êtes très généreux. '' Devant leurs expressions choquées, elle a demandé. '' - Qu'y a-t-il ? ''

'' - Heu. '' Il se racla inutilement la gorge. _C'est tellement bizarre de voir de quelle façon ils continuent à se comporter comme des humains, même quand ils ne sont pas en public. _Ai-je pensé. '' - Hé bien, nous avons tous supposé que tu te battrais un peu plus que cela, à cause de la façon dont tu as toujours détesté recevoir des cadeaux. Alice nous a dit qu'elle devait te forcer à prendre les choses qu'elle avait achetées pour toi. '' lui a expliqué Carlisle.

'' - C'était parce que c'était Alice. '' a dit ma compagne avec une grimace. '' - Elle voulait toujours me forcer à prendre des choses que je ne voulais pas ou dont je n'avais pas besoin, alors que je lui avais expressément demandé de ne pas le faire. Je n'aime pas qu'on ne tienne pas compte de mon avis. '' a expliqué Bella. '' - J'ai appris cependant que tu ne peux pas seulement vivre de désirs et de rêves. À présent que je vais vivre éternellement, un million de dollars et une carte de crédit ne me semblent pas extravagants. ''

Ma compagne était tellement pratique, tellement intelligente, tellement gentille, tellement belle... ai-je songé en pensant à ma merveilleuse beauté, ignorant la conversation qui continuait. L'irritation d'Isabella m'a ramené au présent. Carlisle l'éclairait sur la nécessité d'investir sur le long terme pour accroître et maintenir ses richesses. Peter et Emmett jouaient à des jeux vidéo, tandis que Rose et Charlotte les regardaient. À un certain moment, Esmé et la voyante s'étaient glissées à l'intérieur.

_Cette « discussion » durait depuis bien trop longtemps ! _Ai-je pensé, ennuyé d'avoir encore des invités. _Il est temps d'avoir enfin du temps seul avec ma beauté. _Souriant, j'ai délibérément envoyé mon désir. '' - Oui. Excellent. '' Je me suis adressé au groupe, interrompant Carlisle au milieu d'une phrase. '' - Je crois que nous nous sommes occupés des moindres détails dans l'immédiat. ''

Je leur ai envoyé mon désir de plein fouet et ils ont été presque frappés d'incapacité. Emmett se frottait sur Rosalie, Esmé était assise à cheval sur Carlisle et Charlotte et Peter n'étaient nulle part pour être vu. On aurait dit que la voyante était sur le point d'avoir un orgasme, ses yeux étaient révulsés et ses mains agrippaient les bras du fauteuil. '' - À présent, je veux un peu de temps seul avec ma compagne. Tout le monde doit sortir. '' J'ai aboyé mes ordres. '' Ne revenez pas avant au moins 24 heures. '' Avec cette annonce, j'ai jeté Isabella par-dessus mon épaule et je suis sorti de la salle de séjour.

* * *

**Bonne semaine à tous **


	17. Chapitre 17

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

**L'histoire appartient à lissylouwho, elle est parue sous le titre : '' The Path of Providence '' lien sur mon profil. **

**Galswinthe est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable. **

**Les fautes et les erreurs sont les miennes. **

**Merci à tous pour la lecture et les examens.**

* * *

**Chapitre dix-sept**

**POV Jasper**

Les 15 heures, 21 minutes et 42 secondes suivantes ne furent que pur bonheur. Sans intervention des Cullen ou d'interruption de la part de Peter et Charlotte, Isabella et moi avons pu renouveler nos liens à plusieurs reprises. J'ai fait l'amour avec elle dans toutes les pièces de la maison. Elle était insatiable !

_Je suis insatiable,_ me suis-je corrigé. Je pourrais passer l'éternité dans ses bras. _Dieu merci, elle me désire tout autant ! _Chaque fois que je lui faisais l'amour, je ne savais pas si je serais capable de m'empêcher de le faire à nouveau.

Entre nos ébats presque incessants, nous avons parlé. Ma Bella était incroyable, non seulement elle avait conservé ses souvenirs humains, mais elle était en mesure de se rappeler des choses à propos de sa vie humaine que personne n'aurait pu être en mesure de savoir. Elle se souvenait de toutes ses premières années, des expériences qui auraient normalement dû disparaître pour ne laisser que des impressions fugaces et des images floues.

Elle m'a raconté l'histoire de sa vie, de sa naissance jusqu'à sa transformation, à la façon d'un narrateur, comme si elle l'avait vu à travers les yeux de quelqu'un d'autre. J'avais trouvé hallucinant qu'elle soit restée sous une forme de conscience pendant sa transformation, revivant moment par moment les épisodes de sa vie. _Quel cadeau... et quelle malédiction. Elle n'aura jamais le soulagement de revivre ses souvenirs avec mélancolie. _

Isabella m'a raconté ce qui était arrivé dans la maison de sa mère avant notre arrivée. '' - C'était terrible, Jasper. '' m'avait-elle murmuré. '' - Victoria a joué avec moi, comme si j'étais son jouet. Ils m'ont frappé et battu en se contentant de rire. J'ai pensé que j'allais mourir. '' a ajouté ma douce, les lèvres frémissantes.

'' - Et puis quand Edfoiré s'est présenté, j'ai réellement pensé que je pourrais être sauvée. J'ai pensé seulement que, peut-être, vous arriveriez tous dans les temps. '' J'ai pu sentir le soulagement, la surprise et l'espoir qu'elle avait ressenti à cet instant-là.

'' - C'est alors qu'il m'a mordu, Il m'a _mordu_, putain ! ''A-t-elle sifflé, furieuse et trahie. En dépit du fait qu'elle n'aimait pas Edward, elle l'avait considéré comme un membre de sa famille, un peu comme l'oncle à qui on n'avait pas envie de parler et qu'on ne voulait pas recevoir plus qu'à un repas de fête occasionnel.

'' - Je voulais lui dire d'arrêter, de réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait, de réfléchir à ce que Carlisle allait penser, mais je pouvais à peine respirer et encore moins parler... je savais qu'il était en train de me tuer et que je ne te reverrais jamais de nouveau. '' Isabella n'a rien dit pendant un moment. J'avais parfaitement compris ce qu'elle voulait dire Il y avait eu d'innombrables moments dans mon existence où j'avais pensé avec certitude que l'instant présent allait être mon dernier.

La tenant proche de moi, j'ai respiré son parfum, lui offrant le silence dont elle avait besoin pour mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. D'une certaine façon, nous étions très semblables, nous avions besoin de temps et de l'espace nécessaire pour penser clairement. Lentement, ses émotions ont commencées à s'égaliser. Après un moment, elle a repris la parole. '' - J'ai pensé à quelque chose, Jasper. Que crois-tu qu'Alice voulait dire quand elle a dit que j'avais ruiné ses plans ? '' a demandé Isabella.

'' - J'ai réfléchi à cela moi aussi. '' ai-je répondu. J'avais rejoué la crise de la voyante dans mon esprit à maintes reprises. Je n'arrivais pas à décider si c'était simplement sa mégalomanie qui se manifestait ou si Isabella avait, en quelque sorte, réellement gâché un des programmes qu'elle avait ourdi.

'' - Depuis que je l'ai rencontré, les émotions que j'ai ressenti venant de la voyante ont été erratiques et instables. '' Comme je le faisais souvent lorsque je profilais un adversaire, j'avais pensé à haute voix. '' - Je doute que ce soit quelque chose de bon. Sans ses visions, je crois qu'elle sera encore plus volatile. '' _Ce qui est primordial de se rappeler, _me suis-je dit, _c'est que ses actions seront plus difficiles à prévoir, je vais devoir rester sur mes gardes. _

'' - Alors que devons-nous faire ? '' a demandé ma belle. J'ai beaucoup aimé la façon dont elle a dit « nous ». Nous étions une équipe, une famille. Je n'aurais plus jamais à faire face seul à des problèmes.

'' - Je vais demander à Carlisle de garder un œil sur elle et peut-être voir si Emmett et Rosalie peuvent garder les oreilles ouvertes, eux aussi, pour savoir s'il se passe quelque chose de bizarre. Ils ont aussi un peu d'amour pour elle, comme toi. '' ai-je dit. Le peu d'amour familial qu'ils avaient pour la voyante était submergé par une extrême irritation et de la suspicion. Ils seraient de véritables alliés.

'' - Pour une raison quelconque, Alice voulait réellement que je sois avec Edward. C'est peut-être là que j'ai merdé, en brisant son idée d'une famille parfaite ou quelque chose comme cela. '' a deviné Isabella avec un haussement d'épaules. C'était possible, mais probablement pas son objectif final, seulement une étape sur sa route. J'aurais besoin de creuser plus profondément la question. _Personne ne touchera de nouveau ma compagne, _me suis-je juré. _Je ne le permettrais pas. _

J'ai remarqué que c'était la première fois qu'Isabella avait dit le nom du gamin depuis sa transformation. C'était le début de son processus de guérison. Même si elle avait accepté cette vie, elle avait perdu son humanité et avait vécu tellement de choses. '' - Hé bien, cela ne sera plus un problème. '' ai-je grogné dans ses cheveux, reconnaissant qu'elle soit dans ma vie et le serait à jamais. _La mienne ! Toute à moi ! _

'' - Non. '' a convenu Isabella, se blottissant contre mon côté. '' - Tu es le seul pour moi. ''

_Et elle est la seule pour moi. La seule dont j'ai besoin. _Cette pensée m'a fait réfléchir. '' - Bien, parce que la seule chose que je veux c'est d'être seulement toi et moi, au moins pendant un certain temps. '' Honnêtement, c'est ce que je voulais en permanence, mais j'étais prêt à faire des compromis, seulement un peu. '' - Que penserais-tu si nous vivions seuls ? ''

Elle ne m'a pas tout de suite répondu, mais elle a pris quelques minutes pour vraiment réfléchir à ma proposition. '' - Jasper, j'aime beaucoup les Cullen, mais tu es _ma_ famille. '' elle a continué en pesant ses mots. '' - Cela ne me dérangerait pas de vivre avec Rose et Emmett, je pense. Ils seraient plus comme des colocataires, ne cherchant pas à nous dire tout le temps ce qu'il faut faire, mais je ne sais pas s'ils accepteraient de s'éloigner des Cullen, ou même si je voudrais les avoir avec moi actuellement. Carlisle et Esmé sont parfaits dans le rôle de parents, mais les enfants sont censés grandir et s'en aller.

'' - Nous pourrons les voir quand ils nous rendront visite et il y a toujours le téléphone. '' Elle a hoché la tête comme pour renforcer sa décision. '' - Je serais accablée de vivre avec eux pour l'instant, tout le monde me disant quoi faire et essayant de me donner des conseils. J'ai l'habitude d'avoir mon espace à moi et de prendre moi-même mes décisions. J'aimerais mieux que se soit seulement toi qui me montre les ficelles du métier. Je pense que nous avons actuellement besoin de temps seulement entre nous deux. ''

Ma bête rugit d'appréciation. _Elle ne veut que __**moi**_. '' - Je suis d'accord, ma belle. Nous n'avons pas assez de place pour que tout le monde reste ici et soit installé confortablement de toute façon. Voici ce que je te propose : si tu veux rester ici, je vais faire savoir à tout le monde qu'ils doivent trouver un autre logement. Ils peuvent rester dans la région et venir nous rendre visite, mais cela nous permettrait d'avoir notre propre intimité et notre espace. '' J'espérais qu'elle serait d'accord. '' - Qu'en penses-tu ? ''

'' - Diable, oui ! '' S'est écriée Bella. '' - J'aimerais me promener nue dans la maison, ce qui ne serait pas le cas si Carlisle et Esmé étaient présents dans la maison. '' a-t-elle plaisanté. Nous n'avions pas passé beaucoup de temps avec des vêtements puisque tout le monde était parti.

J'ai ronronné et je l'ai tiré vers moi. '' - J'aime quand tu te promènes nue, moi aussi. ''

Nous étions actuellement au bord de la piscine, sous une mer d'étoiles. Quand le soleil s'est levé au-dessus des montagnes, nous avons finalement bougé. '' - Tu as besoin d'aller chasser, Bella. '' ai-je suggéré timidement. Je savais qu'elle n'était pas enthousiaste à cette idée. Elle a fait une grimace de dégoût. '' - Je pense que j'ai trouvé un moyen de t'aider. ''

Isabella a penché sa tête sur le côté, un geste que j'avais fini par reconnaître comme étant une expression de curiosité. '' - Tu ne peux pas ressentir ton propre désir pour le sang, mais cela ne signifie pas que tu_ ne peux pas_ ressentir de soif de sang. Quand tu seras à la chasse, si je t'envoie mes sentiments de soif, tu seras peut-être en mesure de perdre un peu de contrôle et de chasser à l'instinct. Cela ne t'aidera pas avec le goût lui-même, mais au moins tu pourrais avoir un peu plus de désir pour le sang. Tu seras peut-être un peu moins stressée pour te nourrir. ''

J'avais réfléchi à son aversion pour le sang et c'était la meilleure idée que j'avais trouvée pour l'aider, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle apprenne comment baisser consciemment son bouclier. _Même alors, elle pourrait ne pas vouloir de sang. _ai-je admis_. Il serait utile d'avoir un plan de secours au cas où l'idée de Peter ne fonctionne pas. _

Tant qu'elle ne me bloquait pas quand je lui envoyais des émotions comme elle l'avait accidentellement fait à quelques rares occasions, cela pourrait marcher. '' - Très bien. Cela vaut la peine d'essayer. '' a-t-elle accepté de bon gré. '' - Ce n'est pas comme si cela pourrait être pire que cela ne l'est déjà. ''

Je me suis levé, aidant ma chérie à se mettre debout. Nous avons couru dans le désert pour trouver un repas pour Isabella. Elle a ralenti après environ cinq minutes et je l'ai laissé prendre les devants. À proximité, j'ai pu entendre le grondement faible du cœur de nombreux animaux. Nous étions arrivés près d'un troupeau d'antilopes. Isabella s'est retournée et m'a regardé. '' - D'accord, je suis prête. Frappe-moi avec cela. '' Elle a fermé les yeux et a tourné la tête comme si j'allais littéralement la frapper.

J'ai sorti ma soif de sang, que j'avais gardée enfouie en moi et je l'ai poussé sur ma compagne. Au début, j'ai eu l'impression qu'elle me bloquait. Bien que je réussisse toujours à détecter ses sentiments, ils n'avaient pas changé comme ils auraient dû. '' - Détends-toi, Isabella. '' ai-je murmuré à son oreille. '' - Il te suffit de fermer les yeux et de sentir. '' Elle a pris une profonde inspiration et j'ai pu sentir mes émotions la recouvrir comme un manteau.

Elle a ouvert des yeux noirs comme la nuit. Elle a penché sa tête sur le côté, à l'écoute, ensuite elle est partie. Je l'ai regardé dévaler la colline jusqu'en bas en de longs bonds gracieux. Les antilopes se sont dispersées terrorisées, reconnaissant instinctivement un prédateur. Très rapidement elle est tombée sur deux grands mâles, saisissant leurs cornes avant de claquer leurs cous. Elle a vidé les animaux sans une seule pause, apparemment indifférente à leur goût. Je me suis approché, attiré par son amour frénétique.

Elle a brusquement tournée la tête et son regard sombre est tombée sur moi, un grondement sourd me mettant en garde de ne pas m'approcher plus près. Isabella avait réagi instinctivement. Elle a sauté, m'attaquant pour avoir troublé son repas. _Cela avait marché ! _Ai-je pensé sincèrement heureux alors que j'attrapais ma compagne avant de la plaquer au sol. Son corps se tordant et se pressant contre le mien a retenu toute mon attention. Nous nous sommes accouplés au milieu du désert, la lumière du matin faisant chatoyer notre étreinte comme des diamants.

Quelques heures plus tard, nous étions étendus, nous prélassant sous un soleil aride sur le seul rocher restant dans un rayon de cent mètres. Dans le feu de notre passion, nous avions pulvérisé les rochers, les transformants en gravier et le gravier déjà sur le sol en sable. Isabella était couchée, sa tête sur ma poitrine, et je jouais paresseusement avec ses cheveux, les faisant tournoyer autour de mon doigt.

'' - Qu'as-tu ressenti ? '' ai-je demandé à ma compagne. '' - Quand tu étais à la chasse ? ''

Elle fredonnait et je pouvais sentir qu'elle mâchait sa lèvre inférieure en réfléchissant. '' - C'était... bizarre. '' a-t-elle admis, un peu troublée. '' - J'étais hors de contrôle et pourtant, je _savais_ que j_'_étais hors de contrôle. Comme si une partie de mon esprit regardait ce qui se passait comme un simple spectateur et était pourtant totalement incapable de me retenir. C'est une sensation terrible. ''

'' - Voulais-tu le sang ? Avait-il meilleur goût pour toi ? '' ai-je demandé. Tel était l'objectif de l'ensemble de l'expérience. L'absence de contrôle sans augmentation du désir serait inutile.

'' - Cela avait encore un goût de merde. '' a craché Bella, ayant un léger haut-le-cœur en y repensant. '' - Mais je le _voulais_. Je devais l'avoir. Je ne me souciais pas du goût qu'il avait, donc je suppose que cela a marché. ''

J'étais heureux qu'elle eût au moins été capable d'être attiré par sa naturelle ou plutôt, Semi naturelle, source de nourriture. Je lui avais envoyé une forte dose de ma soif de sang, n'étant pas certain de la quantité qui serait nécessaire pour traverser son bouclier. Elle avait été sauvage, mais apparemment, légèrement consciente d'elle-même. Cette prise de conscience n'avait pas l'habitude d'apparaître avant de s'être habituée à contrôler sa soif de sang. _Simplement une raison supplémentaire pour laquelle elle est spéciale, Major. _Me suis-je dit. _Tu es un fils de pute chanceux. _

'' - Nous devrions probablement rentrer. '' ai-je proposé sans enthousiasme, sans essayer de me lever.

'' - Si nous sommes obligés. '' a-t-elle répondu.

Nous sommes restés sur notre rocher pendant une autre demi-heure, jusqu'à ce que je me dise que si nous attendions plus longtemps, nous allions rentrer à la maison et y trouver nos invités alors que nous étions nus. Nos vêtements étaient en lambeaux, dispersés dans toutes les directions. Me laissant glisser en bas du rocher, j'ai aidé Isabella à descendre, la balançant dans mes bras avant de la poser sur le sol.

Main dans la main, nous avons couru à la maison. Quand nous sommes arrivés, j'ai vu que c'était trop tard. _Aucun doute, cela ne faisait pas encore vingt-quatre heures. _J'ai grogné. À travers les vitres de l'arrière, je pouvais voir que les Cullen avaient eu la folie d'entrer eux-même dans ma maison et se prélassaient dans mon salon.

'' - Pourquoi ne ferais-tu pas le tour pour entrer par la porte latérale, ma belle, tu pourras ainsi mettre quelques vêtements. Je vais m'occuper d'eux. '' Je n'avais aucun scrupule à être vu nu, ceux qui avaient eu ce privilège avaient tout simplement vu mes innombrables cicatrices. Isabella s'élança vers la droite et j'ai descendu fièrement la colline pour entrer dans la maison.

'' Oh, doux Jésus ! '' a dit Esmé quand j'ai claqué la porte de derrière. Elle s'est couvert les yeux modestement, mais j'ai senti qu'il y avait plus de peur que d'embarras venant d'elle. Les yeux de la voyante ont sauté de sa tête et Carlisle a toussé. Rosalie et Emmett ont simplement souri, mais j'ai senti qu'ils ressentaient aussi un mélange de crainte et de dégoût.

'' - Tu devrais peut-être aller mettre quelques vêtements, Jasper. '' m'a recommandé Carlisle, comme si _j'étais_ celui qui empiétait sur _son_ espace.

Ignorant sa suggestion, je lui ai lancé un regard noir, leur envoyant mon mécontentement d'avoir été désobéi. '' - Je croyais vous avoir dit de ne pas revenir avant 24 heures, Carlisle. '' ai-je aboyé, les mains sur mes hanches. Je n'avais fait aucun mouvement pour essayer de me couvrir. '' Ils étaient dans ma maison et s'ils ne voulaient pas me voir nu, ils auraient dû suivre mes ordres. '' - Dis-moi exactement quelle heure il est. '' ai-je sifflé.

'' - Il est environ 1 heure de l'après-midi, 13 : 13 pour être exact. '' m'a répondu Carlisle en regardant sa montre.

'' - Vous n'avez été absent que pendant 21 heures et nous sommes rentrés 3 heures plus tôt. Vous ai-je dit de revenir après 21 heures et 13 minutes ? Avez-vous pensé que je plaisantais quand je vous ai dit de nous donner une journée entière ? '' ai-je demandé froidement. '' - Je peux vous assurer que ce n'était pas une demande et sûrement pas une suggestion. ''

Carlisle a pâli et a détourné la tête. '' - Vous nous avez interrompus, ma compagne et moi, au retour d'une chasse. Vous allez tous sortir et voir si vous pouvez vous rappeler comment lire l'heure. Sortez et ne revenez pas avant 4 heures ! '' ai-je hurlé comme je le faisais autrefois aux nouvelles recrues. Ils se sont battus pour sortir et j'ai claqué la porte derrière eux. J'ai entendu un faible ronronnement flottant au bout du couloir.

'' - Oh, Isabella. '' ai-je chantonné. '' - Prête ou pas, j'arrive ! ''

Lorsque les Cullen ainsi que Peter et Charlotte sont revenus plus tard ce jour-là, nous les avons informés que nous avions quelque chose d'important à discuter. Je les ai invités à entrer dans le salon et tout le monde, sauf Isabella et moi-même, s'est installé. _Déjà-vu. _J'ai frissonné, n'ayant jamais aimé cette sensation. '' - Isabella et moi avons décidé que nous avions besoin de temps seuls. Nous resterons ici, par nous-même, dans un proche avenir. '' leur ai-je expliqué.

'' - Vous êtes, bien sûr, invités à venir nous rendre visite après nous avoir envoyé une note appropriée. Je peux vous recommander quelques propriétés convenables dans la région si vous êtes désireux de rester en Arizona. '' ai-je offert avec circonspection. J'espérais qu'ils avaient l'intention de retourner à Washington, il y aurait moins de visites s'ils étaient éloignés par de nombreux États. Malheureusement, mon espoir était vain.

'' - Je te remercie, Jasper, mais cela ne sera pas nécessaire. '' a répondu froidement Carlisle. '' - Nous avons une maison pas trop loin d'ici. '' _Évidemment qu'ils en ont une, c'est bien ma chance. _J'ai gémi. D'après ce que je savais de lui, Carlisle l'avait probablement acheté dès qu'Isabella avait commencé sa transformation. '' - Nous allons faire un voyage jusqu'à Forks pour récupérer nos bagages et régler nos affaires. Je ne pense pas que cela nous prendra plus d'une semaine avant que nous ne puissions revenir définitivement. Nous pourrons peut-être alors commencer la formation de Bella. J'ai quelques très bons exercices qui pourraient l'aider à apprendre à contrôler et exploiter son bouclier... ''

'' - Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, Carlisle. '' l'ai-je interrompu. De toute évidence, ils n'avaient pas compris. '' - Isabella est de ma responsabilité et elle m'a demandé de m'occuper de son instruction. Si tu t'en souviens, j'ai une longue expérience de travail avec les nouveaux-nés. Combien exactement en as-tu transformé et élevé ? '' Cela l'a fait taire de manière efficace. '' - Je suis certain que ma compagne aimerait le soutien de sa famille, mais je suis parfaitement capable de gérer sa tutelle. ''

Il était en colère, je pouvais sentir son ressentiment bouillonner juste sous la surface de son masque de tranquillité. Il a plissé les yeux et croisé les bras. '' - Je vois. '' a-t-il simplement dit.

'' - Allez, Carlisle, tu ne vois pas que nous ne sommes pas désirés ? '' a gémi la voyante, exacte pour une fois._ Oui, s'il vous plaît, allez-vous-en. _Ai-je crié mentalement, espérant qu'ils finissent par comprendre. '' - Cela ne serait jamais arrivé si Bella m'avait seulement écouté et était tombée amoureuse d'Edward. '' a soufflé la petite garce avec mépris. Isabelle et moi avons grondé au commentaire de la voyante. Il était plus que temps qu'ils s'en aillent.

'' - Nous allons aussi partir, Major. '' a dit Peter en me faisant un clin d'œil de manière suggestive. '' - Nous allons rester dans notre ranch au Texas pendant quelque temps. Appelle-nous si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit. '' Avec un clin d'œil, je lui ai envoyé ma gratitude. Au moins mon clan comprenait les limites. Peter et Charlotte nous ont dit au revoir et, d'un geste, ont refermé la porte d'entrée en un éclair.

Prenant cela comme un signal pour partir, la voyante a traîné Carlisle par le bras à la porte arrière alors qu'il disait : '' - Nous vous appellerons quand nous reviendrons dans quelques jours, je vais vous envoyer un texto pour vous donner notre adresse. '' Esmé, Rosalie et Emmett ont chacun à leur tour embrassé Bella et lui ont dit de s'amuser, d'être en sécurité et de ne pas oublier de les appeler.

Finalement, nous sommes restés seuls. '' - Alors, que désires-tu faire ? '' m'a demandé ma compagne avec un sourire narquois. Elle a levé un sourcil et s'est mordu la lèvre. _Je savais exactement ce que je voulais faire... _

Le temps que nous avons passé ensemble était exactement ce dont nous avions besoin pour consolider notre relation et nous rapprocher de notre partenaire. C'était comme une lune de miel. Nous avons fait l'amour et chassés, baisés et chassés, accouplés et chassés. Nous avons parlé à l'infini. Parfois, nous allions nager ou nous allonger auprès de la piscine. D'autres fois, nous lisions nos livres préférés à haute voix pour l'autre. Isabella m'avait demandé lire toutes les parties concernant Heathcliff dans Les Hauts de Hurlevent. Je l'avais fait bien sûr, les voix et tout, je ferais n'importe quoi pour elle. Le temps devenait flou pendant de longs moments lorsque nous étions perdus l'un dans l'autre.

'' - Jasper, tu as faim. '' a commenté Isabella, passant son pouce sur les cernes qui étaient apparus sous mes yeux. J'avais fait en sorte qu'Isabella puisse chasser tous les jours, qu'elle le veuille ou pas et, la plupart du temps, elle ne voulait pas. Elle n'aimait pas la sensation d'être hors de contrôle et n'avait pas envie de me laisser lui envoyer la soif de sang, même si elle savait que cela l'aidait à se nourrir plus facilement.

Cependant, je ne voulais pas la laisser seule, donc je ne m'étais pas alimenté depuis près de trois semaines. _Pas une seule fois depuis le jour où ma Bella s'était réveillée et m'avait donné son thermos de sang, _me suis-je souvenu. Je serais bien allé plus tôt, mais les Cullen n'étaient revenus de Washington qu'hier seulement. Ils avaient voulu s'assurer que personne ne les reliait à la mort d'Isabella avant de s'éloigner.

'' - Oui, j'ai besoin d'aller me nourrir. '' ai-je accepté. '' - Pourrais-tu appeler Esmé ou Rosalie pour leur demander de venir te voir pendant un moment quand je serais en ville ? '' Isabella a attrapé son téléphone sur la table basse et a rapidement envoyé un texto. Son habileté avec sa motricité de précision s'était considérablement améliorée et elle était capable de faire la plupart des tâches sans dommages collatéraux.

Une minute plus tard, son téléphone a émis un bip. '' - Esmé sera là d'ici 15 minutes. '' m'a-t-elle dit, relayant le message pour moi. Debout, je l'ai attiré vers moi pour lui donner un long baiser. Elle a vacillé quand je l'ai laissé partir. '' - Es-tu sûr d'être obligé d'y aller ? '' m'a demandé ma belle avec espoir, passant ses mains sur ma poitrine.

'' - Oui, mais je vais faire vite et être de retour dès que je le pourrais. '' lui ai-je promis. Quand Esmé est arrivée, je me suis dirigé vers la ville. Faisant une recherche rapide pour trouver mon repas, j'ai arpenté la partie la plus minable de la ville. Près d'un bar louche et délabré, je me suis mis en attente pour voir la bonne personne en sortir.

Rapidement, une jeune femme sommairement vêtue est sortie. Elle avait l'air préoccupée et fouillait frénétiquement dans son sac à main. Un groupe d'hommes tapageurs est sorti juste après elle et ils ont immédiatement commencés à l'appeler, criant des paroles pleines de sous-entendus à la jeune femme effrayée. Ils l'ont encerclée, lui jetant des quolibets et lorgnant son corps.

'' - Allons, bébé, tu ne veux plus faire la fête avec nous ? '' a soufflé l'un d'eux devant son visage en l'attrapant par le bras. Elle a résisté, mais quand elle a crié « non », c'est tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd.

'' - Oui, mec. '' a convenu un autre. '' - Je pourrais avoir besoin d'utiliser un peu de son tendre amour, j'ai été un peu seul ces derniers temps. '' Il s'est frotté contre son dos et elle a gémi en réaction. '' - Je suis sûr que tous mes amis voudraient leur chance aussi. ''

Leurs émotions étaient un fatras de convoitise et de colère, mélangé avec une brume d'ivrognes. Ils étaient là pour obtenir ce qu'ils voulaient et ne prendraient pas non pour une réponse. J'ai envoyé de la léthargie à tout le monde sauf au meneur. '' - En fait, je suis épuisé. Je vais rentrer à la maison. Elle est à vous. '' a refusé le premier en baillant.

'' - Je vais partir aussi. '' a acquiescé un autre. '' - J'ai tellement bu que je n'arriverais pas à le faire de toute façon. '' La bande s'est dissipée dans un tourbillon de poignées de mains et de tapes dans le dos, laissant le chef et la femme seuls. Quand tout le monde a été hors de vue, l'homme a traîné la jeune femme qui se débattait loin de l'entrée du bar. Les suivants dans une rue latérale, j'ai gardé les yeux ouverts pour trouver un bon endroit pour faire mon apparition.

La décision a été prise pour moi quand le voyou a entraîné la femme dans un bâtiment vide, manifestement prêt pour ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Je les ai suivi en silence, fermant la porte donnant sur la ruelle derrière moi. La femme pleurnichait et se débattait dans les bras de l'homme qui agressait violemment sa bouche.

Je suis sorti de l'ombre et fais connaître ma présence. La femme a été la première à me voir et ses yeux se sont écarquillés de surprise. Pendant un moment, elle a cessé de résister. L'homme s'est retourné pour voir ce qui avait attiré l'attention de sa victime. '' - Bonjour. '' ai-je grogné. L'homme a haussé les sourcils, surpris de ne plus être seul.

'' - Vois-tu, mon pote. '' a dit le violeur en puissance. '' - Cette femme est à moi pour la nuit. Va t'en chercher une autre. ''

'' - Je ne suis pas là pour elle. '' ai-je dit à l'homme d'une voix glaciale. '' - Je suis ici pour toi. '' lui ai-je répondu en faisant un pas vers lui.

Il a reculé en bombant le torse. Libérant la femme, il a levé les bras sur les côtés en disant : '' - Tu veux me prendre un morceau ? '' J'ai essayé de ne pas rire, j'ai vraiment essayé. Son attitude arrogante était en totale contradiction avec son corps gras, ses muscles flasques et sa petite taille. Il pourrait peut-être se battre, mais j'ai eu l'impression qu'il aimait s'en prendre seulement à ceux qui étaient plus vulnérables que lui._ il va maintenant apprendre ce que c'est que d'avoir sa vie entre les mains de quelqu'un d'autre. _

J'ai secoué la tête en riant sombrement. Ignorant l'homme quelques instants, je me suis adressé à la femme. Elle n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'il l'avait libérée, trop étourdie par son attaque. '' - Sortez d'ici. '' ai-je ordonné laconiquement. Je n'ai pas eu besoin de le lui dire deux fois.

Lorsque la porte a claqué derrière la femme qui s'enfuyait, je me suis tourné vers l'homme et j'ai répondu à sa question d'un air railleur. '' - Non, je ne veux pas un morceau avec toi. '' Il a eu l'air triomphant un moment et a ricané en pensant que j'avais peur de lui. '' - Je vais tout te prendre. ''

'' - Je ne suis pas comme ça, mec. '' a-t-il raillé.

'' - Moi non plus. '' ai-je répondu d'une voix suave. '' - Vois-tu, tu as quelque chose dont j'ai besoin. Je ne peux pas vraiment dire que je le veux, mais je suis actuellement vraiment assoiffé et, finalement, tu vas faire l'affaire. '' J'ai glissé lentement vers lui, jusqu'à ce que nous soyons presque nez à nez. _Hé bien, plutôt poitrine à nez._ Ai-je mentalement rectifié. Je dominais largement cette sous-merde trop visqueuse pour un être humain.

Il est resté cloué sur place, à moitié terrifié et à moitié ensorcelé par la douceur de ma voix basse. '' - Qu...quoi ? '' a-t-il commencé, mais j'en avais assez de jouer avec ma nourriture. Frappant plus rapidement qu'un cobra, j'ai saisi son visage bouffi et je l'ai tordu. Avec un pop, il s'est détendu dans mes bras.

J'ai penché ma tête sur son cou, me délectant de la peur qui brillait dans ses yeux ternes. Je l'ai amplifié au maximum avec mon don. La peur sucrait son sang et le rendait meilleur, je devais utiliser tous les édulcorants possibles. Sans préambule, j'ai mordu son cou, aspirant profondément. Son sang a étanché ma soif, mais c'est la seule chose qu'il a faite. Il était peu appétissant et avait un arrière-goût amer dû à l'alcool.

Son cœur a commencé à ralentir. Jetant un regard sur ma montre, j'ai réalisé que j'étais parti depuis plusieurs heures. _Il est temps de bouger, _me suis-je dit. En moins de dix minutes, j'avais fini de vidanger mon repas, fumé ma cigarette, allumé un incendie volontairement et j'étais sur le chemin du retour.

* * *

**Bonne semaine à tous**


	18. Chapitre 18

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM. **

**L'histoire appartient à lissylouwho, elle est parue sous le titre : '' The Path of Providence'' lien sur mon profil.**

**Galswinthe est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable. **

**Les fautes et les erreurs sont les miennes. **

**Merci à tous pour la lecture et les examens.**

* * *

**Chapitre dix-huit**

**POV Bella **

'' - Esmé, '' ai-je dit en m'adressant à l'ancien vampire avec hésitation. '' - J'espère que cela ne te dérange pas que nous voulions avoir notre intimité. '' Elle était venue pour me tenir compagnie pendant que Jasper était à la chasse. Nous étions assises sur le canapé du salon, en bavardant simplement, la chaîne de télévision HGTV¹ en bruit de fond. _Tu peux accepter la jeune fille quand elle est loin de son créateur, mais tu ne peux pas accepter le créateur sans la jeune fille ! _Ai-je pensé avec un petit rire.

'' - Bien sûr que non, ma chère. '' m'a-t-elle assuré en me tapotant le genou. '' - Je comprends parfaitement. Rose et Emmett ont vécu seuls à plusieurs reprises. Après tout ce que tu as vécu ces derniers mois, il est tout à fait compréhensible que tu aies besoin de temps et d'espace pour t'adapter. '' J'ai laissé échapper mon souffle que j'avais retenu en attendant sa réponse.

Grignotant ma lèvre avec inquiétude, j'ai demandé : '' - Qu'en dit Carlisle ? Qu'est-ce qu'il en pense ? '' Je n'avais pas parlé avec lui depuis que les Cullen étaient partis à Forks chercher leurs affaires. Je me sentais légèrement concernée par son silence relatif, j'avais l'impression qu'il avait été contrarié par ma décision de vivre seule avec Jasper. Je n'allais pas changer d'avis, mais je ne voulais pas non plus couper mes liens avec lui.

Esmé m'a regardé du coin de l'œil, puis s'est tournée vers la télévision. '' - Hé bien, ma chérie, tu connais Carlisle. Carlisle va bien. '' _C'est clair comme de l'eau de boudin. _Ai-je pensé, en ridant mon front. En voyant mon désarroi, elle a précisé. '' - Tu dois comprendre qu'il a existé pendant près de quatre siècles. Durant tout ce temps, il n'a eu à répondre à personne d'autre que lui-même pour sauver sa peau. Même les Volturi le traitaient comme l'un des leurs et le consultaient pour des questions importantes. Il est habitué à obtenir ce qu'il veut et n'a pas l'habitude d'être déçu. ''

'' - Je vois. '' ai-je dit sans conviction. La façon dont elle décrivait Carlisle le faisait paraître comme un enfant gâté. J'avais connu des enfants de deux ans qui avaient la même attitude. C'était le genre de mentalité qui leur faisait dire « Si je le veux, c'est parce que c'est à moi et je veux l'avoir maintenant » et malheur à la personne qui refusait parce qu'ils entraient dans un accès de colère de proportions épiques.

'' - Je suis désolée s'il est déçu, ce n'était pas notre intention. '' J'ai choisi mes mots avec soin. '' - J'apprécie tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi tous les deux et je ne veux pas que ma décision d'être avec Jasper ne l'éloigne de nous. '' _Hé bien, je ne veux pas qu'il s'éloigne de nous, mais s'il veut nous la jouer muet, alors je vais adopter immédiatement sa façon de voir. _Ai-je pensé tristement. Il était peut-être vieux de trois siècles, mais il n'agissait pas comme quelqu'un de cet âge.

'' - Bah, il reviendra un jour ou l'autre. '' Esmé avait essayé de me rassurer avec un sourire, mais j'ai remarqué qu'il n'avait pas atteint ses yeux. '' - J'aurais seulement souhaité avoir encore quelqu'un pour avoir l'occasion de faire des biscuits ! '' a-t-elle ajouté avec nostalgie, changeant de sujet.

'' - Nous pouvons en faire. '' Je me suis levée du canapé, tirant Esmé dans la cuisine. '' - Nous allons en faire cuire un paquet et les envoyer à une banque alimentaire ou un refuge pour sans abri. '' ai-je suggéré. '' - Oh, attends, j'ai une meilleure idée, nous allons en faire don à la Croix-Rouge pour qu'il l'utilise au cours de leur prochaine collecte de sang ! '' Nous avons ri à l'ironie de la chose et j'ai sorti les ustensiles de cuisine et les ingrédients.

Esmé et moi avons passé le temps en faisant des cookies, des tartes et des brownies. Elle m'a parlé des aliments qu'elle préférait quand elle était humaine et je lui ai parlé de comment j'avais appris à cuisiner seule parce que tout ce que faisait Renée était immangeable. '' - Je ne savais même pas lire, j'ai simplement dû faire des expériences. Je dois admettre que mes premiers essais étaient atroces, mais je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à les jeter, je les ai donc tous mangé. '' Esmé s'est mise à rire. '' - Après cela, je n'ai pas mangé de biscuits au sucre pendant des années ! ''

Elle a décidé de partir après quelques heures et elle me donnait un baiser sur la joue quand Jasper est apparu à la porte d'entrée. '' - Appelle-moi si tu le souhaites ou si tu as besoin de quelque chose, ma chérie. Nous ne sommes pas très loin. '' Après nous avoir fait un signe à mon compagnon et à moi, elle est sortie au petit trot par la porte de derrière et a disparu dans la nuit.

'' - Bienvenue à la maison, cow-boy. '' ai-je ronronné en passant mes mains de hauts en bas de ses bras musclés. Les yeux de Jasper brillaient avec éclats dans la lumière tamisée. Son visage avait une légère rougeur, il avait l'air presque humain. '' - Tu as fait un bon repas ? ''

'' - Il était correct. '' a-t-il dit. '' - Rien de gastronomique, mais j'étais pressé. '' - Il m'a tenu contre le mur, m'embrassant et se pressant contre moi. ''

'' - Vas-tu terminer ce que tu avais commencé avant de partir ? '' ai-je demandé entre deux baisers brûlants.

'' - Oh oui, ma chérie. '' Il me souleva et j'ai enveloppé étroitement mes jambes autour de sa taille en broyant mes hanches contre lui. '' - J'ai terminé mon dîner et maintenant je veux le dessert ! '' Il se trouvait que j'étais sur le menu.

* * *

'' - Tu as appris tant de choses déjà, Isabella, sans cours théoriques. '' m'a dit Jasper, un après-midi alors que nous étions couchés dans le lit, heureux de nous blottir l'un contre l'autre après l'amour. '' - Tu es une étudiante douée et tu as une très bonne compréhension de ton contrôle physique pour quelqu'un d'aussi jeune. '' m'a-t-il expliqué, laissant éclater sa fierté devant ce que j'avais accompli.

Il a caressé mon dos, ses doigts envoyant des frissons le long de ma colonne vertébrale. '' - Mais je manquerais à toutes mes obligations en tant que père et compagnon si je ne t'apprenais pas certaines compétences de base qui sont nécessaires à chacun d'entre nous. '' Ce qui signifiait qu'il fallait se battre, bien sûr. '' - Tu dois savoir comment te défendre, acquérir des compétences tactiques de base et comment exploiter la puissance de ton bouclier. ''

'' - Sommes-nous obligés de le faire. '' ai-je gémi. '' - Ne pourrait-on pas rester comme cela éternellement ? '' Il m'a serré contre lui en embrassant mes cheveux.

'' - Aussi merveilleux que cela serait, il faut que tu commences assez rapidement. '' a-t-il dit avec un peu de remords. '' - Normalement, j'aurais dû commencer ta formation juste après que tu te sois réveillé après ta transformation, mais j'ai été égoïste et j'ai voulu me consacrer davantage à de plus agréables et divertissantes activités. '' Il m'a regardé et m'a souri. '' - Nous pouvons attendre quelques jours de plus, mais c'est tout ce que je peux me permettre de t'offrir pour être à l'aise.

Fidèle à sa parole, quelques jours après, Jasper a finalement décidé qu'il était temps d'intensifier ma formation, de modifier notre routine d'alimentation et de débauche. _La lune de miel est terminée._ Ai-je pensé avec nostalgie. _Hé bien, je suppose qu'il fallait bien que cela finisse un jour. _

Il a commencé à m'apprendre certaines aptitudes qui pourraient m'être utile dans un combat, y compris le judo, le karaté, le Tai-chi et le kickboxing. Jasper m'apprenait les choses lentement,faisant des démonstrations et corrigeant mes positions jusqu'à ce que je sois capable de les faire avec précision. Il m'expliquait toujours pourquoi j'avais besoin de savoir une technique particulière et quand elle me serait la plus utile. Cela aurait pu être accablant et déroutant si je n'avais pas eu un excellent professeur.

Heureusement, une fois que j'avais appris quelque chose, j'étais en mesure de m'en souvenir définitivement et de me rappeler comment le faire sans y penser. C'était très pratique pour apprendre les ficelles. _J'imagine que la mémoire musculaire de vampire a son utilité. _Ai-je sincèrement pensé. Je n'avais qu'à faire quelque chose de bien une fois et j'étais ensuite parfaitement capable de répéter parfaitement le mouvement de nouveau. Le plus dur était d'apprendre à le faire correctement.

Une fois que Jasper a été convaincu que je savais bien faire mes mouvements, il m'a fait faire des exercices. Beaucoup d'exercices. Je commençais à haïr les exercices. _J'aurais préféré me soumettre à une des métamorphoses d'Alice plutôt que de faire encore des exercices ! _Me suis-je plainte intérieurement après 6 heures par jour pendant deux semaines à pratiquer des combinaisons de lancer au judo, de coups de pied circulaires et de Tai-chi. _Hé bien, peut-être pas celui-là. _Ai-je rectifié.

Au moins, il avait invité les Cullen restant à venir prendre part aux séances de torture qu'était ma formation, mais seulement Emmett et Rose avaient accepté l'invitation. '' - Frappe ! Avance ! Bloque ! '' Jasper me criait ses instructions depuis le bord du terrain d'entraînement. '' - Surveille ta gauche ! '' J'étais en train de m'entraîner avec Rose dans notre jardin. '' - Concentres-toi, Isabella ! Regarde ses mouvements et réagis en conséquences. ''

Aujourd'hui, j'avais travaillé sur la façon de me défendre contre tous types d'agressions. J'avais réussi à m'en tirer toute seule contre la force brutale d'Emmett. Il était facile à lire et j'avais été en mesure d'anticiper ses actions. Emmett avait remporté de justesse les deux premières manches, j'avais simplement perdu parce qu'il avait été capable de me prendre au dépourvu et de s'asseoir sur moi.

Au troisième essai, il s'était jeté immédiatement sur ma gauche en essayant de me faire tomber sur le sol comme il l'avait fait auparavant. J'ai réussi à tourner autour de lui à la dernière seconde et j'ai sauté sur son dos en mettant ma bouche sur son cou, triomphante. Il a fait la moue pendant plus d'une heure après cela, énervé que j'avais eu raison de lui.

Malheureusement, je luttais actuellement contre Rose, qui était plus tactique et moins directe. '' - Je me concentre ! '' ai-je grogné, tournant la tête pour regarder Jasper qui se trouvait à quelques mètres. Il avait les bras croisés, les jambes plantées dans une position que j'avais appris à connaître et qui signifiait : c'est sérieux. _Mmmm. Il est tellement sexy ! Ce que je ne donnerais pas pour me battre avec lui... _

Rose a utilisé ma distraction et a choisi ce moment pour m'attaquer. Du coin de l'œil, je l'ai vu me charger. J'ai tendu la main pour utiliser son élan contre elle et la jeter au loin, mais ce n'est jamais arrivé. Rose a rebondi contre quelque chose et a volé 10 mètres en arrière, atterrissant sur le dos avec fracas. '' - Que diable s'est-il passé ? '' ai-je demandé avec surprise.

'' - Je suis vraiment désolée ! Est-ce que tu vas bien ? '' J'ai couru auprès de Rose, inquiète de savoir si je lui avais fait du mal. Rose était debout et enlevait la poussière de ses vêtements de créateur. Une empreinte parfaite de son corps était dessinée sur le sol qui s'était tassé à l'impact. Jasper et Emmett nous ont rejoint.

'' - Plus de peur que de mal. J'ai connu pire. '' a-t-elle répondu avec dédain. En enlevant les cheveux de son épaule, elle a demandé : '' - Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? ''

'' - Je n'en ai aucune idée ! me suis-je écriée, passant ma main dans mes cheveux. '' - Je n'ai rien fait. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que j'ai été prise au dépourvu et que _j'avais l'intention_ de te jeter en arrière, mais tu as volé dans les airs.

'' - Je sais ce qui s'est passé. '' nous a interrompu, Jasper, son excitation bouillonnante proche de la surface. '' - Rosalie, tu viens de faire connaissance avec le bouclier d'Isabella. ''

* * *

'' - Ne t'inquiète pas, ma belle. '' a dit Jasper quand j'ai frappé du pied avec colère et me suis écartée de lui et d'Emmett. Depuis la semaine précédente, nous travaillions sur la façon de lever et abaisser mon bouclier ainsi que de la manière de protéger les autres. Le résultat n'était pas terrible. _C'est l'euphémisme de l'année. _J'ai bougonné avant de me laisser tomber sur le sol en face de la maison.

'' - Beaucoup de gens n'ont conscience de leurs dons que de nombreuses années après leurs transformations. '' a déclaré Jasper en frottant mon bras. '' - Tu m'as déjà efficacement empêché d'entrer à plusieurs reprises et tu as aussi bloqué l'attaque de Rosalie sans même essayer ! Tu n'as même pas un mois et déjà plus de contrôles que beaucoup de jeunes âgés de 5 ans ! Je sais que tu es frustrée , mais cela demande tout simplement beaucoup de pratique. '' m'a-t-il dit avant de m'envoyer sa fierté pour mes réussites.

La partie la plus ardue de ma formation était d'apprendre à contrôler mon bouclier. Comme il me protégeait inconsciemment, il fallait un effort constant de ma part pour l'abaisser. Je réussissais à le faire, mais seulement de façon irrégulière et cela me frustrait de voir que cela ne s'améliorait pas. Si je réussissais à l'abaisser, je ne savais pas comment je l'avais fait et j'avais du mal à le refaire. Quelquefois cela marchait, d'autres fois c'était inutile.

Nous avions appris, après expérimentation, que même avec mon bouclier, je pouvais encore sentir le don de Jasper et que je pouvais lui envoyer volontairement mes émotions, mais il n'était pas en mesure d'influer sur les miennes. Par deux fois, je m'étais moi-même complètement coupée de lui, l'empêchant de sentir mes émotions. La première fois pendant ma transformation et l'autre fois quand il m'avait surprise. Puis il y a eu la fois où j'avais arrêté l'attaque de Rose.

'' - Essayons encore une fois. '' Jasper m'a guidé pour revenir m'entraîner, insistant sur le fait que je n'étais pas loin de réussir. '' - Souviens-toi de notre chasse ensemble. '' J'aurais rougi si j'avais encore été humaine. '' - Qu'as-tu fais quand tu m'as laissé entrer ? '' a-t-il demandé, essayant de faire travailler ma mémoire. Il m'avait envoyé sa soif de sang pour m'aider à profiter davantage de la chasse. Cela avait marché.

J'avais attaqué l'antilope dans un brouillard de rouge, criant mentalement, c'est la mienne ! J'avais vidé deux des animaux avant d'avoir eu le temps de penser à mes actions. Pleine au point d'être au bord de l'explosion, je m'étais levée et avais essuyé ma bouche. Lorsque j'avais craqué près du rocher, je m'étais retournée et l'avais attaqué sans réfléchir.

Jasper avait anticipé mes réactions et m'avait retourné, me faisant passer par-dessus son épaule. J'étais tombée sur le sol avec un bruit sourd. Avant que je ne puisse me relever pour l'attaquer de nouveau, Jasper m'avait épinglé sur le sol, les yeux noirs et un grondement sourd sortant de sa poitrine. Il avait capturé ma bouche avec la sienne, m'avait agressé avec son désir, pas de soif de sang, mais son désir pour mon corps. J'avais ronronné sous ses mains, réclamant plus.

Il avait arraché les vêtements de mon corps en un éclair et Jasper était en moi une seconde plus tard. Il avait conduit, rapidement et fortement, me réclamant avec voracité. Je l'avais retourné pour être sur le dessus et le monter et j'avais jeté ma tête en arrière pour regarder le ciel. Jasper m'avait attrapé par la taille pour m'aider à me déplacer et mon plaisir avait atteint son point culminant. La convoitise de Jasper combiné avec la mienne m'avait envoyé au ciel. Je m'étais serrée contre lui alors qu'il explosait en moi, criant mon nom. « Isabella ! » ''

'' - Isabella ! Tu m'écoutes ? ''

'' - Quoi ? '' ai-je demandé sans comprendre. '' - Désolée, je réfléchissais. ''

'' - Oui, j'ai pu voir ça. '' a-t-il commenté avec ironie, les yeux noirs de désir. Apparemment je ne l'avais pas bloqué pendant que je revivais le temps que nous avions passé ensemble. Il m'a montré la chaise longue près de la piscine, à quelques mètres de l'endroit où nous nous étions entraînés. '' - Va t'installer et ferme les yeux. ''

'' - Pourquoi ? '' ai-je demandé. J'aimais toujours savoir pourquoi nous faisions quelque chose. Cela m'aidait à comprendre la nécessité et l'utilité d'une aptitude.

Il a relevé un sourcil. '' - Parce que je veux essayer quelque chose de différent. Maintenant va t'installer. '' J'ai fait ce qu'il avait demandé, curieuse.

'' - Hé, si vous allez prendre votre pied, je ne vais pas rester ici. '' a dit Emmett avec méfiance.

'' - Ne t'inquiète pas, Emmett, je vais simplement faire pratiquer des exercices de relaxation à Isabella. '' a-t-il répondu.

'' - À présent, Isabella, '' a fredonné Jasper à mon oreille, '' - Tu vas commencer par tes pieds, je veux que tu contractes et relâches tous les muscles de ton corps. '' J'ai remué mes orteils, les pointant et les fléchissant. '' - Passons maintenant à tes jambes. Garde-les tendues. Continu, continu, à présent relâche-les lentement. ''

'' - Inspire... expire. '' Je l'ai fait, prenant de profondes respirations inutiles. En suivant ses instructions, j'ai concentré mon esprit seulement sur lui, l'écoutant chanter dans mon oreille. Mon corps a répondu automatiquement comme s'il avait le contrôle sur mes mouvements. '' - Très bien. Serre les poings et fléchit tes bras. Relâche-les, tu leur permettras de retomber sur tes côtés. Ils sont en pierre, trop lourd pour que tu les soulèves. ''

'' - À présent, tes épaules et ton cou. Permets à la tension de se dissiper. Desserre les paupières, laisse-les simplement fermées comme si tu dormais d'un sommeil paisible. Continue à respirer profondément par le nez et expirer par la bouche. Laisse aller toutes tes pensées et tes soucis. Tu es calme, immobile. Toute ta tension a été évacuée. '' Je me suis laissée tomber dans une transe hypnotique au son de sa voix traînante et sirupeuse. C'était la chose la plus proche du sommeil que j'avais eu depuis ma transformation. J'avais l'impression de voir comme à travers un voile, d'être au bord de l'inconscience.

J'étais silencieuse, immobile et complètement détendue. Tout était sombre, mais une lueur familière se cachait sous mes paupières. En ouvrant les yeux, j'ai vu que j'étais retourné dans la salle de cinéma de mon esprit. Je l'ai tout de suite reconnu et je me suis assise, intéressée de savoir ce qu'il jouait aujourd'hui. L'écran brillait et je _nous_ ai vus, exactement à l'endroit où nous étions en cet instant. J'étais allongée sur la chaise longue, Jasper agenouillé à mes côtés. Emmett observait la scène à quelques mètres, rebondissant avec impatience sur la pointe de ses pieds d'une façon étrangement semblable à celle d'Alice.

Quelques instants plus tard, la voix de Jasper a retenti dans mon esprit. C'était une sensation étrange de le voir parler sur l'écran et d'entendre ensuite sa voix comme dédoublée près de moi. '' - Imagine un mur autour de toi. Il est fort et solide, t'enveloppant de sa force impénétrable. Vois-tu ce mur ? ''

J'ai regardé quand un mur de pierre est sorti de nulle part, m'entourant alors que j'étais couchée près de la piscine. Jasper pouvait-il le voir ? Il brillait légèrement, comme s'il était fait d'argent transparent, plutôt que de pierres. '' - Oui, il est là. ''

'' - Merveilleux. '' a dit la voix. '' - Maintenant je veux que tu essayes d'agrandir ce mur. Fais-le aussi grand que tu le peux. '' Me mettant debout, je me suis dirigée vers l'écran géant. Inclinant ma tête sur le côté, j'ai doucement touché l'endroit où le mur couvrait mon corps sur l'écran. Il a remué, bien que je n'aurais pas su dire si c'était le tissu argenté de l'écran ou le mur qui avait bougé. _C'est peut-être les deux ? _Ai-je pensé.

Toujours en touchant l'écran, j'ai glissé ma main sur le côté. Le mur s'est déplacé comme s'il était posé sur des roulettes en imitant le mouvement de ma main. Surprise, j'ai pris un peu de recul et me suis interrogée sur ce que j'avais fait. _C'est comme un énorme iPad ! _J'ai essayé de nouveau, cette fois en effleurant l'écran avec mes deux mains, les écartant dans des directions opposées. Le mur s'est déplacé, englobant Jasper et Emmett sur l'écran. '' - Bien. '' leur ai-je dit. '' - Vous êtes entre les murs. ''

'' - Très bien, ma belle. '' a déclaré Jasper. '' - Peux-tu sentir ça ? '' Il m'a envoyé une vague de joie et je me suis sentie de plus en plus étourdie. Bien que mon corps sur l'écran ne bougeât pas, j'ai dansé autour de la salle de cinéma, en levant les bras en l'air.

'' - Oui. '' Je riais comme une folle.

'' - À présent, je veux que tu imagines que tu enfonces ton mur dans le sol. Il ne doit plus être en hauteur, mais assez bas pour que nous puissions l'enjamber. Qu'il ne reste rien de plus que des cailloux et de la poussière. '' J'ai pincé mes doigts ensemble contre l'écran et j'ai regardé quand le grand édifice de pierres a diminué et que les blocs géants n'étaient plus que du gravier, laissant mon corps à découvert.

'' - C'est fait. '' ai-je dit.

'' - Imagine maintenant les murs montant autour d'Emmett et seulement Emmett. Fais-les hauts et résistants à nouveau. Rends-les impénétrables. ''

Touchant la zone autour d'Emmett, j'ai écarté mes doigts, tirant sur le mur à partir du néant. J'ai agrandi un mur autour de lui, rendant les blocs épais et solide. Sur l'écran, les yeux d'Emmett se sont agrandis. Quand le mur a été complètement fermé, j'ai dit à Jasper. '' - Terminé. ''

'' - Ouvre les yeux. '' m'a-t-il ordonné avec enthousiasme. Mes yeux se sont ouverts lentement de leur propre volonté, le cinéma disparaissant. J'ai regardé Emmett et ma bouche s'est ouverte.

'' - Putain de merde ! '' me suis-je écriée. Une cage scintillante entourait Emmett. Il frappait contre la paroi transparente, ressemblant à un drôle de mime faisant semblant de vouloir sortir d'une boîte. '' - J'ai fait cela ? C'est réel ? ''

'' - Oui. C'est la manifestation de ton bouclier physique. '' a expliqué Jasper. Je ne sens plus Emmett. Ses émotions sont complètement indétectables. Félicitations ! ''

'' - Laisse-moi sortir de là ! '' a crié Emmett.

'' - Essaye de transformer ce mur pour qu'il ressemble plus à une armure. Imagine que tu mettes ton bouclier autour de son corps comme un vêtement. '' J'ai fermé les yeux pendant une seconde et j'étais de retour dans mon cinéma. Sur l'écran, j'ai pincé le mur afin qu'il rétrécisse et il a changé de forme, se moulant autour d'Emmett. Quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, j'ai pu voir que cela avait marché. L'éclat argenté s'accrochait maintenant à Emmett et il était capable de marcher et de bouger.

'' - Ouah, Bells ! C'est incroyable ! '' s'est écrié Emmett en se déplaçant et en fléchissant les bras.

Jasper m'a donné une accolade, me serrant étroitement contre sa poitrine. '' - Je savais que tu pouvais le faire ! Tu as été merveilleuse ! '' J'ai respiré son odeur et j'ai essayé de me détendre, me sentant étrangement épuisée. Toujours hors de mon bouclier, j'ai envoyé mes émotions à Jasper. Il s'est reculé pour étudier mon visage. '' - C'est difficile à faire ? '' a-t-il demandé avec inquiétude. '' - As-tu besoin de chasser ? ''

'' - Oui et non. '' ai-je répondu. '' - Cela ne m'a pas semblé trop difficile quand je l'ai fait, mais c'est fatigant d'empêcher le bouclier de s'accrocher de nouveau à moi. Bien que cela ne me semble pas très dur de le garder autour d'Emmett. '' ai-je ajouté.

Jasper a pensivement hoché la tête avant de dire : '' - Pourquoi ne le laisserais-tu pas remonter ? Tu peux l'enlever d'autour d'Emmett aussi pour l'instant. '' Cela a été plus facile cette fois, le cinéma apparaissant instantanément, j'ai rapidement manipulé les murs et ils sont retournés à leurs positions initiales par défaut. Les émotions de Jasper se sont évaporées et je me sentais un peu seule. Quand j'ai ouvert les yeux quelques secondes plus tard, le bouclier autour d'Emmett avait disparu.

'' - Nous allons nous entraîner plus tard. '' a conclu Jasper en m'aidant à me relever. J'ai pu voir qu'il manigançait et planifiait mentalement ce qu'il allait faire pour voir à quel point mon don travaillait et pourrait être utile. '' - Nous avons besoin de trouver quelque chose à manger. ''

Grimaçante, j'ai gémi. '' - Ahh , sommes-nous obligés ? Je déteste le foie et les oignons ! '' Jasper a ri de ma blague. Le foie et les oignons n'étaient pas ma nourriture préférée, du moins en tant qu'être humain. Il a invité Emmett à venir avec nous, mais il a refusé, préférant rentrer à la maison et nous laisser tranquille.

'' - Je vais me faire pardonner. '' m'a dit Jasper d'une voix séduisante avec un sourire narquois et en levant les sourcils. '' - Je te le promets. ''

'' - Hé bien, pourquoi n'as-tu pas commencé par me dire cela au départ ? Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? '' ai-je demandé en saisissant la main de mon compagnon et l'entraînant dans le désert.

* * *

1. HGTV : Home and Garden télévision, chaîne de télévision américaine spécialisée dans la décoration, l'agencement et la rénovation de la maison et du jardin. ( Wikipédia )

**Bonne semaine à tous.**


	19. Chapitre 19

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

**L'histoire appartient à lissylouwho, elle est parue sous le titre : '' The Path of Providence'' lien sur mon profil. **

**Galswinthe est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable. **

**Les fautes et les erreurs sont les miennes. **

**Merci à tous pour la lecture et les examens.**

* * *

**Chapitre dix-neuf**

**POV Bella**

Depuis que les Cullen étaient venus vivre en Arizona, nous avions régulièrement la visite d'Esmé, Rose et Emmett. Alice restait loin de nous et, à vrai dire, je m'en foutais. _Je ne jouais plus à sa poupée Barbie. Dieu merci !_

Carlisle était venu nous voir avec les autres, mais jamais de lui-même. Ses visites étaient sporadiques et caractérisées par un silence atypique. Au cours des trois dernières semaines, il n'était pas venu du tout. J'étais certaine que nous l'avions offensé, mais il savait qu'il devait lui-même arranger les choses dans son propre esprit et en son propre temps.

La dernière fois qu'il était venu, il était avec Esmé. Elle était venue sous prétexte de me tenir compagnie pendant que Jasper allait de nouveau à la chasse. J'avais insisté pour qu'il y aille plus régulièrement. Je détestais le voir mourir de faim parce qu'il ne voulait pas me laisser seule. Il avait approuvé les dispositions que j'avais prises pour avoir de la compagnie pendant son absence.

Esmé et Carlisle avaient frappé à la porte de derrière et je leur avais fait signe par la fenêtre. '' - Salut, vous deux ! '' les ai-je salués quand ils sont entrés. Esmé m'a donné une accolade et Carlisle a hoché la tête. Après le regard aigu qu'Esmé lui a lancé, il m'a tapoté le dos.

'' - Asseyez-vous. '' leur ai-je offert. Ils se sont assis ensemble sur la causeuse et je me suis recroquevillée sur le canapé. Le silence a été assourdissant dans la maison et j'ai vu qu'Esmé était mal à l'aise. '' - Alors, comment allez-vous ? '' ai-je commencé maladroitement, pour essayer de briser la tension. _Personne ne veut voir la vérité en face. _me suis-je dit.

Esmé a regardé Carlisle et quand il n'a pas répondu, elle a pris les devants. '' - Nous allons bien, merci. En fait, Bella, nous avons de bonnes nouvelles pour toi. Carlisle ? '' J'aurais juré l'avoir vu lui donner subrepticement un coup de coude.

'' - Oui. Hé bien, Bella, tes nouveaux papiers sont enfin arrivés. '' Il m'a remis un épais dossier dans une enveloppe de Manille. '' - À l'intérieur, tu trouveras un permis de conduire, un passeport, une carte de crédit, tes coordonnées bancaires et d'autres documents qui sont nécessaires à l'établissement de ta nouvelle vie. ''

J'ai hoché la tête pour indiquer que je l'écoutais. Carlisle a poursuivi : '' - Comme tu l'as demandé, ton identité juridique est au nom d'Isabella Whitlock et j'ai pris la liberté de changer ton âge pour que tu sois majeur. J'ai également pris de l'avance et fais faire une seconde identité de sauvegarde de tous tes documents sous le pseudonyme d'Isabella Cullen. Juste au cas où. '' Il n'a rien dit d'autre, comme si son hypothèse était attendue et appréciée.

J'ai brisé les scellés et ouvert le rabat pour regarder à l'intérieur. '' - Merci, Carlisle. '' _Enfin, je crois. _Ai-je ajouté mentalement. '' - J'apprécie que tu aies fait cela pour moi. '' J'avais peut-être eu l'air d'être un peu ingrate, mais réellement, c'était simplement un peu trop gros. _Juste au cas où ? Non mais vraiment ? Dans le cas où quoi ? Je décide d'abandonner mon compagnon pour devenir la petite fille à son papa ?_

Ils étaient restés et nous avions ensuite bavardé pendant quelques heures. Hé bien, Esmé et moi avions discuté, oppressées par la mauvaise humeur ininterrompue de Carlisle. À un moment donné, Esmé m'avait demandé si la chasse était devenue plus facile.

'' - Non, pas vraiment. '' ai-je répondu en haussant les épaules. '' - Quand je baisse mon bouclier, Jasper est capable de m'envoyer sa soif de sang. Ce qui me fait agir instinctivement, mais cela n'en améliore pas le goût. '' _Vais-je toujours réagir à l'instinct ? _La première fois que nous avons essayés, j'avais attaqué mon compagnon et nous avions ensuite baisé comme des lapins. J'étais heureuse de ne plus pouvoir rougir, sinon je serais devenue rouge betterave en me souvenant de l'incident.

'' - Je n'aime pas me sentir hors de contrôle alors je ne le fais que quand je n'ai réellement pas envie d'aller chasser.'' ai-je ajouté. Esmé avait émis un bruit de commisération alors j'ai continué. '' - Jasper pense qu'il serait peut-être mieux si j'essayais à nouveau le sang humain, mais cette fois avec mon bouclier baissé. ''

Carlisle avait explosé, sautant sur ses pieds. '' - Quoi ? Es-tu folle ? Tu prendrais une vie humaine pour faire une expérience ? '' Il pointait un doigt accusateur sur mon visage.

'' - Carlisle ! '' a sifflé Esmé à son mari.

J'ai levé la main. '' - Non, Esmé, tout va bien. '' Je me suis retournée et je me suis adressée froidement à Carlisle. '' - Je disais simplement que je _pourrais_ essayer, pas que je _voulais_ le faire. D'ailleurs, je suis certaine que tu sais qu'il existe des moyens pour se nourrir de sang humain sans prendre une vie. Tu as essayé de me faire boire du sang provenant de dons quand je me suis réveillée à cette vie, donc si tu dois pointer le doigt vers quelqu'un , alors retourne-le et dirige-le sur toi-même. ''

'' - Il essaye de t'influencer, de faire de toi une sauvage comme lui. '' a vivement affirmé Carlisle. '' - Tu as bon cœur, Bella, seulement tu as tort. Ne le laisse pas te forcer à faire quelque chose que tu ne devrais pas faire. ''

Je me suis levée, les mains sur les hanches, l'indignation traversant mes veines. '' - Pardon ? Mon compagnon _n'est pas_ un sauvage et je ne vais_ pas_ tolérer que tu insinues qu'il me force à faire quoi que ce soit ! Si je décide de boire à notre source de nourriture naturelle, ce sera parce que _j'aurais_ choisi de le faire. ''

J'étais ensuite partie bruyamment dans le couloir et dans notre chambre en claquant la porte derrière moi. Le bang retentissant avait été satisfaisant et correspondait exactement à mon humeur. Quelques minutes plus tard, Jasper était arrivé à la maison et j'avais entendu Carlisle et Esmé partir rapidement. Carlisle n'était pas revenu depuis cette rencontre.

Depuis lors, le reste des Cullen , sauf Carlisle et Alice, étaient les bienvenus à la maison. Ils venaient plusieurs fois par semaine et faisaient toujours attention à préserver notre vie privée et personnelle. Esmé a continué à me proposer son soutien affectif, toujours prête à me faire un câlin à chaque fois que j'en avais besoin. Rose et Emmett aidaient Jasper et étaient mes partenaires de combat. Ils étaient aussi volontaires pour être mes cobayes lorsque j'expérimentais les possibilités de mon bouclier.

Jasper avait appris à apprécier Emmett presque autant qu'il appréciait Peter et Rose était devenue comme une sœur pour lui. Je pense que même Esmé était de plus en plus proche de lui. J'appréciais d'avoir ma famille de substitution près de moi et j'appréciais leur soutien pendant l'apprentissage de ma nouvelle vie et qui venait avec le fait d'être un nouveau-né.

* * *

Lorsque j'ai approché les trois mois de ma renaissance, Jasper a décidé qu'il était temps pour moi de tenter d'être autour des humains. Il voulait tester mon contrôle sur ma semi-inexistante soif de sang et m'acclimater à l'attraction potentiellement écrasante des bruits et des odeurs venant d'une forte population d'humains. Il m'avait dit que c'était une expérience très intéressante la première fois et que cela pourrait être dangereux. Pas pour moi, mais pour le bétail. _Je voulais dire les gens. _me suis-je corrigée mentalement.

Heureusement, la semaine dernière, j'avais gagné un certain contrôle sur mon bouclier. Je pouvais le monter et l'abaisser à volonté, mais si j'étais distraite, il se remettait en place. Aujourd'hui, je devais garder mon bouclier en place par mesure de précaution. Si tout allait bien, la prochaine fois que nous nous aventurerions dans la société, j'allais essayer de garder mon bouclier abaissé.

Pour me préparer, je m'étais gorgée de sang animal jusqu'à l'écœurement. '' - Je ne peux pas en boire plus, Jasper. '' ai-je protesté. '' - Je suis tellement pleine que tu vas devoir me faire rouler pour retourner à la maison ! J'ai l'impression d'être comme la fille qui a explosé dans « Charlie et la chocolaterie » et d'avoir besoin d'Oompas Loompas pour me faire rouler. ''

'' - Je doute d'avoir besoin de le faire, Isabella. '' s'est-il moqué. '' - D'ailleurs, tu n'as seulement eu qu'une antilope, un coyote et un lièvre. Tu peux difficilement être pleine. '' Cependant, au lieu de me forcer à boire plus, il a pris ma main et nous avons couru à la maison.

Quand nous sommes arrivés, il m'a demandé d'attendre dehors pendant un moment. '' - J'ai quelque chose dont je dois m'occuper. '' Il est entré dans la maison et j'ai patienté en me demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien faire. Quelques instants plus tard, il est revenu. '' - Tout est prêt, viens dans notre chambre. ''

Jasper avait préparé une douche chaude. La vapeur s'échappait de la porte de la salle de bains, m'attirant par sa chaleur. '' - Veux-tu prendre une douche avec moi ? '' a-t-il demandé d'une voix séduisante, sachant que je ne pourrais jamais rien lui refuser. Nous nous sommes dépouillés de nos vêtements poussiéreux et dans mon cas, sales.

'' - Oui. '' ai-je murmuré. Nous sommes entrés sous le jet de la douche nos bras enlacés. J'ai tourné mon visage vers mon compagnon, demandant silencieusement un baiser. Il a caressé mon cou, faisant glisser ses mains dans mes cheveux et sur mon dos.

'' - Laisse-moi entrer, ma belle. '' a-t-il demandé, la voix rauque. J'ai brièvement fermé les yeux et je l'ai enveloppé dans mon bouclier. Il m'a envoyé son amour, sa dévotion et son désir. Mon propre désir a explosé et j'ai commencé à caresser son corps de marbre. '' - Je te désire tellement, Isabella. ''

Il a finalement réclamé ma bouche, baissant sa main pour frotter le point qui était si sensible à son toucher. J'ai enroulé mes bras autour de son cou pour me stabiliser. Il a continué à m'envoyer son désir qui s'est mêlé avec le mien. Notre désir rebondissait continuellement d'avant en arrière à l'intérieur bouclier, amplifiant notre désir. '' - Jasper, s'il te plaît... '' ai-je supplié.

'' - S'il te plaît, quoi, Isabella ? Dis-le ! '' a-t-il ordonné pendant qu'il continuait d'agresser ma bouche et taquiner mon corps.

'' - S'il te plaît, Jasper, je te veux en moi ! '' En un instant, il m'avait retourné de sorte que je ne le voyais plus et avait écarté mes jambes. J'ai appuyé les mains contre le mur carrelé pour m'équilibrer. Jasper léchait la marque de morsure qui m'avait faite sienne et est entré en moi d'un mouvement rapide.

'' - Oh... '' j'ai gémi d'extase. '' - Oui, Jasper. S'il te plaît prends-moi. Je suis à toi ! '' ai-je dit. Il frappait en moi, encore et encore, grognant et grondant de plaisir. '' - J'ai arqué mon dos en réaction, lui permettant d'aller plus loin.

Jasper a passé un bras autour de ma taille et a commencé à frotter mon point sensible, veillant à me donner du plaisir avant lui. Le feu brûlait dans mon cœur et je me suis perdue dans la sensation en sentant mon plaisir et le sien au même instant. J'ai fermé les yeux, me permettant simplement de ressentir. La pression que je connaissais bien maintenant, a commencé à s'élever et j'ai resserré mes jambes pour obtenir plus de friction.

Au fond de mon esprit, j'entendais Jasper jouer avec quelque chose, mais j'étais tellement absorbée par mon plaisir que je n'y ai pas fait attention. '' - Oui, oui oui, oui, Jasper ! Plus fort, s'il te plaît, plus fort ! Ai-je marmonné avant de crier. '' - Jasper ! '' Mes murs se sont resserrés et ont pulsés.

'' - Mords, Isabella ! '' a rugi Jasper. '' - Mords maintenant ! '' Mon corps a immédiatement obéi à l'ordre de mon compagnon et je me suis instinctivement baissé pour le mordre. Jasper a explosé en moi et il a enfoncé ses dents dans mon cou. La combinaison de plaisir et de douleur était écrasante et j'ai joui une seconde fois.

Nous étions délicieusement couchés sur le fond de la douche de granit, temporairement rassasié. Je me suis penchée contre la poitrine de mon compagnon et j'ai avalé convulsivement. En ouvrant les yeux, j'ai réalisé que je suçais un sac de sang. Du sang humain. Jasper m'avait nourri et serrait le sac pour faire tomber les dernières gouttes dans ma bouche.

'' - Qu'est-ce que... ? '' ai-je demandé avec confusion en repoussant sa main. '' - Quand est-ce arrivé ? '' J'ai léché mes lèvres, me rendant compte que, même si le sang humain n'avait pas forcément bon goût, il n'avait certainement pas mauvais goût non plus. Jasper a jeté la poche vide par la porte de la douche et il a atterri avec un bruit doux sur le sol de la salle de bains.

'' - J'espère que tu n'es pas fâchée contre moi, ma belle, mais je ne pouvais pas te dire à l'avance ce que j'avais prévu de faire. '' a-t-il commencé en massant mes épaules pendant qu'il parlait. J'ai fondu à son contact. '' - J'ai pensé que, peut-être, si tu associais le sang avec quelque chose d'agréable alors cela ne serait pas aussi odieux pour toi. Cependant, si tu avais su ce que je comptais faire, tes idées préconçues pour le goût et l'odeur du sang auraient pu t'empêcher d'être en mesure de te laisser aller et de seulement ressentir. ''

J'ai réfléchi à son explication. L'encouragement est un principe sain et il l'avait utilisé à bon escient. '' - Ça a marché. '' Lui ai-je dit et, pour la première fois, j'ai espéré qu'un jour je serais peut-être capable de me nourrir correctement. '' - Tout ce que j'ai senti, c'est le plaisir combiné que nous avons eu. Quand tu m'as dit de mordre, c'était exactement ce qu'il fallait me dire. C'était comme si j'avais besoin de mordre quelque chose et je ne savais même pas que je buvais jusqu'à ce que j'ouvre les yeux. ''

'' - Merveilleux ! Nous pourrons peut-être essayer encore une fois. Si nous continuons, le sang et les émotions fortes et positives iront de pairs. Tu pourrais réellement vouloir du sang et peut-être même développer de l'envie pour lui. '' J'ai entendu le sourire dans sa voix quand il a ajouté : '' - Pour ma part, je serais plus que disposé à t'aider à créer cette association. ''

J'ai frappé sa jambe avec espièglerie. '' - Je suis certaine que tu le veux. '' Nous étions dans la douche, nous prélassant sous le jet d'eau chaude qui crépitait sur notre peau. Lorsque l'eau est devenue froide, Jasper a fermé le robinet et m'a soigneusement séché avec une serviette. Il l'a fait de manière très approfondi. '' - Je pense que je suis sèche, Jasper. '' ai-je dit en riant. '' - Si tu continus, tu vas enlever ma peau. '' Nous nous sommes tranquillement habillé et nous sommes sortis à l'extérieur.

'' - Beaucoup de nouveaux-nés étaient à moitié foiré la première fois que je les emmenais en ville.'' m'a dit Jasper alors que j'étais assise sur ses genoux. Nous étions installés sur le perron pour attendre l'arrivée de Rose et Emmett. '' - Je ne sais pas combien de fois j'ai dû nettoyer ensuite les dégâts. Ils n'arrivaient tout simplement pas à se contrôler lorsqu'ils étaient mis en présence de cet environnement, ils se déconcentraient. '' Je suis devenue nerveuse, _non pas nerveuse, puis cela m'a frappé, j'étais terrifiée. _Jasper doit avoir senti mon inquiétude parce qu'il a dit : '' - Ne t'inquiète pas, ma chérie. Tu seras bien, je le sais. ''

'' - Tu en es certain ? '' ai-je demandé. Cela ne me dérangeait pas que les humains soient notre source de nourriture naturelle. Je n'avais même pas de problème avec l'idée de décimer la population des criminels, surtout maintenant que nous avions trouvé un moyen pour que je boive sans que le goût ne me semble terrible. _Bien que je ne pense pas que je vais permettre à Jasper de me baiser directement devant mon repas. _Ai-je pensé avec regret. _Nous allons devoir travailler un peu plus sur mes associations positives avant de tenter réellement la chose. _Malgré ma volonté nouvellement acquise de me nourrir, je ne voulais pas être responsable d'un déchaînement meurtrier, des innocents pourraient être blessés en se trouvant sur mon chemin de destruction.

'' - J'en suis certain. '' m'a dit Jasper en m'envoyant sa confiance. '' - Entre ton bouclier, Rose, Emmett et moi, nous allons faire des merveilles. Nous allons nous en assurer. '' Ils devaient arriver à tout moment maintenant pour nous escorter en ville.

Un nuage de poussière nous a signalé leur arrivée imminente. Deux minutes plus tard, la Jeep d'Emmett a dérapé avant de s'arrêter dans notre allée. Emmett avait enlevé le toit rigide de sa Jeep pour que je sois à l'air libre. Nous allions faire le tour de la ville pour voir d'abord comment j'allais gérer le tout. Si tout allait bien, Jasper allait m'emmener ensuite dans un magasin pour voir comment je réagissais dans un endroit clos.

'' - Hé, salut, Bella. '' Emmett a agité sa main en signe de salut. Nous sommes montés dans la Jeep, Jasper et moi nous sommes assis à l'arrière. Jasper m'a tenu la main et a enveloppé un bras autour de mes épaules par mesure de précaution. Je n'ai ressenti aucune inquiétude venant de lui donc je me suis sentie un peu plus détendue. S'il ne croyait pas que j'étais capable de le faire, il ne m'aurait donc pas permis de prendre des risques inutiles.

'' - Et c'est parti ! '' a dit Emmett alors qu'il sortait de notre allée en face du garage en faisant crisser ses freins. Nous avons accéléré pour nous rendre en ville. Alors que nous approchions des limites de la ville, Emmett a ralenti pour rouler à une vitesse normale. _Nous n'avions pas besoin de nous faire arrêter et que j'attaque l'officier de police. _Ai-je essayé de plaisanter en moi-même.

'' - Conduit-nous au centre-ville, Emmett. '' a demandé Jasper. '' - Il y aura une forte concentration de gens là-bas à cet instant de la journée. '' Emmett a tourné et a ralenti un peu plus loin. Le trafic était plus important, et nous avons bientôt été entourés par des voitures bondées. Je me suis agrippée fermement à sa main, me penchant contre le côté de Jasper.

'' - Comment te sens-tu, Isabella ? '' a-t-il demandé doucement.

J'ai pris une grande respiration et j'ai fermé les yeux. Je pouvais entendre les battements de milliers de cœurs, la puanteur de l'humanité entassée dans un seul endroit. En ouvrant les yeux, je me sentais claustrophobe, mais pour une raison quelconque, je ne sentais pas de soif de sang. Pas du tout. Si je ressentais quelque chose, c'était plutôt un goût amer dans la bouche et des nausées au niveau de l'estomac. C'était comme de voir la différence entre une vache devant être abattue et un steak avec des frites sur une assiette. Je savais qu'ils étaient de la nourriture, mais je ne voulais pas les manger. '' - Je vais bien. '' ai-je répondu avec soulagement. '' - Je ne ressens rien, aucune envie. ''

Jasper a rayonné. '' - Je savais que tu irais bien. '' Il s'est penché en avant et s'est adressé à Emmett. '' - Nous allons faire la seconde partie du programme. Conduit-nous à Scottdale Fashion Square¹. ''

J'ai roulé des yeux. '' - Le centre commercial ? Tu es sûr, Jasper ? Je suis peut-être en mesure de faire totalement face avec la soif de sang, mais cela ne veut pas dire que j'ai envie d'être entourée par des centaines de pré-adolescentes. Peux-tu imaginer ce que va être l'odeur ? ''

Tout le monde s'est mis à rire à mon commentaire. '' - Oh, allez, Bella. '' a insisté Rose. '' - Tu as besoin de te procurer de nouveaux vêtements. Tu n'en as pas apporté beaucoup de Forks. Je suis sûre que tu en as besoin, surtout de nouveaux sous-vêtements !'' Elle a souri. C'est vrai que Jasper avait détruit ma collection limitée de dessous. Il avait tendance à être impatient quand il attendait que je me déshabille.

'' - D'accord. '' ai-je dit de mauvaise grâce. '' - Tu m'as tordu le bras. '' J'ai croisé les bras et j'ai fait semblant d'être en colère. '' - Nous allons en finir avec cela, mais je vous préviens, je ne veux pas être tenue pour responsable si je mange une jeune fille de 15 ans. ''

'' - Ne t'inquiète pas, Bella. '' a plaisanté Emmett. '' - Les jeunes de 15 ans n'ont pas eu encore le temps de mûrir. Je préfère quand elles atteignent 35 à 50 ans. ''

J'ai été surprise du commentaire insouciant d'Emmett. '' - Tu n'as pas toujours été végétarien ? '' ai-je demandé.

'' - Non. '' a-t-il répondu en me regardant dans le rétroviseur. '' - Je suppose que tu pourrais dire que Carlisle et Esmé sont végétaliens, tandis que Rosie et moi sommes quasiment végétariens. Nous nous en tenons à l'alimentation animale parce que jusqu'à présent, nous aimons faire partie de la famille, mais je dois admettre que parfois, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, j'adore la viande. '' Jasper a eu un petit rire.

'' - Mais je croyais que Carlisle avait insisté sur le fait que chacun de vous s'en tenait à son régime. '' ai-je dit à haute voix. '' - Il a réellement piqué une crise quand j'ai seulement évoqué l'idée de me nourrir de sang humain. ''

'' - C'est ce qu'il fait. '' a répondu Rose. '' - Mais nous ne vivons pas toujours avec les Cullen. Emmett et moi partons ensemble de temps en temps et nous faisons quelques expériences. ''

La révélation de Rose était surprenante. '' - Carlisle m'a laissé entendre que lui et toi étiez les seuls qui n'aviez jamais vidés d'êtres humains. '' ai-je dit déconcerté.

'' - Il le croit, mais ce sont des informations erronées. '' a-t-elle dit d'un air hautain en secouant ses cheveux dorés. '' - Carlisle n'a jamais demandé ce que nous faisions lorsque nous étions partis et je me suis pas portée volontaire pour le lui dire. Ils n'ont jamais eu besoin de nettoyer les dégâts derrière moi, mais c'est seulement parce que je sais comment couvrir mes propres pistes. ''

Cette information était nouvelle pour moi. Je m'étais demandée pourquoi c'était mal de boire les humains puisqu'ils étaient notre source de nourriture. Puisque je ne me sentais pas coupable de manger un steak, pourquoi devrais-je me sentir mal pour m'alimenter normalement ? Personne n'avait dit que j'étais obligée de les tuer pour avoir un petit avant-goût. Par exemple : Jasper m'avait nourri du sang d'un donneur la semaine dernière. Serait-il possible que Carlisle ait tort avec ses pensées ? ''

Avec mon bouclier, il serait peut-être possible de prendre de petites gorgées et de laisser mon repas en vie. Je vais devoir demander à Jasper à ce sujet ultérieurement, nous étions finalement arrivés en Enfer. _Je voulais dire le centre commercial ! _Emmett a garé sa Jeep et nous avons pénétré à l'intérieur par l'entrée principale. Nous sommes immédiatement devenus le centre d'attention. '' - Les gens nous regardent fixement. '' ai-je sifflé aux autres.

'' - Naturellement qu'ils le font, ma belle. '' a dit fièrement Jasper en me prenant le bras, revendiquant son territoire. Nous avons traversé l'artère principale, nous arrêtant devant des vitrines pour ne pas nous faire remarquer. _Il est inutile d'annoncer qu'un vampire nouveau-né potentiellement meurtrier est en train de tester son contrôle. _Me suis-je dit. _Il vaut mieux jouer le jeu. _

Devant le magasin de lingerie, Rose m'a entraîné à l'intérieur, chassant les gars. Je ne voulais pas être séparée de Jasper, mais il m'a donné un rapide baiser sur les lèvres en disant : '' - J'ai une course à faire. Tu seras très bien. Nous allons nous retrouver ici dans 30 minutes. '' Et avec un geste de la main, ils sont partis.

'' - Alice a été une pute encore plus sournoise que d'habitude. '' s'est plainte Rose à travers la paroi de la cabine d'essayage. Nous étions dans des cabines séparées pour essayer les articles que nous avions choisis. '' - Je l'ai trouvé en train de fouiller notre chambre à Emmett et à moi. Quand je lui ai demandé ce qu'elle faisait, elle m'a dit qu'elle était en train de faire le tri de nos vieux vêtements. J'ai dit à Carlisle qu'elle avait envahi notre espace, mais il a simplement dit que j'avais besoin de changer de comportement. ''

'' - Vraiment ? C'est étrange. '' ai-je commenté en regardant ma tenue dans le miroir.

'' - Tu crois, Bells ? '' a demandé Rose rhétoriquement. '' - Alice et Edward ont toujours été les favoris de Carlisle. Edward parce qu'il était le premier fils de Carlisle et Alice en raison de la façon dont il est devenu dépendant de ses visions. À présent qu'Edward a disparu, Carlisle se bat bec et ongles pour garder le reste d'entre nous unis et il s'est appuyé plus que jamais sur Alice. Je ne suis pas le moins du monde surprise qu'il ait pris son parti. ''

'' - Que veux-tu dire ? '' ai-je demandé. '' - Je croyais qu'elle avait perdu ses visions. ''

'' - Elles ont commencées à réapparaître quand nous étions en route pour Forks. Quelque part au Nevada, elle a commencé à avoir quelques visions de nouveau et quand nous sommes arrivés à Washington, elle était de nouveau en mode petite médium '' a expliqué Rose. '' - Depuis que nous sommes revenus, elle part de temps en temps pendant quelques jours afin de sortir de l'influence de ton bouclier et surveiller les choses. Je ne pense pas qu'elle puisse voir quoi que ce soit quand tu es impliquée cependant. '' a-t-elle ajouté.

'' - Sais-tu ce qu'elle a pu voir ? '' ai-je demandé.

'' - Elle n'a rien partagé avec la famille, même si je l'ai entendu avoir une conversation avec Carlisle. Elle lui disait que Jasper allait essayer de prendre le contrôle du clan et que s'il n'insistait pas pour te faire revenir vivre dans notre famille, alors il te perdrait ainsi que son clan. Définitivement. ''

'' - Carlisle ne l'a sûrement pas crû ! '' me suis-je écriée discrètement. '' - Il doit savoir que nous ne voulons pas prendre quoi que ce soit ! Nous voulons seulement avoir de l'intimité et Jasper veut être respecté en tant que chef de son clan, en particulier sur son propre territoire. ''

'' - Je le sais, ainsi qu'Emmett et Esmé, mais Carlisle ne semble plus avoir les idées claires. Depuis qu'il a permis à Jasper de détruire Edward, il agit très bizarrement. Il se fâche quand il pense que quelqu'un essaye de le contredire. Il s'est réellement transformé en maniaque du contrôle. '' a déclaré Rose.

'' - C'est tellement bizarre ! Que crois-tu qu'il se passe ? '' ai-je demandé à haute voix.

'' - Les gens font des choses étranges quand ils sont en deuil. Je devine qu'il a l'impression d'avoir perdu Edward parce qu'il ne l'a pas mieux contrôlé. Alors maintenant, il compense de manière excessive. Alice n'aide pas, elle l'encourage à être dominateur et exigeant en le manipulant pour lui faire soupçonner le pire. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais pouvoir tenir. ''

'' - Tu peux venir et demeurer avec nous. '' ai-je offert. '' - Je vous aime tous les deux et cela ne me dérangerait pas si vous vouliez vous joindre à nous. Je suis certaine que cela ne dérangerait pas Jasper non plus, mais laisse-moi vérifier auprès de lui d'abord. ''

'' - Merci, Bella. C'est gentil de ta part. Emmett et moi avons envisagé d'obtenir notre propre maison, mais je suis certaine que nous reparlerons de ton offre si cela ne marche pas pour une raison quelconque. '' a déclaré Rose avec gratitude. '' - À présent, dépêches-toi. Les gars seront bientôt de retour et je veux être sortie d'ici avant qu'ils n'arrivent, sinon Emmett va vouloir acheter la moitié du magasin. ''

Nous avons apporté nos achats à la caisse en gloussant. Nous venions tout juste de finir de payer quand les gars sont apparus, se promenant devant l'entrée. '' - Hé cow-boy. '' J'ai salué Jasper avec un baiser. '' - Tu m'as manqué. ''

'' - Tu m'as manqué aussi, ma belle. Tu es prête à sortir d'ici ? '' a-t-il demandé. J'ai hoché la tête dans l'affirmative et il m'a aidé à porter mes paquets. Avec Rose et Emmett, nous avons quitté le centre commercial, mon enfer personnel, et nous nous sommes dirigés vers la maison.

* * *

**1. Scottdale FashionSquare est le plus grand centre commercial de l'Arizona et du sud-ouest Américains avec environ 180 000 m² d'espace de vente et figure parmi les 30 plus grands centres commerciaux les plus rentables du pays. ( Wikipédia ) **

**Bonne semaine à tous. **


	20. Chapitre 20

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

**L'histoire appartient à lissylouwho, elle est parue sous le titre : '' The Path of Providence'' lien sur mon profil. **

**Galswinthe est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable. **

**Les fautes et les erreurs sont les miennes. **

**Merci à tous pour la lecture et les examens.**

* * *

**Chapitre vingt**

**POV Jasper**

Alors que les filles étaient allées s'acheter des vêtements, Emmett et moi nous sommes éloignés pour faire mes propres courses. Il a suivi sans poser de questions jusqu'à ce que nous soyons hors de portée de voix vampires. Dès que nous sommes arrivés à la limite, Emmett m'a arrêté en saisissant mon bras. J'ai combattu ma réaction initiale de lui arracher la main.

'' - Es-tu certain que c'est une bonne idée de laisser Bella avec seulement Rose pour veiller sur elle ? '' a-t-il demandé nerveusement.

'' - Es-tu inquiet pour Isabella ou pour Rose ? '' lui ai-je demandé pour toute réponse, choisissant d'ignorer le fait qu'il remettait en cause ma décision. _Isabella est ma compagne et c'est moi qui la connais le mieux. Je suis le seul et l'unique personne qui aies le dernier mot à dire sur ce qu'elle fait. _me suis-je dit en essayant de ne pas grogner. Malgré tout, je sentais qu'Emmett l'aimait comme une sœur et qu'il ne voulait que le meilleur pour elle, je ne lui ai donc pas fait remarqué qu'il avait outrepassé la limite.

'' - Les deux, je suppose. '' a répondu honnêtement Emmett. '' - Je ne veux pas que Bells se comporte comme un nouveau-né furieux et je ne veux pas que se soit Rosie qui s'occupe d'elle si elle le devient. ''

'' - Hé bien, tu peux calmer tes nerfs. Voilà ce qu'Isabella ressentait. '' Je lui ai envoyé le mélange d'émotions de ma compagne. '' - Tu vois ? Elle va très bien. Elle ressent moins la soif de sang que n'importe lequel d'entre nous. '' lui ai-je dit avec confiance. '' - En passant, à l'avenir, évite de me toucher sans avertissement. Je ne peux pas te garantir que tu garderais tous tes membres. ''

'' - Désolé, mec. Je n'ai pas réfléchi. '' Emmett s'est excusé et j'ai hoché la tête. Nous avons commencé à marcher. '' - Alors ? Où allons-nous '' a demandé Emmett, voilant à peine sa curiosité. Il m'a rappelé un enfant impatient d'ouvrir ses cadeaux le matin de Noël.

Je n'étais pas prêt à lui parler de la surprise alors j'ai répondu énigmatiquement. '' - Tu vas voir. '' Je suis sorti de l'allée principale et nous avons descendu le petit couloir. J'ai emmené Emmett vers un magasin haut de gamme dont la devanture en laiton poli brillait et dont la vitrine avait un double vitrage du sol au plafond. Un garde de sécurité était en faction devant la porte.

Emmett a haussé les sourcils et me jeta un regard significatif. '' - Cartier, mec ? Tu vas faire ce que je crois que tu vas faire ? '' a-t-il demandé.

'' - Oui. '' ai-je répondu sans entrer dans les détails. Nous n'avons seulement qu'un peu de temps avant de retourner auprès des filles et je voulais m'assurer que tout était en ordre. ''

'' - Génial ! '' Il m'a donné une forte tape dans le dos. Quelques personnes nous ont regardées en entendant le bruit. '' - Tu vas faire de ma petite sœur une femme honnête ! Penses-tu qu'elle va dire oui ? ''

'' - Je l'espère, Emmett , je l'espère. '' ai-je répondu. '' - Je sais qu'elle est un peu frileuse à l'idée même du mariage en raison du divorce de ses parents et que nous ne sommes pas ensemble depuis très longtemps, mais nous sommes compagnons et je sais qu'elle m'aime, donc je vais tenter ma chance. '' Mon estomac s'est resserré à la pensée qu'elle puisse dire non et j'ai essayé de supprimer mes craintes.

À cet instant, mon téléphone a vibré. En le sortant de ma poche, j'ai vu que j'avais un texto de Peter. J'ai ouvert le message et j'ai rapidement lu son court texte. **Ne t'inquiète pas, Major. Tout ira bien. **J'ai soufflé de soulagement. Peter ne se trompait jamais. '' - Bien, allons-y. '' J'ai ramassé mon téléphone dans la poche de mon pantalon.

'' - Bonjour, Monsieur Whitlock. '' Un joaillier bien habillé nous a accueillis et il m'a tendu la main pour la serrer avant de nous introduire dans le magasin. '' - Voulez-vous entrer, je vous prie ! Votre commande a été achevé hier, permettez-moi de la sortir du coffre. ''

Nous avons attendu pendant que le bijoutier disparaissait dans l'arrière-boutique. Il est revenu rapidement en portant une petite boîte rouge. '' - Voilà, Monsieur Whitlock. '' Il a doucement posé la boîte sur le comptoir en verre et poussé sur le petit bouton pour débloquer et ouvrir le couvercle avec un grand geste.

Niché au cœur d'un coussin de velours noir se trouvait la bague que j'avais conçue. Elle était encore plus belle que ce que mon esprit avait imaginé. La pierre centrale était un diamant en forme de poire flanqué de deux rubis eux aussi en forme de poire. L'anneau en diamants et platine était gravé délicatement d'un ruban symbolisant l'éternité. Il étincelait et rougeoyait sous les lumières. Il était simple, élégant et unique, comme ma compagne. J'ai été fasciné.

'' - Houa, mec ! Et tu t'inquiètes qu'elle dise non ! '' a dit Emmett en me frappant le bras. '' - Aucune femme au sang chaud et saine d'esprit ne dirait non à _ça _! Tu as mis la barre très haute, à présent je vais devoir trouver quelque chose pour Rosie sinon elle va être jalouse ! ''

Le joaillier a convenu sans réserve. Je pouvais sentir son choc à l'idée que quelqu'un puisse refuser une création Cartier. '' - Vous n'avez aucune raison de vous inquiéter, Monsieur Whitlock, la bague est absolument exquise. ''

Avec une lueur légèrement respectueuse dans les yeux, il s'est mis à détailler l'anneau. '' - Comme vous me l'avez demandé, le diamant est de trois carats, pur, incolore et réduit à des proportions idéales. Les pierres sur les côtés font chacune un demi-carat, classée AAA pour la pureté des pierres non traitées, ce sont des rubis birmans, de taille égale et parfaitement taillée avec une forte saturation et une merveilleuse clarté. Voici les certificats pour les pierres. ''

Il m'a tendu un dossier GIA¹ d'authenticité et d'évaluation qui définissaient les spécificités de la bague. Je l'ai ouvert et j'ai inspecté les informations. Pendant que je lisais le dossier, le bijoutier a continué. '' - L'anneau est serti de 24 diamants incolores et sans failles, taillés en brillant pour un total de 1 carat, vous avez un goût excellent, Monsieur Withlock. La future Madame Whitlock est une femme chanceuse, effectivement. ''

'' - Non, c'est moi qui suis chanceux. '' l'ai-je corrigé en remettant la paperasse dans l'enveloppe. '' - Merci beaucoup. '' J'ai payé le bijoutier en argent liquide et je lui ai donné un gros pourboire pour sa serviabilité et son travail rapide. J'ai rangé la petite boîte dans ma poche et nous sommes retournés chercher les filles.

Elles venaient de sortir du magasin quand nous sommes arrivés. Isabella avait quatre sacs et Rose en avait six. Quand j'ai demandé à ma compagne pourquoi elle n'en avait pas plus , elle a répondu : '' - Oh, parce que je pense que j'en avais assez, ils sont tous à moi sauf deux d'entre eux. Rose a insisté pour m'aider à les transporter. '' J'ai grogné de plaisir, impatient de voir ce que ma belle avait acheté.

'' - Comment cela s'est passé ? '' ai-je demandé aux filles en donnant un baiser à ma belle, avant de lui dire qu'elle m'avait manqué. '' - Es-tu prête à sortir d'ici ? ''

'' - Oh, très bien. '' m'a répondu Isabella. '' - Mais faire les magasins m'épuise. J'aimerais rentrer à la maison. '' m'a-t-elle dit comme je l'espérais.

'' - Bien sûr, ma chérie. '' J'ai pris ses paquets et je les ai portés jusqu'à la voiture. Nous sommes montés dans la Jeep et nous sommes dirigés vers le ranch.

'' - Je déclare que notre sortie a été un succès retentissant. '' ai-je dit quand nous sommes arrivés dans notre allée. '' - Merci d'être venus. Nous pourrions peut-être le faire à nouveau très bientôt. '' Emmett et Rosalie ont accepté et se sont dirigés vers leur maison. Nous leur avons fait un signe de la main avant d'entrer à l'intérieur.

'' - Allez viens, Isabella. '' ai-je dit à ma compagne, la menant dans la chambre à coucher. '' - Je veux avoir un défilé de mode et tu es le mannequin. ''

* * *

Au cours de la semaine suivante, j'ai nourri Isabella à chaque fois que nous avons fait l'amour, et j'ai fait en sorte que nous le faisions souvent. _Il le faut. _M'étais-je dit. _Par souci de son bien-être. _Jusqu'à présent, ce plan semblait fonctionner pour le mieux. Elle était capable de boire sans que j'ai besoin de la tromper, même si elle ne semblait toujours pas avoir beaucoup d'appétit. À titre de compromis, je n'avais pas insisté pour qu'elle aille chasser des animaux et elle ne l'avait pas proposé.

J'espérais que bientôt elle serait capable de boire du sang sans avoir de rapports sexuels au préalable, même si c'était une pratique que j'avais l'intention de continuer malgré tout. Ses yeux correspondaient maintenant aux rubis sertis dans la bague que je devais encore lui donner.

Le rouge pompier de ses yeux de nouveau-né avait disparu, de même que l'orange boueux qu'ils avaient commencé à prendre quand elle se nourrissait de sang animal. J'ai touché compulsivement la boîte que j'avais dans ma poche depuis que je l'avais acheté dans le magasin.

Ce soir, j'avais l'intention de sortir avec Isabella pour célébrer l'anniversaire de notre troisième mois de vie commune. Bien que nous n'ayons été ensemble que pendant un cours laps de temps, pour moi, c'était comme si je l'avais attendu pendant une éternité. Je n'avais absolument aucun doute, je la voulais non seulement comme ma compagne, mais comme ma femme.

En vérité, je voulais en faire une Whitlock et pas seulement sur le papier. C'était un peu rapide en termes humains, mais nous étions compagnons et je ne voyais pas l'intérêt d'attendre. Nous pourrions rester fiancés pendant plus longtemps si elle ne se sentait pas prête à se marier immédiatement.

'' - Es-tu prêt à partir, cow-boy ? '' m'a demandé Isabella en sortant de la chambre. Je n'ai pas pu parler, elle était tellement sublime. La robe qu'elle portait moulait ses courbes tentantes sans trop en montrer. Elle avait coiffé ses cheveux en un chignon lâche. '' - Hé bien ? De quoi j'ai l'air ? '' a-t-elle demandé en virevoltant pour me montrer une vue complète d'elle-même.

Elle était vêtue d'une robe sombre de couleur bordeaux très chic qui descendait jusqu'au sol. Le devant avait une encolure modérée en forme de V donnant une légère vue sur son décolleté. Le dos plongeait beaucoup plus profondément, montrant son doux dos sculpté et blanc comme de la neige. La robe s'enroulait autour de son corps et se rejoignait sur la gauche avec un motif de paillettes. Quand elle bougeait, une fente laissait apparaître ses jambes. Elle portait aux pieds des escarpins à talon en velours noir et à bout ouvert.

'' - Belle. Magnifique. Époustouflante ! '' ai-je soufflé, à court de mots. Debout, je me suis approché pour obtenir une meilleure vue. '' - Tu es la plus belle femme sur qui je n'ai jamais posé les yeux. Es-tu prête ? ''

Elle a hoché la tête et je lui ai offert mon bras pour l'escorter à l'extérieur. Ma Bugatti Grand Sport noir était garée dans l'allée. Je la conduisais rarement, préférant courir habituellement. Ce soir cependant, c'était spécial parce que j'emmenais mon bébé dans mon bébé. J'ai ouvert la portière pour installer Isabella à l'intérieur et j'ai claqué la portière derrière elle. Nous sommes sortis de l'allée, le ronflement du moteur brisant le silence.

Notre premier arrêt était un endroit que ma compagne connaissait bien. Alors que nous roulions dans les rues du quartier résidentiel , je savais qu'elle avait une idée très précise de l'endroit où nous allions. La reconnaissance a vacillé dans ses yeux et elle s'est tournée vers moi pour me demander ce que nous faisions. Je lui ai serré la main et je lui ai dit : '' - Attends un peu. ''

Je me suis finalement garé en face du terrain vague où se trouvait autrefois la maison d'Isabella. Les gravats calcinés avaient été déblayés et j'avais passé un contrat avec une entreprise d'aménagements paysagers pour venir ici et créer une oasis dans le désert avec des plantes indigènes, une fontaine et de la roche décorative. Un sentier serpentait à travers la propriété, éclairé par des lanternes à énergie solaire. Ils avaient bien travaillé et j'avais été heureux du résultat, j'étais impatient de le montrer à Isabella.

Je me suis garé le long du trottoir et je suis rapidement allé du côté passager pour ouvrir la portière de ma compagne. Je lui ai offert ma main pour l'aider à sortir de la voiture. '' - Oh, Jasper ! C'est incroyable ! '' a murmuré Isabella, la main sur son cœur mort.

Elle a entrelacé son bras avec le mien et je l'ai conduite sur le chemin. '' - Regarde ça, '' ai-je dit en la conduisant devant un gros rocher qui était posé à côté de la voie et entouré de plusieurs variétés de primevères et de lys du désert. Une épitaphe était sculptée dans la roche :

- Dédié à la mémoire -

Renée et Phil Dwyer

Isabella Swan

La mort est la clé qui ouvre les portes de l'éternité

'' - Oh, Jasper. C'est parfait. Merci beaucoup ! '' a dit Isabella d'une voix étouffée, le venin montant à ses yeux. Elle a tendu la main et a caressé les mots avec révérence. Je lui ai donné quelques instants pour rendre hommage à sa famille. Dès qu'elle a tourné les yeux vers moi je l'ai pris comme le signal qu'elle était prête à aller de l'avant.

Isabella et moi avons marché sur le chemin qui faisait le tour du terrain. '' - Je savais que tu voulais qu'on se souvienne de ta mère. '' lui ai-je dit. '' - Comme il n'y avait pas de restes et que tu n'as pas pu assister à l'enterrement, j'ai voulu faire quelque chose de spécial. Cela m'a semblé approprié. '' ai-je fini en faisant un geste vers le nouveau parc autour de nous.

Nous avons marché jusqu'au banc qui était installé près de la fontaine. Nous nous sommes assis et nous avons beaucoup aimé voir les éclaboussures de l'eau ruisselante pendant quelque temps. '' - C'est plus que ce que je n'aurais jamais espéré. '' a-t-elle dit doucement, comme si elle avait peur de briser le silence. '' - Je vais avoir toujours un endroit pour me souvenir de ma mère. Tu ne sais pas à quel point c'était important pour moi. ''

'' - Je suis heureux que tu l'aimes. '' ai-je répondu en lui embrassant les cheveux. Mais ce n'est pas tout ce que j'ai prévu ce soir. Es-tu prêt à partir ou souhaites-tu rester un peu plus longtemps ? '' lui ai-je demandé.

'' - Je suis prête. '' Nous pourrons revenir plus tard, n'est-ce pas ? '' a-t-elle demandé.

'' - Bien sûr, ma belle. Cet endroit est le tien. Tu peux venir quand bon te semblera. '' Je me suis levé et je l'ai aidé à se relever. Nous sommes retournés à la voiture et sommes partis. Isabella a regardé le jardin du souvenir jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse quand nous avons tourné au carrefour.

De là, nous avons roulé à travers les rues la ville, entrant et sortant du trafic facilement, ma Bugatti répondant comme dans un rêve. Nous sommes arrivés devant l'entrée couverte de l'hôtel Ritz Carlton. J'ai jeté les clefs au voiturier dont les yeux se sont exorbités à l'idée de conduire ma voiture. J'ai escorté Isabella à l'intérieur. Nous sommes arrivés à la réception et nous avons pris nos clefs.

La chambre était magnifique. J'avais réservé la suite présidentielle. Il y avait un salon avec un piano à queue, une salle à manger, une cuisine, une chambre avec un lit grande largeur et une salle de bains de maître avec un bain à remous et une grande douche. Pour couronner le tout, les fenêtres s'ouvraient pour nous donner une vue impressionnante sur les montagnes.

Isabella a été immédiatement attirée par la vue. Elle se tenait en face de la fenêtre qui montait du sol au plafond et admirait le paysage. D'ici, nous avions un point de vue différent sur les montagnes. '' - Je t'aime, mon Isabella. '' ai-je dit à ma compagne en passant mes bras autour de sa taille et respirant son parfum.

'' - Je t'aime aussi, Jasper. De tout mon cœur. '' a-t-elle répondu tranquillement, se tournant dans mes bras pour m'embrasser. Nos langues ont dansées ensemble et nous avons vacillé sur place. Je l'ai prise dans mes bras et je l'ai porté jusque dans la chambre pour la poser sur le lit moelleux.

Je l'ai lentement déshabillée, faisant courir mes doigts sur chaque centimètre de sa peau douce. Elle a arqué son dos, se tordant sous mes caresses. '' - Jasper, fais-moi l'amour. '' m'a finalement ordonné ma compagne.

'' - Si tu le souhaites. '' Je me suis débarrassé de mes vêtements et j'ai couvert son corps avec le mien et entrant doucement en elle de façon délibérément lente. _Elle est tellement serrée !_ Ai-je exulté, m'efforçant de rester immobile pour ne pas venir immédiatement. Nous avons commencé à danser ensemble, d'abord lentement et ensuite en accélérant. Elle a roulé ses hanches pour répondre à mes coups, me permettant d'aller plus loin en elle. J'ai réalisé que je ne serais pas en mesure de tenir la distance beaucoup plus longtemps.

'' - Isabella ! Mon amour ! Oui ! Encore ! '' j'ai battu en elle plus fortement et plus durement. J'ai enroulé mes doigts dans ses cheveux, tirant sa tête en arrière pour la forcer à me regarder. '' - Je veux voir tes yeux quand tu vas jouir. '' ai-je grogné. Elle a ouvert de grands yeux, regardant directement dans les miens.

J'ai senti mon orgasme approcher alors je lui ai envoyé mon désir, augmentant son plaisir. Ses murs ont commencé à se resserrer autour de moi et j'ai explosé avec un rugissement. Je me suis penché et j'ai plongé mes dents dans son cou. Elle a relevé la tête, mordant profondément dans mon épaule nue.

Nous avons fait l'amour toute la nuit, réclamant l'autre à plusieurs reprises, marquant l'autre à chaque fois. Le lever du soleil nous a trouvés allongés sur le lit, les draps froissés suite à nos ébats répétés. Comme l'heure de notre départ approchait, nous nous sommes levés à contrecœur et nous sommes rapidement douchés. Quand nous nous sommes habillés, Isabella a dit doucement : '' - Jasper, as-tu réalisé que j'ai gardé mon bouclier baissé toute la nuit ? ''

J'ai cessé de tirer sur mes chaussettes et je l'ai regardé. '' - Toute la nuit ? '' Lorsqu'elle a hoché la tête, j'y ai réfléchi._ J'avais_ utilisé mon don sur elle. Il ne fonctionnait que si son bouclier était baissé ou si j'étais à l'intérieur. Pendant la nuit, j'avais été trop distrait pour le réaliser et elle avait été affecté par ma convoitise. '' - Et as-tu senti quelque chose ? Quelque chose de négatif ? '' ai-je corrigé alors que ses yeux devenaient noirs et qu'un sourire se propageait lentement sur son visage.

'' - Non. Rien de mauvais du moins. '' a-t-elle répondu avec fierté. _Cela répond à la question. _Ai-je pensé. Isabella semblait être en mesure de résister aux êtres humains avec ou sans son bouclier. Nous aurons besoin de revenir là-dessus à une date ultérieure, mais pour l'instant, nous devions partir. Je l'ai amené dans le hall, payé et demandé ma voiture.

'' - Où allons-nous à présent ? '' a demandé Isabella alors que nous attendions que le voiturier nous amène la Bugatti.

'' - Tu vas voir. '' ai-je répondu énigmatiquement. Nous sommes monté dans la voiture et je suis sorti du stationnement en faisant crisser les pneus. Nous avons roulé sans parler, nous tenant par la main et en appréciant le silence entre nous. Hé bien, Isabella était silencieuse et confortable, j'étais nerveux, réfléchissant à mon discours et essayant de trouver les mots qui décriraient avec précision mes sentiments pour ma compagne

Quelques heures plus tard, nous avons franchi la frontière de l'État et nous sommes entrés au Nouveau-Mexique . Je me suis dirigé au nord de Silver City. Un peu plus tard, je suis sorti de la route pour prendre un chemin de terre et j'ai ralenti pour ne pas endommager la peinture de la voiture avec les projections de graviers. Quelque temps après, nous sommes passés devant une pancarte accueillante sur laquelle était écrit : «Sources d'eau chaudes du ranch Gila » . J'ai quitté le chemin et j'ai remonté l'allée avant de stationner devant une grange rouge. Il n'y avait pas d'autres voitures parce que j'avais loué toute l'installation pour la soirée.

'' - Nous sommes arrivés. '' ai-je dit alors que c'était l'évidence. Isabella et moi sommes sortis de la voiture et je l'ai conduit sur le chemin. Nous sommes rapidement arrivés à destination : une piscine d'eau chaude naturelle. Elle était cernée par la végétation et bordée de pierres. De grandes quantités de vapeur ondoyaient dans l'air , refroidissant rapidement.

Nous nous sommes rapidement déshabillés, avant de poser nos vêtements sur un banc à proximité et de plonger dans l'eau agréablement chaude. '' - Ahh, c'est merveilleux! '' a soupiré Isabella en regardant le soleil se coucher dans un flamboiement de rouge et d'or, un spectacle céleste exclusivement mis en place pour nous.

'' - Mmm. '' ai-je acquiescé, ma gorge serrée par la tension. Nous sommes restés dans l'eau en silence, appréciant la chaleur et l'atmosphère chaleureuse. La vapeur s'élevait dans l'air en refroidissant partiellement et pulvérisant des gouttelettes qui obscurcissait le ciel et faisaient scintiller les étoiles. Isabella s'est retournée et s'est laissée flotter sur le dos, son visage et ses seins émergeant de l'eau sombre. La pleine lune s'est levée, faisant scintiller et briller sa peau.

J'ai toussé et me suis tourné vers la pile de vêtements, fouillant dans ma poche de pantalon pour prendre la petite boîte que j'avais porté sur moi pendant toute la semaine. Heureusement que je ne l'avais pas perdu. Je me suis retourné vers ma compagne et j'ai rassemblé tout le courage que j'ai été capable de trouver. _Pourquoi suis-je aussi nerveux ? _Me suis-je demandé. Peter m'avait dit que tout se passerait bien et il ne se trompait jamais. _J'ai seulement besoin de trouver mes couilles pour le faire._

'' - Isabella, '' ai-je commencé. Elle se redressa pour me regarder, levant un sourcil interrogatif. Je l'ai sorti de l'eau pour qu'elle soit assise à côté de moi, nous faisant face. J'ai pris sa main dans la mienne et j'ai commencé avec sérieux.

'' - Dès l'instant où je t'ai vu, i ans, je t'ai aimé. J'ai toujours pensé que je ne pourrais jamais t'aimer que de loin, mais mon plus grand espoir est devenu réalité. Tu étais avec les Cullen et je n'avais plus de raison de me cacher de toi. Puis, à mon immense joie, j'ai découvert que tu m'aimais aussi, que nous étions des compagnons, que nous étions destinés à être ensemble. Malgré les circonstances, te transformer a été la meilleure chose que je n'ai jamais faite et passer l'éternité à tes côtés est une bénédiction que je ne méritais pas. Tu me complètes et me fais entier. ''

Elle se mordillait la lèvre alors qu'elle écoutait mon discours. J'ai combattu l'envie de l'embrasser et, prenant une grande respiration, j'ai persévéré. '' - Isabella, je t'aime. Je serais très honoré et très heureux si tu consentais à devenir ma femme. Isabella Marie Swan Whitlock, veux-tu m'épouser ? '' J'ai sorti la bague de derrière mon dos et je la lui ai donné. Si mon cœur avait encore battu, il aurait palpité dans ma poitrine.

'' - Oh, mon Dieu ! '' s'est écriée Isabella. '' - Jasper ! '' Elle m'a embrassé avant de reculer. Prenant mon visage dans ses mains, elle a répondu : '' - Je t'aime de tout mon cœur, corps et âme. Tout s'est mis en place quand tu es entré dans ma vie, je sais que c'est rapide, mais je n'ai aucun doute que tu es le seul homme pour moi. Bien sûr je vais t'épouser ! ''

J'ai sorti l'anneau de son coussin de velours. Isabella a tendu sa main délicatement et j'ai glissé la bague à son doigt. Elle a jeté ses bras autour de mon cou et m'a embrassé profondément. J'ai passé mes mains sur son corps pour apprendre de nouveau la femme qui allait devenir mon épouse. '' - Ma belle, tu as fait de moi le plus heureux des hommes de ce monde. '' ai-je dit d'une voix rauque. '' - Me laisseras-tu t'aimer ? '' Elle a hoché la tête et j'ai réclamé ses lèvres, son corps, son cœur et son âme. Elle était à moi, réellement et à jamais la mienne.

Un peu plus tard, alors que nous savourions notre bonheur commun, Isabella a demandé : '' - Depuis combien de temps as-tu planifié cela, Jasper ? ''

'' - Depuis le jour où je t'ai rencontré à Forks. Je savais que je voulais que tu sois ma compagne et ma femme. Le reste n'était seulement que des détails. Tout ce que j'avais à faire était de prendre mes dispositions. ''

'' - Quand as-tu obtenu la bague ? '' a-t-elle demandé en examinant le joyau qui ornait son doigt.

'' - J'ai appelé le bijoutier pour qu'il commence le travail juste après t'avoir transformée. Je l'ai conçu et je lui ai envoyé mes instructions. Bien que je lui aie demandé de se dépêcher, il lui a fallu du temps pour trouver les tons que je voulais parce que j'avais eu des exigences très spécifiques. Elle a été enfin terminée il y a un peu plus d'une semaine et j'ai été la chercher quand Rosalie et toi avez été dans le magasin. '' lui ai-je dit en prenant sa main et en examinant la bague. '' - Elle est encore plus belle maintenant qu'elle est à ton doigt. ''

'' - Elle est magnifique. '' a-t-elle dit en tournant la main pour qu'elle scintille au clair de lune. '' - Quelles sont ces pierres ? Des rubis ? '' a-t-elle deviné.

'' - Oui. Deux rubis et un diamant. J'ai choisi des pierres en forme de poires parce qu'elles ressemblent à des larmes, symbolisant la douleur et le chagrin que nous avons tous les deux endurés tout au long de notre vie avant d'être enfin ensemble. La douleur nous a façonnés tout en nous rendant plus fort. '' lui ai-je expliqué, lui donnant les raisons de mon choix.

'' - Et pourquoi les rubis ? '' a-t-elle demandé avec curiosité.

'' - Pour plusieurs raisons. Premièrement, ils correspondent à tes yeux. Ensuite, je t'aime en rouge et tu devras en porter souvent pour aller avec la bague. '' Elle a ri joyeusement à ma plaisanterie. '' - Le plus important cependant, c'est que j'ai choisi les rubis parce qu'ils nous représentent, par le sang qui nous nourrit, par nos cœurs qui étaient deux et ne sont plus qu'un désormais et pour l'incendie qui a brûlé notre mortalité. ''

'' - Tu as réellement mis beaucoup de pensées en elle. '' a dit Isabella, impressionnée en examinant une fois de plus la bague.

'' - J'ai pensé que cela aurait une plus grande signification de cette manière. Elle devait être spéciale parce que tu vas la porter pour l'éternité. '' J'ai ajouté : '' - En outre, de mon temps, on choisissait une pierre qui voulait dire quelque chose à la femme à qui elle était présentée. Le rubis par exemple, voulait dire que tu étais passionnément amoureux d'elle. ''

Isabella m'a embrassé de nouveau. '' - Est-ce que cela veut dire que tu es passionnément amoureux de moi ? '' a-t-elle demandé timidement.

'' - Oui, mon amour. '' lui ai-je dit en repoussant une mèche de cheveux humide derrière son oreille et en la regardant dans les yeux. '' - Profondément et passionnément amoureux. Tu as mon cœur et mon âme, tu es ma raison d'exister. ''

Nous nous sommes baignés pendant une heure avant de finalement suggérer que nous rentrions à la maison. '' - S'il le faut. '' a-t-elle répondu. '' - Mais seulement si je peux conduire. ''

* * *

1. GIA : laboratoire le plus renommé dans le classement et l'identification des pierres précieuses. Ils donnent des informations importantes concernant les caractéristiques d'une pierre précieuse ( poids, taille, carat, couleur, pureté ) ses proportions et la qualité de sa taille.

**Bonne semaine à tous**


	21. Chapitre 21

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

**L'histoire appartient à lissylouwho. Elle est parue sous le titre : '' The Path of Providence '' lien sur mon profil. **

**Galswinthe est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable. **

**Les fautes et les erreurs sont les miennes. **

**Merci à tous pour la lecture et les examens.**

* * *

**Chapitre vingt et un**

**POV Bella**

Conduire la voiture de Jasper avait été génial. Je comprenais maintenant le désir de posséder des voitures performantes. La Bugatti se conduisait comme un rêve, répondant au moindres modifications apportées pendant la conduite. Elle avait plafonné aux alentours de 430¹ kilomètres à l'heure. Je sais que c'était rapide, je l'avais immédiatement poussé à 300 pour le plus grand plaisir de Jasper et avec l'impression de faire une simple ballade en voiture le dimanche. Heureusement, nous nous étions contentés de rouler sur des routes désertes et nous n'avions pas rencontré de policiers.

Gracieuseté de mes compétences de conduites délirantes, nous étions arrivés à la maison en mettant environ la moitié moins de temps qu'il ne nous en avait fallu pour nous rendre aux sources thermales. '' - Tu vas avoir besoin de me faire faire un double jeu de clés, Jasper. '' ai-je dit avec un sourire.

'' - Je peux faire mieux que ça, ma belle. Que dirais-tu d'avoir ta propre voiture ? Je suis plutôt attaché à la mienne et de cette façon, tu n'aurais pas besoin de partager. Tu pourras aussi choisir le modèle et la couleur. ''

J'ai crié : '' - Oui, s'il te plaît ! '' Son sourire en coin a réchauffé mon cœur et je me suis rendue compte une fois de plus à quel point j'étais chanceuse de l'avoir dans ma vie. '' - Tu es si bon pour moi, Jasper. '' Je l'ai embrassé avant de parler avec la tête sur sa poitrine. '' - T'ai-je dit récemment combien je t'aimais ? Et pas seulement à cause de la voiture. '' ai-je rapidement ajouté avec un sourire.

'' - Hum, je crois que tu pourrais en avoir parlé une ou deux fois. '' je lui ai donné une petite tape ludique et je me suis dirigée vers la salle de bains pour me nettoyer et changer mes vêtements.

Je me suis habillée dans ma tenue de détente favorite et j'ai appelé Rose pour l'inviter à venir. Jasper a décidé de saisir cette occasion pour aller chercher quelque chose à manger. _Il n'aura droit qu'à une seule bouchée, pas vrai ! _J'ai ri à mon mauvais jeu de mots.

'' - Je ne serais pas long. Peter m'a envoyé un texto pour me dire qu'ils arriveront ici ce soir et que nous allons tous sortir pour fêter ça. '' a dit Jasper en émergeant de notre chambre. Il s'était également changé et portait un vieux jean, un tee-shirt serré et son éternelle paire de bottes. _Il a l'air à croquer. _Ai-je pensé en essuyant la bave qui sortait de ma bouche. Jasper a remarqué ma distraction et a souri avant de continuer : '' - Il a aussi dit de ne pas essayer de nous en tirer l'un ou l'autre, sinon il va nous attacher et nous traîner par la peau du cou. ''

'' - D'accord. '' ai-je répondu nonchalamment en essayant de cacher la hausse de ma luxure. '' - Rose sera bientôt là et je vais lui en parler. Tu n'as pas besoin d'attendre qu'elle arrive. Va t'amuser. '' Il a ri en sentant mes sentiments et me donna un baiser avant de me dire au revoir.

Lorsque Rose est arrivée, je n'ai rien dit, j'ai seulement soulevé la main en agitant mes doigts jusqu'à ce qu'elle le remarque le nouvel ajout. '' - Ooooh ! Bella ! '' Elle a poussé un cri aigu et perçant, très inhabituelle de sa part. '' - Félicitations ! Quand te l'a-t-il demandé ? ''

'' - La nuit dernière. '' ai-je répondu, souriant d'une oreille à l'autre.

'' - Hé bien, raconte-moi tout. Je veux tous les détails ! '' Rosa m'a traîné vers le canapé. Croisant ses jambes sous elle, elle s'est penchée en avant avec impatience.

Je lui ai parlé de notre rendez-vous, des endroits où nous étions allés et ce que nous avions fait, sauf les parties les plus intimes. C'était pour ma seule mémoire. '' - Tout d'abord, Jasper m'a emmené à l'ancienne maison de Renée, seulement elle n'était plus là. Il s'était arrangé pour qu'un jardin commémoratif soit implanté sur le terrain. C'était magnifique ! Il y avait des plantes locales partout et des rochers décoratifs disséminés tout autour. L'un d'entre eux avait une inscription dédiée à la mémoire de Phil, de Renée et de moi-même. Il y a une magnifique fontaine au milieu du terrain et un chemin qui serpente autour en faisant une boucle. ''

'' - Cela me semble très beau, Bella. Pourras-tu m'y emmener un jour ? J'adorerais le voir et présenter mes respects à ta famille. '' a déclaré Rose avec révérence.

'' - Bien sûr. '' lui ai-je promis.

'' - Et après ? Il ne t'a tout de même pas posé la question là, n'est-ce pas ? '' a-t-elle demandé pour que je continue.

'' - Non. De là, nous sommes allés à l'hôtel Ritz Carlton. Jasper avait réservé une chambre immense pour la nuit. C'était incroyable, je n'avais jamais séjourné dans un endroit aussi beau que celui-là. Cela ressemblait plus à un appartement luxueux qu'à une chambre d'hôtel. '' Je lui ai décrit la suite sans omettre aucun détail.

'' - Comme c'est romantique ! '' a dit Rose avec enthousiasme. '' - Emmett et moi avons séjourné au Ritz dans d'autres villes, mais jamais ici. Il va falloir que nous allions l'essayer. Nous pourrions peut-être organiser une sortie en couple un week-end et y aller tous ensemble. '' a-t-elle suggéré.

'' - Cela pourrait être amusant. '' ai-je acquiescé. Nous avons passé la nuit dans l'hôtel et nous sommes partis le lendemain matin, c'est-à-dire hier. Jasper m'a emmené ensuite dans ce ranch de sources thermales au Nouveau-Mexique. Nous avions l'endroit pour nous tout seuls. Je suppose qu'il avait loué toute l'installation juste pour nous. C'est quelque chose que je pense qu'il ferait. Nous nous sommes baignés pendant quelque temps en appréciant la chaleur et la vue. Les étoiles étaient incroyables ! '' Je me souvenais parfaitement des images, perdue dans mes souvenirs. Rose m'a permis de rêver pendant quelques instants avant de tousser légèrement.

'' - Et ensuite ? '' m'a-t-elle demandé.

'' - Jasper agissait vraiment bizarrement. Il n'avait pas dit grand-chose et je pouvais sentir qu'il était nerveux. Je ne pense pas qu'il s'est rendu compte qu'il projetait. Finalement, il m'a attiré à ses côtés, a pris ma main et a commencé à me raconter à quel point il m'aimait, à quel point il était reconnaissant de m'avoir dans sa vie et comment je le complétais. Puis il a sorti la bague et m'a dit qu'il « serait très honoré et très heureux si je consentais à devenir sa femme ». ai-je cité. Ses paroles resteraient à jamais gravées dans ma mémoire.

Rose a soupiré. '' - Comme c'est romantique ! Hé bien sûr, tu as dit oui. '' a-t-elle déclaré.

'' - Oui. '' ai-je répondu. J'ai baissé les yeux et j'ai joué avec le bord effiloché de mon sweat-shirt.

'' - Quoi ? Je vois que tu penses à quelque chose, Bella. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? '' a demandé Rose avec empressement.

'' - Pendant que nous roulions pour rentrer à la maison, j'ai un peu pensé que j'étais folle d'avoir dit oui. Je veux dire, je ne connais Jasper que depuis trois mois. Pour l'amour du ciel, techniquement je n'ai que 18 ans ! '' Un peu de l'angoisse que j'avais ressentie auparavant a de nouveau fait surface. Je pouvais presque entendre la voix de ma mère dans ma tête m'expliquant toutes les raisons pour lesquelles je ne devais pas me marier trop tôt. Elle ne savait pas que c'était _elle_ la principale raison pour laquelle je m'étais promis de vivre ma vie avant de m'installer. Je m'étais jurée de ne jamais faire les mêmes erreurs que ma mère et c'est pourtant ce que je faisais.

Rose s'est penchée et a pris ma main dans la sienne. '' - Quand j'ai vu Emmett, il était couvert de son propre sang et il était en train de mourir. Quelque chose s'est brisé dans mon cœur en pensant que je ne l'aurais jamais dans ma vie. '' Sa voix a vacillé à ce souvenir. '' - Je ne le connaissais même pas et pourtant je l'aimais, mais à l'époque, j'étais trop fière pour reconnaître ce que je ressentais, Bella. Quand nous trouvons notre compagnon, c'est irrévocable et éternel. Nous sommes les deux moitiés d'un tout, sans eux nous n'aurions pas envie de vivre. ''

J'ai écouté son histoire en ne la regardant pas dans les yeux. J'avais senti une douleur fulgurante et une perte inconsolable dans ma poitrine quand Jasper et moi avions été séparés. Sans lui, plus rien n'avait d'importance. Avec lui dans ma vie, le monde pouvait s'écrouler, mais je serais toujours entière.

Quand Rose a fait une pause, j'ai levé les yeux. Sachant que ce n'était pas tout ce qu'elle avait à dire, je lui ai fait un signe pour qu'elle continue son discours d'encouragement. '' - J'ai joué les indifférentes pendant un certain temps, mais dans mon esprit, j'ai toujours su qu'un jour je dirais oui. J'ai perdu beaucoup de temps en jouant avec lui et en prétendant que nous n'étions pas ensemble depuis assez longtemps. J'ai finalement réalisé que nous étions compagnons et que cela ne changerait pas. Alors cela n'avait pas d'importance si cela faisait 5 mois ou 5 ans que nous étions ensemble, nous nous sommes donc mariés. ''

'' - Permets-moi de te poser une question, Bella. '' a dit Rose, entrant enfin dans le vif du sujet. _Ah, je savais qu'elle voulait en venir à ce point en me disant cela. _Ai-je pensé en croisant les bras. _Voilà la Rose à qui on ne la fait pas que nous connaissons et aimons tous. _J'étais toujours mal à l'aise quand elle devenait sentimentale. '' - Aimes-tu Jasper ? ''

J'ai ricané en faisant un étrange bruit ronflant. '' - Quelle question, Rose. ''

Elle s'est agitée devant mon impatience. '' - Est-il ton compagnon ? '' J'ai sèchement hoché la tête. '' - Alors, quel est ton putain de problème ? Cela peut te sembler rapide, mais quel est le point de perdre du temps dans le grand schéma de l'éternité ? Quand il t'a demandé de l'épouser, tu as dit oui. Tu n'es pas obligée de te marier dès demain, mais tu sais que tu veux passer ton existence avec lui, alors c'est soit merde ou tais-toi. ''

J'y ai réfléchi pendant quelques minutes. J'avais fait l'amour de tout mon cœur avec Jasper. Il me traitait comme son égal, me faisait confiance et se confiait à moi. J'admirais sa force, son courage et son honnêteté. Nous avions beaucoup de points communs et parlions de la même manière. _Sans oublier qu'il est foutrement sexy. _ai-je ajouté mentalement. _et que je m'éclate avec lui. _Il est compatissant et juste, sensible et stable. Il était un homme qui savait donner l'exemple.

Je n'avais aucun doute en voulant passer le reste de ma vie à ses côtés. Nous avions des centaines de vies devant nous pour apprendre à nous connaître et nous rapprocher. Je n'avais pas peur de l'engagement lui-même, j'avais peur d'un morceau de papier et de ce que j'avais imaginé que cela ferait dans notre relation. _Ce n'est pas dingue ça ? _me suis-je dit. _Il faut grandir, Bella et avoir un peu confiance en ton partenaire. Il n'est pas Charlie et tu n'es pas Renée. _J'ai finalement admis à haute voix : '' - Tu as raison ! ''

'' - Bien sûr, que j'ai raison. '' a dit Rose d'un air suffisant. '' - As-tu pensé à tout ce que tu voulais au sujet de ton mariage ? '' a-t-elle demandé pour changer de sujet.

'' - Non. '' ai-je admis. '' - J'essaye encore de m'habituer au fait que nous sommes fiancés, mais je sais que je veux que ce soit simple et sans aucune extravagance. Probablement Emmett et toi, Peter et Charlotte et les autres Cullen seulement. Personne ne sait que je suis toujours en vie. '' Pendant un moment, je me suis sentie triste que Charlie et Renée ne puissent pas être présents pour mon mariage, mais cela a rapidement passé. Renée était dans un endroit meilleur et Charlie ne se souciait pas assez de moi pour venir à mon enterrement.

'' - Hé bien, si tu as besoin d'aide pour t'aider à tout préparer, fais-le moi savoir. '' A proposé Rose gentiment. '' - Bien sûr que j'aurais besoin de ton aide. En fait , accepterais-tu d'être ma demoiselle d'honneur ? '' ai-je demandé. Les yeux de Rose ont brillé de larmes et elle m'a enveloppé dans ses bras.

'' - J'en serais honoré, Bella ! '' Elle m'a serré étroitement en me donnant un baiser sur la joue. '' - Tout d'abord, nous allons devoir fêter vos fiançailles ! ''

J'ai ri. Peter savait déjà cela, il doit avoir eu l'intuition que cela allait arriver. '' - Puisque tu en parles, j'ai été informée qu'une fête aurait lieu ce soir. '' Quand Rose m'a regardé d'un air interrogateur, je lui ai expliqué : '' - Peter a appelé Jasper. Apparemment, il lui a dit qu'ils étaient en route pour venir et que nous sortions ce soir. En fait, cela voulait plutôt dire que nous ferions mieux de ne pas essayer de nous défiler ou il allait nous attacher pour nous forcer à faire la fête. ''

Rose s'est mise à rire, sa voix cristalline sonnant joyeusement. '' - Hé bien, cela explique tout. Pendant un instant, j'ai cru que tu devenais comme Alice. '' a dit Rose en se mettant debout et en frappant dans ses mains. '' - Nous devons nous préparer ! Permets-moi de courir à la maison et prendre quelques affaires . Je vais dire à Emmett de se préparer aussi pour ce soir. ''

'' - Très bien, mais nous n'avons pas besoin d'en faire tout un plat. '' ai-je dit avec hésitation. '' - Prévient Emmett et Esmée, mais je ne veux pas qu'Alice s'en mêle. Elle va vouloir s'occuper de tout et je ne vais pas avoir un mot à dire. Ce soir, nous sommes censés nous amuser et je ne veux pas que cela devienne la prise de la Bastille ou quelque chose comme ça. ''

'' - D'accord, pas de sorcière. '' a dit Rose en tapotant son nez pour me dire qu'elle avait compris. Elle s'est sauvée et je suis allée dans mon placard pour trouver quelque chose à porter. Je voulais être à l'aise, mais être tout de même à mon avantage. J'ai choisi quelques tenues différentes et j'ai décidé d'attendre pour avoir l'opinion de Rose quand elle reviendrait.

Rose est revenue vingt minutes plus tard, portant un sac à dos plein à craquer. Il était tellement rempli que les fermetures Éclairs n'avaient pas pu être fermées. '' - Bon sang, Rose ! '' me suis-je écriée quand elle a commencé à en sortir des dizaines de pièces de vêtements, des chaussures, des cosmétiques et des accessoires. '' - As-tu apporté ta garde-robe tout entière ? Tu t'es rendue compte que nous n'allions pas organiser un défilé de mode, pas vrai ? '' ai-je dit avec effarement.

'' - J'aime avoir le choix. '' a-t-elle simplement répondu. Nous avons passé le reste de l'après-midi à nous faire les ongles, à coiffer nos cheveux et à nous maquiller. C'était beaucoup plus amusant et relaxant que lorsque c'était Alice qui me forçait à m'habiller. J'ai été en mesure de décider de ce que je voulais faire et comment j'allais le faire. Rose ne m'a pas poussé à faire quelque chose que je n'aimais pas.

'' - Qu'en penses-tu ? Ai-je demandé quand je lui ai montré les tenues que j'avais choisies. '' - Je pense que je vais porter le pantalon en cuir et les bottes, c'est certain, mais je ne sais pas quel haut irait le mieux avec ça. '' Rose a examiné les différents vêtements, les posant sur le pantalon pour voir quelle combinaison serait la meilleure.

'' - Je pense que celui-ci irait bien avec l'ensemble. '' a-t-elle dit en me montrant un haut argenté. '' - Il est un peu clinquant sans être trop fantaisiste et il va être bien assorti au pantalon en cuir. '' J'ai été d'accord avec son choix et j'ai commencé à m'habiller.

Après avoir fini de m'habiller, j'ai admiré l'effet que je donnais dans le miroir et j'ai trouvé que je n'étais pas si mal. Je portais un pantalon en cuir gris et noir, des bottes à talons hauts qui montaient jusqu'au genou et le haut argenté bouffant étincelait sous les lumières et contrastait joliment avec le bas de ma tenue.

Le soleil a rapidement commencé à se coucher et j'ai attendu Jasper. Rose et moi avons mis la touche finale à notre apparence. Quand nous avons été prêtes, nous sommes allées dans le salon pour regarder des magazines de mariages en attendant que tout le monde se manifeste. Nous n'avons pas eu à attendre longtemps.

Emmett a été le premier à arriver. Il a frappé à la porte de derrière et il est entré. Il a embrassé Rose pour la saluer, puis il s'est tourné vers moi. '' - Félicitations, Bébé Bells ! '' Il est venue me prendre dans ses bras et m'a fait tournoyer pendant quelques tours avant de me remettre sur mes pieds. C'était agréable de ne plus avoir le vertige.

''- Hé bien, fais-moi voir ! '' Il a insisté et j'ai tendu la main. Emmett a sifflé. '' - Il semble encore plus grand sur ton doigt. Sois prudente quand tu iras nager, tu pourrais te noyer. '' a-t-il plaisanté.

Nous étions en train de rire quand Jasper a passé la porte d'entrée en annonçant : '' Regardez ce que le bon vent nous a apporté. '' Peter et Charlotte le suivaient et nous nous sommes tous salués dans un tourbillon de câlins et de tapes dans le dos.

'' - Hé bien, sommes-nous tous prêts à aller faire la tournée des grands-ducs ? '' a demandé Peter en se frottant les mains d'impatience.

'' - Je crois que nous attendons toujours quelques personnes. '' ai-je répondu.

Emmett s'est raclé la gorge et nous l'avons tous regardé. '' - En fait, Carlisle et Alice ont décidé de ne pas venir, alors Esmé s'est sentie obligée de rester aussi. Toutefois, elle vous envoie son amour et ses félicitations et a promis de venir dès qu'elle le pourrait. ''

'' - Oh. '' ai-je dit sans conviction. J'étais déçue qu'Esmé ne puisse pas nous rejoindre, mais je n'avais pas l'intention de laisser cela ruiner notre soirée. '' - Hé bien je suppose que nous sommes prêts, alors. ''

'' - Attendez un instant. Il faut que j'aille me rafraîchir. '' a dit Jasper en se précipitant dans notre chambre.

Peter a haussé les sourcils et j'ai vu qu'il était surpris que Jasper se soucie de son apparence. '' - Prends ton temps, ne nous laisse pas te bousculer, ma chérie. '' l'a-t-il taquiné. '' - Nous allons tous t'attendre pendant que tu te poudres le nez et appliques plus de mascara. ''

Le grondement de Jasper a fait écho dans le couloir et nous avons tous ri. Il est rapidement revenu, portant le même jean, une chemise propre et une veste en cuir. '' - C'est assez rapide pour toi, crétin ? '' a-t-il demandé à Peter en le frappant à l'arrière de la tête.

'' - Je pense Marjorie, je veux dire Major. '' s'est repris Peter en voyant le regard noir de Jasper. _Note mentale : ne jamais taquiner Jasper en laissant entendre qu'il est efféminé. _Me suis-je dit en essayant de ne pas rire.

Nous nous sommes entassés dans la voiture tout terrain de Peter et nous sommes dirigés vers la ville. '' - Où allons-nous, Peter ? '' ai-je demandé.

'' - J'ai réservé une table chez Axis/Radius. '' nous a-t-il dit. '' - Ce sont deux clubs réunis en un seul, avec un bon mélange de musique, des boissons fortes et un bar à cigares. J'ai pensé que nous pourrions prendre quelques boissons et danser un peu. Toutes les personnes qui comptent s'y rendent. '' a ajouté Peter, comme si le fait d'aller dans « ce » club était quelque chose d'important pour nous.

'' - Pouvons-nous réellement boire sans tomber malade ? '' ai-je demandé, en supposant que nous serions tous pris de vomissements plus tard. Ce qui n'est pas une façon idéale de terminer une soirée de fête.

'' - Ouais, c'est possible. '' a-t-il répondu pour confirmer la chose. '' - Contrairement à la nourriture, l'alcool est absorbé par notre venin. Nous ne pouvons pas nous enivrer, mais notre Major pourra prendre soin de ce petit détail. '' _Cela va être une soirée intéressante. _Ai-je pensé en me demandant quel effet cela ferait de se sentir ivre, ou en pseudo état d'ébriété, devrais-je dire.

Nous sommes rapidement arrivés devant une boîte de nuit plutôt clinquante. Il y avait une file de personnes attendant le long du trottoir. Peter a jeté ses clés à un voiturier et nous a conduit directement devant la porte. Les clients bien habillés nous ont fusillés du regard, mais ils étaient mélangés avec des regards d'appréciations devant l'apparence que nous avions tous.

À l'intérieur, les lumières étaient tamisées et la musique en plein essor sortait des haut-parleurs. La salle était pleine de personnes bien habillées, rien que du beau monde, j'en étais quasiment certaine. J'ai même vu un acteur ou deux et quelques athlètes professionnels.

La foule s'est séparée devant nous comme la mer Rouge. Malgré le fait que nous étions entourés par des gens riches et célèbres à l'évidence, nous avons tout de même été remarqué. Nous avons été conduits à une grande table qui était installée sur une estrade surélevée près d'une grande piste de danse. Une serveuse a surgi de nulle part pour prendre notre commande et nous demander si nous avions besoin de quelque chose. Peter a commandé deux bouteilles de Tequila pour commencer la soirée et une de leurs boîtes de cigares les plus chers, ses paroles, pas les miennes.

Quand les boissons sont arrivées et après que la serveuse ait rempli nos verres d'alcool, Peter a levé son verre et nous l'avons tous suivi. '' - Pour Jasper et Bella. Que votre vie soit remplie de bonheur et de joie. ''

'' - À votre santé ! '' a dit Emmett.

'' - À votre santé ! '' a repris Rose. Nous avons trinqué et avalé le verre de liqueur. J'ai senti un feu brûlant à l'arrière de ma gorge et descendre dans mon estomac. J'ai fait la grimace devant le goût, j'ai toussé en postillonnant, me sentant très humaine à cet instant.

Peter a frappé mon dos en disant : '' - Ne t'inquiète pas, petite, plus tu boiras, mieux cela ira ! '' il a levé la main en faisant tourner son doigt. La serveuse qui était apparemment de service à notre table, a rapidement rempli nos verres pour une autre tournée.

'' - Veux-tu danser ? '' a murmuré Jasper en se penchant vers mon oreille.

Je savais que Jasper nous affectait avec son don. Je me sentais chaude et étourdie et, après avoir avalé mon deuxième verre, j'ai répondu en murmurant un peu fort : '' - Je ne sais pas danser. ''

Jasper m'a tiré pour me mettre debout. '' - Tu vas le faire maintenant. '' a-t-il insisté. '' - Tu n'as jamais dansé avec moi. '' Il m'a conduit sur la piste de danse. Il a mis ses mains sur ma taille et il a écouté la musique pendant un moment avant de me conduire au rythme du morceau, nous déplaçant et tournoyant en parfaite harmonie. '' - Tu vois. '' a roucoulé Jasper. '' - Je t'ai dit que tu pouvais danser. ''

La chanson s'est terminée, mais nous ne sommes pas retournés à notre table. Jasper s'est rapproché de sorte que nos corps se touchaient de la tête aux pieds. J'ai remué mes hanches, les broyant contre mon fiancé. Je l'ai senti devenir de plus en plus dur avec la friction et un grondement sourd vibrait dans sa poitrine. '' - Sais-tu ce que tu me fais, ma belle ? '' a-t-il grogné, m'envoyant son désir. '' - Tu ferais mieux de te calmer, sinon je pourrais te prendre immédiatement ici. ''

J'ai levé mes yeux dans ses yeux noir d'ébène et j'ai battu des cils avec coquetterie. '' - Et est-ce que cela serait un problème ? '' ai-je demandé malicieusement.

'' - Seulement si tu ne veux pas que tout le monde nous regarde. '' a-t-il répondu en saisissant mon cul et me soulevant du sol. J'ai enveloppé mes jambes autour de sa taille et j'ai passé mes doigts dans ses cheveux.

'' - Demandez une chambre, tous les deux ! '' nous a raillé Peter. _Qui est-ce qui parle ! _Ai-je pensé avec un sourire narquois. Charlotte et lui étaient presque en train de baiser sur la piste de danse. Quand j'ai regardé autour de moi, j'ai réalisé que tout le monde dans la boîte était pris dans les affres de la passion.

'' - Jasper, tu projettes ! '' lui ai-je dit. Il a haussé les épaules avec dédain et a continué à suivre le rythme de la musique. J'ai fermé les yeux et j'ai étendu mon bouclier de sorte qu'il était seulement autour de notre groupe. Nous pourrions encore sentir l'influence de Jasper, mais cela n'affecterait pas des innocents, ou peut-être pas si innocents spectateurs. Cela allait sûrement être remarqué si l'ambiance de la salle tout entière se transformait et finissait par une orgie de masse.

Nous avons passé la nuit à boire et à danser. Jasper a continué d'utiliser son don pour que nous soyons tous ivres, gloussants et riants comme des écolières. À un moment, Peter s'est penché et a donné un baiser mouillé sur la joue d'Emmett. '' - Mec ! '' s'est écrié Emmett en s'essuyant le visage avec une serviette et en faisant une grimace : '' - Garde ta salive pour ta femme ! ''

Notre groupe a été le dernier à partir à la fermeture du club. Jasper a supprimé son influence afin que Peter soit en mesure de conduire sans être arrêté pour conduite en état d'ivresse. Personne n'avait envie que la nuit ne finisse, alors Jasper a invité tout le monde à venir pour continuer de faire la fête à la maison.

Nous venions tout juste d'ouvrir une bouteille de la cuvée du patron quand Esmé a fait irruption dans la maison par la porte de derrière, les cheveux en bataille et un regard d'horreur sur le visage. '' - Esmé ? '' ai-je demandé, surprise par sa soudaine apparition. '' - Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? ''

'' - Il est parti ! Carlisle est parti ! Alice aussi ! '' a-t-elle gémi, en s'écroulant sur le sol. L'ambiance joyeuse s'est évaporée comme une bulle qui éclaterait soudainement.

Jasper s'est approché d'Esmé et l'a soulevé gentiment avant de la poser dans le canapé. '' - Que veux-tu dire par « il est parti ? » . a-t-il demandé avec fermeté. Ce n'était pas une demande de renseignements, c'était un ordre.

'' - Après le départ d'Emmett dans la soirée, Carlisle et moi avons eu une énorme dispute. Je voulais venir avec vous pour célébrer votre engagement, mais il ne voulait pas y participer. Il a dit qu'il n'allait pas cautionner une telle décision insensée et que si Bella voulait ruiner sa vie, c'était sa décision, mais il n'allait pas venir et faire semblant d'être heureux avec ça. '' Esmé sanglotait, ce qui rendait son explication pratiquement incohérente, mais le sens en avait été parfaitement compris.

Des grognements ont éclatés dans la pièce à ses commentaires et l'ambiance a été instantanément submergée par la rage combinée de six vampires, augmentée par le don de Jasper.'' Jasper, je peux ? '' ai-je demandé en frottant son bras. Il a sèchement hoché la tête et j'ai alors fermé les yeux pour mettre mon bouclier autour de lui afin qu'il ne sente pas la totalité de nos émotions.

'' - Merci, Isabella. '' a-t-il dit, sa mâchoire se desserrant légèrement. Les autres se sont eux aussi un peu détendus. '' - Continu, Esmé. '' a-t-il ordonné, les bras croisés.

'' - J'ai dit à Carlisle que je voulais tout de même y aller, quelle que soit son opinion. Il m'a dit que je ne pouvais pas ! Il a dit que si je l'aimais, alors je resterais loin de vous. Je lui ai dit que je l'aimais, mais que j'aimais aussi Bella et qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'émotions qui s'excluaient mutuellement. Il m'a ensuite ordonné en tant que compagnon et mon chef de clan de rester à l'écart. '' Elle a essuyé ses larmes non versées et a pris une grande inspiration tremblante pour se calmer.

'' - J'ai dû sortir. J'étais tellement en colère ! '' a-t-elle grogné en frappant le canapé où elle était assise et y faisant un trou. Je n'avais jamais vu la calme et tranquille Esmé aussi désemparée. Actuellement, elle ressemblait plus a un vampire que je ne l'avais jamais vu auparavant.

'' - Je suis allée à la chasse et quand je suis revenue, ils n'étaient plus là. Les vêtements de Carlisle avaient disparu et il a vidé le coffre-fort. Les affaires d'Alice ont aussi disparues. J'ai essayé de l'appeler sur son téléphone portable, mais il l'a désactivé. '' Esmé a recommencé à sangloter. Rose s'est assise près d'elle et l'a serré dans ses bras en lui frottant le dos comme à un enfant. '' - Comment a-t-il pu me quitter ? Pourquoi m'a-t-il quitté ? Qu'ai-je fait ? ''

Jasper et Peter ont échangés des regards significatifs. Je pouvais presque entendre ce qu'ils pensaient l'un et l'autre. '' - Nous allons faire la lumière sur toute cette affaire. '' a promis Jasper. '' - Peter ? Sais-tu quelque chose à ce sujet ? '' a-t-il aboyé.

'' - Rien du tout, Major. '' a répondu Peter. '' - Mais dès que je sais quelque chose, tu seras le premier à le savoir. En attendant, je vais faire quelque recherche. ''

'' - Tâche d'en savoir plus. Je veux un rapport préliminaire à neuf heures. '' a ordonné Jasper. '' - Quand à vous, '' il s'adressait à Emmett, Rose et Esmé. '' - Allez chercher vos affaires. Dorénavant, personne ne va nulle part sans être accompagné. Jusqu'à ce que nous découvrions ce qui est à venir, nous sommes sous loi martiale. '' _Joyeuse fête de fiançailles. " _ai-je chanté en moi-même, le cœur serré.

* * *

1. La Bugatti Veyron est entré dans le livre Guinness des records en 2010 comme le véhicule de tourisme le plus rapide de tous les temps en roulant à la vitesse de 434,20 kilomètres à l'heure.

J'espère que vous avez tous passé de bonnes vacances, merci de laisser un petit mot.

**Bonne semaine à tous**


	22. Chapitre 22

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

**L'histoire appartient à lissylouwho, elle est parue sous le titre :'' The Path of Providence '' lien sur mon profil. **

**Galswinthe est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable. **

**Les fautes et les erreurs sont les miennes. **

**Merci à tous pour la lecture et les examens.**

* * *

**Chapitre vingt deux**

**POV Alice**

Les derniers mois avaient été comme des montagnes russes émotionnelles pour moi. Pas même une thérapie d'achats dans mes boutiques préférées n'avait pu réellement calmer mes nerfs et j'avais pourtant essayé très dur. Depuis que Bella était entrée dans notre vie, j'avais dû abandonner des centaines de frais grandioses simplement pour garder un semblant de bon sens. Et même alors, cela ne m'avait pas aidé à me faire me sentir mieux. J'avais été tellement prise par nos ennuis que j'avais même raté la dernière saison des défilés.

Personne ne savait les efforts que j'avais dû déployer pour réparer le gâchis que Bella avait fait. Si j'avais été humaine, je serais tombée raide morte ! J'ai dû faire des heures supplémentaires, vérifier et revérifier le futur, tester chaque petite décision pour simplement retracer la voie qu'elle avait merdé. Si seulement ils avaient su ce que je prévoyais et ce que cela signifiait pour eux, ils m'auraient été reconnaissant et m'auraient apprécié beaucoup plus.

Si la famille avait eu la moindre idée à quel point mes plans étaient pour leurs avantages, ils se seraient pliés en quatre pour me rendre heureuse, comme ils l'auraient dû. Ce n'était pas comme si Esmé, Rosalie et Emmett étaient irremplaçables ou même utiles à mes préparatifs, mais non, c'était toujours « Alice fait ceci, Alice vérifie cela ». Mes talents étaient complètement perdus, servant à vérifier la météo, découvrir si Emmett allait attaquer un quelconque imbécile d'humain. Un jour cela allait changer et ils allaient regretter d'avoir abusé de moi et de m'avoir maltraité.

Après mon réveil dans cette vie et après avoir été submergée par une avalanche de futur, je savais que j'étais quelqu'un de spécial, quelqu'un d'unique. Quand j'avais vu Carlisle être le souverain vampire régnant, avec moi étant la puissance réelle, j'avais su que j'étais destinée à la grandeur et non pas à cette merde de vie de famille de banlieue. C'était une situation respectable faute de mieux, mais j'en étais de plus en plus fatiguée. Il y avait tellement d'endroits où porter des vêtements de haute couture Valentino et l'école secondaire n'était pas l'un d'entre eux.

Au fil des ans, j'avais résolument cherché dans le temps pour déterminer exactement comment arriver à obtenir mon avenir parfait. J'avais trouvé qu'aux alentours de l'an 2150, les Volturi seraient devenus satisfaits de leur existence et allaient se retirer de la vie publique. Ils allaient demander à Carlisle, en tant qu'ami respecté et leur égal, de reprendre le flambeau. Bien sûr lui, avec regret, serait d'accord et je serai devenue sa conseillère de confiance. Malgré le fait qu'il serait le visage du régime au pouvoir aux yeux du monde des vampires, ils sauraient tous la vérité et plieraient devant _moi_.

Oui, c'était une longue attente, mais que sont quelques siècles quand on a l'éternité devant soit ? Malheureusement, tout avait été compromis il y a huit ans. À présent je sais que cela a été quand Jasper était intervenu une première fois dans la vie de Bella, lui ouvrant de nouveaux horizons et lui apportant des possibilités qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû avoir. Le recul était de cent pour cent.

Au collège, Bella serait allée en Italie pour un semestre à l'étranger. Un des membres de la garde Volturi aurait découvert son potentiel et l'aurait recruté. Elle aurait progressé plus rapidement dans leurs rangs, aurait été respectée pour ses talents et son sens inébranlable de la justice et de l'équité. Les gens auraient été attirés et liés à elle par une indéfectible loyauté, pourquoi ? Je n'en avais aucune idée.

Les frères Volturi auraient développé une amitié avec elle, lui faisant confiance et comptant sur elle comme Carlisle comptait sur moi. Quand ils auraient été prêts à se retirer, cela aurait été Bella qui aurait été invité à prendre leur place. Je ne pouvais pas laisser cela se produire. J'avais dû travailler rapidement pour intervenir.

J'avais fait quelques recherches et avais découvert qu'Isabella Swan était la fille de Charlie Swan de Forks, Washington. Charlie et sa femme étaient séparés et Bella partageait son temps entre les deux d'entre eux. En recherchant dans l'avenir, j'avais vu que pendant ses années de lycée, Bella allait retourner vivre avec son père à plein temps.

Le destin me favorisait, Forks était l'une des villes où nous avions une propriété. J'avais pu convaincre la famille de retourner à notre maison de Forks. J'avais vu que si je pouvais intercepter Bella et l'attacher à notre famille, elle n'irait pas en Italie et ne rencontrerait pas les Volturi. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de connaître son existence jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop tard. Elle pourrait être ainsi un atout précieux plutôt qu'un obstacle.

Edward, bien sûr, avait par la suite découvert mon plan. Il était impossible de le lui cacher éternellement. Je l'avais attiré dans la bergerie, faisant de lui une partie intégrante de mon programme. J'avais insisté sur le fait que nous avions besoin de créer des liens entre elle et nous autant que possibles pour l'empêcher d'être attirée par eux.

Cela avait été difficile à vendre, Edward méprisait l'humanité de Bella et était frustré de savoir que la gamine serait une pitoyable partie de notre illustre famille. Bien qu'il ait été réticent au début, j'avais réussi à le convaincre qu'il devait faire des avances à Bella en tant que sa compagne. Cela avait aidé qu'il soit attiré par son sang et qu'il ait été intrigué par le fait que son esprit lui était fermé.

Malheureusement, Bella ne voulait rien savoir à propos d'Edward. S'il avait suivi mes directives, il n'aurait pas tout foiré. Ce n'était pourtant pas une mission trop difficile, courtiser la gamine, se faire aimer d'elle et ensuite la transformer. Mais non. Il ne pouvait pas se contenter de la tiède affection qu'elle avait développée pour lui, il a fallu qu'il fasse les choses à sa manière. _Il faut voir comment cela a fini. _Ai-je pensé, irritée par son incompétence. _Ce qui lui est arrivé est de sa propre faute pour avoir décidé d'embaucher un assassin ! _

Ensuite Jasper Whitlock était arrivé et avait gagné la loyauté de Bella, l'éloignant des Cullen. Il était son compagnon, cette petite information était incontestable, même si cela aurait pu être traité avec un peu de stratégie. Cela aurait été utile si Carlisle l'avait transformé, mais comme son créateur, Jasper avait encore plus d'emprise sur elle qu'auparavant.

Je pensais que tout était perdu. La petite fille-modèle ne voulait plus jouer le jeu et son bon à rien de compagnon nous avait pris un de mes joueurs clés. Mon plan était en ruine et je ne pouvais même pas voir quoi que ce soit pour le remettre sur les rails.

Il s'est avéré que la petite garce était un bouclier et un puissant également. Peter Whitlock avait joui en nous donnant ce petit détail. Quand j'y pense, je dois admettre que cela avait du sens. D'une certaine manière, même en tant que pathétique petite humaine, elle avait bloqué Edward et dans une certaine mesure, moi aussi.

Cela aurait été tellement plus facile si j'avais simplement réussi à me débarrasser de Bella, si cela avait été possible. Elle était une nuisance au mieux. Malheureusement, à cause de son talent, je ne pouvais plus contrôler directement ses décisions afin de m'assurer qu'elle ne s'immisce pas dans mes préparatifs. C'était quelque chose que je ne pouvais pas risquer. J'avais besoin de placer mes pions rapidement et réussir à mettre Carlisle au pouvoir avant que les Volturi n'aient l'occasion de la recruter, mais pour cela, j'avais besoin de son pouvoir à nos côtés.

J'avais vu qu'elle serait puissante, assez puissante pour affronter le monde si elle le voulait, mais je ne savais pas à quel point cela pourrait être possible. J'avais travaillé très dur pour qu'elle soit de notre côté, rendant ainsi réellement mon plan infaillible. Et pour quoi ? Tout était allé de travers et cela avait été la pagaille la plus complète.

Quand nous sommes retournés à Forks pour plier bagage et partir, un miracle s'était produit. Mes visions étaient revenues et j'avais finalement été en mesure de m'organiser à nouveau ! Je devais être assez loin du bouclier de Bella pour qu'il n'affecte plus ma vision. Tout était en désordre, mais avec un peu de travail, je serais en mesure de tout redresser.

Ensuite Noël était arrivé rapidement. J'ai vu l'impossible et au début, je n'en ai pas cru mes yeux. Après avoir eu de multiples visions qui ont toutes confirmées la même chose, j'ai réalisé que cela devait être réel. C'était mon as dans la manche et je ne pouvais pas attendre de le sortir et de l'agiter sous leurs nez de bêcheurs à tous. Chaque fois que j'étais frustrée, j'imaginais le regard sur leurs visages quand j'allais leurs dire ce que je savais.

Si je jouais bien mes cartes, je n'aurais pas à attendre des siècles, cela arriverait au cours des prochains mois, un an peut-être, tout au plus. Plus j'y pensais et plus je m'impatientais. Je brûlais d'envie de changer de vie.

Depuis notre retour en Arizona, j'avais manœuvré la situation de tout le monde, mais ils n'en avaient vraiment aucune idée. J'avais régulièrement couru à des dizaines de kilomètres pour sortir de la protection du bouclier de Bella pour que je puisse avoir des visions. C'était irritant, mais nécessaire. Je n'allais pas devenir aveugle à nouveau.

Ma première étape consistait à éloigner Carlisle des autres. Il devenait de plus en plus docile devant mes suggestions, s'appuyant toujours plus sur moi. Cependant, avec Esmé l'ancrant dans la réalité et les autres le gardant rationnel, je ne serais jamais capable de l'embringuer dans mon plan. Si j'arrivais à le séparer de la famille, je serais la seule qui aurait son écoute.

C'était une tâche difficile, puisque Carlisle était si incroyablement confiant et indulgent. C'était une épée à double tranchant, il croirait tout ce que je lui dirais, mais je devrais faire aussi de gros efforts pour supporter la merde qui collait à ses semelles. J'étais sûre que si Jasper ne lui avait pas forcé la main, Carlisle aurait pardonné ses actes à Edward et l'aurait accueilli dans la famille à bras ouverts. J'avais besoin de preuves tangibles que les autres lui avaient délibérément porté atteinte.

Un jour, pendant que Rose et Emmett rendaient visite aux Whitlock, j'étais allée chercher ces preuves. J'avais vu qu'ils avaient une alimentation alternative quand ils ne vivaient pas avec les Cullens. J'étais certaine que l'obsession de Rose pour les souvenirs m'aiderait, elle prenait des photos de tout quand ils partaient en vacances.

Sous le couvert de remplacer la garde-robe de la famille avec des vêtements plus appropriés pour vivre en Arizona, j'avais pu faire quelques recherches. J'avais touché le gros lot ! Dans une boîte au fond de leur garde-robe, j'avais trouvé une photo format 15 x 18 de Rose et d'Emmett, bras dessus bras dessous en face de la tour Eiffel. Je me moquais de l'endroit, c'était leurs yeux qui comptaient pour mon dessein. Ils étaient rouge sang, les condamnant avec leurs couleurs éclatantes.

Rose m'avait surprise fouillant dans ses affaires et était allée trouver Carlisle pour se plaindre de mon intrusion. Il l'avait engueulé pour son attitude et lui avait dit qu'elle devrait être plus reconnaissante d'avoir une sœur qui s'occupait de son bien-être si fidèlement.

J'avais finalement trouvé une chance de poser mes jalons. Après le départ de Rose dans un accès de colère, j'ai demandé à Carlisle si je pouvais lui parler en privé. Il m'avait invité à entrer dans son bureau, me désignant le fauteuil en cuir qui était posé en face de son bureau. '' - Carlisle, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer. Je l'ai trouvé alors que je rangeais le placard de Rose. '' lui avais-je dit d'une voix pleine de remords en posant la photo sur son bureau.

Il a pris la photo, l'examinant de près pour voir ce qui m'avait tellement dérangé. J'ai immédiatement vu l'instant où il a remarqué leurs yeux rouges rubis. Il a froncé les sourcils, prit une profonde inspiration et s'est mis à jurer.

'' - Comment ont-ils osés ! '' a-il grogné dans sa barbe, déchirant la photo en une douzaine de morceaux avant de la jeter avec force dans la corbeille. '' - Comment ont-ils osés aller à l'encontre de tout ce que je leur ai appris, de tout ce que cette famille représente ! Ne se soucient-ils pas de moi ? ''

'' - Je suis tellement désolée, Carlisle. '' J'ai posé ma main sur la sienne, et fais monter les larmes à mes yeux. '' - Je sais combien cette trahison te blesse. Cela m'a fait mal aussi. Puis-je faire quelque chose pour t'aider ? ''

'' - Non. '' Il a levé les mains vers son visage avant de me regarder. '' - Je te demande simplement de sortir, s'il te plaît. J'ai besoin de temps pour réfléchir. '' J'ai quitté son bureau en fermant la porte derrière moi. Adossée au bois épais, j'ai fermé les yeux et j'ai soupiré, un petit sourire sur le visage. J'avais planté les graines, je n'avais plus qu'à attendre qu'elles germent.

* * *

Au fil des semaines, Carlisle était devenu plus caractériel, engueulant les autres pour de légères fautes imaginaires. Il ignorait ostensiblement Emmett et Rose à moins qu'ils ne lui parlent directement et ne répondait que par un ou deux mots à leurs questions. Même Esmé ne pouvait pas le sortir de sa dépression, le mettant encore plus en colère quand elle essayait.

En revanche, je faisais de mon mieux pour l'appuyer dans toutes ses décisions et peu importait à quel point elles étaient insignifiantes. Rapidement, Carlisle ne parlait plus qu'à moi principalement, quand il parlait s'entend. Il passait la plupart de son temps à ruminer dans son bureau, ressassant ses erreurs et maugréant sur la façon dont la famille ne respectait plus son autorité.

'' - Le sais-tu, Carlisle ? '' lui ai-je demandé un après-midi, interrompant ses réflexions. Il s'inquiétait de sa précieuse Bella, souhaitant avoir toujours de l'influence dans sa vie. Pourquoi s'en souciait-il pour commencer, je ne comprendrais jamais. À part son don, il n'y avait rien d'extraordinaire à son sujet. Mais pour une raison quelconque, il l'avait considéré comme sa fille et avait l'impression qu'elle s'était révoltée contre lui.

'' - Jasper est en train de corrompre Bella. '' lui ai-je dit sans ambages. '' - J'ai vu qu'elle allait se nourrir bientôt d'humains si nous n'intervenons pas. '' Cela a attiré son attention. Il a levé brusquement les yeux et s'est penché vers moi. C'était un mensonge, je ne pouvais plus voir quoi que ce soit quand Bella était directement impliquée, mais il n'avait pas besoin de le savoir.

'' - En es-tu certaine ? '' a-t-il demandé avec inquiétude.

J'ai hoché la tête à contrecœur. '' - Oui. S'il te plaît, Carlisle. Nous devons la sauver. Ramène-moi ma sœur ! '' Mes supplications ont frappées une corde sensible en lui et j'ai vu qu'il avait pris la décision d'intervenir d'une façon ou d'une autre. Ce que je ne pouvais pas voir ni savoir, c'est quelle serait la réaction de Bella.

Cette nuit-là, il était revenu en colère du ranch Whitlock. Il a frappé du pied dans les escaliers pour se rendre dans sa planque, claquant la porte derrière lui. Je l'ai suivi jusqu'à son bureau pour voir jusqu'à quel point la blessure s'était envenimée.

Il était allé avec Esmé pour donner à Bella sa nouvelle identité. Lors de leur visite, il semblerait qu'elle avait mentionné le fait qu'elle envisageait d'essayer le sang humain.

J'étais certaine qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais mentionné, mais comme je savais que Carlisle avait créé des documents au nom de Cullen en plus de documents Whilock. Cela avait sûrement dû la rendre furieuse, comme je me doutais qu'elle le serait, elle détestait toujours quand elle avait l'impression que ses désirs étaient ignorés et elle savait qu'en lui disant cela, c'était ce qui était le plus susceptible de le provoquer. Bella était si facile à prévoir, même si je ne pouvais pas voir ses décisions à l'avance.

'' - Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle a choisi ce sauvage plutôt que toi, que nous ! '' ai-je ragé. '' - Notre famille se désagrège. Premièrement Edward a été déchirée à cause d'un simple accident, ensuite Bella ne veut rien avoir à faire avec nous. Si tu ne fais pas quelque chose, Les Whitlock vont prendre Emmett, Rose et Esmé aussi ! '' ai-je gémi de façon convaincante. '' - Carlisle, s'il te plaît ! Il faut vraiment que tu fasses quelque chose. Je ne veux pas perdre notre famille. ''

Il m'a tapoté le dos pour me rassurer. '' - Là, là calmes-toi, ma chérie. '' a-t-il dit doucement. '' - Je vais m'assurer que nous restions ensemble. Si seulement ce n'était pas trop tard pour Edward. ''

Avec mon influence, Carlisle a continué de s'isoler, choisissant de rester à l'écart de Bella et des autres. Chaque fois qu'ils l'interrogeaient, il s'en prenait à eux, insistant sur le fait qu'il savait ce qui se passait mieux qu'eux, que_ je _savais ce qui se passait mieux qu'eux. _Évidemment que je savais ce qu'il se passait !_

* * *

Sur une chasse, quelques semaines plus tard, j'ai vu que le buveur d'humain avait l'intention de demander à Bella de l'épouser. _Échec et mat. _Ce serait la goutte d'eau qui ferait déborder le vase, je veux dire retourner Carlisle. Je me suis précipitée à la maison pour me préparer. Après des décennies, des années, des mois, des semaines d'attente, ce serait l'étincelle qui mettrait le feu aux poudres.

La nuit suivante, Esmé et Carlisle ont eu une énorme dispute au sujet de Bella. Je n'avais jamais entendu Carlisle crier sur sa femme, mais il vidait réellement son sac à présent. Esmé avait envie d'aller célébrer les fiançailles de Bella et Jasper, mais Carlisle, grâce à mon travail acharné, ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec cela.

Esmé avait commencé poliment pour l'amadouer quand elle avait demandé : '' - S'il te plaît, Carlisle. Tout le monde y va. Cela voudrait dire beaucoup pour moi si nous étions là pour aider notre fille pendant cette période tellement significative. '' Carlisle n'a rien voulu savoir. Elle a plaidé et supplié en vain, sa demande est tombée dans l'oreille d'un sourd.

J'ai tendu une oreille indiscrète de ma chambre, mais j'aurais pu être à un kilomètre de distance, j'aurais toujours entendu chaque mot de leur conversation tellement ils criaient fort. '' - Mais, Carlisle... '' Esmé continuait de discuter avant d'être coupée.

'' - Non, Esmé, je n'irais pas et toi non plus ! Je ne vais pas fermer les yeux sur les actions de Bella ni cautionner une décision qui va ruiner son existence ! '' a aboyé Carlisle malgré les protestations d'Esmé. '' - En tant que mon épouse, je te demande de m'obéir. J'en ai assez de ton insubordination. Nos enfants sont pris de folies à cause de notre manque de discipline. Hé bien, je ne vais pas rester les bras croisés alors que je perds ma famille. J'ai dit non et c'est non ! ''

La porte a claqué et je suis passée à l'action. Je dansais en descendant les escaliers et me suis arrêtée pour mettre un masque de sympathie sur mon visage avant de le rejoindre sur le canapé. '' - Carlisle, je suis tellement désolée ! Tu vas bien ? '' J'ai tendu la main et lui ai tapoté le dos pour le consoler.

'' - Non, Alice, je ne le pense pas. Je ne sais pas où je me suis trompé. J'ai perdu le contrôle de la situation et je perds tout le monde et tout ce à quoi je tenais. Je ne sais plus à qui faire confiance. '' Il a passé sa main dans ses cheveux d'une façon très semblable à la façon dont le faisait Edward.

'' - Tu peux me faire confiance, Carlisle. '' lui ai-je rappelé, en ouvrant largement mes yeux.

''- Je sais Alice. Tu as toujours eu nos meilleurs intérêts à cœur. '' m'a-t-il dit en essayant de sourire.

_C'était ma chance ! _J'ai exulté, prête à tisser ma toile. '' - Alors tu as besoin de me faire confiance à présent. '' ai-je dit avec sérieux. '' - J'ai vu une manière de nous retrouver tous en famille. Il faudra prendre des mesures draconiennes, mais si nous ne le faisons pas maintenant, cela n'arrivera jamais. Tu, non , _nous_ les perdrons à jamais. ''

Il a levé les yeux vers moi, le désespoir inscrit sur son visage. '' - Que dois-je faire. '' a-t-il demandé.

'' - Emballe tes affaires. '' lui ai-je dit en me levant. ''- Je vais tout t'expliquer en chemin. Nous devons retourner à Forks. ''

Toutes mes affaires étaient prêtes pour partir, j'avais seulement besoin d'attendre Carlisle. Je l'ai nerveusement poussé à aller plus vite. Comme j'étais à portée du bouclier de Bella, j'étais aveugle aux décisions de chacun. Il n'était pas nécessaire de présenter des excuses à Esmé si elle revenait avant que nous ayons eu la chance de nous éloigner. Quand finalement, il fut prêt, nous avons chargé nos affaires dans la Mercedes de Carlisle et nous sommes partis à toute vitesse dans la nuit.

Nous avons roulé en silence. Carlisle ne disait rien et je lui ai permis de rester mijoter dans ses pensées. Après une heure de route pour nous éloigner de notre propriété d'Arizona, il s'est finalement tourné vers moi. '' - Très bien, Alice. Raconte-moi tout. Quel est le programme ? ''

'' - C'est une longue histoire, Carlisle. '' ai-je répondu, feignant un profond soupir.

'' - J'ai tout mon temps. '' a-t-il dit. '' - Commence par le commencement. ''

J'ai pris une profonde inspiration et j'ai repassé mentalement mon histoire pour m'assurer que j'avais bien tous les détails en main avant de me lancer dans mon récit. '' - Il y a des années, quand j'ai été transformée, j'ai eu une vision des dirigeants des vampires. Ce n'était pas les Volturi. '' j'ai fait une pause, permettant à ma révélation de s'enfoncer dans son crâne. ''

Carlisle s'est retourné et a levé un sourcil. '' - Continue, Alice. '' a-t-il insisté. '' - Si ce n'était pas les Volturi, alors qui étaient-ils ? ''

'' - C'était toi, Carlisle. '' lui ai-je dit tout simplement, attendant sa réaction. Il ne m'a pas déçu.

Sa mâchoire est tombée et son front s'est plissé pendant qu'il cogitait. Il avait apparemment été très surpris. '' - Que veux-tu dire, Alice ? Les Volturi règnent depuis des millénaires et je ne m'attends pas à ce que cela change dans un proche avenir. Tu dois avoir mal vu. ''

'' - Non, Carlisle, ce n'était pas une erreur. '' ai-je insisté. '' - Dans ma vision, les frères s'étaient lassé du poids du trône et avaient décidé de se retirer de la vie publique. Ils t'avaient demandé de prendre le relais. ''

Il a hoché la tête pendant une minute en silence avec incrédulité devant ma déclaration. '' - Penses-y, c'est logique. '' Je lui ai demandé de réfléchir à ce que je disais. '' - Tu as le poids nécessaire pour gouverner. Avec mes visions, la télépathie d'Edward et le respect que le peuple avait pour toi, nous serions entrés dans un nouveau régime de paix et de prospérité. ''

'' - Serions ? '' a-t-il demandé avec curiosité. '' - Qu'est-ce qui a changé ? ''

J'avais passé des semaines à planifier le discours qui aurait l'effet maximal sur Carlisle. Il devait être convenablement horrible, pour jouer avec sa compassion et son horreur de la violence. '' - Il y a environ huit ans, l'avenir s'est modifié. J'ai vu que les Volturi allaient trouver un atout qui les rendrait encore plus imparables que ce qu'ils sont aujourd'hui. Il n'y aurait plus de frein à leur cruauté. ''

'' - Quel genre d'atout, Alice ? '' a demandé Carlisle avec préoccupation, comme je m'y attendais. Il avait toujours méprisé le penchant des Volturi pour la cruauté. C'était une des raisons pour lesquelles il les avait finalement quitté, partant de son propre chef.

'' - C'est Bella, Carlisle. '' ai-je répondu d'un air sombre. '' - Son bouclier ne fera que se renforcer. Ils vont l'emmener loin de nous et, à moins que nous ne prenions des initiatives pour l'empêcher, il vont prendre Bella et Esmé, Emmett et Rose vont mourir en essayant de les arrêter. Jasper ira avec elle et les aidera à former une puissante armée pour tous nous asservir ! '' C'était un mensonge avec juste suffisamment de vérités pour le rendre crédible. Il a tout avalé, l'hameçon, la ligne et le plomb.

'' - Nous allons donc cacher Bella. Nous allons l'emmener quelque part pour qu'elle soit en sécurité afin que les Volturi ne la trouvent pas. '' A suggéré Carlisle avec obstination.

J'ai secoué la tête. C'était exactement ce que je ne voulais pas qu'il arrive. Bella ne serait jamais allé avec lui de toute façon. '' - Cela ne marchera pas, Carlisle. '' l'ai-je contredit. '' - Les volturi ont des yeux et des oreilles partout, tu le sais. Ils savent déjà à propos de Bella et que tu prévois de la tenir à l'écart. ''

Les Volturi devaient avoir des éclaireurs dans tout le pays, mais ce n'était pas de cette façon qu'ils avaient découvert Bella. Je pourrais bien ou peut-être pas leur avoir envoyé une petite lettre anonyme concernant un certain nouveau-né avec un bouclier. Ce qui avait mis la machine en mouvement pour accélérer leur fin et mis en place les circonstances dont j'avais besoin pour persuader Carlisle de prendre des mesures.

En fermant les yeux, j'ai bien cherché notre avenir, vérifiant et revérifiant tout pour m'assurer que tout était en ordre. Carlisle ne m'a pas dérangé, choisissant de conduire en silence. Je me suis perdue dans le temps, savourant le potentiel de Ma Grandeur. J'en avais fini de jouer à la petite fille de la maison, il était temps pour moi d'assumer ma place légitime au Pouvoir.

* * *

**Bonne semaine à tous. **


	23. Chapitre 23

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

**L'histoire appartient à lissylouwho, elle est parue sous le titre : '' The Path of Providence '' lien sur mon profil. **

**Galswinthe est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable. **

**Les fautes et les erreurs sont les miennes. **

**Merci à tous pour la lecture et les examens.**

* * *

**Chapitre vingt trois**

**POV Carlisle**

_J'avais complètement perdu le contrôle de ma famille. _Ai-je songé avec découragement, berçant ma tête dans mes mains. _Comment en était-on arrivé là ? Qu'avais-je fait de mal ? _

Je n'avais absolument aucune idée de la façon dont les choses s'étaient passées. Un jour, la famille était heureuse, soudée ensemble, ravie d'avoir gagné une sœur, une fille, une amie. Bella avait été une addition parfaite et j'avais nourri l'espoir secret qu'elle et Edward finiraient par se retrouver ensemble. Cela aurait été parfait, ma fille chérie et mon fils bien-aimé.

Malheureusement, cela n'avait pas été le cas. Peu de temps après que Bella nous ait rejoints, Jasper Whitlock et sa famille s'étaient montrés pour réclamer ma plus récente enfant. Je les avais gracieusement acceptés dans ma famille à cause d'elle et qu'avaient-ils fait ? Ils m'avaient fait un pied-de-nez, ignorant mon autorité et snobant mon implication dans sa vie.

Depuis que les Whitlock avaient interrompu notre existence idyllique, et pas en mieux, Bella ne comptait plus sur moi pour avoir des conseils, n'était jamais venue me voir pour avoir du réconfort ni pour être aidé. Elle avait même choisi de prendre le nom de Whitlock plutôt que le mien ! J'avais été très choqué par sa décision, surtout après tout ce que j'avais fait pour elle en l'acceptant dans notre famille et en l'aidant financièrement.

Elle m'avait ensuite effrontément informée que Jasper allait la faire essayer le sang humain ! J'avais été scandalisé par son insolence. Je ne lui avais pas parlé depuis. Je pensais qu'elle aurait finalement reconnu son erreur et serait venue me voir pour s'excuser, elle n'a pourtant jamais fait le moindre effort pour se réconcilier avec moi.

Rose et Emmett s'étaient lentement exclu de la famille, empoisonné par le clan Whitlock. _Un clan, bah ! _Me suis-je moqué avec dérision en moi-même. _Comment pouvaient-ils choisir un clan plutôt qu'une famille. _Ils avaient de plus en plus remis en question mes décisions, se rangeant régulièrement du côté de Jasper et Bella.

Et maintenant, j'apprends que pendant tout ce temps, ils se nourrissaient d'humains quand ils ne vivaient pas avec nous ! Ce qui avait été totalement choquant. Alice m'avait apporté la preuve incontestable qu'ils avaient trahi ouvertement ma confiance. De toute évidence, ils n'étaient pas ce que je pensais qu'ils étaient.

Même ma propre compagne m'avait contredit ! _Comment avait-elle osé ? _Ai-je ragé en tirant sur mes cheveux. _Elle est ma compagne et dois m'obéir de plein gré, je ne devrais pas avoir à lui ordonner de suivre mes ordres. _Pour la toute première fois, j'avais dû me servir de ma position hiérarchique pour lui ordonner de suivre mes instructions. Elle avait été furieuse quand j'avais rejeté sa demande et elle était partie sans même me demander la permission.

Seule Alice, ma merveilleuse fille, avait vu et compris ce qui se passait dans notre famille. Elle m'avait prévenu que cela pourrait arriver et j'aurai dû tenir compte plus sérieusement de ses avertissements. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si elle n'avait pas été là pour me soutenir. Elle n'avait jamais remis en question mes décisions ou sapé mon autorité et m'avait régulièrement aidé à contrôler le comportement libertin des autres.

Je voulais désespérément retrouver ma famille et être ensemble sous ma direction, mais rien ne semblait marcher. Plus je resserrais mon emprise, plus ils se débattaient et se rebellaient contre moi. Je perdais tout. Des mesures draconiennes devaient être prises, mais je ne savais pas ce qu'elles seraient.

Je ne pouvais pas déplacer ma famille au loin et laisser Bella avec ces monstres, elle allait bientôt boire du sang humain si je ne l'éloignais pas de lui. Alice l'avait vu. Je n'étais cependant pas en mesure de l'éloigner de lui par la force. Emmett, Rose et Esmé seraient sûrement de leur côté et Alice et moi serions largement dépassés.

J'avais envisagé d'appeler Aro et de lui demander son aide. Jasper m'avait essentiellement volé ma famille, l'éloignant de moi, une infraction grave dans notre société. C'était encore possible, bien que cela me ferait paraître faible. Je perdrais le respect des Volturi s'ils pensaient que je ne pouvais même pas contrôler ma propre famille.

Lorsque nous nous étions rencontrés, Jasper m'avait fait remarquer que je ne tenais pas ma famille d'une main assez ferme. _Qui était-__**il **__pour __**me **__donner des conseils ? _M'étais-je demandé avec amertume. J'existais depuis deux fois plus longtemps que lui. J'avais vécu avec les Volturi, j'étais considéré comme l'un d'eux. J'avais le respect de la plupart des vampires dans le monde et lui, qui était-il ? Seulement un gars du Texas qui avait assez de brutalité en lui pour avoir survécu aux guerres vampires du Sud. Il n'y avait pas photos entre nous.

Cependant il avait eu raison sur ce point. Je n'étais pas assez fou pour ignorer la sagesse en dépit de la façon dont il me l'avait présenté. Je n'avais pas eu la main assez ferme en ne disciplinant pas les membres de ma famille quand ils commettaient une erreur. C'était pour cette raison qu'Edward était mort. Parce que je n'avais pas contrôlé son comportement ni modéré ses appétits.

Je n'avais rien à redire parce qu'Edward avait bu le sang de Bella. Elle était sa chanteuse, son sang l'attirait au-delà de celui de n'importe qui d'autre. Dès le moment où il avait été répandu, presque tout le monde aurait succombé. Cela avait été un accident.

Bien sûr, il n'aurait jamais dû embaucher James et ses compagnons. Cela avait été une grave erreur de sa part. _Mais Edward avait toujours été habitué à obtenir ce qu'il voulait,_me suis-je rappelé. Il me ressemblait beaucoup pour cela. Il pensait que Bella était sa compagne et je n'avais pas été surpris par le temps qu'il lui avait fallu pour l'amener à ses côtés.

Toutefois, maintenant que j'avais eu le temps d'y réfléchir, je ne savais pas jusqu'à quel point la confession d'Edward avait été la vérité et jusqu'à quel point elle avait été provoqué par ses souffrances. Les gens disaient n'importe quoi quand ils étaient torturés. Il avait seulement voulu effrayer Bella pour avoir choisi Jasper et je doute fortement qu'il ait su tout ce que James avait l'intention de faire.

Mon fils me manquait. Assurément, s'il était encore en vie, les choses seraient différentes. Il pourrait m'aider et saurait quoi faire. Contrairement aux autres, lui et Alice m'avaient toujours soutenu en tant que leur père et leur chef. Bella aurait dû m'être reconnaissante que je l'ai choisi. J'avais laissé mon fils être détruit à cause d'elle.

'' - Carlisle ? '' Alice s'est approchée de moi l'air solennel, me sortant de ma haine de soi. '' - Tu vas bien ? ''

'' - Non, Alice, cela ne va pas. '' lui-je répondu tristement. Il n'y avait rien qui allait, tout était hors de contrôle et je ne savais plus ce que je devais faire pour tout redresser.

Je n'avais jamais refusé quoi que ce soit à ma femme et encore moins lui parler comme je venais de le faire. J'avais crié sur Esmé, la mettant tellement en colère qu'elle était sortie sans me dire où elle allait, ni même me dire au revoir. Elle avait probablement dû courir directement chez les Whitlock pour qu'ils la consolent et la réconfortent en cet instant même.

Alice éprouvait de la commisération pour moi, me rappelant qu'elle était là pour moi et que je pouvais lui faire confiance. Je lui étais si reconnaissant, elle avait toujours eu à l'esprit les meilleures intention du monde pour la famille. Naturellement, je lui faisais confiance et je le lui ai dit.

'' - Alors tu as besoin de me faire confiance à présent. '' a-t-elle dit résolument. '' - J'ai vu une manière de nous retrouver tous en famille. Il faudra prendre des mesures draconiennes, mais si nous ne le faisons pas maintenant, cela n'arrivera jamais. Tu, non, nous les perdrons à jamais. '' Sa déclaration avait été dite avec une certitude inquiétante.

Je ne pouvais pas laisser cela se produire. Je ne voulais pas laisser cela se produire. Tout ce que je devais faire pour arranger les choses, je les ferais sans hésiter. '' - Que dois-je faire ? '' avais-je demandé avec le désespoir d'un homme ayant besoin de trouver de l'eau.

'' - Emballe tes affaires. '' avait dit Alice en se mettant brusquement debout. '' - Je vais tout t'expliquer en chemin. Nous devons retourner à Forks. ''

Je ne l'ai pas interrogé. Elle avait un plan et à cet instant, j'étais prêt à tout. J'ai fourré des vêtements dans un grand sac de sport et vidé le coffre-fort de nos fonds d'urgence. J'ai eu l'impression que nous aurions besoin d'être auto-suffisant pendant un certain temps. Peut-être que disparaître pendant quelque temps allait forcer la famille à se rendre compte à quel point elle avait besoin de moi et en viendrait à m'apprécier davantage.

Nous avons jeté nos affaires dans ma voiture et sommes sortis de la ville. J'étais euphorique, je faisais finalement quelque chose pour résoudre nos problèmes. Il a fallu que nous sortions de l'Arizona avant que la réalité ne me frappe et j'ai finalement craqué et ordonné à Alice de me donner des informations sur son plan.

Inutile de dire que ce qu'elle m'a dit m'a choqué. _J'allais régner et être le roi des vampires ? _Me suis-je demandé avec un mélange d'étonnement et d'incrédulité. C'était tiré par les cheveux, mais je n'aurais jamais parié contre Alice. Si elle l'avait vu alors, d'une certaine manière, cela arriverait par la suite.

Mais si les Volturi mettaient la main sur Bella, tout serait perdu. Ils se serviraient de ses talents en tant que bouclier essentiellement pour asservir notre communauté et Jasper allait la laisser faire. Bella était tellement confiante que cela ne m'avait pas surpris d'apprendre qu'elle le suivrait et ferait tuer ma famille dans le processus.

_Cela n'arrivera pas ! _Ai-je fulminé, martelant le volant avec colère. Ils devaient être arrêtés, tous les deux, les Volturi et les Whitlock. D'une façon quelconque, je devais l'emmener et la mettre préventivement sous notre protection en la cachant jusqu'à ce qu'il soit temps pour moi de régner.

'' - Nous allons donc cacher Bella. Nous allons l'emmener quelque part pour qu'elle soit en sécurité afin que les Volturi ne la trouvent pas. '' ai-je suggéré avec obstination. C'était la meilleure solution que j'avais trouvée. Bella ne viendrait probablement pas volontairement, mais de toute façon, il faudrait la garder hors de vu afin que les Volturi ne l'ajoutent pas à leur collection.

'' - Cela ne marchera pas, Carlisle. '' m'avait contredit Alice en gémissant. '' - Les Volturi ont des yeux et des oreilles partout, tu le sais. Ils savent déjà à propos de Bella et savent que tu prévois de la tenir à l'écart. '' _Merde ! _Ai-je juré mentalement, un plaisir que je me permettais rarement.

'' - Il existe un moyen. '' a-t-elle continué vaillamment. '' - J'ai seulement besoin de trouver les détails sur la façon de travailler sur tout cela. '' Alice a fermé les yeux et s'est adossée sur le siège. J'étais sûr qu'elle était à la recherche d'options pour notre avenir. Si quelqu'un pouvait trouver un moyen de nous en sortir, c'était Alice. Je me suis tu, lui accordant le silence dont elle avait besoin pour ce concentrer, accélérant pour pousser la Mercedes jusqu'à ses limites. Pour une raison quelconque, j'avais le sentiment qui si nous pouvions retourner à Forks, tout irait bien.

* * *

J'avais roulé toute la nuit, ne m'arrêtant que pour faire le plein d'essence. Les montagnes ont fait place au désert, puis aux forêts et bientôt les repères familiers de notre résidence de Washington sont apparus. Lorsque nous avons finalement remonté notre longue allée, j'ai senti la paix m'envahir, me recouvrant comme une chaude couverture. J'en ai été estomaqué, faisant déraper la voiture en m'arrêtant en face de la grande maison blanche.

_Nous sommes à la maison ! _Ai-je exulté, soulagé d'être de retour. Notre maison de Forks m'avait toujours donné le sentiment d'être réellement à la maison. Je ne savais pas pour quelle raison, car aucun de nous n'étions originaires d'ici à part Bella.

C'était peut-être parce qu'Esmé avait passé tellement de temps à remodeler la maison, la meublant de nos antiquités et de nos objets personnels favoris. _Esmé. _Ai-je gémi, me rappelant une nouvelle fois pour quelle raison nous étions à Forks. _Pourquoi as-tu ressenti le besoin de me défier ? _La maison n'avait jamais été la maison sans ma femme pour me consoler et me réconforter.

Alice a dansé pour entrer à l'intérieur, apparemment beaucoup plus heureuse d'être finalement revenue à la maison. Je l'ai suivie lentement en montant les marches, nostalgique des moments merveilleux que nous avions passés ici. À l'intérieur rien n'avait changé. Tous nos meubles étaient exactement comme nous les avions laissés, comme si la maison attendait avec impatience notre retour. Si je fermais les yeux, je pouvais presque penser que tout le monde était à la chasse et serait bientôt de retour, heureux et en bonne santé.

'' - Carlisle. '' a dit Alice doucement, interrompant ma rêverie. Je me suis retourné pour la regarder, levant mon sourcil pour poser une question silencieuse. Elle se tenait au pied de l'escalier, se tordant nerveusement les mains. Elle avait décidément l'air peu sûr d'elle et je me suis senti immédiatement préoccupé. '' - Carlisle, il faut que je te dise quelque chose. ''

J'ai hoché la tête, faisant un signe de la main pour qu'elle continue. '' - J'ai vu quelque chose, c'est la raison pour laquelle nous avions besoin de revenir à Forks. '' Je me suis légèrement penché en avant, la pressant de me dire ce qui se passait. J'en avais assez des dérobades et des atermoiements. '' - Hé bien, pour être honnête, ce n'est pas tellement quelque chose, mais plutôt quelqu'un. '' a-t-elle rectifié.

Je me suis demandé qui elle avait vu ici, à Forks. Les seules personnes qui savaient que nous vivions ici, autre que notre proche famille, étaient les Denali et à présent les Whitlock. Même les habitants de Forks ne venaient pas jusqu'à notre maison, à part Bella. J'ai demandé avec curiosité : '' Hé bien, qui est-ce donc, Alice ? ''

Au lieu de me répondre, elle s'est retournée et a tranquillement appelé quelqu'un dans les escaliers : '' - Tu peux venir maintenant. ''

Quelques instants plus tard, une tache floue cuivrée a volé en bas des escaliers, s'arrêtant brusquement derrière Alice.

Même avec mes sens de vampire, je n'ai pas instantanément réalisé et compris ce que je voyais. L'impossibilité de la situation empêchait mon esprit d'accepter celui qui se tenait devant moi sans parler, me regardant simplement en attendant ma réaction.

'' - Edward ? '' ai-je finalement haleté après quelques minutes d'un silence assourdissant. J'avais hésité à parler de peur de me réveiller de mon rêve, parce que assurément, cela ne pouvait pas être la réalité, mais non, il ne s'est pas dissipé dans le brouillard, ni disparu. C'était la réalité, cela se passait réellement.

_Comment est-ce possible ? _Je l'admirais avec émerveillement et étonnement. _Serais-je mort et arrivé au paradis ?_ J'ai rembobiné les informations que voyaient mes yeux pour les envoyer à mon esprit. Il n'y avait pourtant pas à s'y tromper, c'était bien lui. '' - Edward ? Mon fils ? ''

Je me suis laissé tomber sur mes genoux pour admirer et vénérer celui qui m'avait donné ce que mon cœur désirait. Hier, mon fils était mort et aujourd'hui, il était vivant. C'était un miracle ! Dieu avait répondu à mes prières inexprimées. J'avais une autre occasion d'arranger les choses et cette fois je n'y manquerais pas.

Me relevant lentement, j'ai marché auprès d'Edward. J'ai tendu la main pour lui toucher le bras. Il était bien réel ! Je l'ai pris dans mes bras et je l'ai embrassé. Me reculant j'ai regardé ma progéniture, le voyant réellement pour la première fois.

Il était mutilé et difforme. Sa main droite n'avait plus de doigts, leurs jointures à la main se terminaient par des moignons. La peau de son visage et de son cou était couverte de cicatrices marbrées de noir et ses cheveux cuivrés autrefois brillants étaient légèrement roussis sur le côté droit. '' - Mon fils ! '' me suis-je écrié d'une voix rauque, accablé de chagrin devant les dommages que son corps avait subis. '' - Comment ? Je t'ai cru mort ! ''

'' - J'ai failli. '' a-t-il répondu sèchement, parlant pour la première fois. '' - Comme tu peux le voir, je peux être encore en vie, mais je suis loin d'être entier. '' Il a fait un pas en arrière, hors de portée de mes bras et mon cœur a chuté devant son attitude distante._ À quoi t'attendais-tu ? _Je me suis admonesté pour avoir espéré plus.

Le guérisseur en moi avait envie de lui ôter sa douleur, de trouver un moyen d'arranger ses blessures. '' - Puis-je ? '' ai-je demandé en désignant son bras blessé. Il me l'a tendu à regret pour que je l'inspecte.

Sa paume et son poignet étaient intacts, mais les doigts étaient absents. Il avait scellé ses blessures, ce qui avait laissé des cicatrices, quelque chose qui n'aurait jamais dû arriver s'il avait utilisé son propre venin. Après un examen plus approfondi, j'ai réalisé qu'une cicatrice déchiquetée et enflammée contournait aussi son poignet.

Lâchant son bras, j'ai continué mon inspection avec son visage. J'ai tourné doucement sa tête pour mieux scruter la peau noircie. Elle semblait être morte, plutôt que cicatrisée. Je me suis souvenu des plaies gangrenées que j'avais parfois traitées. '' - Dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé. ''

'' - Tu sais ce qui est arrivé. Tu étais là et tu en as été le témoin, mais je vais me prêter au jeu. '' a-t-il accepté avec amertume après un instant d'hésitation. '' - Après que tu m'as laissé pour mourir, j'ai rassemblé mes membres et je les ai enfouis dans ma chemise. Cela a été difficile car je n'avais plus qu'un seul bras et plus de mains, malheureusement, je n'ai pas pu récupérer mes doigts. '' a-t-il craché avec dérision, en soulevant sa main mutilée comme pour que je m'en souvienne.

'' - En utilisant les meubles, j'ai pu me mettre debout avec énormément de difficultés. C'était extrêmement douloureux, mais j'ai pu me tenir en équilibre sur les moignons de mes jambes. Le monstre avait laissé juste assez de longueur à mes membres pour avancer en trébuchant jusqu'au bout du couloir où se trouvait la salle de bains. '' Le visage d'Edward était plein de douleur en se souvenant de ses souffrances et mon cœur s'est brisé pour lui.

'' - Mais le feu ? '' l'ai-je interrompu, me demandant comment il était passé à travers l'incendie qui avait rapidement ravagé la maison.

'' - Oui, le feu. '' a-t-il répété. Comme tu peux le voir, je n'en suis pas sorti indemne. Les flammes brûlaient ardemment, et comme je ne pouvais pas bouger assez rapidement, j'ai été brûlé par la chaleur. '' Il a tourné son visage vers moi afin que sa peau endommagée me soit entièrement visible.

Reprenant son récit, Edward a continué. '' - Dans la salle de bains, j'ai réussi à ouvrir le robinet. Je suis tombé dans la baignoire et je me suis complètement immergé. L'eau a empêché mes brûlures de se propager et de me réduire en cendres, mais comme tu peux le voir, les dommages sont irréversibles et permanents. ''

Je n'avais jamais entendu parler d'un vampire partiellement brûlé. Nous ne jouions pas avec le feu, de peur des résultats. Apparemment nous pouvions partiellement résister aux flammes, tant que le feu était rapidement éteint. Toutefois, contrairement à d'autres blessures, il semblait que les dommages causés par les brûlures ne pouvaient pas guérir avec le sang et le temps. Edward porterait ces cicatrices pour le reste de son existence.

'' - Dans la baignoire, j'ai remis en place mes jambes du mieux que je pouvais. Elles n'ont pas bien fusionnées parce que j'avais perdu beaucoup de venin et je n'étais pas capable d'aligner les chairs de manière appropriée. Si je n'avais pas été plein de sang humain, je n'aurais sûrement pas guéri. _Je suppose que cela explique les cicatrices à faire peur qui sont sur son poignet et ses jointures. _ai-je réalisé. Son corps avait été soumis à un traumatisme extrême et comme il n'avait pas remis en place correctement ses membres et avait été dans l'incapacité de s'alimenter immédiatement, il avait été incapable de guérir correctement.

Edward a fait une pause, se rappelant son expérience angoissante. '' - J'étais couché dans l'eau tandis que la maison brûlait autour de moi. La chaleur était si intense que l'eau a bouillie et pendant quelques instants, je n'ai pas su si elle serait suffisante pour me protéger d'un plus grand préjudice. ''

L'ingéniosité d'Edward l'avait sauvé de la destruction totale. S'il n'avait pas eu sa vivacité d'esprit et son ingéniosité, je l'aurais réellement perdu. J'ai remercié le Seigneur de lui avoir tendu la main et d'avoir protégé mon fils quand je l'avais abandonné. Je l'ai écouté avec une admiration croissante.

'' - La douleur des brûlures et de mes membres en cours de guérison était dévorante et je pense que je me suis évanoui pendant quelque temps. Quand je me suis réveillé, le feu était éteint. Bien que mes membres aient été remis en place, j'étais faible, très faible et la douleur était inouïe. Je suis sorti de la maison dans un état second. J'étais affamé et je savais que si je ne me nourrissais pas immédiatement, je ne pourrais jamais me nourrir de nouveau. J'étais tellement endommagé que j'avais besoin de sang humain. '' Sa voix tremblait de souffrances réelles ou au souvenir de celle-ci.

Il m'a regardé avec audace, ses yeux de rubis me regardant comme si j'allais oser le gronder pour son imprudence. Je n'ai pas osé. _J'étais essentiellement responsable de ses tourments ! _me suis-je reproché. Si je lui avais appris à être un gentilhomme, Edward aurait su accepter le « non » de Bella en réponse à ses avances.

J'avais changé Edward à un âge trop précaire et la transformation l'avait très clairement amené à devenir socialement inapte, mais au lieu de le former et de l'instruire dans cette vie, je l'avais traité en adulte en supposant qu'il allait être capable de s'acclimater de lui-même. J'aurais dû lui inculquer de la moralité et de la discipline avec sa personnalité. Si j'avais joué un rôle plus actif dans sa vie, il n'aurait même pas songé à embaucher un assassin pour poursuivre Bella et sa famille.

Tout simplement parce que j'avais pu résister au sang humain dès l'instant où je m'étais réveillé à cette vie ne signifiait pas que tout le monde avait la même capacité. J'avais pris pour acquis mon contrôle et j'avais attendu des autres qu'ils soient à la hauteur de mes espérances avec seulement un petit peu plus de mal que moi. J'aurais dû être plus compréhensif et les soutenir quand ils échouaient. Si j'avais écouté ses désirs et ses tentations au lieu d'exiger un respect aveugle, Edward ne serait jamais allé aussi loin pour satisfaire ses besoins sans crainte de répercussions. J'aurais su comment son esprit travaillait et je l'aurais aidé à modérer ses appétits avant qu'ils ne deviennent hors de contrôle.

Ma pire infamie, et de loin, c'était d'avoir permis à Jasper de torturer ma propre progéniture. J'aurais dû faire face à mes responsabilités et l'arrêter comme tout bon père l'aurait fait. Si j'étais intervenu, Edward n'en serait pas réduit à se nourrir d'humains pour écarter la douleur. Les conséquences de ses actions reposaient sur mes épaules.

J'étais à blâmer à plus d'un titre. J'avais échoué avec mon fils. C'était mon échec. '' - Edward, mon cher fils, pardonne-moi ! S'il te plaît, pardonne-moi ! '' ai-je supplié en pleurant. Je suis retombé sur mes genoux, cette fois pour faire pénitence.

Edward m'a regardé un instant avant de saisir mon bras et me remettre sur mes pieds. ''- Bien sûr, Carlisle. Tu es mon père. Comment ne pourrais-je pas te pardonner ? Tu as été aveuglé par des mensonges et forcé d'agir d'une manière tellement contraire à ton caractère. ''

'' - Merci, Edward, tu es très indulgent. '' ai-je dit, mon inquiétude apaisée. Cela aurait été affreux de récupérer mon fils pour qu'il me rejette à tout jamais.

'' - À présent, Alice, dis-nous s'il te plaît, ce que nous devons faire ? '' ai-je demandé, en les conduisant à la table pour discuter de son plan. C'était plutôt étrange d'être trois alors que nous étions habitués à être six ou sept, mais c'était de ceux qui étaient absents que nous avions prévu de discuter.

'' - Très bien, Carlisle. '' a-t-elle commencé en s'asseyant à sa place habituelle. '' - Comme je te l'ai dit en venant ici, les Volturi vont recruter Bella et sa famille. Esmé, Rose et Emmett vont être tués en essayant de les en empêcher. S'ils parviennent à prendre Bella, l'avenir paisible que j'ai vu ne se produira pas. Au lieu de cela, je vois la mort, la destruction et l'asservissement. Nous sommes au bord du précipice et le moindre faux pas nous entraînera vers la chute. ''

'' - Que devons-nous faire pour empêcher cela ? '' ai-je demandé horrifié d'apprendre d'un seul coup que ma famille serait assassinée ou réduite en esclavage pour être utilisé pour dominer notre race tout entière. '' - Tu as dit que cacher Bella n'était pas une option. '' lui ai-je rappelé.

'' - Non, j'ai bien peur qu'ils ne sachent déjà au sujet de Bella et qu'ils sont en train de planifier une attaque pour venir la prendre. '' a convenu Alice. '' - Notre seul espoir est de créer notre propre armée et de commencer à organiser notre défense. Nous aurons besoin de toute la puissance que nous pourrons trouver. Ensuite, nous devrons convaincre les autres de se joindre à nous. C'est alors seulement que nous aurons une chance de survie. ''

'' - Je ne veux pas me battre, Alice. '' ai-je déclaré. '' Il y a sûrement un autre moyen. Aro me respecte. Tu me l'as dit toi-même. Cela devrait compter pour quelque chose. ''

'' - Je suis désolé, Carlisle. '' a dit Edward avec regret, parlant en faveur d'Alice. '' - J'ai pu voir ce qu'Alice a vu. Ils ont l'intention de prendre Bella par n'importe quel moyen. Ils ne voudront pas entendre raisons ou faire de compromis. Si nous essayons de traiter cela pacifiquement, nous serons tous tués en le faisant. Il n'y a pas d'autre moyen ! '' a-t-il insisté.

'' - Mais les Whitlock ne vont pas se joindre à nous et en ce moment, je crains qu'Esmé, Rose et Emmett ne refusent aussi. '' ai-je dit. '' - Je ne vois pas comment nous allons être en mesure de les embarquer dans un combat. Et sans eux, je doute que nous ayons une chance contre les talents des Volturi. ''

'' - Parfois, Carlisle. '' a insisté Edward . '' - Quelqu'un a besoin de recourir à la force pour le bien de tous. À cette occasion, la fin justifie les moyens. Si les autres ne nous aident pas volontairement, nous allons les forcer à le faire. C'est pour leur bien comme pour le nôtre. Nous _devons_ lutter contre les Volturi, tu _dois_ réclamer le trône et la seule façon d'y arriver, c'est de se battre. ''

J'ai réfléchi à ce que mes enfants me disaient. Renverser les Volturi ? C'était impossible ! Ils étaient plus nombreux, avaient de nombreux talents et avaient l'avantage d'être déjà au Pouvoir. _Mais n'avais-je pas déjà vécu l'impossible ? _Me suis-je demandé en regardant mon fils prodigue. _Et n'ai-je pas juré que je ferais tout et n'importe quoi pour amener ma famille à se retrouver de nouveau ensemble ? _Avec résignation, j'ai demandé à Alice : '' - Que devons-nous faire ? ''

* * *

**Bonne semaine à tous. **


End file.
